Gleeful Disaster
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: Kurt/Finn. Rated T, but may go up. Slash. SongFic. After Finn finds out the truth about the baby, he goes seeking comfort and finds it in a place least suspected, unfolding a whole new set of troubles for him.
1. prologue, Have a nice day

**A/N:**

**A Kurt/Finn story starts right after Rachel tells Finn about Puck being the real father to Quinn's baby**

**Sorry this chapter is so Finn!Centric, there's more Kurt later.**

**Every chapter the different fonts will change so make sure to look at them before reading because they will mean different things.**

_Meant to be Finn Singing_

**Meant to be all of glee club singing.**

_**Something musical related.**_

**SONG: Have a nice day**

**BY: Bon Jovi**

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"I want you to be happy, Finn. So when you care about someone you can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it."

"Well, what are you talking about?"

"I have to tell you something."

_Why you wanna tell me how to live my life_

_Who are you to tell me if it's black or white_

_Mama, can you help me try to understand_

_Is the innocence the difference between a boy and man_

_My daddy lived a lie, that's just the price that he paid_

_Sacrificed his life just slaving away_

My life has always been hard. No matter what I've done in my life it always ends in disaster. It's been that way since I've been really young. What with my father not being around for my mom, and then that grass painter cheating on my mom and all that. There's been other stuff though, people trying to tell me what to do with my life, trying to make my mom proud of me, and of course all of my friends.

Everyone has always told me I could do so much better with my life, I could be a lot better. The only one who hasn't tried to push me past my abilities is my mom. Of course I had to completely disappoint her by getting my girlfriend pregnant. It broke her heart but she still managed to forgive me somehow. Don't even get me started on my so called friends. All in all it's just been hard since I was really little, but this, _this_ topped everything that had ever happened to me.

_**Oh **__if there's one thing that I hang on to_

_That gets me through the night_

_**I **__ain't gonna do what I don't want too_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_**Shinning like a diamond**_

_**Rolling with the dice**_

_**Standing on the ledge**_

_**I'll show the wind how to fly**_

_**When the world gets in my face**_

_**I say…**_

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day-ay-ay_

I pounded down the hall, pushing kids out of my way. I faintly heard Rachel running behind me, trying to stop me from going where she knew I was going. I felt the blood boiling under my skin. I pushed away Rachel's hand away when she tried to grab my arm, pushing a bit roughly and causing her to stumble slightly. I made a mental note to apologize for that later, but right now I couldn't care less.

_Take a look around you_

_Nothing's what it seems_

_We're living in a broken home_

_Of hopes and dreams_

_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand_

_Anybody brave enough to take a stand?_

_I've knocked on every door_

_Down every dead-end street_

_Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe_

Something had to be done about this. I was tired of everyone trying to live my life for me. I was sick of all the lies. I was both sick and tired of being the main focus of the gossip and lies. Now this of all things. I couldn't believe it. I needed to hear it from them first. It couldn't be. Rachel was just saying things…but it all made sense…

_**Oh **__if there's one thing that I hang on to_

_That gets me through the night_

_**I **__ain't gonna do what I don't want too_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_**Shinning like a diamond**_

_**Rolling with the dice**_

_**Standing on the ledge**_

_**I'll show the wind how to fly**_

_**When the world gets in my face**_

_**I say…**_

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day-ay-ay_

I was almost to the choir room. I watched as Kurt went in a bit before I made it there. My breathing had picked up and I wasn't sure what I was going to do or say. Only on way to find out…I ignored the final plea of Rachel as I entered the choir room.

_**(Artie Guitar solo)**_

_**Oh **__if there's one thing that I hang on to_

_That gets me through the night_

_**I **__ain't gonna do what I don't want too_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_**Shinning like a diamond**_

_**Rolling with the dice**_

_**Standing on the ledge**_

_**I'll show the wind how to fly**_

_**When the world gets in my face**_

_**I say…**_

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day-ay-ay_

_Have a nice day_

It probably wasn't a good thing that the first thing I saw when I entered the room was puck talking to Quinn. My anger tripled and I went over to where they were standing. Puck looked up right as my first connected with his face.

_When the world keeps trying to drag me down_

_Gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground_

_**I say, hey, have a nice day-ay-ay**_

_**Have a nice day-ay-ay**_

_Have a nice day._

I had Puck pinned on the ground, punching the daylights out of him. Taking any blow I could get, even if it was a sucker punch. I knew that everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. The most important thing to me right now was to cause as much pain as possible to Puck. I felt hands grab at me and Mr. Schuester's voice was recognized in my mind. Then Matt and Mike were the ones holding me back as Puck got up, Mr. Schue standing between us. I saw Mrs. Pillsbury behind puck, her hands over her mouth in disbelief. Everyone was looking at me like I'd gone insane.

"Tell the truth!" I shouted at Puck, who was rubbing his jaw.

"What happened?!" Mr. S asked.

"Punk just walked in and sucker punched me!" Puck claimed innocently, which made me even madder.

"Don't play dumb! You're too freakin' dumb to play dumb!" I tried to go at him again but the hands on me stopped me.

"Hey come on!" Mr. S backed us up a bit further. I'd just about had it with all the people holding me.

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asked, shaking her head so her blonde hair moved with her at her shoulders, tears lining her eyes.

"Obviously it was Rachel!" Kurt tried to supply for her question.

"What? I didn't do anything." She lied, looking down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it was Rachel, but I wanna hear it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you!"

"Finn, just calm down." Mr. Schue tried to jump in again.

"No!" I squirmed out of the grip of hands on me and jumped around drastically like a five year old, but I couldn't stand still while I was trying to get my point across. "They're both lying to me!" I turned to Quinn and tried to be a bit calmer. "Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?"

She sniffled a bit and walked towards me, tears threatening to fall. Her eyes had gone a bit red. She gasped a few breaths as she fought back the urge to break down. She looked into my eyes, her usually warm brown ones meeting mine. Her face had twisted with sadness and regret

"Yes," She gasped out, "Puck is the father." I didn't have to look away to see Puck nodding behind her.

"So all that stuff in the hot tub? You just made that up?"

"You were stupid enough to buy it." Mr. Schue once again stopped me from bashing Puck's face in.

"I am _so_ sorry." Quinn's voice raise up an octave higher than normal as the tears finally fell over, streaming down her cheeks.

"Screw this!" I backed away from everyone slowly, pointing at Quinn. "I'm done with you!" I looked at the rest of the eyes that were staring at me. I only met Rachel's briefly, lingering longer on Kurt, my one true friend in all of the glee club mess, the only one who'd been there to help me with everything, but I couldn't even call him a friend any more. None of them had told me, and I knew they all knew. "I'm done with—I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!"

I backed away, gripping my head to try and make the pounding stop. I heard Quinn start to cry fully now behind me. I couldn't even turn back to look at them again. As I reached the door I kicked over a stack of chairs and ran the rest of the way out.

**A/N:**

**So, this was just the prologue thingy. The actual chapter will be a LOT longer and have more detail. I have to say this though…**

**I like Kurt/Finn but I think that now they announced Kurt will be getting a real BF for the show (about time if you asked me) then I would much rather he be will someone who wants to be with him. Finn is great in that since but if we are all being honest….**_**he's not gay or Bi…**_** so I think I will probably discontinue this story if it's not doing so well.**

**Oh, one more thing… is anyone else obsessed with Chris Colfer, because I had a dream about getting married to him last night and I was wondering if that was normal ^_-**

**Okay, review all you pretty people out there! Hope you liked the prologue!**


	2. So far away

**A/N:**

**SONG: So Far Away**

**BY: Staind**

_Finn singing_

_**Finn and Kurt**_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Glee club had been dismissed for the day after Finn's little explosion. I hated Rachel now more than I did before. How could she tell Finn that he wasn't really the father to his (ex) girlfriend's baby? Don't get me wrong, I didn't really care much for Quinn either and I would have jumped at telling him the first chance I got if the situation had been a bit different. The thing was, it wasn't the rest of the glee club's secret to tell, it was Quinn and Puck's. I think the reason Finn reacted the way he did was because it didn't come from her or him, well that and the extra sting of knowing she cheated on him with his best friend. Ha, some friends.

I sighed as Mercedes and I spilt separate ways. She was headed home while I was headed to the auditorium. Just because glee club wasn't in session today doesn't mean I won't practice. After all, sectionals are only a few days away and if I want to try to land something more important than just singing in the background I was going to need to practice before I presented it to the entire club. Though, with Finn quitting glee we would need another member to qualify, and those were ever so easy to find.

I pushed my bag further up onto my shoulder and pushed through the doors to the auditorium. I was instantly met with that theater smell. The smell of hard work and performances. I wasn't really paying attention to anything in the room as I walked down one of the rows of seats to the stage, digging through my bag for my sheet music for the piano. It wasn't until I actually got to the stage that I realized I wasn't alone.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Finn was sitting on the piano bench on stage, his fingers gently tracing over the keys of the giant instrument. The thing that really got me was that he was crying. It wasn't a full out girly water works session, but it was still crying nonetheless. His face was all red and a bit blotchy and his entire body seemed to be shaking from trying to hold back the sad sounds of sobbing. He hadn't seemed to notice I was there either.

I snapped back into reality and I turned to leave, going to give Finn some time to himself. Instead of heading for the doors again I found myself heading towards the stairs up to the stage. I tried to make it so my footsteps didn't echo against the floor, so as not to disturb him. I swallowed and walked over to him. He pressed down on one of the keys and it echoed through the room. His eyes had shut tightly and the hand at his side had balled into a fist. I slowly sat down beside him, letting my bag drop carefully to the floor.

His head shot up and turned to look at me. His eyes were all puffy and slightly reddened. His dark brown irises were glazed over with a mix of emotions. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder as a tear trailed down his cheek to his chin. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I moved slowly, drawing him closer. He let his head rest on my shoulder and it seemed as if someone had opened the flood-gates. He started sobbing then, only in a manly way not a girly way. I didn't even care that he was crying into my new jacket. It was a bit weird, sitting here, holding Finn and trying to comfort him, but that was probably because he would just see this as friendship.

"It's okay." I spoke softly to him, trying to get him at feel a bit better. He just clung tighter to me.

After a while he finally came around, lifting up and sitting on his own. I quickly took of my jacket and draped it over my bag on the floor before returning to rest on the piano stool beside him. He was swiping his hands over his eyes and cheeks to get rid of the tears that had been there moments before.

"Sorry I laid all that on you, Kurt." Finn said, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just glad you're not _done with me_." I gave him an awkward laugh as I quoted the words he'd shouted earlier in glee, trying to lighten the mood.

"You guys should have said something, I thought you were my friends." I looked up at him in shock from why he was trying to imply.

"We are your friends, Finn! It just…wasn't our secret to tell, and I think Rachel was way out of line to tell you that." He only nodded slightly, his head bowed again as he swallowed thickly. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." It was simple enough, but the word held so much more that that. It held a ton of relief for me over all. I would _never_ want Finn to be mad at me. "So you came here to practice, right?"

"Yeah…but I don't have too." I think I might die if I had to sing to Finn alone.

"No, go ahead, um, I didn't mean to be in your way." Shook my head at him.

"You're never in my way." Okay, yes that sounded a bit cheesy, but it earned me a small smile. "Hey, why don't we sing together?" I tried, thinking it would be better than singing alone.

"I don't know…I mean, I'm not in glee anymore, it kind of feels wrong, you know?" I looked down before coming up with something to finally say back.

"Once, for old time's sake?" He thought about it for a bit before nodding and agreeing. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and moved to look through my bag for something…maybe a ballad…

"I have a song idea, if it's cool?" I nodded, at least he seemed to be feeling a bit better. "Awesome, you know the song So far away, by Staind, right?" I searched through my brain, remembering having heard it before. It wasn't exactly my first choice in music but it was for Finn so… "It's been in my head since I got here. I don't have the music though."

"Um, I can download it on my iphone." I quickly pulled my phone out and began to search for it. I found the piano part and once again thanked every and any gods their were that I was there for every piano recital. It was also lucky that Finn knew how to play drums, if we had Artie here then everything would have been complete, but we didn't so it was almost complete.

_This is my life_

_It's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me cause I,_

_**I must be sleeping**_

I could already tell why this had been in his head since he got here. The lyrics portrayed what was happening with him and Quinn perfectly. He was trying to say that his life was messed up now and that Quinn abused what they shared together. His whole world was shattering apart and he was just hoping it was just a dream and that someone would wake him up. I really should have stopped the song there, but I liked it when Finn sung and I needed to hear more.

_**Now that we're here**_

_**It's so far away**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_**All the mistakes**_

_**One life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_

_**Now that we're here**_

_**It's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed**_

_To be the person that I am today_

It was amazing how well these lyrics fit what was going on, scary actually. Finn and Quinn were together and Finn though they were finally happy. He thought they were going to have a beautiful child and be a happy couple. He though they were there, in that spot where nothing could be wrong, but it was further away than he thought. Everything that Quinn put him through, yelling at him and telling him to get a job and how he needed to support her, it was all in vain, all for her. Then he could relate it to how even though Quinn made these mistakes and didn't tell him, she was still going to have a child, which in his mind was probably making everything better, knowing that he didn't have to put up with everything anymore. He's saying that he will move on, it'll be better someday, he can face the day and forgive her enough to be civil around each other. The last thing in the lyrics that I caught was that he's okay with himself, being who he is, despite going to be picked on by the football team about not being a 'real man' and other stupid stuff like that. Ah, the power of music. It can say so much in so few words.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing ok_

_And this smile that I've never shown before_

_Some body shake me cause I,_

_**I must be sleeping**_

Everything was going to be okay. Sure I was barely holding myself together right now, but I could tell that everything was going to be okay. The world will go on, despite telling myself differently just a few minuets ago. Sure, right now I felt like I wanted to punch someone and felt like my heart was in two different pieces, but it was going to be ok. I would smile again someday, move on with this hurt. It wouldn't be my problem to deal with any more and that made a huge weight lift off my shoulders. I had friends still, who would look out for me. Just like Kurt. He was here for me, he always has been. It was suddenly so great now that I wasn't sure if it was real or not.

_**Now that we're here**_

_**It's so far away**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_**All the mistakes**_

_**One life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_

_**Now that we're here**_

_**It's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed**_

_To be the person that I am today_

Kurt was looking over at me and smiling, a sparkle in his eyes. I gave a smile back to him, feeling so much better than before. It was a good thing that Kurt had suggested us singing together, I felt so much better. Sure he may look a bit full of himself and he does wear a bunch of chick outfits, but Kurt was really nice and I don't think I'd ever be able to repay him. Especially for this.

I got up from the drums and went to sit back by Kurt so we were now relying only on the piano. He seemed to tense up a bit when I sat down next to him but he continued playing anyways, his fingers moving over the keys with skill.

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

I'd never noticed before but Kurt's eyes changed colors. I guess I wasn't paying much attention until now. Some days they'd take on a blue color while other times they were green. Right now they were more green than blue.

_**Now that we're here**_

_**It's so far away**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_**All the mistakes**_

_**One life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_

_**Now that we're here**_

_**It's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed**_

_To be the person that I am today…_

It wasn't until now that I realized I'd gotten extremely close to Kurt. His eyes traced over my face nervously. Like someone had placed a magnet on both of us, I moved forwards slightly to close the distance. I could feel his eyes go wide before closing them. The moment we connected my head began to swim with thoughts.

The first thing was the small voice in the back of my mind screaming 'what the hell' at me. Then I briefly thought of Quinn before all my thoughts turned to Kurt. I knew that Kurt was, to put it in a way I'd heard Tina use before, Lady Fabulous, which was fine! I wasn't a hater of people like that. It didn't bother me at all, but I'd always known I was in no way swinging for _that team_. The only thing I was left to think about was Kurt himself. It wasn't fair to him. Yeah, okay, I'll admit I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I wasn't stupid. I could see the way Kurt looked at me, the way he scribbled my name on his notebook during Spanish. I knew he liked me, and even if I wasn't sure then when we had to sing the ballads, his song choice would have confirmed it. The thing was, I was not on his team, and I was on the same team as Puck and Mike and Matt. This would just confuse him, bring him down. I would probably end up loosing my one true friend, the only one who seems to be helping me.

It had been barely a few seconds before I ended the kiss. I pulled away sharply and stood, trying to create distance between us. The further I got, the more reality set in. _I'd kissed Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Shit._ I was screwed now. He looked a bit scared and confused. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. By the way his face was trying to prevent from twisting into a deep depression I could tell that if I didn't say something soon I'd end up hurting him.

"I-I…" Nope. Nothing. I had no explanation for this. It was stupid and it was horrible to mess with his feelings this way. "Kurt, I-"

"It's fine. I get it." He stood, picked up his bag and jacket and started to walk back towards the steps of the stage that would lead down to the seating area of the auditorium. I started to panic a bit so I moved quickly to grab his arm.

"Kurt, wait! Let me explain-"

"I said it was fine!" He sort of shouted, tugging out of my grip. "It was just the…the heat of the moment." I watched as a single tear dripped shamelessly down his cheek as he turned and walked away, taking the emergency exit doors instead of going to the front doors of the auditorium. I just watched him walk away.

Why was it that everything I did lately ended with someone crying?!

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I realized that it meant nothing real to Finn. It couldn't have, after all, he used to be dating Quinn and now I was pretty sure he and Rachel would end up together. I'd lost to her, to Rachel. She had been right all along. She was a girl so it didn't matter what place she was in, she would always be ahead of me. But for one moment, of about five seconds in total, I had felt like I'd finally won, only to have it all ripped out from under me, as usual. I knew Finn couldn't reciprocate my feelings, but it still hurt, especially after _that._

I had rushed out, unknowingly, into the rain. With that final detail to the quickly building heart ache, I broke down. I didn't care that my house was only a few blocks away and I could easily be there in maybe fifteen minuets if I ran. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the schools parking lot where anyone could drive through and find me. I didn't care about anything right now. I sat there, in the middle of the parking lot, broken, not caring that my clothes were getting soaked or that the bag that held all my school work was getting wet.

Just as I had predicted a car had stopped just before barely hitting me, though I wouldn't have minded if it did right now. I wasn't even feeling embarrassed to be found like this, that's how bad I felt. I heard the car door to the driver's side open with a click and footsteps walking towards me. It was the voice that met me that finally had me looking up.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue stood over me, a hand held above his head, though it was doing a terrible job of being his umbrella. "Come on, you can't just sit out here." He offered a hand, and who was I to refuse.

My favorite thing about the rain, no one can tell if you're crying.

I shut the door to Mr. Schue's older piece of junk car. He buckled his seat belt and I followed his example. He didn't try to question me at all, just asked which way I needed to go. I gave short clipped answers on the way there. He finally broke the tension and decided it was time to ask what was wrong.

"You okay, Kurt? Something happen?" I was going to do everything I could to keep him out of this. Mr. Schuster was a great teacher, but I didn't want him in my personal life.

"I'm fine." He gave me a skeptical look and tried again, this time taking a different approach.

"Hey, so, I saw you heading to the auditorium after I cancelled the rest of glee-"

"Take a left here." He turned as I commanded.

"-and I thought I saw Finn go in there earlier…did something happen between you two?" At the mention of Finn I felt a tug on my heart but this time I managed to keep from crying. I swallowed thickly and lied through my teeth.

"Finn wasn't there when I was there." He gave a low 'hmm' but let that one go. I was extremely glad when we got to my house. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Schuster." I said, opening the door and climbing out into the now drizzling rain.

"Kurt, you know if you ever need to talk, you can come to me." He said right as I was about to close the door to his car. I stopped and leaned over to look at him again.

"I know. Thanks Mr. Schue." This time I was successful at closing the door. I was happy to finally be home but that didn't last long.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I waited until the rain stopped to go to my truck. I hadn't been walking fast enough apparently because I'd been stopped. I should have noticed she was coming, after all usually the sky turns grey and the animals start acting funny. Then she was there, as if she appeared out of no where, wearing something blindingly pink.

"Finn!" I had to stop myself from jumping.

"Hey, Rachel." I moved around her and headed for my truck, unlocking the doors and throwing my football bag in the backseat, after all, I wouldn't be needing it since the season was over.

"So, I was wondering if we could do a song for the club, try to convince them it'd be perfect for sectionals!" She didn't even wait for my answer but handed me the sheet music anyways. "Here's the song, we'll sing it for everyone on Monday. I can't wait, bye!" She bounced away just as quickly as she had come, leaving me to just blink confusedly at the spot she'd once occupied.

Seriously, I don't mind Rachel. She's cool at times and kinda hot in her own sort of way, plus her singing is great. She's also really annoying and talks too much for her own good, but she means well in the end and I don't understand why everyone puts her down, even the guys in glee. I guess I do like Rachel in some ways, but she's more the type of person you'd just have a fling with then go separate ways after a while, like when she and Puck were going out.

I sighed and got into my truck, turning the key and stepping on the gas a few times to start it. My truck was crap but it got me from point 'A' to point 'B' and that was what mattered, right? It grumbled before humming lowly with life. It took a bit to get it to go to, but it had great breaks. Anyways, that's not what's important right now. What is important was how I was going to tell Kurt I was sorry about that thing in the auditorium.

I guess I could go to Mercedes, after all, she was Kurt's best friend. Though that could end in disaster. It would be uncomfortable to tell her what happened, hard to repair the damage she'd do when she found out what I did, and then tough to get her to tell me how to make it up to Kurt and convince her not to tell the others. I could go to his house. That was also a call for suicide. I'd seen his dad once when my truck was running funny. Kurt had come out, been so surprised to see me and spilled some coffee on the ground. The rest of the time he spent glaring at me and telling me everything I was doing wrong to my truck. You know, riding the brakes, not changing the oil every month, stuff like that. All in all he scared me and I was sure he'd beat me up if I went over there to see Kurt. I shuddered just thinking about it. I could buy him something. He was a girl at heart after all and girls love it when they get new things. Though I was sure that would just be messing with his feelings again…

Then I came up with the perfect idea. It was so simple. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it before. It was right in front of me dancing and wearing light up glow-in-the-dark clothes. Yeah, I really wasn't the smartest person in the world if I didn't see the answer to my problem.

I would sing to him to tell him I was sorry.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

"You drove home with your teacher?!" I flinched at the tone my dad was taking.

"He saw me in the rain and asked if I needed a ride." I tried to explain, looking down.

"And you accepted it?!"

I knew he was just being protective but it was still hard to hear him shouting at me. I don't think my dad's ever been this angry. He's usually a pretty calm guy but ever since I'd opened up to him and told him that I was gay his senses for me had been on high alert. I didn't see why now it made a difference but for some reason he was feeling more protective now that before. Maybe it was because he had started to think of me in a more feminine way. I guess you him it was kind of like having a daughter in a sons' body. Plus I'd heard that dads were more protective of their daughters.

"I was all wet and just wanted to get out of the rain." I said softly. I jumped about ten feet when he slammed his fists down on the table I was sitting at, the hot tea in my cup sloshing around.

"What if something had happened to you? What if he tried to…you know…take advantage of you and stuff." I was about to try to explain that Mr. Schue wasn't like that but I changed my mind.

"Sorry, dad." I mumbled, curling my fingers on the table.

"Yeah, well, you should, uh, go to your room and think about stuff." I couldn't repress the smile that appeared at my dad's poor try at punishment. I got up and grabbed my cup, heading towards the door to the basement where my bedroom was. "Oh and, uh, you can't have Mercedes over this weekend as your punishment." I only nodded and began down, stopping when I remembered something. I poked my head around the door frame.

"Can we still go to the mall this Saturday?"

"Sure I guess so. Only if you promise not to take anymore rides from strangers."

"I promise." I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, blasting the song Finn and I had sung that I had downloaded, only shedding a few tears this time.

**A/N:**

**Did you like? It was kind of rushed because I got home today and had this in my head. So I started listening to Finn singing the new song from the new episode that he just did, **_**Hello, I love you **_**by **_**the doors**_** and it all just came out like this.**

**FINN NEEDS YOU! Send your suggestions about the song Finn should sing to say sorry to Kurt! I want to hear what songs you guys want.**

**Don't worry there will be other people singing besides Finn (even though he has the voice of an angel and it could put you to sleep at night ^_-) **

**Review, it's defiantly longer than the first part. ^-^**

**Also, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one obsessed with Chris (:**


	3. Best of me

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for all the suggestions! The runner up song would have been I'm sorry by 3rd storee, but the song I picked was picked because the person who suggested it had just gotten their account closed down (which as we all know you totally suck, especially if your like e and you only keep your stories on FanFiction but delete them form your computer afterwards) so I picked this one as a dedication to anyone who had there account closed (: Plus, it fit with where I will be going with the next chapter.**

**I don't know the next time I'll be able to update because I'm going to be doing a chapter each of the two other stories I have going. It might be a while T-T**

**SONG: Best of me**

**BY: Sum 41**

_Finn_

_**Background band**_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I had rushed to school that morning, trying to see if I could meet up with Kurt. I had found a song that seemed to fit what I needed to tell him and I wanted to do it before school started. Plus I was kinda hoping to catch him before he was thrown into the dumpster this morning, he was always mad after that so there was a chance that he wouldn't forgive me. Of course my plan was ruined as I was met with about a thousand problems the moment I stepped out of my truck.

"Finn! Great, I was hoping to see you this morning!" Rachel was suddenly right in front of me. It was really freaky how she could just appear out of no where. Though it did always wake me up from the surprise when she did that.

"Uh, sure Rachel. What did you need me for again?"

"I was wondering if we could meet to practice that song I gave you yesterday. How about after school?" She asked hopefully, jogging beside me to keep up with my long strides.

"Sure, that sounds cool." She gave a squeak and was on her way. One problem down, nine hundred ninety nine to go.

All was good for a little bit. I managed to make it all the way up to the doors of the school before anything else happened. Usually you can see everything that goes on outside of school from the top steps, so I was heading to them, hoping to spot Kurt. Instead I was met with a small blonde pregnant girl formerly known as my girlfriend. I was disgusted at the way my heart still jumped when I saw her, even after everything that had happened.

Quinn was sitting on the wall of the stairs alone, holding her purse close to her slightly bulging stomach. Everyone seemed to be shying away from her, as if she had some sort of disease, leaving her to sit sadly on her own. Her legs swung back and forth slightly as she scanned over the crowd of students. When she saw me and caught me looking at her, her scan of the crowd stopped. She rose a small delicate hand and drummed her fingers through the air once, staring at me sadly.

All I could feel then was anger. It had started to boil inside me again. I wondered if every time I saw her this emotional roller coaster was going to happen. I mean, who lies about someone being a father when they slept with your best friend? Just the thought of her and Puck together…doing stuff….made my stomach churn with regret of ever dating her. At times I'd found myself wishing I'd never even laid eyes on her, that she wasn't a cheerio, that she'd never been born and put into existence. Yet I found myself walking towards her. I knew it was a bad idea, that I should just forget her and just walk by. I could feel the harsh words on the tip of my tongue.

"Hey, Finn…" She said lowly as I approached her. I exhaled heavily.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come home." I looked away, not able to meet her burning gaze.

It was true. She had been living with me since she'd been kicked out of her parents place. They'd set the time on the microwave and given her half an hour to pack her things. My mom was, luckily, a lot more accepting and took Quinn into our home. She stayed in our guest room. She and my mom had gotten along really well, gone shopping and even cooked together. I hadn't been happier than when I could hear my mom and Quinn laughing over something that they were talking about. Last night mom had been worried sick about her not coming home. She'd come up to my room and asked where she was, so of course I told her everything that had happened. I don't think my mom was ever that upset, not even when I told her Quinn was pregnant.

"I didn't think it would be right to stay with you after everything…so I went to Puck's." I grimaced and set my bag down leaning against a rail for support. "His mom was so upset at him." Good. I hope he got beat or something. The thought of her and him staying in the same house made all this much worse.

"Dammit, Quinn!" she jumped as I moved forward to look right at her. "I won't be home for at least a good half an hour after school. You should go get your stuff and tell my mom. She'd want to say goodbye to you."

I picked up my bag and headed past Quinn, who'd started crying again. It seemed like everyone was trying to put me down from there. Kids were pushing me and the guys from the football team made stupid comments about me joining glee as I passed them. Then I spotted him. The one ray of light I'd seen all day. I jumped at the chance and headed over to him. As soon as I got in ear shot within him and Mercedes, I caught the worst words imaginable to hear at this point.

"I swear Mercedes, if anyone else tries to mess with me today I think I'm going to…to…I don't know but it'll be bad." I stopped dead in my tracks.

I didn't want to be the cause of whatever he was talking about. I knew that he was still upset with me and I didn't want to aggravate him any further so I would have to wait until later to sing to him. Instead I opted for heading to my locker. The rest of my school day was probably going to be a total drag.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I could feel Finn staring at me in all the classes we had together, sometimes I even felt him staring at me in classes we _didn't_ have together. The feeling was most intense in Spanish, probably because Finn sucked at Spanish and now that Quinn wasn't helping him he was sitting on his own and feeling more desperate than ever. Somehow I managed not to look at him through the entire day. Then it was time to go to glee.

Okay I was wrong, the gaze he was giving me now was the most intense all day. Mercedes and Tina were both turning around and looking back at Finn, then mentioning to me how they thought he was trying to get my attention. I just held my head high and ignored him. If he wanted to say something to me then he could come see me himself. Though it was kind of funny listening to Rachel give him a lecture on not running into other people while we rehearsed our new dance routine.

"Hey, you better now Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked at the very end of class. All the attention turned to me, making me blush but I nodded to him anyways, packing my stuff into my bag. Everyone had begun to file out of the choir room. I told Mercedes to go on with out me, that I'd walk home today. Sadly my dad hadn't returned my baby.

"Kurt?" I froze for a second before going back to packing my bag, only quicker now. I pretended he wasn't there, still not feeling ready to speak with him again just yet. After all, he was the reason I had ruined my clothes form yesterday, and that just wasn't cool. "Kurt?" I still didn't respond, throwing my bag over my shoulder and beginning to walk out. "Kurt, wait! I know your kinda mad at me, but I just wanted to tell you something." He had reached out and grabbed me to stop me from going. I sighed and decided I'd give him a chance.

"What?" Okay, so it came out a bit more venomously than I had planned…oh well.

"It's just…you have every right to be mad at me because that thing yesterday was stupid and entirely my fault. Here, um, sit, I wanted to tell you something else." I weighed my options carefully in my head before I took the offer and sat in the seat nearest to him. He mumbled to himself for a few minuets, pacing a bit.

"If nothing else is going on here, I've got to go." I said, reaching for my bag.

"No!" He shouted. I sat back in my normal position, crossed my legs and looked at him again. "Sorry, it's just. I'm not really good at talking and the band isn't going to be here for another few minuets and…" But I sort of zone out after that.

What had he said about the band? Why would he need a band? Was he going to try and sing? I wonder what it is. Wait, then all the talking he's doing now is just for stalling. Does that mean he didn't really mean that he was sorry? As if he wasn't already digging a hole for himself…

Before I could get any further in my mental rant, Finn looked up in relief as the band walked in with their inurnments. I watched as Finn told each of them what to do and they set up. He looked directly at me and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for what happened and I just wanted to say that I still want you as my friend if it's alright." With that the music started, though I didn't recognize the song.

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry_

_I'll make everything alright_

_All these things that I've done_

_Now what have I become _

_And where did I go wrong?_

I blinked a few times, not really believing that this was happening. Finn was singing to me. _Me_, Kurt Hummel. The guy he helped the other football players throw in the trash and threw pee balloons at. Sure, Finn was a really nice guy and didn't actually do anything to me, more like stood on the sidelines, but he'd still been involved somehow. Which is why this was so unbelievable, despite getting a lot closer lately.

Fin had said himself that it was hard for him to say sorry. Which I could understand, seeing as he messed up a lot and was never able to really get out those words. He wanted to make this right again. He knew he was wrong to have kissed me. He knew that even though I knew it was nothing, he'd led me on. He's has done a lot of stupid things and he wasn't exactly the brightest person, but they made him the Finn we all know and love, even if Finn himself wasn't so sure himself. He was worried that he'd completely messed up. He was worried that he'd lost everyone who would ever give him the time of day, besides Rachel, but really just having Rachel for the rest of your life was enough to make you kill yourself right then and there.

_I don't mean to hurt_

_Just to put you first_

_I wont tell you lies_

_**I'm sorry**_

_I will stand accused_

_With my hand on my heart_

_I'm just trying to say_

_I'm sorry!_

It was all true so far. I knew Finn didn't mean to do anything to me, or anyone for that matter. He was just confused and trying to get through everyday like the rest of us. With everything that he's been through he just wants a friend who'll be there for him. He was truly sorry for what happened. If it weren't for the fact that I loved his singing I would have stopped him there to say that everything was alright between us.

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regrets._

_And you would_

_Have the best of me._

Now it was starting to hit a point where this wasn't just about saying sorry to me anymore. This was rapidly turning to the Quinn subject again. I could tell because his face had taken a terrible twist and he looked angry but mad at the same time. Quinn had meant the world to him and anyone lucky enough to worm their way into his heart should be aware that they'd be a distant second to Quinn. If he'd had the chance to do everything with her over he'd make sure to stop everything that had happened. Hell, if anyone could change the fate of everyone if was Finn. He'd probably still do just about anything for Quinn, forget about everyone else and drop anything and everything if she asked if too. Despite how much both Rachel and I, along with several other people, wanted Finn, no one could compare with Quinn. In his mind, she was perfect.

_I know that I can't take_

_Back all of the mistakes_

_But I will try_

_Although it's not easy_

_I know you believe me_

_Cause I would not lie_

_Don't believe their lies_

_Told from jealous eyes_

_They don't understand_

_**I'm sorry**_

Now we were sot of back on me but still fixated on Quinn at the same time. As I thought before, he wants to take back everything he'd done to go wrong. If he could make the Quinn problems not have happened then his problems with everyone else, Rachel, Mr. Schue. And Mr. Schue's wife, Puck, and me, wouldn't have ever happened. He wouldn't have to be standing her singing this song just to try to hold onto one of the few real friends he had left. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that he'd managed to come up with this. I do believe that he is sorry. I know he wouldn't lie, at least not unless it had something to do with Quinn. He was just about at the end of his fuse. He'd use up the last of his…well I was going to say lip stick but I guess that wouldn't be right. Anyways, Finn was just about at his limit of blows. He was being struck down over and over again and not getting time to heal before the next blow hits.

_I won't break your heart_

_I won't let you down_

_But I will have to say_

_I'm sorry!_

Yeah, those lines were defiantly for Quinn. He would never do anything to hurt her. He would, as I implied earlier, give up the entire world for her. He just wants things to be right again. The worst part was that, even though he was singing to me, he wasn't really _singing to me_. It was all for Quinn, which hurt me more than words could describe but I got the message he was trying to portray.

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much _

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regret_

_And you would_

_Have the best of me_

Once again we were back to the chorus. Finn actually looked like he could cry at this point. It broke my own heart and made me want to slap Quinn for doing all this to him. She was a terrible person and didn't deserve to have ever had Finn in her arms. Sadly, I'd rather have had Rachel be with Finn than Quinn.

_I'm sorry_

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regret_

_And you would_

_Have the best of me_

He finished the song and the band had stopped playing. We were all looking at Finn. He was standing there, breathing hard with his head down and I was pretty sure that his eyes were shut. I slowly got up from the red chair that I'd occupied, walking over to Finn. I hesitated for only a second before pulling him into a light embrace. He hugged back, clutching the back of my shirt. I would have been upset that it was getting all wrinkled if it had been anyone but Finn. Around his side I could see the band still standing there looking at us awkwardly. I gave them a little wave that told them they should leave. They all exchanged a look before piling out of the choir room.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"I'm glad were cool again." I said to Kurt as we were heading out of the choir room. "and I really am sorry about yesterday. You do understand that I don't like –"

"Please don't finish that sentence." It was a sensitive subject for him so I backed off. "And yes I understand." He looked down when we got to the parking lot. "Finn, you do realize that the Quinn thing wasn't your fault, right?" He looked up at me, his now more blue eyes meeting my brown ones.

"It kind feels like it is though." I said lowly, knowing he'd known the song wasn't just for him. Well, originally it was, but then Quinn got into my head and everything just crashed down.

"Also, you have more than just me and Rachel as friends. You also have Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt and I'll bet you still have Puck and Quinn if you gave them a chance." I guess what he was saying made sense. Glee was always somewhere to be yourself. Even Brittany and Santana were starting to get the whole 'don't gossip' thing.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kurt. This means a lot to me, knowing that you're always here for me." I saw his cheeks glow a slight pink but he tried to hide it by tipping his head down. "Hey, you wanna ride? I know walking can be kind of a pain." He thought about it for a second, as if remembering something someone told him.

"Sure, why not." He smiled.

"Here, let me." I reached for his bag, smiling as he reluctantly let go of it, his eyes darting to it protectively every once in a while.

I opened his door and handed him his bag again, which made him look very relieved. I closed the door and went around to the driver's side, climbing in and starting up the truck. I looked over embarrassed when it didn't want to start. Kurt looked very out of place in my truck, plus he looked a bit uncomfortable. Though all that worry went away when he started laughing after my truck made a horrible gurgling noise, rumbling a bit before starting to run properly...ish…

"What's so funny?' I said, ready to defend my truck. We'd been through some wild things together.

"Nothing, it's just that, well, my dad works on cars and stuff so I think I know a piece of crap when I see it." He started laughing again as my truck once again gave out on us and died.

"Hey, be nice. This truck has been through a lot and it's still going. Just because it needs a little extra jolt doesn't mean it's not a good car." I said, trying once again and failing when it wouldn't start. It only made Kurt laugh harder. I noted that he had a good laugh…I liked it.

"Hey," He started when he could breathe again. "If you can get it to my dad's workshop, I can convince him to fix it up for you if you want." I looked down a bit embarrassed again.

"I don't really have the money-"

"No, No! I meant I'd get him to do it for free." I looked at him as if I'd just seen an angel.

"Really?" he nodded. "That would be amazing! Thanks Kurt!" I reached over and hugged him again, feeling a lot more comfortable about doing that now that it seemed to become a frequent habit lately.

With that I tried again to start my truck. It did start this time and we were on our way. Well, since there were two of us in the truck we both had to lean forward to make it go but after that we were on our way. That's when I spotted the bright pink outfit I would never be able to get out of my head. Rachel was walking across the parking lot, looking extremely pissed off… Oh crap! I'd forgotten I was supposed to meet her! Oh, she was going to hate me. Perfect, just perfect! I tried not to worry about it for now, seeing as Kurt was looking at me worriedly when I stepped on the brake.

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

I watched a bit choked up over Puck's shoulder as Finn's truck drove by. I hadn't meant to hurt him, really. I just thought that of all people, Finn would be a great father. Especially compared with Puck. Finn was responsible and loyal and kind while Puck was a player and a bit of a jerk. Sure Puck had best intentions at heart when they really mattered but I still wanted Finn over him any day.

"Quinn? Hello?" I blinked and shook my head, once again staring at the baby daddy himself. I moved a lock of blonde hair out of my face and started up where I left off in my rant.

"-Sorry. Puck, listen, I know you have great ideas about what a father should be, but if you can't even do this then how do you expect me to trust you to be a father?" I snapped at him. He sighs and jingled his keys.

"Where are we going again?" He asked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards his car.

"Finn's house. There's some stuff I need to get…"

I silently wished I didn't have to do this but I knew it was the right thing. I needed t move out of Finn's house. His mother deserved a proper explanation. Especially after she'd been so kind to me. I'd come to think of her as my own mom at times, but now I was sure she, like just about everyone else in this god awful town, hated me for what I've done. I hate this stupid baby and I hate Puck for doing this!

**A/N:**

**Yes, Finn and Kurt are okay! Yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kurt/Finn lovers Unite!**


	4. Let me go

**A/N:**

**SONG: Let me go**

**BY: 3 doors down**

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

My stomach was going crazy with butterflies. God, why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? I could've just let him take me home and that would be that. But _no_! I had to go on about how he could get his car fixed at my dad's shop. Gosh, I'm such and idiot! Now my dad and Finn, the boy I was crushing on, were going to meet. What if he didn't like him? What if he got mad that I was riding home with Finn? What if he got mad that I was bringing Finn with me to his shop? What if he thought we were dating and he said something about it that made Finn hate me forever? Really the mental rant could go on and on.

"Kurt, you ok?" I looked over at Finn, confused. Then I realized I had a death grip on my bag and he was worried I wasn't alright. I unclenched my hand from around my bag.

"Yeah, Fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay. So, do we take a turn here?" He asked, pointing in the direction he thought we would make the turn. I nodded.

"Yeah, take the left." He did as I instructed and we pulled into my dad's shop. I quickly scanned around the shop for my dad. I didn't see him anywhere. I carefully climbed out of the truck, glad to be back on stable ground again.

"Hey, Kurtsey!" I closed my eyes tightly at the nickname.

Headed straight for us was my dad's best friend in the world, Jack. I wasn't really sure of his last name because I'd always just called him Uncle Jack since I was able to talk. Uncle Jack was actually the one who came up with the nickname Kurtsey, you know, like curtsey as in a polite bow. He said he gave me that nickname because I was always so polite and well mannered. Think it's just because he was preparing for the day I brought someone home and he wanted to embarrass me.

Uncle jack was a tall skinny man, almost a tall as Finn, which was saying something because Finn's nickname is Frankenteen at school. Uncle Jack had shoulder length curly hair that he kept in a neat ponytail when he worked. Currently his clothes and hands were covered in grease from just having been working on a car. He tried to wipe them on a near by towel but they were stained from the disgusting liquid.

"Hey, Uncle Jack. Um, do you know where dad is?" I asked, feeling Finn come to stand beside me, having just gotten out of his truck. Uncle Jack looked him up and down as though surveying another car.

Yeah, my dad had told him and everyone else in the shop when I came out. They were all like family, actually the closest I got besides my dad, so they all needed to know. They had all been really accepting about it, which was great because it finally felt lie I had some support. Now though, anytime I'm with anyone who even resembles male, they all have to do a check over to see if he's 'worthy' even if I don't like them at all or even know them.

"Uhhhh, yeah…he went to the store…Who's you're friend here?" I mentally started to curse and looked down.

"This is Finn." I said lowly so it was barely above a whisper. That broke out the entire chain of events.

"Hey, Bill!"

"What?"

"Come here and meet Kurt's friend."

Bill came over to. Smiling at Finn. He had a buzz cut hair style. His face was red and flushed from whatever he'd been doing. He also looked Finn over. I felt Finn shift next to me, obviously starting to feel uncomfortable. Poor guy. He was being checked over and he didn't even know why. Bill then turned to his left and gave a shout to someone else.

"Hey, Conner, come here and bring Ellie!"

Soon Conner, the shop salesman who sold tires and stuff came running around the corner. Behind him came Ellie, the cashier who worked part time. Conner was a shorter guy and he spoke with a bit of a slur. Ellie, Conner's wife, had short blonde hair and wore a white tucked in tee-shirt with jeans that went up to her chest. I guess you could say it was a bad imitation of Madonna.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Conner asked.

"This is Finn." Uncle Jack said, smiling at Finn who now looked even more uncomfortable than ever.

"Well aren't you just as cute as a little bug in a rug!" Ellie spoke up They were all just standing there staring at him.

"As much fun as this is, my _friend _Finn and I were wondering if you could maybe check out his truck. It doesn't want to start right and you need to lean forward to get it to go." That seemed to snap them all out of this little game. They all leaned to look behind us at Finn's beat up old truck. They all snapped into business, going to their posts and resuming their jobs, agreeing to look at Finn's truck.

"Hey, Uncle jack?" He turned to look at me, Finn's keys in his hand. "Could you not tell dad about this?" He seemed to understand, nodding quickly and going to work.

They were all cool with me being gay and this little check over of Finn was fine if it was them, but I didn't want my dad to know about Finn. Not that there was anything to know. He's just been a bit sensitive to the topic since I'd told him. I'm not sure if he's ready to deal with boy drama just yet when he's still trying to grasp hold of the concept that I liked guys even.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I'd convinced Kurt to go across the street with me to the gas station. It took some time but he had finally agreed. It was kind of entertaining to watch his wince as he entered the place, trying to avoid touching anything. I quickly found my way to the candy isle, picking out anything and everything that had either cookies or chocolate. Then I picked out a drink from the coolers, getting one for Kurt too. He'd probably decline and say it'd make him fat or something, but I got him one anyways. After all, it was the least I could do seeing as he'd gotten me a free trip to the car fixing place…_weren't they called mechanics? Nah, that has something to do with board games._

He watched with a look at said he was disgusted by my choices as I paid. The cashier handed me the bag with the candy bars and drinks. Her eyes were all over me. She must've been about fifteen. Probably working as a volunteer for recommendations or something. She was kinda pretty, but more in a Rachel way. Then I thought of the boy standing next to me and I panicked. I didn't want to hurt him again after just regaining his trust, so me looking a girl probably wouldn't help that.

I looked down and away from the cashier and we walked out quickly. Since I knew it'd be a while until my truck was ready, I started to walk, not really sure where I was going. I knew Kurt was following in step beside me, though he seemed to be rushing a bit to keep up with me. I only answered his questions on where we were going with a smile, not having an answer to that. Luckily up ahead there was a park.

Sure, the grass wasn't the greenest and the playgrounds and stuff were all really old, but it was calm and quiet. I quickly made my way over to where an unoccupied bench was, clearing off the bit of trash that was on it before sitting . I looked up at Kurt. He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you going to sit?" I asked, gesturing the spot next to me.

"No way! That had trash on it, plus it looks old and rusty. It could give out under our weight." I rolled my eyes.

"Suit yourself." I reached into the bag. "Here." I held out the drink to him, knowing that if he would turn up a drink then he'd defiantly turn up a candy bar.

"Um…" He looked at it hesitantly.

"Come on, one slip up won't hurt your body." He looked like he was about to argue but I just held the drink closer to his face. He finally gave in and took it. I patted the seat next to me, giving him a lopsided smile. He sighed and sat. I felt very powerful, knowing it took someone special to get Kurt to do something like this. That's when it really hit me how much I obviously meant to Kurt.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_One more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve._

Kurt had started to try to strike up a conversation, but apart from pretending to nod when he stopped talking and looked at me expectantly, I wasn't listening. I was already to caught up in my own thoughts. No, I hadn't felt anything when I kissed Kurt; I'd been focused on how wrong it was. Not wrong as in 'EW he's gay, it goes against god' and all that crap that Quinn usually spouts on about. I mean, it hurt him. It was a lie and just pretending that anything more we had would hurt him even further. Why does it seem that my thoughts are going on and on about these things lately? Honestly, I could never deserve Kurt. He was very high maintenance and was probably a better catch than I'd ever be. Why he wants me I have no idea. He was going to make some guy very happy someday.

_In my head there's only you now_

_And this world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_This feels real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

All my thoughts seemed to either revolve around Kurt or Quinn now. Everything seemed to all come down on me lately. Everything was my fault everything I did was wrong. I was obviously stupid for believing Quinn about being pregnant with my child and obviously stupid about kissing Kurt right after I found out. I wish everything was good again. I wish that there was no such thing as teen pregnancy and gays; it would make life so much easier.

I hated that Kurt liked me because I couldn't return those feelings. Really, I didn't want to hurt him. He was really my best friend and I didn't like hurting him. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't return his feelings. He really needed to just let me go. I couldn't help how I felt about girls. Guys just didn't do anything for me. He needed to let go.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_And I know what I'm going through._

I couldn't believe I was saying this but I hope things work out between Quinn and I. I mean, sure Puck will be the father but I couldn't get Quinn out of my head. I needed her and she'd obviously wanted me to be the father of her baby, not Puck. I don't know, maybe we could make it work. If not then I guess Rachel would be a pretty cool girlfriend. A bit crazy at times and she talks a lot but that's just one of those things you have to love someone for. I don't think I'll be going to sectionals. Right now seeing Quinn and Puck hurts too much. I'd probably end up crying and fighting Puck at the same time. Then what? I go back to crying on Kurt's shoulder/ I accidentally kiss him again and end up hurting him really bad this time?

_In my head there's only you now_

_And this world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_This feels real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

I needed to tell him. I needed to make sure that he understood that we were just friends. I needed to make sure he knew that if this was going to work we'd both have to pretend that he didn't like me. I needed a best friend that would tell me to get over it, that I was just being a sissy. Not a best friend who said the way to solve everything was by relaxing and listening to music in a bubble bath. Not that it was bad it think like that! It was just. I needed a best friend who was a best friend, not a best friend that was only my best friend because he liked me. We both needed to let this go.

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

_But all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows, who knows._

Everything would keep coming back, no matter how hard I tried to fight them. If Quinn and I did end up getting back together, knock on wood, then everything would come back to her lying. Every fight we have would come back to that. If I didn't let Kurt go I knew that everything would come back to me hurting him from that kiss, from not being able to return his feelings. Then I'd loose out on the only real friend I seemed to have at this point.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go_

(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am

(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me

"-so they don't make these shoes anymore because of the bad heel support-"I stood suddenly, cutting off Kurt in the middle of his shoe rant.

"Sorry. I-I just…Kurt, you do realize that this probably won't work, right?" His face fell. Crap! See, this was already hurting him and I haven't really done anything yet. "Kurt, it's just, I know that you…you know…like me. Rachel has told me some stuff and it's a bit obvious by the way that you act towards me. I'm not saying that we have to stay away from each other, I'm just saying that I can't return your feelings." He just looked at me, no emotion showing on his face.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

It was terribly depressing to hear Finn say all of this. I mean, the boy just put up with me talking about these shoes that Mercedes and I found at the mall the other day and now he was telling me all the things I already knew. I knew that we couldn't be more and I knew that everything we had was only so much for him. I'd known this all along but something about having the words thrown at you was really unnerving.

I looked up t him once again, already feeling the hurt pounding through my chest and I knew that he wasn't done talking about this. I had to wonder sometimes, why on earth did I like him? Sure he was _great_ to look at and he was adorable, but this was the guy who couldn't tell his rights from his left, who tripped over air, who liked girls. Of course nothing is easy but just once couldn't I catch a break?

"Finn?" He looked down at me, obviously completely freaked out that he'd hurt me like before. I stood up, barely coming up to his chest. It wasn't that I was small but he was just extremely tall. "I just want to say, I know this isn't going in the direction I was hoping for, but if it means your being happy, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

He looked confused as he tried to unscramble all of my words but in the end I think he'd gotten my point. I took the chance and moved forward to wrap my arms lightly around his back in a quick hug before letting go. He hadn't even had the chance to respond before I let go. At that point my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, saw it was Mercedes and slid the little bar on the touch screen to answer.

"Hello, Mercedes, how can I help you on this lovely day?"

"Cut all the mumbo jumbo. There's supposed to be a huge sale today, Tina already agreed to go and Rachel over heard us talking so she asked if she could tag along. Now there is no way Tina and I can deal with Rachel if you're not there to put little miss goody two shoes in her place." I could practically see the sassy look on her face.

"Uh, sorry I can't. I wish I could but I have….F to the inn-ay here." I hissed the last part, knowing Finn wouldn't be able to tell what we were talking about.

"What?! And you didn't text me? Boy, you better be giving me all the details tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes as she hung up on me.

"Is everything okay?" I turned back to Finn, locking into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes, everything is great…so…we should probably go check on your truck." I stood up, immediately going crazy trying to get anything and everything off of the back of my pants.

"You look fine." Finn said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the direction of the shop. I was stunned for a minuet by his comment, and then thought he'd just said it as a way to get me to stop thinking about it.

It only took a few minuets to get back to the shop. Thankfully, my dad wasn't back yet. Finn's truck actually started normally now and he didn't have to lean forward to make it go. I walked alongside his truck as he pulled it out of the shop. We both looked at each other for a long time, and then with a small thanks, he took off. I gave a small wave to the disappearing truck as it rounded the corner. I hoped it wasn't just my imagination that it drove away too slowly

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

Finn's mother wouldn't even look at me after I'd told her about the baby being Puck's. I asked if I could stay to wait until Finn got home and she just waved a hand in my direction, not making eye contact. I sat on the front porch, Puck sitting next to me. I didn't really feel right waiting inside.

Soon enough the unforgettable rust red truck came around the corner and drove into the drive way. I stood, Puck standing and taking my hand also. My stuff was already in his car but I just wanted to say a real good bye. He looked pretty cheerful as he walked up the drive, not looking up from his keys in his hand. When he did look up it looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Soon all emotion was lost as that hard shell he'd been keeping himself under came back.

"I told you to be gone by the time I got home." He stuck his keys in his pocket, pushing past Puck, making sure to rudely bump against his shoulder.

"Finn, I just wanted to say that I am _so_ sorry about all of this. It was wrong to do this." He stopped just as he was about to go into his house. He didn't turn around or acknowledge that he'd heard me but I knew he was listening. "I'm such a terrible person to be doing this. I just thought that you would make such a great father. I had to choose you." I ignored the 'hey' from puck and continued. "I really hope that you and I can find a way to look at each other again with out bursting into tears and getting violent. I'm so sorry, Finn. I- I…love you."

Everything else was silent. I just turned on my heel and headed for Puck's car. I slammed the door shut and saw Puck say something to Finn that had him heading directly inside before getting in his car and driving to his house silently. I knew it had hurt him for me to say that I loved Finn, but it was true. I thought he at least deserved to know that much. I wiped tears from my cheeks and just looked out the window, hoping that everything would get better soon.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys…sorry if this chapter sounded a bit sketchy but if anyone has seen the latest glee episode (the power of Madonna) then you should know why. I'm so mad at Finn for doing that! I won't say what he did here because I don't want to give away spoilers….sigh…if you know what I'm talking about and you're angry too then please feel free to say something. I will happily message you back and respond to your reviews (like I always do)**

**Oh, I am so happy that Kurt and Mercedes rocked this episode though! But then I think about the Finn thing and I'm mad again! I just can't win!**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of the latest episode and what you have to say about the chapter… (Finn's stupid!)**


	5. Let go

**A/N:**

**SONG: Let go**

**BY: Kristine Mirelle**

_Mercedes_

_**Kurt**_

_**Kurt and Mercedes**_

**Yep! This one's all in Mercedes POV**

**~``~``~``~ Mercedes ~``~``~``~**

"Nope." _Click_ "Boring." _Click_. "Seen it." _Click. _"She should not be wearing that dress." _Click. Click. Click._

"Kurt! Would you please just choose something or turn it off. I mean, we are going to talk about you and Mr. I-got-my-eye-on-you." He must've realized I was correct because he turned off the TV and looked directly at me, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

I got into a comfortable position as he began from the very beginning of him and Finn hanging out together. I had changed from many different emotions. Happy that Finn had relied on Kurt. Mad that Finn had kissed and let Kurt go. Joyful and giddy about Finn singing Kurt a song. And sad that after all that talking and everything else, he'd just driven away. Sure Kurt says it was romantic and slow but I could tell that deep down he was sad. Mostly about what he and Finn had talked about in the park.

**(Spoken)**

_**I don't know if I can do this**_

_Every time I found the words to say_

_What I thought would make things okay_

_I kept it all inside_

_Slowly drowning in my pride_

_I never could admit my own mistakes_

_Somehow I thought things would fall into place_

_And I made a change_

_Too late_

At school it was the worst to watch Kurt go through his day. Kurt and Finn were constantly together every chance they got now. In Spanish Kurt said they had become partners and in the halls they always managed to find each other and split up for their classes on time. At lunch, they were insepreable. Finn sat with us, for the first time in his life. Rachel was extremely happy and tried to get Finn to talk to her. Finn was pretty much silent except for the few things he said to Kurt.

I could see the mini diva off going on from across the table between Rachel and Kurt. He would smirk, she'd glare, he'd give a cocky pout of smile, she'd huff and look down at her lunch.

I had gotten out of my class a bit early so I headed for Kurt's Spanish class so we could walk to glee together. As soon as the bell rung Kurt was the first one out the door. Sure, he would usually walk right to me and say his hello's. This time he had Finn with him. They weren't even going in the direction of Kurt's locker! I walked quickly after them and tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mercedes! Finn was just about to tell me something important." His gaze traveled back to Finn, his eye filled with the deepest love and admiration.

"Well," we'd reached Finn's locker and he started unlocking it. "I just wanted to say that I'm not going to go to sectionals. I just talked to Mr. Schue this morning and he agreed to let me stay completely away from glee club from now on." He stuffed some books in his locker.

I just looked over, stunned, at Kurt. It was clear that this had hurt him. How could Finn be throwing sectionals? After all that work! His face had turned cold. He swallowed and turned on his heel walking away. I gave a glare to Finn as he started to call for Kurt, he stopped. When I caught up with him, it was obvious that he wanted to cry. I can imagine why. The boy he had a crush on made him think that he was doing good and helping him, he never thought Finn would throw in the towel. How that boy managed to keep his Frankenstien tall head in the air I wasn't sure.

I watched in silence as Kurt took a few calming breaths before heading into the choir room. I gave a back-off stare to anyone who so much as looked at Kurt funny. Glee seemed to pass in a blur as I was constantly checking on Kurt. Mr. Schue announced the Finn news which seemed to stir up anger in Kurt this time. Everyone was a bit off after that so we really didn't do much. At the end of glee someone was waiting outside of glee.

"Kurt!" I growled low in my throat. Didn't he know when enough was enough? "Kurt, can I talk to you?"

"No." Kurt grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Kurt, wait!" Kurt stopped dead cold and turned to face Finn, a venomous stare on his face. "Please just give me a few seconds to talk…alone?" Kurt looked at me before running off after Finn, like a little puppy.

_**Here past all the lights**_

_**Where everything's clear**_

_**Nothing seems to change**_

_**How I love you**_

_**And now**_

_**You're gonna leave**_

_**I'm just slowly dying here**_

_**Inside**_

_**Trying to let go**_

"Wait, so you're okay with Finn not coming to sectionals now?" I asked, dipping my spoon into the frozen yogurt I'd bought. Kurt refused to eat it because of calories and fats. Whatever.

"Well, He explained why he wasn't coming and quit glee. I thought his reasons were okay and now everything is good again.

I shook my head at Kurt's reasoning, focusing on the passing windows in the mall we were walking by. I stopped dead as I came to one window. My mouth had dropped and I was pretty sure my eyes were going to pop out. Kurt hadn't seen me stop until he noticed I wasn't beside him any longer. He backed up and all my thoughts rushed back to me. I tried to get him to move, trying to shield him from the pain, but it was too late.

Inside the store was a pair of people. Lip locked and going all out. It sure as hell looked like Finn. Kurt stormed away from there. I ran to catch up with him but the little devil is quicker than I am and got lost in the crowd. I stood on my toes as far up as I could and I still couldn't see him. I thought for a minuet about where Kurt would have gone too. That's when it hit me.

I quickly found a map of the mall and looked for the right place. Sure enough, there it was on the top floor. The spa resort. Kurt would have automatically needed something to relax, even if he didn't know he did, so his feet would take him to the spa. I sighed and headed for the elevator, hoping I'd get there before Kurt went all out and did everything they had there.

_Maybe I just thought I had you here_

_I thought that you would not go anywhere_

_I abused my position_

_And I didn't care_

"Kurt." I lay my hand on his shoulder immediately receiving a soft sniffle.

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell me! I get that he won't ever have feelings for me but he could have at least told me he was going to date someone else! I mean he says we are friends!" I pulled him into an embrace, glaring at anyone who looked at us funny.

"Kurt, he's a guy! He's trained not to tell his friends stuff like that. He probably thinks you'll pick on him or something, after all, isn't that what puck would do?" I got a soft nod in return.

I'd managed to pull Kurt away from the spa before he bought anything and everything that they had, now sitting on a bench. I knew Kurt was really down because he didn't even care about getting his clothes dirty from the bench. I hated Finn right now for doing this to him.

_And now you no longer turn to me_

_And it seems that you got over me_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You no longer need me._

I was glad that I got Kurt home in one piece. His eyes were still a bit watery, which was the first thing his dad noticed. He jumped to protective dad mode and started to jump in, asking what happened and other stuff like that. I just held up a hand to him. He stopped talking and seemed to understand as I led Kurt down to his room.

He turned on _Phantom of the opera_ and we started watching it, only speaking every once in a while. Later on his dad, not being able to not check on Kurt, came down and said we could eat dinner in Kurt's room. Kurt barely touched his food, just sort of moved it around with his fork.

"I think, and you may not be too happy about this, that you should move on." I looked down as Kurt looked up. I didn't need to look to know that he was shocked at my random speech.

"I-I-"

"I know. Just hear me out." So I told him everything that I'd seen going on with him lately.

_I'm just sorry I found out late_

_But all the choices I made_

_I thought of me_

_And not how it'd be_

_To watch you walk away_

_I know I'll never make it right_

_But everyday I try_

_In hopes you might come back_

_You're where my hearts at_

_I have to find a way_

It was a long night from there on out. He waited until I was done explaining to react. First there was just silence. It quickly switched to anger. He got off his bed and started to shout. His arms were crossed and he held a defensive stance as he spoke. Eventually I was tired of trying to calmly explain things to him so I rose my voice too. Soon we were right in each other faces.

"That's completely beside the point Mercedes!"

"No it _is_ the point!"

There was a time where there was just hand gestures and facial expressions being passed between us. We were across the room from each other now so every over-exagerated gesture that was sent was amplified ten fold. Soon we were back to yelling at each other. I was just trying to make him see that this whole things was pointless. Let me just say, Kurt's a pretty mellow guy, but when he gets going it's like a combination of Rachel me and Tina when she yells at Artie for something.

I sighed as the night finally came to an end. I lay sprawled next to Kurt on his bed, completely exausted. Some how I managed to pull myself away with the little pride that Kurt had agreed to try to get over Finn, because we both knew that it just wasn't going anywhere. I bid him a goodbye and got a wave in return, hearing a grunt from the almost passed out body of his bed. I waved goodbye to Mr. Hummel and told him not to worry before letting myself out.

_**Here, past all the lights**_

_**Where everything's clear**_

_**Nothing seems to change**_

_**How I love you**_

_**And now you're gonna leave**_

_**I'm just slowly dying here**_

_**Inside**_

_**Trying to let go**_

Kurt and I both ignored Finn the rest of the next day. It was just sad he had to be with someone automatically after he and Quinn had broken up. All day he was trying to get close to Kurt. In return, Kurt would just stick his head high into the air and ignore him, walking right by. We made sure that there were no empty seats to sit in at lunch around our table. Finn had to resort to going and sitting at the only open table left, with the chess club people.

"Mercedes!" My locker slammed shut on me. I turned to give the rath of the green destiny to the person who dared to do that. It had been Finn, which makes this so much worse. "What the hell did I do to you? Huh? I didn't know you joined the 'let's make Finn misrible club'!"

"Don't even play that, white boy." I started to walk away, deciding to come back to my locker later.

"I'm not playing anything! What did you say to Kurt?! He won't even look at me!"

"Maybe his eyes are still scared from seeing you make out with someone at the mall!"

"What?!" I stopped at the genuinely sounding confusion in his voice. I turn around a bit scared of what I might find. "I haven't been to the mall since I was there with Quinn about three weeks ago."

"Really?" I didn't like where this was heading. My heart nearly stopped when he nodded to confirm it.

It hadn't been Finn. It had been someone with the same back as him. We never really did see the guy at the mall's face. Oh no! Now Kurt was sitting there thinking that Finn had done this and that he was mad at Finn when really Finn didn't do anything!

"So what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" He asked, looking really pissed off. He'd been through a ton of crap lately and I was sure this wouldn't help.

"Finn, quick you've gotta find Kurt! Tell him that I said it was all a mistake and that it wasn't you at the mall, then tell him to call me after you're done." He nodded a few times before turning to head the other way.

_And every time I think of you_

_It's hard for me to think of what I can do_

_I used to have you here beside me_

_I just want you here beside me, baby_

_How can the sun keep shining_

_When my whole body's crying_

_I know I never told you why_

_I need you in my life_

_**Woah, oh!**_

"So all is good again?" I hadn't even said hello when I answered my phone, waiting for Kurt's call.

"Yeah, things are good again. No thanks to you!" he said in a teasing voice.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! Listen, I was totally wrong about everything. Can you forgive me?" I asked, hoping with all my might that he did.

"Yes, of course I forgive you." I sighed in relief. "But you weren't wrong about everything. If this had all been real and Finn had actually been kissing a girl then I can't get worked up like that. Finn is my friend and I have to accept that that's all this is ever going to be. I think I'm going to try to get over Finn. It'll be tough but I don't ever want to feel that hurt again. Thanks Mercedes."

_**Here, past all the lights**_

_**Where everything's clear**_

_**Nothing seems to change**_

_**How I love you**_

_**And now you're gonna leave**_

_**I'm just slowly dying here**_

_**Inside**_

_**Trying to let go**_

**A/N:**

Just to give you a look in on Mercedes. This may not have seemed important but soon you'll know why.


	6. Let's give them something to talk about

**A/N:**

**SONG: Let's give them something to talk about**

**BY: Bonnie Raitt**

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Everything is finally good. My life is going back to normal. Mercedes and I were back to going to the mall at least three times a week and I was actually sticking to my word about trying to get over Finn. It was harder than I though, as my thoughts kept roaming back to him, especially at lunch or in Spanish. He wasn't in glee club anymore so it wasn't that bad.

That's the big thing. Sectionals are TOMORROW! We need Finn. Any chance any of us got we'd try to convince him to come back. He would avoid Quinn and Puck trying to tell him to come back so we sent in Rachel, though when she came back to us she spent a good ten minuets looking at herself in the mirror for some odd reason. Then we tried Mercedes and then Matt, Brittany, Santana, Mike, tin and Artie. All receiving the same results, angered insults and a miniature fit. Finally it was my time to shine.

"I wonder if they have anymore sour patch kids." Finn asked out loud to no one in particular. We were standing in the lunch line in the cafeteria, waiting to get food. Finn apparently really liked sour patch kids, I always saw him eating them.

"So, Finn?" I got his attention, the zoned out look on his face went back to a normal look again. "About sectionals…"

"No, not you too! Kurt, I already said I was done! I'm not doing it so stop asking!" He'd raised his voice quite a bit and we were now getting some weird stares. Well, mostly me. After all I was the gay kid and what Finn just said made it sound like I had asked to do it with him.

"I wasn't going to ask that." I lied. He immediately looked guilty.

"Oh…crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, man. It's just, everyone's been bugging me about sectionals and I just can't do it." The line moved and we followed it.

"Yeah, neither can we." I muttered. He looked at me confused. I put my hands on my hips. "Come on. Finn, you and Rachel are the best singers in there and there's only so far she can push Artie before he snaps." Once again the line moved.

We were silent and I knew he was thinking about what I said. Finn liked to be told that he was the best at something; I'd learned that from being on the football team with him. Maybe it was all that testosterone or something that made him like that. Maybe he just liked it because he really did care about his reputation with everyone. I really wasn't sure. All I know was that it was extremely hard to not let my brain melt and decipher the smallest things when Finn let me go in front of him. If this was going to work, Mercedes was right, I couldn't like him…right?

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Everything has been going great lately. I haven't had to deal with any drama lately, the guys on the football team seemed to have stopped picking on everyone in glee club, well, except Kurt…jerks, my Spanish grades have improved, Kurt's a great friend and so far every day this week they've had sour patch kids in the cafeteria! How could life get anymore perfect?

I stuffed my books from my last class and took out the ones I'd need for my classes after lunch. I carefully closed my locker and started making my way down to the lunch room. It seemed like I was the last one, which I could understand. Coach did hold me back from the locker room and said a whole bunch of stuff that meant I had to focus more on our games, since it was almost the last game of the season.

"Have you seen the two of them together?" I stopped around the corner. I wasn't sure why. I should have just kept on walking. I think it was the fact that it was a group of Cheerios and preps together that made me stop. Maybe they were talking about Quinn…

"Totally, they can't take their eyes off each other!" A blonde girl said, popping her gum.

"Wait, what do you guys mean?" The only girl there with really dark hair asked.

"Come on Katie, it's not that hard. It's obvious by the way they stand next to each other constantly, the way they look at each other, smile at each other and a ton of other things!" If they were talking about Quinn I was going to tear this guy to shreds…

"Yeah, it kinda creeps me out when they are in Spanish and they stare at each other from across the table with those 'I'm in love with you' eyes. I don't even think they notice they do it." The sound of lockers closing echoed through the hallway.

"I can't believe that gay kid has turned our star player queer too. We'll have to find some way to repay him." My heart nearly stopped.

What?! They were talking about me and Kurt? B-but I didn't like Kurt! We had just had this conversation, too. I mean, Kurt's great and all but that just wasn't happening. I shook my head and moved on to lunch, quickly passing the slow walking cheerios and preps, maybe to let them know I'd heard them.

In the cafeteria, I found Kurt right away. It was kind easy since he was jumping up and down and waving and stuff. We didn't say anything to each other for a minuet. Then Kurt brought up sectionals. Heh, I kinda sorta accidentally shouted at him. When we cleared that whole thing up we got our food and went to the table we normally sat at with Tina, Artie and Mercedes. I opened my sour patch kids (yes they'd had them again!) and tipped up the box, downing about eight of them in one. Mercedes and Tina were talking about some new make-up shipment or something and Artie and Kurt were talking about the glee clubs list for sectionals, Kurt picking at a chicken salad. I had also gotten a hamburger, but for some reason they give you a fork with every meal and I didn't know why until just now.

I picked it up and stabbed at a piece of chicken from Kurt's lunch. He looked over, smiled and moved it closer before going back to his conversation with Artie. That's when I realized something. This is the kinda thing couples do. Now that I looked at every thing I can see where they may have thought I was dating Kurt. We were best friends but maybe we did get a bit close at times… Was I in a relationship with Kurt and I didn't even know it?

_People are talking_

_Talking 'bout people_

_I hear them whisper_

_You won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers_

_Kept under cover_

_I'll just ignore it_

_But they keep saying we _

_Laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe their seeing, _

_Something we don't, darling_

It's Spanish now, the last class of the day. The class that makes me want to usually fall asleep. But today we were working in groups on a work sheet paper. Luckily I had Kurt as my partner, and he was great in Spanish, though I don't think anyone really retains the information, it's like they just use it for this class then it's gone when you leave class and back when you enter it again. Anyways, Kurt had already finished his before we were even put into groups so he let me copy this time, not really wanting to explain what I hadn't gotten.

So the rest of class was a free period for us. We spent it talking and every once in a while I'd catch Kurt giving off a harsh look to Quinn, who was partnered with Brittany and Santana. Now I was noticing all the things that Kurt and I did. I guess from any one else's view you would think we were together. I mean, Kurt made me laugh and sure I guess we touched more than was usual but that was just friendly…right?

I wouldn't ever like Kurt that way. I mean, sure I guess he's kinda cute and he does have really nice eyes and a great smile and---Oh My God! I liked Kurt! I like Kurt and I didn't even know it. It was like the thought just hit me. I was sure Kurt had seen the change in my face because he looked at me worriedly. I stood up abruptly and headed for the door. I think Mr. Schue thought I was sick or something. Which I most likely could be. How did I not notice _that?!_ Sure, I may not be the smartest guy in the world but surely I would have noticed that!

I didn't know where I was headed until I finally stopped. In the middle of the hallway. I quickly found a wall and lead against it for support, trying to figure out how I missed that. When did it happen, anyways? It couldn't have been the kiss, because I really didn't feel anything and it had only lasted less than a few seconds. Maybe at the park? No, I sort of freaked out on him there about me _not_ liking him. Maybe…nope…no not then either…uhhh, nope…I suddenly realized that we'd been spending a ton of time together in a sort amount of time.

Okay, so maybe it's just my hormones acting up or something. Maybe I'm just to built up that I haven't done anything with someone in a while. Yeah, maybe that was it. Or maybe I actually liked Kurt. I mean, how bad could that be? I already knew I liked him, so nor rejection factor. I guess the slushies will rain down harder and the guys would pick on me more in the locker room. I shuddered at the thought of what they might do to Kurt. Well, no one was going to touch him if I had anything to say about it…

Great, now I even sounded like I liked Kurt. Why did I have to figure this out? Just when things are finally starting to calm down, the drama starts up again…So what do guys do? I mean, I know that they can be together and stuff but I don't get what your supposed to do to get together. I mean, can you ask them out, just like a girl? Do you have to take them shopping? I guess since this is the first guy I'd ever liked I was just going to have to take a chance. I sighed and pushed off the wall before I headed back to class.

"You okay, Finn? You need to go to the nurse?" Ugh. If I could help it, I was never going back there. I just waved him off and headed back to the seat opposite Kurt.

"What happened? Are you sick?" I noticed he slightly scooted away.

"No. I'm fine. Um, Kurt I was wondering if you-"I was cut off by the bell. Kurt stood and drew his bag over his shoulder. I stood too, towering over the smaller boy.

_Let's give them something to talk about._

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love_

"So, um, I was wondering-"I tried again but was once again cut off by the sound of chimes. Kurt reached for his phone, holding up a finger in a 'wait a minuet' fashion.

"Hello? Yeah…no…_really?_...no way!....okay I'll be there in a second!" He stuck the phone back into his pocket and turned back to me. "Sorry, Finn, glee club emergency meeting. I'll see you later." Just like that he was gone. Running down the hall towards the choir room.

This wasn't a good start. Did I really want to do this? I mean, I just found out about this and already I'm going to ask him out? What if he took it the wrong way? What if he didn't actually like me and it was all in my imagination? What if this was just some rage of hormone and it was all going to go back to normal again? There were a lot of things that I had to think about. But I was a guy. I had always just gone up and asked anyone out who I thought was kinda cute. That's how Quinn and I started.

I couldn't just give it up now. I had to try at least. Maybe I really did like Kurt. Who knows, it could become something. After all, I'd crushed every girl's heart that has ever liked me, why not move on to the guys….okay, yeah, even in my head that wasn't funny.

_I feel so foolish_

_I never noticed you'd act so nervous_

_Could you be falling for me_

_It took a rumor_

_To make me wonder_

_Now I'm convinced that I'm going under._

I pushed off the wall. My legs had fallen asleep while I was waiting for glee club to let out. I hadn't heard any singing coming from the choir room, instead there was just yelling. Mrs. P came out of the choir room first, looking extremely exhausted. Her red hair was in a bunched up mess and hung in her eyes. All of the glee kids started to file out after. Rachel in the lead. She saw me, batted her eyes and waved before going on. I looked down when I saw Quinn and Puck walking out together. They both looked oddly uncomfortable and just walked on. Then Kurt and Mercedes were heading out.

"So, you really think you're over him? You don't like him any more?" Mercedes asked him.

"Well, not completely but I think it's starting to work. Through all of today I had no other thoughts about Finn except that he could really use more help in Spanish." I blinked rapidly.

Wait. Kurt was over me now? What the hell? Are we having a freaky Friday moment? Did we trade lives. So now Kurt doesn't like me and I think that I do like him. Wow this was really confusing. I needed something to eat really badly now.

"Kurt!"

"Finn?" He and Mercedes exchanged a look, nodded at each other and split ways. Kurt headed for me. "I thought you would've gone home by now."

"I had something I needed to say remember?" He nodded.

"Come on, let's head to the parking lot. You're taking me home, right?" He walked away. _Oh, yes I am,_ My head supplied on its own. I guess I just found out one of the things I liked about Kurt. He was bossy.

The halls were bare of students as Kurt and I walked through them and out of the school. We passed a poster and Kurt did a double take. Later he said that he thought it had said _Wicked_. The Cheerios were still practicing down on the field and I could just imagine Quinn down there staring at them pathetically. That made me want to do this even more.

"Kurt, wait!" he stopped and turned to me, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" He placed a hand on his hip and shifted his weight between legs.

"W-well, I-I, um…" Dammit. This is harder than I thought. It's just Kurt! He looked at me confused. "I-I w-was-"

"Okay, Finn. Let's get you out of the sun, it's obviously making you delirious." I didn't know what 'delirious' meant but Kurt was walking away from me so it couldn't be good. I sighed and decided just to get this over with.

_Thinking 'bout you every day_

_Dreaming 'bout you every night_

_I hope that you feel the same way_

_Now that we know it,_

_Let's really show it, Darling._

"I-I think I have feelings for you!" I shouted at him. He froze instantly and turned on his heel. His head dipped a bit.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love_

_Let's give them something to talk about, babe_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love_

"What?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking that I might have feelings for you other than friendship." His eyes widened then blinked. I couldn't resist doing to boy thing and cupping his cheek in my hand.

_How about love, love, love, love_

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know this one is a bit short sorry. As such, I will be posting the next two chapters on Tuesday. Then it will become a regular schedule unless I notify of the otherwise. Meaning, I will be updating this one every Tuesday.**


	7. Love Song

**Song: Love song**

**By: Sara Bareilles**

_Kurt singing._

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

"W-what?" I asked, completely confused. Finn had just said he might have feelings for me other than friendship. I couldn't have heard right. Then he repeated it, more sure of himself now. I wanted to collapse into happiness right then and there.

"Well?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say that I couldn't be more happy. That I'd been waiting for this forever. That I actually loved him! Then I thought about all of this.

It was really unexpected. He'd just told me he'd never have those feelings for me. I knew he still loved Quinn by the look he gave her all the time. I knew that there were more feelings held up inside of him for Rachel. This couldn't be real. It was obviously something he and his football buddies were pulling. Yeah a sort of, pick-on-the-poor-kid-who-is-madly-in-love-with-Finn type of thing. If anything they were all probably going to jump out with paint ball guns and shoot me with them, further humiliating me.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you?!" I pulled away from him, his hand slipping from my cheek.

"What? No I-" I just held up a hand to him.

"Geez, Finn! I know that all football players can be extremely hurtful and terrible to everyone but this is an all time low." I could tell that my face had twisted from disbelief into pure anger towards him and all the other jocks.

"Kurt, wait I-"

"Save it! I can't believe I ever thought you actually wanted to be friends! Screw you, Finn." With that I turned and ran, heading for home as fast as I could, leaving a dumbfounded Finn behind me.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me_

_To breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that._

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

No, that was not how I expected that to go. I mean, I guess it was kind of a shock to hear that the guy you've been crushing on for a while suddenly had feelings for you, hell I still can't believe it myself. Maybe it was a bit sudden how I just told him. I would have been shocked and not believed it either. That's not the point though.

The point is that now Kurt is really pissed at me and thinks I just said all that as a joke. It wasn't a joke though. I really think I might have feelings for him, despite how weird that still sounds in my head. Now I was sitting in my truck with my head resting on my hands which were clutching the steering wheel tightly in a death grip.

What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't ask for help from anyone. Defiantly not the guys on the football team. I don't really think my mom would be that big of a help and if it gets out to the glee club then I'd be done for because I'm pretty sure Rachel might rip Kurt apart and I think Quinn would probably come at me with a knife or something. Plus, glee probably wouldn't want to help me anyways.

Maybe I should have told him differently. At another place or maybe said it slower. Or maybe I should have said it quicker. This was all to confusing! I really needed some food right now. Then, when I get home, I'll try to call Kurt. Everything will work out in the end.

_Made room for me_

_But it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually_

_Hard to hold onto_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I walked in the door, ignoring the hello from my dad, who was in the living room watching something on TV with flashing lights, horses and car chasing, and made a bee-line for my room down in the basement. I considered calling Mercedes but then thought better of it, knowing I'd just get an 'I told you so' from her.

Instead I plugged in my Ipod and turned on music from _Phantom of the Opera_ extremely loud. I found something more comfortable to wear and tried to relax a bit. When relaxing didn't work and I found that I needed to move around I got up and began going through all my clothes, eventually ending up with a color coordinated closet sub-sectioned into certain types of clothes. As soon as I'd finished that I decided to check in and call Mercedes to see what she was doing this weekend, going to leave out the Finn stuff of course. On my phone was the alert message that said I'd missed fourteen calls! I turned down my music and began to listen to each voicemail, finding they were all from the same person.

"_Hey, Kurt, uh, it's Finn, just wanted to talk. Okay call me back." _I erased the first one.

"_Hey, it's Finn, I really just wanted to talk to you." _I erased this one.

"_Hey, Kurt, come on, please answer." _Yep another one erased. They all pretty much followed the same pattern. Finally I got to the last one.

"_It's me again. If you want me to stop hogging up your phone time please just answer. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Call me back?"_ Yeah, not gonna happen.

I was pretty much bored out of my mind being stuck up in my room so I decided to wonder out to the other areas of the house. I went to the living room in search of my dad but he wasn't there. I was quickly met with a loud clang from the kitchen followed by a strange line of curses. I followed them into the kitchen. I peaked out the corner to find my dad.

He was standing in front of the stove, the floor covered in a random array of food items and pans. The stove was full and the sink was overflowed with dirty dishes. My dad had his hand to his mouth, sucking on it then waving it in the air. His finger was a bit red, telling me that he'd probably burned it. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hat and saw it sitting on the counter next to the stove, dangerously close to a lit burner.

I quickly maneuvered my way around the floor and over to my dad, moving his hat away from the open flames. He looked at me a bit surprised, like I'd scared him, though I hadn't even noticed. I looked around embarrassedly at the kitchen. I looked out into the dining room where the table was set for two.

"_You_ were trying to cook?" I asked in disbelief. He only nodded and shrugged, holding up a pan that had something burnt black at the bottom. "Here, why don't you go watch TV? I'll clean this up and order something from that Chinese place you like." I took the pan from him.

"Sorry, Kurt, I-"

"It's okay, dad, I needed a distraction anyways." He looked at me confusedly before moving out into the other room. I knew he meant well but he'd never been able to cook. It was my mom that was the cooker and luckily that skill had been passed to me or we'd be eating take out every night…gross.

I was thankful for the distraction away from everything that had happened. I ignored the next five calls I got from Finn, each time erasing the message he left without even listening to it, and instead I ordered the food. I started to clean the kitchen. I picked up anything big I could off the floor before sweeping. I quickly cleared off the stove and emptied the sink before I tried mopping. By the time I was done with cleaning, the food was here.

I sat at the table with my dad. He began stacking his plate with the greased out Chinese food while I picked out something more simple…salad and some lemon chicken with green beans on the side. It made you feel refreshed after you ate! The entire time we were at the table my phone would go off with either a call or a message every ten minuets.

"Wow, you're quite popular." My dad commented, not showing any emotion. I just stuffed another piece of lettuce into my mouth and kept quiet. Once again, the last thing I needed my dad to worry about was 'boy problems' when he was still getting used to the fact that having girls over didn't mean I wanted to get into their pants.

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well_

_But you make this hard on me_

I got up early to finish off some homework I'd forgotten about until now. I checked my phone and only found one new message. I reached to delete it but stop, figuring I could give it al least a listen. He had stopped calling me like a stalker. I slid the slidy bar and began the message.

"_Hey, um, you probably know by now that it's me…um…yeah…I'm really tired and it's about one AM so I'm going to go to sleep. Please come talk to me at school today. Bye." _

I sighed at the sound of the sad, sleepy voice ending. I really liked Finn and I couldn't afford to let this be a joke. I already dealt with enough at school I didn't need him making fun of me, going back to the football player way. I was trying to get over Finn, maybe if I'd been quicker about it this wouldn't hurt so much. He was supposed to be my friend. He said I was his friend, so I could trust him, right? Yeah just like how me and the rest of the glee club trusted him with everything and he's completely blowing off sectionals tomorrow. If he couldn't even stick to this commitment than how could I trust him about this?

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I hated being ignored! I didn't even do anything to him. I thought it would make him happy that I told him I liked him when I was apparently very sadly mistaken. The first thing I did when I got to school was go try and find Kurt. I unfortunately found him at the wrong time as he was being tossed through the air and into the dumpster below. I glared at all the jocks high fiving and laughing. I was about to go over there when Kurt stumbled out of the dumpster himself. He looked around and brushed off his clothes. He was obviously extremely pissed; I doubted it would be a good idea to talk to him right then.

So I waited through the entire school day, staring at the clock with a fiery fever. When the bell for lunch rang I was the first one out the door. I didn't even stop at my locker before heading to the lunch room. He and Mercedes were standing in line together. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. I saw Kurt looking her up and down then tugging lightly on the collar of his own shirt. Yeah…I really didn't want to get in the way of their time together. That would just make him mad.

I decided to wait at the lunch table. I had started up a conversation with Tina and was surprised when I heard the bell for the next class period ring. I looked around and saw that Kurt and Mercedes had sat at a different table today. I briefly wondered if Kurt had told Mercedes about what happened because she didn't give me the stink eye like I expected her too when they passed me.

Finally it was the end of the day! I waited outside glee club, listening to their final arguments about the set lists and competition. They were all really excited for sectionals. I guess the biggest argument was over my lost place. I'd dropped them with only eleven people for sectionals and they needed twelve to qualify. I guess that was a pretty stupid move to make, but I couldn't stay there with Quinn and Puck. I just couldn't do it!

Kurt and Mercedes were out last. For the first time today he actually looked at me. He and Mercedes did their little routine head nodding and went separate ways. He gave me a weak glare for a bit before turning and heading in the direction of the front of the school.

"If you wanna talk, you've got to walk." He called out behind him. I quickly caught up with him.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me _

_It's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

I stopped at the edge of the parking lot. This would either go two different ways, I would end up hurt and humiliated or I would be going home with someone who had truly asked me out. I highly doubted it was the second one. I turned and looked up at Finn. Did he get taller over night?

"Okay, go. What do you want?" I asked, holding a fierce stare in my eyes. That set him off as if he'd been holding in everything for years.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about whatever I did. I don't even know why you were upset, but I'm sorry. It wasn't a joke, I swear! I really think I have some feelings for you. I have never tried to call someone that many times. Oh, I think you're phone might be broken or something. Did you get my messages?" He asked, his words had started to come out a bit jumbled at the end.

"Yeah…I got them." I had started to pick at the things he'd just said. I looked at the way he'd said them, how he'd said them, and what could mean two different things. I decided in the end to give him a chance to do the right thing. "You really like me then?" I asked a bit low, still afraid of the answer and expecting some buff jocks to come shave off my eyebrows or something.

"Yeah, I think I really do."

"You think?" I started to go back to defensive.

"Well, I only just found out about it so I'm still kind of figuring it out myself. There really isn't a way to fully know yet since we haven't done anything." I guess that kinda made sense…

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'm gonna need a better reason_

_To write you_

_A love song_

_Today_

_(Today)_

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked me as we drove to my house. I had my cheek pressed against the window, watching from the corner of my eye as trees and other things passed us. The motion of the car vibrated the window against my cheek; it was soothing.

"I guess…" I sat up and looked out the front windshield. "It's just kind of hard to believe your telling the truth. I mean you've had those feelings for Quinn and Rachel for so long now it's just hard to believe your over girls." I didn't miss the flinch he had when I mentioned Quinn. "I feel like I'm going to wake up any second now.

The rest of the drive was silent. We were both just thinking so it wasn't an awkward silence but more of a needed silence. I looked at him as we pulled up to my house. I knew he couldn't come in incase my dad was home, but I really wanted more time with him. His brown eyes cooled my own blue-green ones. He was honestly the most beautiful person in the world. How anyone could possibly hurt him in any way is a huge mystery to me.

"Kurt, I know you don't have an answer yet, but at least think about maybe trying us out." He looked down a bit embarrassed. That was how I knew he wasn't ready. He was still completely caught up in the matters of gender. It embarrassed him to think about being with me because I was a guy.

"I will. You have to think about coming to sectionals. Please at least think about it." He sighed.

"I can't. I'm not in glee anymore, end of story." I couldn't believe what had come to my head at that moment. I felt my mouth opening and the comment slipping out before I could stop it.

"Fine. Then my decision has been made about _us_." I got out and closed the door before rushing up the steps of my house. I was now officially as bad as Quinn.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say_

_Things you wanna hear_

_My heavy heart sinks_

_Deep down under_

_You and your twisted words_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not who I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I watched as Kurt disappeared behind the front door to his house. Boy, did he know how to play his cards or what! Grrr…Why did he do this? I can't win. I can't do the glee thing but I want to be with Kurt. I guess if I really had to choose I was going to probably end up choosing my way and not doing the glee thing…good thing I wasn't going to choose!

I sat at home a bit later. My room was quiet except for the sounds of the theme song from the video game I'd turned on. I looked at the round object in front of me. I was scared to pick it up but I knew I couldn't do this on my own. I pick it up and looked into the little glass window at the top. I closed my eyes and turned it upside down.

'_**Should I do the glee thing?'**_

I turned it back right side up. I jiggled it a bit so the plastic cube inside would be flat against the little glass window. Waiting for the bubbles to clear out of the way took longer than I cared to wait for but finally I could make out the small message.

'_**Please try again later.'**_

Grrr stupid magic eight ball! I tried this over and over each time it switched between ask again and please try again later. Finally I got mad enough that I just tossed it on the ground. It made a soft thunk as it hit the floor. I turned on my video game again and resumed playing from where I was at half-heartedly. This really sucks!

I could smell dinner coming from downstairs and I wondered what my mom was making but I was too depressed now to got down and check it out. My tongue poked out between my lips as I rapidly pressed buttons to fight of some zombie dudes to get to a gate behind them. Soon they took over and all swarmed me. I really didn't even care.

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am!_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Midnight. The calmest time of the night and yet I can't sleep at all. I'd been tossing and turning all night. I finally had enough of laying down and got up to iron the new outfits that we'd all gotten for sectionals. _Sectionals_ the cause of my current dilemma. Would Finn choose me or his pride? To sing or not to sing, that is the question, one of life's great unanswered mysteries and twenty other cliché quotes just like it

I did eventually get to sleep for about an hour before I had to leave. I had slept a bit late and my dad had to come down to wake me up for the first time since I was eight. I groaned and got out of bed. I was completely horrified by my reflection in the mirror so I took a bit more time to get ready than I normally would. When I went into the kitchen to find my dad he was making his famous French toast. You know, put bread in toaster, add cinnamon and eat. What? Did you actually expect him to be cooking?

I grabbed a piece, tucked it between my lips, grabbed my bag and coat and hurried out the door. I munched on the toast on my way to school. I was about half way there when Mercedes' dad and Mercedes pulled up beside me. Mercedes waved at me through the window.

"You need a ride?" I nodded crazily and sunk into the back seat. Mercedes and I chatted the rest of the way there and I could tell that her dad was happy when we left.

Mercedes and I headed for the choir room. There were still five minuets before school started so everyone else was outside. The glee kids came in one by one. Rachel was already there when we got there. We were soon followed by Tina who was wheeling in Artie. Brittany and Santana filed in next, holding their pinky fingers together. I swear something is going on there. Matt and mike came in shortly followed by Quinn who was arguing with Puck about something. We all sat down and waited for Mrs. Pillsbury to get here. I was also hopping for someone else to walk through the doors, but he never did.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked me, seeing how my face had turned down a bit. I nodded and gave her a fake smile.

We all went outside where the bus was waiting for us. Mr. Schuster met us all at the bus and told us we could get on. It was terrible that Mr. Schue couldn't go all because he'd slept on one of the mattresses we'd been sent as a thanks for helping out in a commercial. I followed Mercedes on and sat at the back, feeling sorry for my clothes for having to sit in these dirty seats. Soon Jacob, who was apparently our replacement person for Finn wondered onto the bus. He was a bit of a creeper for Rachel.

Mrs. Pillsbury was the last on the bus. She did a head count before sitting down in the front. I watched as the school passed away from us. Somewhere inside of it was Finn. I sighed and held my head high. I obviously wasn't that important to him then.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me its_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

The hall we went to was bigger than I expected. There was a sign in the main lobby that had the order of the groups performing. We all sat down on the couches and chairs in the lobby while Mrs. Pillsbury went to check us in. She came back over, looking more nervous than we did. She drew a few locks of red hair out of her eyes and lifted a pamphlet in the air.

"Okay. Smooth sailing so far. According to the pamphlet you've drawn performance slot number three." She looked at us like we were supposed to excited. Tina was quick to speak up.

"We're going last? Isn't that bad?" We all looked at each other nervously. Rachel then jumped into action, moving to stand next to Mrs. Pillsbury.

"Hardly. This is good news. My extensive auditioning for Community Theater has taught me that we either want to go first or last. If we're first then everyone has to measure up to us and if we're last then we are the freshest in the judges' minds." I almost scoffed at her new found excitement.

"And did you ever get any of those parts?" I gave her a smirked look. She didn't answer but looked to Mrs. Pillsbury.

"I'm with Rachel on this. The glass is defiantly half-full with some very good things right now." Mercedes looked over at everyone from her seat.

"Yeah, Mrs. Pillsbury's right. We're here now aren't we? No reason not to go in with some positive mojo." Everyone seemed to come to an agreement with her.

I still wish we'd had Finn here with us. After all, Artie is a great singer but he's defiantly no Finn. I looked down at my lap, hopping that by some way we make it through this performance in one piece. Stupid Finn.

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'm gonna need a better reason_

_To write you a love song_

_Today_

_(Today)_

Yeah…sure…positive mojo. Mercedes no longer had any of that. We were all seated in the theater, watching the Jane Adams girls perform the ballad the Mercedes was going to sing for our performance. Suddenly a very bad feeling of worry swept over us all. I think I knew where this was headed but just to be sure, we decided to listen to another song to be sure. Once they were done shaking their booties, they all rushed to get into the next position, the sad part being that they brought out wheel chairs. I rubbed my temple and heard Puck growling next to me. Artie defiantly didn't look very happy.

We all filed out as they finished their performance. We ended up in the lobby again. Mrs. Pillsbury was making a call to Mr. Schuster and Artie was ramming himself into the wall over and over again, practically hissing at anyone who tried to get him to stop. Jacob was shaking and looked even more nervous than any of us. I wasn't sure why. He wasn't really in the club he was just there to get to Rachel.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight_

_My guide gone._

_Cause I believe_

_There's way_

_You can love me because I say…_

I really did feel bad I wanted to be with Kurt. I wanted to try us out. It was just, Quinn and Puck and the baby and a ton of other things that have gone wrong since I've joined glee. I'm not saying that I'm blaming glee but I'm blaming glee.

Now I was in the locker room, cleaning out my locker. School had ended a while ago and I thought I'd get this over with. Football season was over. It would soon be basketball season. Maybe I could try out for basketball? It could be like a fresh start on my life. I'm done with glee, Kurt isn't talking to me anymore, and I don't have a girlfriend. I'm back where I first started. Maybe now it was time to do everything over. Sure, I probably wouldn't be locking Artie in the port-a-potties and I most certainly wasn't going to be throwing Kurt in any dumpsters but maybe I could get my old friends back. I looked up when I heard footsteps and the jingling of keys.

"Hey, Finn." Mr. Schuster walked over and sat down on the bench next to my locker. "I just called your mom. She told me you'd be here."

"Yeah, you know…football season ended so I'm just cleaning out my things." I said, stuffing my football into my bag.

"Sounds like something that could've waited until Monday." He accused. I could already tell where this was going so I thought I'd just skip to the point.

"You heard anything?"

"Yeah." He sighed out. "It's pretty bad." I just nodded. "I can't be there."

"And I can? I can't even be in the same room with her without crying like a girl. I can't look at him without wanting to punch his face off." I through stuff with more force than was necessary into my bag.

"Look, I don't have anymore pep talks, Finn. You know I know how you feel." Oh yeah, he'd been going through a pregnancy thing with his wife too… "Look all I know is that, between you and me, I don't think that they can win without you." That aggravated me.

"But that's not fair! What does it always have to come down on me? Why do I always have to be the bigger man?" I snarled and looked back to my almost empty locker.

"Because sometimes being special…_sucks._" Boy he got that right!

"I just want everything to be like it- like it never happened you know?" He nodded.

"Well, Finn," He rested his car keys on the bench next to him. "You can't always get what you want." I thought about that. It sounded really familiar. He was totally right though, that's just the thing. I never get what I want. I never wanted Quinn to be pregnant. I never wanted to find out from Rachel that Quinn cheated on me and the baby was my best friends. I never wanted to hurt Kurt. You know what? I did and I couldn't stop any of it. Just once I want to get what I want!

"Yeah…" I said lowly.

"Listen, I'll be in the choir room." He got up and started walking away. That's when I noticed that he'd left his keys on the bench.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, you forgot your keys." I bent to pick them up.

"No I didn't." I looked at his retreating back as it rounded the corner of the locker room.

That's when it all hit me. _'You can't always get what you want.'_ He'd left his keys. My eyes widened as I looked down at them. I quickly stuffed everything else into my bag. I wasn't really sure why he gave me his keys, I have a truck of my own. Maybe it was just to get me to realize what he wanted me to do. I didn't have time to give them back to him and copy the lyrics to the song. His car was closer so I got in and took off, heading for the theater I knew they were going to be at, hopping by some miracle that everything would work out.

_I wont write you a love song_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me_

_It's make or break in this._

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Oh, god, please kill me now. These deaf kids were cute in a way before but now it was just annoying. Especially since they were singing our songs! People were crying, actually crying! Then there was Brittany, who waved at them, but she was Brittany so there really wasn't an explanation needed for that. Geez! This just kept getting worse by the second. It was starting to give me a headache. Rachel stood up out of her seat and got all of our attention.

"Meeting in the green room in five minuets!" She stormed out like she usually did in rehearsal. I was extremely happy to finally get out of there! We all met up in the green room.

We were all just sort of standing around at first. Everyone was quiet with worry. Soon we all began to turn on each other. Everyone threw someone a stink eye and some people even made faces. Finally I decided that the silence would need to be broken, and if Rachel wasn't going to do it then I was.

"You leaked the set list." I accused to Brittany and Santana. "You don't want to be here. You're just Sue Sylvester's little moles!" Quinn came around Santana and Brittany.

"I know for a fact that's true. Sue asked us to spy for her." Santana let out a scoff.

"Look, we may still be cheerios but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list."

"Well," Brittany started. "I-I did but I didn't know what she was gonna do with it." We all sighed in defeat. Santana immediately came to her defense. Oh yeah, something was going on there.

"Okay, look, believe what you want but no one's forcing me to be here. If you ever tell anyone this, I'll deny it, but I like being in glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay?" I blinked at her confession. "I wasn't gonna go and mess it up." We were all silent again as the two cheerios sat down.

"I believe you." Rachel spoke up first. "Okay, look, guys. There's no point in us arguing anymore we-we have to go on in about an hour."

"And we have no songs." Tina pointed out. Her pink eye shadow had dipped down a bit too low this morning.

"Perhaps I could improvise some of my def poet jams." Artie offered.

"No, look, we're gonna do this the right way." Rachel began again. "Let's start with the ballad. Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?" I rubbed my head again, the headache already starting to reform.

"Yeah, but, it's not as good as anything you're going to sing." She said sadly. I felt for her. The one shot she got to sing a solo and it was taken.

"No. We agreed-"

"We agreed I would sing 'And I'm telling you' and that ain't happening." She got up and walked over to Rachel. "Look, Rachel, the truth is, you're the best singer we've got." I couldn't help putting in my two cents there.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, and it does, she's right, Rachel's our star." I looked at her distastefully. After all, she was probably going to end up going out with Finn now that all of this is done and over with. "If anyone's gonna go belt it on the fly, it should be her."

"Well, I do have something that I've been working on since I was four." I rolled my eyes and Mercedes chuckled slightly. Quinn spoke up then.

"Then I guess we have our ballad, and we can close with 'Somebody to love'." Puck began walking over to her. "It's a real crowd pleaser."

"Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place." Puck said, working up all of our nerves again. Quinn just glared at him. "We still need another song we can all sing together."

My heart nearly stopped at the sight that had just walked through the door. I'll give you a guess. He was tall, handsome, and wearing a football jacket. Most importantly, he was here. I couldn't believe it. My heart started beating fast and I felt my cheeks heat up. His eyes landed on me before looking around a bit.

"I have one." He sighed and I swore I almost burst into tears right there. "I found the sheet music online. I used the cheerios copier to make copies, then I trashed the thing." Everyone was handing out the music. "Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, you're our best dancers. Figure something out and we'll all follow your lead."

"It's gonna be choppy."

"Good! We're best when we're loose." They all got up and went out to begin working on something. "Look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves, and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that we might have a shot at this thing." I let out a soft sigh and my lip had begun to tremble slightly. I just smiled at him when he looked at me briefly.

"It's good to have you back, Finn." I almost growled at Rachel just then. She was defiantly going to need to back off. Finn just nodded and looked at Jacob.

"Cool if I take my spot back?" Jacob looked so relieved right then.

"Quite. I was just here because I was hoping to get into Rachel's pants." She made a face and rolled her eyes, looking directly at Finn. It was then I noticed someone waiting for Finn's attention. Puck was beside him. He held out his hand to Finn. 

"Cool, dude?" Finn towered over him and glared down at him.

"No." He gave a glance to Quinn. She looked like she was ready to bust into tears for the thousandth time since Finn had found out the truth.

"Finn, I-" She stopped as he walked over to Rachel. Looking directly down at her with what seemed like misty eyes and she looked up at him as though he'd come just to save her.

"You okay?" She asked. I really wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Don't worry about me. Okay? This is all up to you now. You wanted the solo. You wanted the chance to be a star. This is your chance. Don't screw it up. He walked over to where everyone else was planning. I went to stand beside him, but he didn't even acknowledge me but instead went to planning with the others. I mentally sighed, knowing it was too good to be true.

_Is that why you wanted a love song?!_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me_

_It's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Now that everything else was out of the way I had to focus on the most important part of my plan everyone else was getting finished getting ready. Rachel was already gone and ready to start the ballad. I could hear the tempo of the song starting. I walked all the way across the room where Kurt was helping Mercedes with tying her ribbon on her dress. He looked up at me. I nodded towards the door, signaling that I wanted him to follow me. He finished helping Mercedes and followed me.

"Look, Finn, I understand. Please spare me the cheap act of caring. I know that this isn't going to happen and I would really appreciate it if we could just let this go because if I hear you actually say it I think I might-"

"You are so cute." I blinked and looked up at him.

"Huh?"

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

He smiled down and me. He reached out and took my hand. His thumb smoothed over on the back of my hand as he looked at me fondly. I didn't know what to do so I just sort of froze up. He gave a small tug to my arm and I sort of just tumbled forward a bit. He bent down and let his forehead press against mine. My eyes were as wide as they could go, at least I thought they were until he moved his head so our lips connected. The moment they touched I felt a spark run through my entire body, boiling my blood and pepping me up. Somewhere in the distance I could hear Rachel's singing. He moved his lips against mine twice before slowly pulling away with a small smooching sound.

I was pretty sure my eyes were shining as my lips tingled from the feeling of having Finn Hudson steal not only my first kiss but my second as well. I must say, the second was way better than the first in the auditorium at school. He smiled that half smile of his and I wobbled. I had to clutch onto his arm so I wouldn't fall. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Kurt, I want to try this, _us._ I was a bit late to get here, so I was wondering if that offer was still good." I just blinked, smiled and nodded. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Come on, we have a performance. We need to win or glee club is over and if Glee is over then we don't get to spend as much time together." I was suddenly fine again and could stand on my own. In fact, I was pulling him along.

"Come one, let's go!" He chuckled and followed.

Finn was the most wonderful person on earth. I didn't even mind when Rachel had her hands all over him during the performance. He was a great singer. He saved us all. He was the person I loved. He was beautiful. He was all this and so much more. See, he's smarter than he looks.

_If your heart is no where in it_

_I don't want it for a minuet_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas_

_When I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song_

_Today_

_(Today)_

**A/N:**

**Whew! That was a long one! The chapter after this is also up just as I promised. Tell me what you think about this one first though…review and then go read the next one!**


	8. Down

**A/N:**

**SONG: Down**

**BY: Jason Walker**

_Finn_

_**Quinn and Finn**_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I felt great. I felt this wonderful rush of new feelings. I closed the door to my truck and slung my backpack over my shoulder and sighed at the beautiful scene ahead of me. For some reason the school yard looked bright, cheerful and full of potential. This feeling of pure joy was from the cause of yesterdays events. I'd made things right with almost everyone again. I was back in glee and I didn't cry when I saw Quinn and I didn't feel extremely violent when I looked at Puck. The main cause of all this, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel was the light at the end of the long dark tunnel I'd just gone through. He'd helped me when I was really down about stuff and he was always there for me. Then, I finally got the chance to repay him. I was finally able to feel like he felt. Sure, I still kinda caught myself looking at some of the girls but I found that since sectionals I'd basically been revolving around Kurt.

The night after sectionals I'd driven Kurt home, not wanting him to walk home in the dark. We hadn't kissed again. I didn't think it'd be appropriate right outside his house. Besides he looked uncomfortable enough. Sure, later on I'd called and hung up a few times, not really thinking about what I had to say before calling. Then, when I did think about what I wanted to say it was lost the moment he answered the phone.

Anyways, today was going great. Nothing bad had happened yet. Well, I guess I spoke too soon if the gasp from behind me and the sounds of liquid hitting the floor were anything to go by. I turned quickly to see, about halfway down the hall, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, all covered in a bluish liquid of syrup and ice chips. Rachel's mouth hung open and Mercedes was going off on the person walking away from them while Kurt wiped his eyes and flung his hands around to try getting off some of the slushy. Just as I made my move towards them, Mercedes tugged on Kurt's arm and they all headed for the girls bathroom.

I wondered how Kurt could just go in there all confident. Plus the girls didn't seem to mind if he was in there. In fact, they more seemed to welcome him. It was a whole different story when I accidentally walked into the wrong bathroom. I had been met with shrieks, shouts and things being thrown at me. I knew Kurt was in good hands though so I didn't worry too much.

I passed him a couple times in the hall, but I wasn't sure if he'd seen me or not. All day I'd been given official welcome back's by the members of the glee club. I hadn't been faced with any slushies of my own today and I got a 'C' on my math test! Things were looking really good today.

At lunch I rushed to put my books in my locker and hurried to the cafeteria. Kurt was talking to Mercedes with an angered expression on his face. She also had one n hers but I kinda thought Kurt looked scarier. I went over to them, hoping to sort of smooth out whatever was going on. Just as I got over to them, she scoffed and walked away from us.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurt turned his glare onto me.

"Nothing." I was confused as he stomped away. I walked after him, just looking down at him until he decided to talk. "Fine. It's just been a really bad day so far. I got slushied when I first walked in, I forgot some homework at home and got that disappointed in you look from my teacher, Mr. Schue said that he wanted to 'talk to me' and now Mercedes is all mad at me for something I didn't even do." I didn't know what to say about half of that stuff so I just decided that as the new relationship carrier (not really sure if I should call him a…boyfriend just yet), I decided to do the comforting thing.

"Follow me." He looked confused and I just smirked down at him.

I led him all the way across the cafeteria to the bathrooms. He looked at me like I was insane. I was guessing he felt kinda uncomfortable entering the boy's bathroom. He probably always used the girls. As soon as we were out of the sight of others I pulled him into a hug. I was a lot taller than him but he was still a tiny bit taller than Quinn so it worked. I guess he sort of melted after that because he sunk into the embrace and I could actually feel his body going all relaxed.

I pulled away slightly and bent to place a soft kiss on his lips. Kurt had a very distinct taste that I couldn't quite put my finger on but I knew it was way better than any girl I'd ever kissed. I pulled away and saw his eyes wide. I smiled at his reaction.

"Sorry. I-I guess I'm just not to it. Being kissed I mean." He tried to cover up for it.

"No, No! It's cute, it's not bad. You'll just need some time is all." He smiled now, for the first time I'd seen all day.

"Thanks, Finn. I fell a lot better now." I blushed a little bit. I had gotten Kurt to feel better after a bad day, _me_, I was sure I was the one could most certainly couldn't get him out of one of his drama moods. Many others have tried, many others have failed.

The rest of lunch was a lot better. Kurt made up with Mercedes just about the second we walked out of the bathroom, we got a really good lunch, Tina told him she'd found a way to get the slushy out of his shirt and he found his missing homework. It was kinda sad that we had to part early since he wanted to turn in the homework, but I had him for the class after next so it wasn't too bad. My life just got a lot better and it was all thanks to Kurt.

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

Life sucked. I absolutely hated the way I'm living. Since sectionals yesterday I'd been in kind of a daze. It was evident that Finn had moved on from the whole baby situation. He had his hands all over Rachel at the performance and he kept looking over at his _new best friend_, Kurt. It seemed as though Puck and I had been long gone replaced. It also didn't help that no matter what I did it seemed that he was always there in my line of view today, just living his new life.

I hadn't really focused on anything all day. It was like my body was in auto-pilot. I moved and did the things I was supposed to but I didn't really even think about them and some times I didn't even remember doing them. Puck had been kind of worried about me all day. I had told him that I wanted to do this on my own though. I honestly couldn't handle anything else going on in my life right now.

Little baby-no-named-drizzle was starting to make me want to rip out my own hair. My baby bump really wasn't that big just yet but I felt like a hot air balloon already. I felt so tired all the time and getting morning sickness in class really wasn't the best thing in the world, considered it was usually followed by whispers from all the other students in the class. I mean, sheesh, it wasn't like I was the first ever teen pregnancy to walk the school halls.

"Here, let me take that." I guessed I sort of smiled at Puck though I really couldn't tell. I handed him my bag.

We were on our way back form sixth period, on our way to seventh, Spanish…with Finn. I was glad that Puck took my bag, it really weighed me down sometimes. I looked up to him. Puck was a great guy. Sure, he was hard on the outside and really didn't seem to care for anyone but himself but on the inside he did care. He loved and felt pain just like everyone else. I'd know, I'd see it.

When he brought me to his house for the first time and he had to tell him mom what was going on, she got really mad. I mean, she sent his little sister out of the room and had started to shout and throw things and cry. Obviously seeing his mom that upset was pure pain for him. I listened to him cry alone in the bathroom later that night. He'd never admit it but he really did get hurt just as badly as everyone else. I swore I was only staying at their house until I could find a place of my own but it was no use, his mom was terribly angry with me.

Puck handed me back my bag as he went to sit across the room. I sat down across from Brittany and Santana who were texting and giggling at the same time. I briefly wondered if something else was happening between them. Yeah, they were best friends and sure, they'd used each other to 'experiment' once but now that I was off the cheerios they didn't tell me anything. It was very possible that they were an official couple by now. I hadn't seen either of them with anyone lately so it was a very good possibility.

Just then, Finn walked through the door. He was smiling and looked like he'd just finished chuckling about something. His cheeks took on that look of 'I haven't breathed in a while I was laugh too hard'. I let a smile creep onto my face but it fell instantly when Kurt walked in after Finn, also smiling. The small Gay-lord practically danced to his seat, Finn following directly after him. I looked to Puck. He had noticed them too but he seemed to be trying very hard to ignore them. Kurt was his replacement, just as Rachel seemed to be mine. Puck used to be Finn's best friend but now he was constantly with the little munchkin. I sighed sympathetically for him and focused on Mr. Schue, who had come in and passed out a work sheet.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Crap. I really hated Spanish. Almost as much as I hated Math or English or History or…yeah so basically I hated school. I didn't understand anything that was going on, especially since Mr. Schue seemed to be talking really fast and didn't give me a chance to catch up with him. Kurt must've noticed how nervous I looked because he let his hand rest on my arm just above the wrist. He quickly removed it though, as not to cause a scene. Though I already felt better about this, I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. I made out a few words that Mr. Schue was saying including _worksheet, write, true or false_ and for some reason the word _ice cream _showed up in his little speech, though I could have misheard that last one.

I watched in awe as Kurt had his finished in under seven minuets. He rolled his eyes at me and started pointing the way towards the answers. The bell just rung as we finished on mine. I grinned, happy that I finally finished one of these things. Mr. Schue followed behind us out of his classroom. There was no glee club today so he said he was going to leave a bit sooner than he usually would.

"Hey, let's practice in the auditorium!" Kurt announced, practically bouncing up and down. How could I say no to a face like that?

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

I was the first to leave class, wanting to avoid the herd of students. I couldn't quite go home yet since Puck was my ride and he was cleaning out his football locker with the other guys on the team. So instead of just wondering around I found myself in the auditorium. I basically fell onto the piano with the weight of the world. I let my bag fall beside me and I rest my head against the piano's cool surface. My fingers wondered over the keys, wondering how this was usually played. I guessed you had to have really long fingers.

The calm silence was cut short as I heard the doors open. I shot up right and saw Finn and Kurt walk through them. I sighed and stood, knowing that they'd probably come here to practice. Finn was frozen for a few seconds, looking directly at me. He turned sharply and headed for the doors, being stopped by Kurt. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it must've been very exhausting seeing as they were making wild hand gestures. Finally it ended with Kurt's hands on his hips. He pointed slightly towards me and turned to leave. Finn seemed to sigh at that moment and headed straight for me.

"Hey." He didn't go up the stair but instead jumped up on stage from where the crowd would sit to watch.

"Hey." I gave lowly, hopping that I wasn't imagining this. "I wasn't interrupting, was I? Because I can go. Kurt didn't have to-"

"No, it's cool." His voice cracked a little and he didn't look me in the eye. Instead he just sat down on the piano bench next to me. I watched curiously as his index finger traced over each key, slightly pushing them every other key. That's when I felt like I had to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. About everything." He took in a breath and I saw him grit his teeth. "It was stupid not to tell you and I should have been more honest with you and I should have told Puck to F-off and I shouldn't have cheated in the first place and-" But he put my babbling to an end.

"I'm not mad at you." I blinked up at him. He just shook his head and pressed a few more keys, letting the sound they made fill in for the silence that had lingered.

"You're not?" he shook his head again and looked at me for the first time. I got lost in his eyes all over again. They were the ones I knew and loved. They were the cold, hard, stressed out ones. They were the calm warm and love filled ones that made me fall for him the first time. I smiled a bit and felt a tear run down my cheeks. I decided not to question it but just to move on there. "What's this?" I asked, addressing the sheet music in his hand. "Down?" He nodded. I was quite surprised when he started to sing it.

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line_

_Hoping that I'll find_

_What I've been chasing._

He had a beautiful voice. I can't believe I ever tried to get him to quit glee club. It was obvious he belonged here. It had become a great passion for all of us that had joined in. I couldn't have been more happy where I was right now. Sure I may be carrying Puck's demon child but right here, on this bench, Finn was singing, right to me. With a look that I knew meant he still cared even after all that had happened. That's what made me happy again. I loved Finn, I really loved him and would probably never get over him completely.

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

I pulled the music closer to me as I joined him in singing. After all, it was a duet for a boy and girl. It was a beautiful song and fit the past events between us nicely. Finn and I used to be on top of the world but it was all just a lie that we'd made our selves believe. It really wasn't a surprise that everything had to finally fall apart and bring us into reality. We were never the perfect popular people in school. It was just an illusion we put up to try to get us through high school.

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_I'll never know why_

_**It's coming down, down, down**_

Finn looked right at me and I looked right at him. I could feel the connection running through our veins. It was like a familiar spark. I could feel the love coming back between both of us. Our bond was finally getting stronger again and being glued back together. It had been long enough that Finn was mad at me. I needed him and it was quite obvious by the way he was looking at me that he still needed me too.

_**Not ready to let go**_

_**Cause then I'd never know**_

_**What I could be missing**_

_**But I'm missing way too much**_

_**So when do I give up**_

_**What I've been wishing for**_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Quinn and I had long ago gotten up and were full on singing like we were actually performing. I didn't care if there was no music, I could hear it in my head and we made the most beautiful sounds in the world together. Quinn and I. That item that had been a long time in the coming. I completely drowned out the rest of the world and focused of Quinn's beautiful face. Her blonde ringlets framed her face beautifully, bringing out her eyes. They were shining like little diamonds and I couldn't look away.

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down.**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_I'll never know why_

_**It's coming down, down, down**_

She was all I needed. I had decided long ago that I loved Quinn and I could still feel that right now. She was all I needed. I had to do something so that this moment would last forever. She was all I needed. I could propose right now and we could live happily ever after together. She was all I needed. I could tell her that I loved her, that I wanted her back and we could just ditch this town, just the tow of us and be gone forever. She was all I needed and I could be all that she needed. I love Quinn she was my other half. I love her.

_**Oh I am going**_

_**Down, down, down**_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Oh, god! I had just wanted a small look at how things were going. I didn't expect them to start singing the song I'd specifically chosen for Finn and I to sing together. I just wanted him and her to make up, after all it really wasn't her fault. She'd said that Puck got her drunk and that's how it happened. Quinn was actually really nice. I needed to know that everything could be cleared up between them before Finn and I could really start to be together. Yes, Sectionals was amazing but it wasn't official. _Great, Kurt, way to go, just push them closer together, again! _The bright side was that they were amazing singers, but the way they were looking at each other had me regretting ever letting him go in alone.

_Can't find __**another way around**_

_**And I don't wanna hear the sound**_

_Of loosing what I'd never found_

That's when the reality of everything hit me. I was a second choice. I'd always be a second choice. Hell, it was just like Rachel had said. I was the second choice and she was just the one there that if she happened to bat an eyelash at Finn and Quinn had declined him, he'd be right on her as if no one else was around. In fact, any girl could do that and I'd always be next in line, never moving forward. This whole thing that happened between us was just a waste of time. I knew it wasn't going anywhere. Especially at this rate. He and Quinn were probably going to forgive each other and get back together. Ugh, girls!

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

_I shot for the sky_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_I'll never know why_

_**It's coming down, down, down**_

She was so amazing. How could anyone ever try to hurt her? I'd completely forgotten why I was mad in the first place now that we were here. I held her in my arms, just like old times. I needed her more than I needed the air to breathe.

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I though I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_**Oh, it's coming down, down, down**_

Just then, as the music ended and the swaying of hips stopped, everything came rushing back to me. No! I didn't love Quinn anymore. I-I needed _Kurt_. I'd wanted and needed _Kurt_ now, not Quinn. I released the small blonde girl and shook slightly. Did I just consider asking Quinn to run away with me and marry me? No, that's not how this was supposed to go. She was a reject, the big gone out of my life. I had to focus on Kurt now.

"Finn?" She looked at me concerned. My eyes widened as I took in everything that just happened. No, no, no! I wanted Quinn to be my friend again, yes, but I didn't love her anymore!

"Sorry, Quinn, I-I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals, right." She smiled and nodded. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. _No, Dammit!_ That was bad! I took off towards the doors, needing to get away from there as fast as I could. I needed to see Kurt.

I found him leaning against a wall of lockers, looking rather upset, or maybe it was just that he was deep in thought. I moved forward and got his attention from the sounds of my footsteps. He looked like he wanted to speak but I cut him off. Now was not the time. I pulled him close and let my lips find his. It was still innocent and sweet and short, but it was enough to give me another one of those random jolts I never felt with anyone else. I pulled away but still kept him in an embrace for a minuet.

"So you and Quinn are good?" He asks, snuggling awkwardly into my side. I gave a hum but didn't say anything more. "Um, Finn, I should probably be getting home." I chuckled lightly and we started walking to the parking lot, him tucked under my arm protectively. This was good…it had to be good.

**A/N:**

**I just love this song because the person (Jason walker) actually sounds like Finn so it's very easy to imagine him singing it. Let me know what you guys thought.**


	9. A little too not over you

**A/N:**

**SONG: A little too not over you**

**BY: David Archuleta**

_Finn singing_

**I know that the song is a bit cheesy but the lyrics really fit it. Thanks to all those who review but I had one person who sent an unsigned review. That's all well a cool it's just when that this person sent the same message over and over again. Seriously? Once is truly enough, especially if it's an unsigned review. I read each and everyone of my reviews so I think I get the point about what your saying. This is also why signed reviews are a lot better because then I can contact you back and explain or thank you for something…anyways…**

**_EienKohaku_ brought to my attention an alternative way to the story. Instead of ending it when Kurt's BF comes on I will somehow incorporate him into the story as well. Okay, now my babble is over, go read!**

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Things have been okay, I guess. It's just, ever since He and Quinn were in that auditorium. I guess things had been going batter for Finn again but that meant that I was being pushed back. I knew I was just a fill-in for everyone else that had just left his life. This was an awful feeling. Finn and I were so close but it wasn't real. It was only because Finn needed someone at the time. I was never really the focus of his attention.

Now I sat at a table next to him in the cafeteria, getting weird looks from the cheerios around me as I poked at my food with a fork. Finn had invited me to sit with him and Quinn for a change. How could I have refused? Things seemed to be going good between them now…a little too good. I felt really out of place here. No one was talking to me, even Finn, and instead I got the stink eye from a few people. I wished I was still sitting over with Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"So, I think I'm going to try out for basketball." Finn announced, trying to open a stubborn box of sour patch kids. Quinn took them from him and opened them with ease before giving them back to them. They exchanged a loving look and I stabbed some of my food a bit harder than was necessary.

"That'll be great, Finn."

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you all the way!" Two cheerios said to him, giving his flirtatious looks. He smiled at them and downed some of the box's sugary contents.

"Please excuse me." I said pushing away from the table. "I'm going to go sit with Mercedes." I told Finn. He looked up at me confused but didn't do anything more, just let me walk away.

I felt a bit better when I got to the normal table I usually sat at but still felt like there was this huge whole in my stomach. I looked over towards Finn every once in a while, always seeing him smiling at Quinn and laughing together at something that had happened. I'm glad that he's got his life sort of back in shape but I don't get why he had to now push me back to where I was before, especially after all that had happened between us now.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

All week it seemed that everything had been getting better. Quinn and I were talking again and I was starting to come around to Puck again too. Though it was kinda hard to be close to Quinn without Puck because he insisted on being practically attached at her hip constantly. I guess it kind of felt like a relief to see that I wasn't the one who had to worry about the baby, the crazy hormones or the crazy weird cravings. Now it was my turn to sit back and watch Quinn argue with Puck about stuff and watch her yell at him about needing to give her money and buy her new clothes and all that crazy stuff.

Yes everything has been great…well, except for Kurt. He hasn't been hanging out with me so much lately. I try to get him to be with me but he always pushes away and goes to be somewhere else or with some one else. I think he might not like Quinn very much, or maybe it was Puck, he was always throwing him in the dumpster before. I was now sitting in Spanish, the last class of my day, across the room from my original partner. Kurt had said rather pointedly that he wanted to work along today. Okay, fine that was okay I guess. Everyone needs some space, but I did need help so I called Quinn over, who looked happy to get away from the Cheerios and come sit with me. Kurt scoffed and kept throwing both of us really mean looks, though I was sure Quinn didn't really notice.

After class I walked Quinn out until she met Puck then waited for Kurt. He came out, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking right past me with a scowl on his face. I tried to talk to him on the way to glee but he completely ignored my questions. When we got to the choir room he immediately ditched me and went to go sit with Mercedes, Tina and Artie. Mercedes offered a piece of cookie to him but he just looked at her like she'd grown another head. I looked around and saw that the only other available seat was next to, ugh, Rachel. She was great and all; it's just that, ever since sectionals she seems to think that we're going out or something, even though I did nothing to return her feelings.

"Hello, Finn." She said, sitting up a bit straighter when I sat next to her.

"Hey."

"So, now that your back in glee club, tell me what musical performances would you be the most enthralled about doing?" She batted her eyelashes crazily at me which made me a bit scared for my life.

"Um, I don't know what enthralled means, but I guess anything 80's rock is kinda cool." She nodded and smiled.

"So, are you extremely pleased about your position being recovered for the greater good of glee club?" Honestly, I had no idea what she was trying to say. Her big words and fast speech confused me a lot.

"God, he's such an idiot." I heard come from in front of me. I looked towards the person who'd said it, finding that everyone was looking at Kurt as if he'd gone insane. It wasn't even as though he tried to whisper it, he just said it. I shifted and sunk in my seat a bit

Instead I focused on Mr. Schue, who I'd seen only a little bit ago in Spanish, write on the roll in white board. He first drew a circle then a bunch of lines to make a stick figure. He gave the stick figure a little speaking bubble and wrote the word _hello_ in it.

"Hello." He turned to say to the club. No one responded. "Hello?"

"Hello." We all chimed together, Rachel being the loudest.

"When you answer the phone, what do you say?" He asked, walking forward a bit so he was closer to us.

"What up?" Mercedes answered.

"Who this be?" Artie followed her answer.

"No she's dead, this is her son." Kurt added his two cents. I almost chuckled then remembered that his mom really was dead.

The rest of the club I spent half listening to Mr. Schue and half thinking about everything going on. I mean, Kurt was obviously pissed about something. Maybe he was having one of those chick moments where they are all happy one minuet then sad the next. Oh my god, what if Kurt's pregnant? God, I don't think I could handle anymore of that. Besides I wasn't falling for that one again! What were we anyways? I liked, Kurt, a lot actually, but what were we to each other. I'm not a boyfriend exactly and we hadn't gone on any dates so we couldn't be 'dating'. Really all we'd done was share a few kisses. Nothing more nothing less. Maybe that's what he was mad about. Maybe he wanted me to be his boyfriend. To be a boyfriend don't you have to be dating first? And to be dating then you have to go out on a date. How do two guys date anyways? Ugh, this was even more confusing than before!

**~``~``~``~Quinn~``~``~``~**

Now that Finn is back I really see how much I missed him. Before it was hard to get by but now that Finn is back it's like having him just out of my reach. Puck was great and all and I'm sure he'd manage as a father but I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with Finn. He was the one I wanted as the father to my baby in the first place. Puck knew I wasn't in love with him. Finn knew I was in love with him. Hell, everyone in the entire school could tell that I'd drop anything and everything to get him back.

The only thing that seemed to be keeping his attention these days was Kurt. For some reason he and Finn had gotten really close and Finn was doing his best to keep him with him at all times. Of course he was too stuck up to see all that Finn was doing and he was being stuck up and ignoring him. I could see the way he looked at him as though he'd taken half his heart with him. Sometimes it felt like Finn completely ditched everyone else just for him.

"Hey, babe, wanna go catch a movie later? My mom is having company over and she said she kinda wanted us out of the house." I knew she didn't have company over. Who on earth would be friends with that woman anyways? She just wanted me to be out of her house. She was really angry with me all the time. I guess she's under the impression that it was I that forced myself onto Puck instead of the other way around.

"Um, not really, I'd miss like half the movie from having to go to the bathroom every five minuets." He nodded and took the books in my hand as we walked out of the school. Our drive home was pretty quiet, like usual. The only difference was that we only had to stop once so I could puke instead of what usually felt like a thousand times. I think this baby is already anorexic or something because I've been up-chucking every hour usually right on the hour. Luckily Puck or one of the cheerios was always there to hold my hair back for me. Once Finn had done it for me…

The second we walked into the house everything turned cold and I felt like an outcast. Pucks mother started being, let's face it, a bitch again and of course pucks sister was banned from speaking to me because I was obviously possessed by ghosts or something. Puck led me through the war zone and up to my room. He asked if I needed anything then went to tell his mom we wouldn't be going out that night. I sighed. _Welcome to my life._

**~``~``~``~ Finn~``~``~``~**

The auditorium seem to be the place to go if you were having a hard time because that's where everyone always goes when they are upset. This is why I decided to go to the choir room today instead. No one was there so it didn't really make a difference between the two places. I hadn't spoken to Kurt in a while now and he only answered text messages with yes or no answers. I sighed and sat in one seat, putting my feet on the other beside me.

"Oh, Finn, I didn't know you were here." I looked up to find Quinn standing in the door way. I stood up politely and she came over, hesitated and dared to cross the boundaries that had seemed to have formed between us by giving me a hug. It was nice and sweet and innocent. That quickly changed though as I knew that we were both hanging on a bit too long.

"Quinn," I tried to let her go but she still hung on, looking perfectly calm and happy against me. "You should probably let go now." She quickly let go and we both blushed.

"Sorry, it's just been a long time." Well, I guess it wasn't really that long since we'd touched but more a long time since we'd cared for each other more than friends together at the same time.

"Yeah…" I knew this was getting a bit dangerous, me and Quinn in this room together. I was probably going to end up doing something stupid knowing me.

"I actually came in here to practice, but if you need the room then, by all means, go ahead." I think she just asked me to sing to her…or maybe it was just me. I didn't know what to do so I nodded dumbly and she sat down, looking at me intently and a bit teasingly. I quickly racked my brain, moving past the things like _take out garbage_ and _make sure to breathe when you walk_ and latched onto the first song I could think of. There was no music so I just it kinda sounded stupid but it wasn't more stupid than the song that I'd chosen. Of course it had to be something like this.

_It never crossed my mind at all_

_That's what I tell myself_

_What we had, has come and gone_

_You're better off with someone else_

_It's for the best, I know it is_

_But I see you sometimes, I try to hide_

Yeah….smooth, Finn, smooth. Of course I would think of some cheesy song to sing. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Probably because Kurt had asked me to listen to it a few days ago and he told me that it was one of his 'feel better' songs or something like that. So I had found the song and listened to it, thought it was just a cheese ball of a song and yet here I was singing it to Quinn…smooth, Finn, smooth.

_What I feel inside_

_And I turn around_

_You're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why, you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Not over you, ooohhh_

Oh yeah, that's right. I had quickly shut the song off after listening to it because it kind of made me think of Quinn for some reason. I mean, sure we'd sung together in the auditorium and there had been…something there that shouldn't have been there but it wasn't like I really needed Quinn. I was just caught up in the moment. Okay, yeah, I know that's a lie. I guess when I was singing with her I got to finally let what I'd really been feeling out after the longest time. So the truth was, and I hate to admit this but, I'm still in love with Quinn.

_Memories are supposed to fade_

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this hard_

_Should be strong, moving on_

_But I see you sometimes, I try to hide_

I think something's wrong with me. I was starting to feel it again as I looked at her. She watched with a serious face, much unlike the happy one from when I first started to sing. Why was I doing this? It obviously couldn't lead anywhere good. I knew that this needed to stop; I needed to get over Quinn for my health for…Kurt. Crap! Kurt would be so pissed at me if he saw me doing this. It really shouldn't be this hard to let her go. She didn't bring me anything but stress and a major heartache, which _Kurt_ was there to help me with. Sure, it may not be official or anything between Kurt and I but at least it's something. I would have to hurry to find him after all of this.

_What I feel inside_

_I turn around_

_You're with him now_

_I just can't figure this out_

_Tell me why, you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

I felt really bad now. Yes, I was kind of jealous of Puck still. I mean, he got to sleep with Quinn and he gets to be the father to that little girl. He's living the life I prepared for, I was ready for. Then it was all ripped away so fast that it left me spinning in a circle, only to fall really hard later on. I don't think I would be able to take it if I was constantly reminded of the way she hurt me, of the betrayal from my best friend. I couldn't deal with any of this head on without tearing up again.

_Maybe I regret everything I said_

_No way to take it all back, yeah_

_Now I'm on my own_

_How'd I let you go_

_I'll never understand_

_I'll never understand_

Now Quinn's giving me that 'we need to talk after this is over look'. I really do regret everything I said. I'm so glad I went back on what I said and went to sectionals and yeah, sure, I guess I wasn't really 'done with everyone' like I said but there were other things. Like, making Quinn move out. I have regretted it every time I come home and I'm faced with an empty guest bedroom. It hurts me a lot to know that I could actually be that…_heartless_.

_I just can't figure this out_

_Tell me why, you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_I just can't figure this out_

_Tell me why, you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth_

_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Not over you_

"Finn…I…" I looked right into Quinn's eyes as she got up and moved over to me. They were filled with emotion so mixed that you could pick one out if you tried.

"I-" But I was cut off with a shush and a finger to the lips. I just stared at her. She reminded me of brighter days, days when we used to go to the movies and just laugh at nothing. The times when she'd shoot Sour Patch kids at me from across the table. Times when she'd run up to me and just steal a random kiss when I wasn't expecting it, leaving me seeing stars. Times when she would cheer from me at the football games. Times when we watched the sonogram of 'our' child. Times when I was happy. I wasn't quite sure what she was doing anymore.

Then it hit me hard. She stood on her tip toes, which couldn't have been comfortable because of the baby, and crashed her lips against mine. My eyes widened at her, then lowered to close. I couldn't help it, I kissed back. I moved my lips against hers but it didn't feel right. They felt too…soft, limp, wet…I really wasn't sure but they gave me a wake up call that was very much needed. That's when I realized why it wasn't right. It wasn't Kurt. I broke away and pushed back from her. She was all flushed and her hair was a bit messed up, letting me know that I'd unconsciously brought up a hand to grip into her hair.

"Finn?" She asked, sounding a bit hurt and confused. "Did I do something?"

"No, I mean, yes but no. Gah! I-I'll talk to you later." I quickly bolted from the choir room, my fingers tracing over my lips to the weird feel. That kiss hadn't felt right, nothing like I remembered any of our kisses from before. Oh well, now was not the time to think about that. "Kurt!"

The smaller male was just closing up his locker. He looked over at me, a sour look on his face. I should have known to stay away at that moment. He placed his hand on his hip as the other kept hold of his bag. I slowed down and walked over to him.

"Oh, Finn, good I needed to talk to you." There was the next hint, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. I really should have made up an excuse or backed away quickly in a full on sprint.

"Okay…"

"Finn, I think we shouldn't see each other." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "It's just not working out." He still wouldn't look me in the eye so maybe I still had a shot.

"Why? We haven't even done anything yet." He nodded a bit.

"That's exactly it. We never have and never will. This isn't real-" I cut him off there, unable to really grasp what he was saying since it was a load of bull.

"Of course this is real." I still kept my voice down, even though the halls were empty by now.

"No, it's not! All this is, is a step to getting over Quinn and it hurts too much! I can't be the one to constantly get my heart broken and tossed down in the dirt so you can feel better. I see the way you've started acting towards Quinn again. It's only a matter of time until she wants you back and you go crawling into her arms, leaving me to deal with the hurt and pretend like nothing ever happened."

"That's not true." He started to walk the other way but I grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him to look at me. "Hey, come on. I know it's hard but I didn't know I could even have feelings for a dude until about a week ago. Please just, wait." He just looked down to shake his head and pulled out of my grip.

"No. I've waited too long for us, now that it's in my reach your just moving further away. Your teasing me and it hurts. You like Quinn and it hurts. You're a jock and apart of the crowd that slushies people like me and it hurts. Our relationship is forbidden on so many levels and it hurts. Now I can't sit here and hang onto a small thread of hope while you make a choice about which way you want this to go. It hurts too much, Finn and I can't do this. It just hurts too much!"

Then he was gone, running away and around a corner. I just stood there, shocked. I couldn't believe that was truly alone now. I couldn't go back to Quinn now, that'd just show Kurt that he was right and hurt him too much but I also was out of another friend and another person that cared for me. Why did everything I do always end with someone crying? I couldn't cut a break around here!

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

"Jesse, everyone would kill me if they knew." I stared into the deep brown loving eyes of Jesse St. James. He was totally hot, sensitive and a great singer. Too great, in fact, he was the male lead on Vocal Adrinaline's team. New directions would probably flip if they knew that I was seeing someone from our greatest competition. After all, it was kind of fishy looking that he suddenly takes an interest in me. But I knew better. Jesse truly cared for me and I cared deeply for him. I could feel the connection the instant we met, singing Hello. He was almost better than me at singing.

"Just forget them. Rachel, I want to be with you, a lot. You and me are great together and you can't just give up on something so good." He scooted closer to me, taking my cheek in his hand.

"I don't know…" I was almost completely certain he was as close to perfection as anyone could get, but I still had my doubts. He just looked down at me lovingly, his thumb beginning a stroking motion.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and Summer's lease hath all too short a date sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd_

_and every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd but thy eternal Summer shall not fade nor lose possession of that fair thou owest nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou growest so long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee_."

Okay…he was perfect. Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was a kiss filled with so much passion and care that I almost fainted from becoming so dizzy. Who could ask for more? He could sing and he was sensitive, caring, he had great looks and he could quote Shakespeare. I was practically head over heels already.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's a bit choppy. I just got back from a band trip to Sea World and had to rush to write this. It kinda stayed on the lines of where I wanted this to go so I'm pretty happy about that since now I can plan out for the next chapter ^_^**

**Yes, I know, you all hate Quinn and Rachel…don't worry they get better and really it's not their fault, they have no idea that Finn has even considered going out with Kurt. Plus, I kinda had to break them up because Finn really rushed into things. He just found out about liking Kurt then he immediately asks to be with him. I thought it was something Finn would do, but I gotta keep it kinda on the verge of real life too…**

**What did everyone think about Jesse? I actually really like him and Rachel together and I'm thinking of making them permanent. Let me know what you thought, review and all that mumbo jumbo!**


	10. Victims of Love

**A/N:**

**Yep, this is so important it came before the song title. Okay, so anyone watching glee tonight? Who else is about ready to puke at the idea of Brittany and Kurt? Anyone? Just me? *Sigh* glee's beginning to get a bit sketchy if you ask me.**

**SONG: Victims of Love**

**BY: Good charlotte**

_Finn singing _

**Yes, Finn does a lot of the singing but other people will get parts too.**

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Life couldn't be more terrible, and it's only been three days since Kurt broke it off before we even really started. I've been a total mess lately. I actually drove to his house at midnight and stopped halfway there to turn back around to my house then turn back around to park outside of his house and sleep there until two in the morning. And that was just Saturday. Now it was Monday and I had to go to school. Aside from my midnight trip I hadn't left my room even once except to quickly run across the hall to the bathroom. My mom would knock on my door, worried and leave a tray of food, which I wouldn't eat and come to pick it up just the way it was exactly half an hour later. I also hadn't slept more than maybe five hours total and that includes the time spent outside Kurt's house.

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of my truck, not really sure how I managed to drive all the way to school without hitting anything. There had been a few close encounters and I was sure that old lady would never be the same…I slung my back pack on one shoulder and headed to the front of the school. Quinn was there but she didn't notice me since she was shouting at Puck about some sort of bill. I mentally laughed at him.

That's when I saw him. He was walking up the steps opposite me that had a wall connected between them. He was wearing about three layers of clothes and talking to Mercedes about some sort of shirt at the mall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the worst thing imaginable. Someone was headed straight for them with a slushy, a red one, which I knew stained clothes. My eyes widened and I expected everything to play out in slow motion like in movies but it actually went by pretty quickly. Before I could get out the first letter of his name there was the sound of liquid ice hitting skin and cloth then two gasps of horror. I looked up at Kurt, his hair and face dripping wet and his clothes now stained with the cherry red liquid.

"Fag." Was hissed as the culprit walked past him with a shove to the shoulder. I growled lowly under my breath and glared at his retreating back. _Karofsky_.

I looked back at Kurt to see Mercedes holding his stuff for him as he removed his jacket and looked around embarrassedly. When his eyes locked mine he blushed and dashed off with Mercedes right behind him, and soon Tina rushed by to help them as well.

I walked in a blur the rest of the first half of the day. My head was pounding so I couldn't learn or listen to anything because it hurt. Plus the bright lights were now adding to the extreme headache I was feeling. Luckily the class I had Rachel in she was more than willing to take notes for me while I rested my head in the back.

Lunch was awkward. I didn't feel like facing Quinn just yet and I couldn't sit with Kurt so I took the seat at the chess club table. They were all talking in nerd language and I smiled and nodded to make it seem like I understand when really I have no idea which shoe is my right or left. Though me sitting there did make one girl extremely happy. She had braces and dark curly hair. She reminded me of Darth Vader because when she looked at me that's how she would breathe. I kept glancing over to Kurt's table where he looked perfectly happy. I only moved my food around the plate with my fork and I didn't actually eat any of it. Also, they didn't have sour patch kids left.

Spanish was the worst class so far. I had to sit in the back where I got a great view of the back of Kurt's head. I tried to throw a note to him but as soon as it landed next to him he crumpled it in his hand and threw it calmly on the ground and continued to copy down notes. Quinn came back to sit with me when we received a worksheet. She hadn't brought the kiss up so I decided just to leave it alone; maybe she'd get the hint.

In glee it seemed I was constantly placed next to Kurt. Our dance routine made it where we were almost always next to each other. The worst part of glee was when Kurt had refused to dance with Quinn and demanded a new partner. Quinn just looked at him, hurt, probably thinking he thought she was fat or something. I couldn't help my gaze continuously traveling to him.

He made me feel like someone ripped a whole right out of my stomach. I couldn't even think straight and kept getting more jumbled than I normally would when I danced. Plus Rachel would yell at me every single time that I did something wrong, muttering about someone else she knew being a ton better for her than I was or something like that. At one point I actually had to sit out I felt so sick and dizzy.

_In the beginning_

_I tried to warn you_

_You play with fire_

_It's gonna burn you_

_And here we are now_

_Same situation_

_You never listen_

_I never listen, now_

I should have known that nothing good would come of all of this. I should have kept it all to myself for a while when I found out I thought I had feelings for Kurt. Then I wouldn't have kissed him. Then I wouldn't have hurt him. This I wouldn't be feeling this way right now and I could instead be staring at him from afar, not knowing how great he was and how much of a loss it was to lose him even when I really never 'had him' since all we had done was give three simple little kisses.

I guess I'd never really given much thought to it all. That's why now that I was lying on my small bed that my feet hung off the end I was so tall, I was going to think things through. I mean, I hadn't thought about what this whole likening Kurt thing meant. Did that make me gay? I don't feel gay. I don't really think of any guys in a sexual kind of way. The only thing that came close was thinking about kissing Kurt, and really that wasn't anything compared to what gay people should think. So if I'm not gay then am I...bi? I tried to think of girls. I thought of their hair and how it swishes in the light breeze. I thought about the cheerios uniforms and how short those skirts were. Then I thought of girl things, you know, boobs and stuff. Yeah, I defiantly liked girls, especially if the strange mix of feelings I'd been getting for Quinn was any sort of sign.

So now I thought of guys. I tried to think of all of the basketball guys. I thought of the locker rooms and all the guys taking a shower. I thought of the basket ball jerseys and how they dipped a bit so you could kinda see the guys' chests. I even tried thinking of all the guys on the football team standing around me shouting _'Finn is our King' _but that really didn't make a difference only creeped me out. Then I thought of Kurt. The way his lips would form a pout, how he would stand with one hand on his hip, and how his eyes lit up when he thought about clothes. My heart had stared to beat really fast and my cheeks felt a bit warm now. So, I did like girls but the only guy I liked was Kurt. Oh god, I'm a freak.

_I'm thinking of a way_

_That I can make an escape_

_It's got me caught up in a web_

_And my heart's the prey_

_Do you really wanna throw your heart_

_Away, away, away_

Then came the pain again as I thought about how hurt Kurt looked. How could he just go without letting me explain or try to make it better? Okay, yes, I kissed Quinn but that was because I was caught up in the moment. Hell, I was and still am confused. For the longest time I loved her and thought she was carrying our baby. It's hard to let go of someone after being put through all of that. It was enough to confuse anyone's hormones.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Everything was kinda dead in my life. I wasn't really sad or upset or anything, but I wasn't exactly happy either. I had gone home the night I called off the nothing there was with Finn and I only cried a little bit, as in, maybe two or three tears were shed. It didn't really feel like I'd lost him. Though it had never felt like I'd had him either. Now my life was going on and I was fully there but it just seemed kind of boring now. Today I was made to participate in gym and I didn't even care, not even when we had to play doge ball and most of them hit me directly in the face or skimmed my hair. That's when Mercedes mentioned that I needed to be on top of things.

"I have an idea." She looked as if she'd just had the idea for the cure of cancer. "We are going to become Cheerios, keep life having some excitement put in it." I thought about it for a while and eventually agreed, which was why I was now standing in the middle of the gym after school with sweats on, being glared down at by Mrs. Sylvester herself.

"You can't possibly be serious." She hissed down at us. I practically started to shake. Mercedes was of course right behind me though.

"Yes, we are serious. We'd like to be apart of the Cheerios squad." She glared at us a bit longer before her face broke out into an evil, kind of creepy, smile. She tilted her head to the side innocently and looked at us.

"Alright, fine. You're on, but you have to make sure to keep the status up and you need to help us win nationals. If this team falls because of you two, I will crush you both down like a flat soda can filled with water-tonic." I wasn't quite sure what that last part meant but she was walking away so I could finally let out the breath I'd been holding.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Sure, but there had to be some reason she let us in the cheerios now. When we tried out before she turned us down. She had to be up to something. "And just think, it's kinda like getting back at Mr. Schue for never giving us a solo, you know." She linked her arm in mine and we started walking towards the parking lot.

I had done a lot of thinking that night, about everything that was going on. Finn and I hadn't spoken at all today and it sure didn't seem like he was making an effort to try to get my attention. Maybe he realized that his feelings only went so far and decided to back off before we both got hurt. That would be the smart thing to do. Of course I still practically worshipped Finn in every way, but I knew that the feelings he had for me could only go so far and so to avoid a ton of pain, I had to bow out too. Sure I still really wanted Finn and was dieing to have him as my first…well, _everything_. He'd already got my first kiss so that was one thing down, but I knew that there could be no more. After all, it was clear in the way he looked so desperately at Quinn and the secret glances he'd give Rachel in glee club that he was still very much attracted to both of them. I promised myself as I dressed in the best for a new day of school that I wouldn't let it bother me how much Finn now realized he'd made a huge mistake by ever telling me he had any sort of feelings for me when he was acting purely on the male instincts to need a mate.

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybody's be warned by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just victims of love_

_Don't try to fight it_

_Victims of love_

_You can't decide it_

_Victims of love_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I came slowly down the stairs that morning to meet a very good smell. The smell wafted over to meet my unsuspecting nose. It smelled so great that I had to follow it into the kitchen slash dinning room where I found my mom arranging flowers in a vase by the sink. I blinked and looked at the small square table where we usually ate to find waffles that had little chocolate chips baked into them and bacon and sausage on the side. Yum, right? Wrong! The smell was intoxicating but the sight made me lose my appetite all over again. I hadn't really eaten anything in almost two days now because every time I even looked at food my stomach churned with sorrow and regret.

"Finn, honey, I made you a big breakfast this morning." I scrunched up my nose a bit and turned to my mother who had her full attention on me, the flowers forgotten for now.

"I'm not really hungry mom." I said, grabbing my backpack from the ground by the wall. She sighed at me.

"Finn, I'm worried about you. You haven't eaten in a while, are you okay? Nothing going wrong at school? People picking on you for being in glee again? Someone else told you that you were going to be a father?" I knew she was only joking about that last one, but it still stung. There was something going on at school, but I couldn't let her know. Then she'd find out I'd been having thoughts about another dude and I just wasn't sure if she was okay with that kind of stuff. So, I did the only thing I could at this point, lie.

"Yeah mom, just fine." I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Victims of love_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

I stopped when I caught my reflection in the mirror by the front hall my mom kept so she could do a last minuet check-over before she left the house. I looked like death just came back to life. There were deep circles under my eyes and my hair was even messier than it normally was and I looked really pale. I was even starting to get some stubble from where I hadn't shaved. I hate having that stuff on my face, it bugs the crap out of me! That's not the point though, the point was that I looked terrible, yet I didn't even really care. Instead I shrugged and walked out the door.

_Now you back track_

_You're running away_

_Cause it just happened again_

_And you just want it to end_

_You're trying your best _

_Not to let yourself go cold_

_So cold_

Today was rough. I fell asleep and was laughed at in many classes and sat by myself at lunch. Quinn and Puck had come over to talk to me but I somehow ended up shouting at them, then apologizing for it after of course. I was getting really testy, at least that's what everyone else was saying around me. Well, I guess I couldn't blame them, I'd flipped about ten people off today. Now I had been called out of my last class to go to early and extra basketball practice. I'd luckily made the team for it and now had to keep up the status. Coach had changed since Ms. P broke up with him. He'd gained a ton of weight and didn't even care about it. He was now one of my idols.

It kind of sucked being at practice though because I kept messing up. I threw the ball to the wrong people, threw in the wrong direction and towards the wall, got screamed at and I even got hit in the head a few times. Though it was nothing compared to the storm that was approaching as I left the locker room and headed to glee practice.

First, I was late because I hadn't been thinking and made a wrong turn…_directly into a wall_…So I sat down, of course right next to Rachel. Why did she seem so happy lately. When I broke up with her before she was constantly crying and even missed a glee practice but now she seemed like the normal annoying Rachel. Mr. Schue announced that it was time for us to show our 'Hello' projects before we went over a new dance routine. Of course, as soon as Mr. Schue had helped me find my song I'd preformed it for everyone so now all I had to do was sit back for a while. Easy, right? Wrong again! I was constantly faced with stares from Mercedes who would look back and forth between Kurt and I. I briefly wondered if he'd told her about us. That sent my nerves into a rampage for some reason.

We started to practice our dance routine together after everyone had preformed. Rachel had been the most excited about hers' which she announced that she was just brought to by fate one day in the library…whatever that meant. Anyways, now we were dancing, my worst fault in glee. I was paired with Rachel a lot but I kept messing up and we all kept having to restart. Then I stepped on her foot when we were all making a particularly sharp turn and she exploded with words of anger.

"Finn! Ouch! God, as if you hadn't done enough to me already. Do you have to physically hurt me now too? Maybe if you weren't too busy thinking about all the girls you could sleep with now maybe you could learn the routine." Mr. Schue was about to interject but I beat him too it, anger finally boiling over.

"You know what, Rachel? You're bossy and really annoying all the time but we all ways put up with all of your flaws, why can't I be allowed to make some mistakes too huh?" Yeah, I was sort of directly talking to Kurt now. "I'm a guy! Aren't we supposed to make mistakes? Aren't we allowed to like more than one person at a time. As long as we don't act on it then you should all just be happy with what you've got because no one is perfect, especially not me! If you would all just stop breathing down my necks and asking me stupid questions then maybe I would be able to concentrate more! Hell, if you would at least let me explain things before jumping in and coming to your own conclusions then maybe everything would be fine and I would be able to dance, but you know what?! I can't dance because nobody will leave me the hell alone!" Yeah…I guess about half of that really didn't make sense to most people. I was just so mad at that point that I really didn't care. Frankly, I was relieved and a lot exhausted now. I could feel Kurt staring at me in shock, most people in the room were.

"Okay, I think we should all just call it a day." Mr. Schuster excused us all. Kurt was the first one out the door, followed by Rachel who was obviously mad at me again.

_Now you've figure out the things_

_You thought you'd wanted to say_

_But when you open up your mouth_

_It don't come out that way_

_Are you really gonna throw your heart away_

_Away, away, away_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

As if Mercedes wasn't already hot on our tail, Finn had to say all that stuff, looking _directly at me_ and make her curiosity grow. I had to try distracting her many times on the way home to keep her from finding out what went on behind the scenes of Kurt Hummel's life. Finn was trying to play this off as if he hadn't done anything. Until now I didn't know that he _had_ done anything. The guilty always try to defend themselves. Now I knew that something went on between him and Quinn. Something had happened when I wasn't around. Now any hope of us ever being together again, no matter how tiny the thread was, was gone now.

I found out after continuing school the rest of the week that I really liked being a Cheerio. Sue was really rough on us all but that was to be expected. Mercedes and I had decided that we weren't going to tell Mr. Schue that Mercedes and I had joined the squad until he saw us at the big game. It'd be just like the disappointment we constantly felt from never getting a solo from him. It would crush him and possibly make him see that Mercedes and I are just as good, possibly better, than everyone else in there.

The scary thing about being connected with Sue was knowing some of the evil schemes she planned. Of course, we hadn't heard her talking about glee club, but she had held an emergency meeting a bit ago telling us all about the wonders of Madonna. Trust me, if anyone knew anything about the wonders of Madonna, it was me. I have a whole ipod dedicated just to her songs. But she was talking on and on about how we all needed to date someone younger. Then of course she looked at me and said I didn't have to. After all I was the 'only' gay guy in all of Lima. Yeah…sure…I wasn't the only one anymore but the other one wouldn't be going out with me anytime soon.

It wasn't long until the entire school went Madonna. The intercom was constantly blasting Madonna at full volume throughout the entire day, thanks to Sue. We were going to be hosting a 'Madonna day' in which everyone could dress up like her. Even glee was going Madonna. That was our next assignment, a Madonna performance. Everyone seemed excited about the assignment except for the guys. Oh well, too bad for them. If they can't appreciate Madonna's talent like everyone else then that's their loss. Mercedes and I had already started planning…we were going to need Cheerios lots and lots of Cheerios.

Finn still seemed to be getting worse. He was getting dangerously skinny and actually passed out right in the middle of glee club once. Of course the nurse said that his blood sugar was low and that he was probably starving himself. He walked around like a zombie lately, grunting and nodding at appropriate times. I actually thought he might tear off his arm and give it to someone. Of course, if he wanted to live he would eat something soon, so I really didn't worry about him too much.

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybody's be warned by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just victims of love_

_Don't try to fight it_

_Victims of love_

_You can't decide it_

_Victims of love_

I guess you could say shocked was an understatement. Brittany and Santana had waltzed into the choir room before glee Thursday and explained a very scary situation to us all. Rachel was seeing someone. It wasn't in a good way. It was in a way that meant trouble for everyone. She was seeing Jesse St. James. You know the leading male in Vocal Adrenaline. No offense to him, but he looks like someone who could easily mess with someone's feelings to get information out of them then tie them to a train track to let them die. So of course we all did what we had to do, get together and gang up on her.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel walked in, looking a bit too chipper for her own good.

"Cut the butter Benedict Arnold. We've heard about your new boyfriend." I told her, uncrossing my legs.

"Look, Rachel, We're all happy that you're happy, but we've all worked too hard in glee to let you throw it all away on a relationship that might now even be real." Mercedes explained to her, her attitude showing through at the best of times. Rachel was, of course, quick to jump to defense.

"Why? Because he's in Vocal Adrenaline?" She asked in shock.

"Their motto is 'Aut neca aut necatus eris', which loosely translates to 'Murder or be murdered'." I stood up to stand tall beside Mercedes, who had her lips set in a sassy pout. Tina was next up.

"They give their dancers human growth hormone." Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Mercedes started again.

"look, we're not say the dude is playing you-"

"He's playing you." I just had to interject. He was playing her.

"we just think that until regionals are over, we can risk the possibility that he is." She continued. Rachel shook her head but Tina jumped in.

"None of us want to go through what happened at sectionals again."

"Jesse and I might not be true love, but what if we are?" She said a bit breathy, a few hidden sobs starting to come forth. When in doubt, Rachel always cries it out. "Look, I know who I am, and how many chances at this am _I_ going to get?" I had to agree with her there, but I still couldn't let this slide.

"If you don't break up with him you're out." She looked at me, horrified. She quickly found her voice again.

"You can't kick me out!" Arties turn to finally say something.

"But we can all quit, even if Mr. Schue doesn't." We all stared at her, not backing down. She could obviously feel this as a losing game for her.

"Well, good luck winning without me." She tried as a last resort.

"Everyone is replaceable," I looked her directly in the eye to make sure she completely understood how serious we all were. "Even you."

"How could you do this to me?" She asked, defeated.

"How could you do this to us? We're a team, and all you've ever wanted was for us to be great, and to be apart of something special. Now is that still true, or not?" Mercedes was now right in Rachel's face. She looked completely heart broken and torn.

She really had no choice, all her cards were laying on the table in front of her. She could only go one way. Finally she agreed and left in a hurry. When Mr. Schue heard she wouldn't be returning, he cancelled glee for the day, which was great for me because then I wouldn't have to see Finn. Tomorrow was the big game and Mercedes and I still needed to do some rehearsing about the big half time show. We'd already gotten all of the other cheerios on board with it, now it was just the matter of Sue not killing us.

_In the beginning_

_I tried to warn you_

_You play with fire_

_It's gonna burn you_

_And here we are now_

_Same situation_

_You never listen_

_I never listen, now_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I was now sitting in my car, trying to remember everything I needed to remember about driving. My entire brain is shot to pieces and I can't hold a thought for more than a second. On my way home I almost fall asleep three times and I completely crash as soon as I hit my bed. My mom comes in a shakes me awake when she gets home from work, making me get up and change into my sleeping stuff. She tries to get me to come down for dinner but I refuse, instead falling back asleep as I sit the pillow once again.

Then it's Friday. The game is tonight and everyone is wishing me luck but I don't hear them. My teammates look really nervous and have thrown threats of slushies at me all day, but I barely make them out, tossing them to the back of my mind. All I can focus on is the fact that Kurt was sitting directly in front of me in Spanish, looking perfectly fine. I don't even worry about what my mom will say about my failing Spanish grade that I really needed to pick up. Mr. Schue tries to talk to me after class but I ignore him and walk on, heading to the locker rooms, completely dead. I had to be told four times that my jersey was on backwards before I thought to fix it.

Then the game started. The buzzer zipped through the air at an ear splitting level of volume. I was tossed a ball and knew I had to toss it right of me, so I did…right into the other teams hands. I scanned the crowd as everyone rushed past me to the other side of the court. Kurt wasn't here. Though that didn't surprise me much, he wasn't a sports kind of dude. I played in what felt like slow-mo for the first part of the game, eventually being told to sit out and drink some Gatorade, which I refused.

"Finn, the half's over, man. Dude, what's wrong with you? You need to wake up!" Puck hissed as he sat down on the bench next to me, ready to watch the half-time cheerleader show.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I sighed into the mirror of the girls' locker room. Yes, I was in the girls' locker room, and they happily accepted me thank you very much! Mercedes came up behind me and handed me a ponytail holder and a brush. I quickly and skillfully pulled her hair back perfectly into a neat ponytail that swished behind her. I pinched my cheeks a bit to give a natural blush color to them, didn't want to look like a ghost out there I needed some color.

"You ready to give Mr. S a taste of his own medicine?" She asked, her eyes going bright with excitement. I nodded, as ready as I'll ever be. This was going to be great and the looks we would get of open mouths would be priceless. Mercedes and I had stayed behind in the locker room for the first half, as all the cheerios planned out.

Quickly the other girls rushed past us to get into formation. Mercedes and I hid ourselves beside the bleachers until it was time. Everyone's eyes were on the court where the guys ran around. I scanned the crowd and saw Finn sitting next to Puck, looking dead to the world. I wondered what his reaction would be. Then the band started playing and snapped my attention away.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

The band started playing, which was never a club that had ever combined with the cheerleaders. The beat was quick and I felt like I knew it. It was on the tip of my tongue when I caught two people bound to the middle. Mercedes voice rang out and everyone was watching her, well except for me. I was too busy looking at the other person with her. Kurt was wearing a tight cheerios uniform and looked about ready to sing.

I was shocked. Kurt was a Cheerio now? When did that happen? I watched his body move and the expressions his face gave off. Then he started to sing. I had no idea that he could sound so…sexual. His voice was lower than I was used to hearing and he even growled out some of the parts. I was suddenly more alert than I had been all week. I knew Puck was looking at me strangely and I probably should look away before he notices something's off, but I can't tear my eyes away. My body had gone all tingly and I felt happy for some reason. Maybe the hunger was really starting to go to my head now.

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybody's be warned by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just victims of love_

"Dude?" Puck asked half-way through the performance but I didn't listen to him. Instead I was focused on the way Kurt moved, dancing alongside his best friend and the other Cheerios. I was shocked at how much I was turn on right about now. Honestly, it was seriously hot as hell. I'd seen many people in those Cheerios uniforms and all of them looked great but Kurt made me jump and have to quickly find a way to adjust my gym shorts. Then it was all over. Kurt and Mercedes were breathing hard and smiling because everyone was cheering for them. All of the cheerios rushed to give them hugs before they all went to sit on the benches designed just for them to sit on at the game. Kurt and Mercedes were now talking to Mr. Schue and Mrs. Sylvester but quickly made their way over to their spots on the benches as well.

Then it was game time again. I got up and went onto the court with the rest of the guys, completely distracted about the thoughts floating in my head. Most of them were about Kurt. I had actually gotten half way to the basket when I stopped cold, in front of the cheerios. Everyone of them was looking at me, most of them gesturing to put it in the basket. I tossed it over my shoulder, not really caring at that moment and I headed straight for the small boy sitting amongst all the girls.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I looked around as Finn walked over to us. Mercedes looked at me questioningly then turned her attention to the tall male who had stopped right in front of us. Whistles were blowing all around us but they seemed to be drowned out. What was he doing? Did he realize how much of an idiot he looked right now? He blinked and looked me directly in the eye.

"We need to talk." I struggled for words, looking around at everyone looking at us.

"Now?" I asked stupidly. He nodded and walked off in the direction of the boys locker rooms. Coach was headed right for us. He gave me orders to go and find him and bring him back. I nodded and got up, rushing to find him. I heard someone being called in as his replacement for now.

"Finn?" I hissed? Looking around the locker room doors. I hated the boy's locker room. It was dark and creepy and the prefect place for something terrible to happen. I heard a cough from inside and followed the noise over to the center of the room, where Finn was waiting. He heard my footsteps and turned to look at me.

"Kurt, I just wanted to say I was totally and completely sorry, for everything." It was the first time in a long time that I was going to actually talk to him. "I haven't been doing very well. I feel tired all the time, I can't hold down a meal and I've gotten really bitter towards everyone lately. I know it has something to do with you."

"Finn-" I tried but he cut me off.

"You've got to know that I'm so sorry for anything and everything I have or may do in the future. I'm not prefect and I'm sure that there will be more stupid mistakes I make but I just need to know that, no matter how cheesy this is going to sound, you'll be there with me through it all. I realized that I really like you Kurt. I like you a lot and I'm sure of it. I want to meet your dad, I want to take you on a date, I want to kiss you and I want to be your boyfriend. All of that mushy crap. Please, just tell me that you're answer is a yes. Oh! Also you were really good out there and kind of turned me on, though now I feel really embarrassed about telling you that last part." He said all of this really quickly.

"Finn, I just went through ten thousand different emotions in just two weeks. I'm flattered by your offer, and I really think that if you take the time to think about what you just said you'll realize that you don't mean it. So please just come back out and play the game-"

"But that's where you're wrong. Kurt I do mean all those things, I meant them one hundred percent true. I really want all of that and I know I do." He walked over to me and looked down to me, capturing my gaze with his. "Please, Kurt."

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybody's be warned by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just victims of love_

_Don't try to fight it_

_Victims of love_

_You can't decide it_

_Victims of love_

"No, Finn. I can't do this again and I-" But I was cut off by lips. It wasn't harsh or quick. It was a slow meaningful kiss. It was quick, showing that Finn was obviously still not able to get over the fact that I was a guy, but the kiss made me melt into goo and jelly legs anyways.

"Kurt?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I-I have t-to refuse y-your o-offer." I said, backing up, stuttering as badly as Tina use to. Finn looked deeply hurt right then so I quickly jumped in. "But I do have an offer of my own." He perked up again, listening intently. My back hit the lockers, which was good, I needed support after that kiss. "I didn't want you to meet my dad, I don't want you to take me anywhere and I don't want you to be my boyfriend. Instead I think we should take it slow, not jump in like we tried to last time. This time give you a chance to adjust."

"So, we're starting from the beginning?" I nodded and smiled a bit. I stood straight and walked over to him, outstretching my hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I like a different variety of music, love the beach even though it ruins my hair and I'm gay. Also, I've got a very fragile heart, please don't break it." He looked at me for a second like I'd grown another head, then he clasped his hand over mine.

"Finn Hudson. I like 80's rock, can't tell my left from my right, like to play sports and I think I'm Bisexual. I'm someone whose trusting and would never break a fragile heart."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was reluctant to let go of his hand but I somehow managed to do it. I gave one last smirk to his lopsided smile and turned to exit the locker room.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

That night I didn't think my mom could be any happier. I'd come home and immediately headed for the fridge and cabinets. She rushed into the kitchen and asked me what I was doing. I quickly popped food into the microwave and handed her a box of pasta, asking if she could make this for me, I don't think I'd eaten this much since thanksgiving when we had the whole family over. Everything was finally working itself out again, though they weren't perfect just yet, they were on their way.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Victims of love_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Victims of love_

**A/N:**

**Yes, things are a bit jumbled up as far as facts from the show goes but I like it. This way we know what kind of happens but still keeps us guessing, no?**

**Anywhom…review and send love.**


	11. Heart of glass

**A/N:**

**SONG: Heart of Glass**

**BY: Blondie **though I prefer the Skye Sweetnam version.

_Tina singing._

**Yep, it's finally someone else singing for once! Also, this only has slight parts of Finn and Kurt. They were finally going to a good place where I left it last chapter and I thought I'd give them a break…well…kind of…you'll see…This is basically Tina fill in. 'Cause I like Tina. Yep we're going back to before the big basketball game…**

**~``~``~``~ Tina ~``~``~``~**

Grrr. Why had things been so hard lately? Ever since Mr. Schue announced our assignment for 'Hello' things have been falling apart. No, scratch that, since I'd come out about my stutter things have been going sour. Artie and I can't talk without him giving me a disappointed look and wheeling away after a few minuets, everyone seems to have friends but me and the worst part is that _Rachel_ has started to look better than me lately. I may not be the prettiest girl in the world but if _Rachel_ looks better that you, you know you have issues.

I guess it could be worse. I mean, look at Finn. He can't even look at anyone without barking his head off at them and I haven't seen him eating in a while either. Kurt's been kinda down too, but I guess he was just having a few off days. Other than that everyone else seems to be completely and totally fine and dandy.

Well I wasn't. I was feeling depressed for some reason. I don't know, maybe it was all the over and friendship in the air. I apparently didn't have either of those. Yes, I liked Artie but he still seemed really upset with me. There seemed to be nothing that I could do to change his mind. As for the friend thing, I did have them but I didn't have a best friend like Mercedes and Kurt were best friends.

I sat in front of the mirror in my bed room, combing out my color-free hair. Of course I could easily put the color back with the snap of a few pins. Yep, extensions. My parents would flip if I actually dyed it. I stood up and examined myself. I was wear sweats and wondered what the other girls wore. Kurt probably wore fancy designer pajamas and Rachel and Quinn probably wore girly night gowns and Mercedes, well she was probably the only other normal one that wore normal clothes as well.

I pushed the button on my CD player as I passed it. Yes, that's correct, CD player. My family is very behind in the times and while I do have an ipod there are no songs on it. I turned up the volume and let the music flow. I loved this song and knew all the words by heart, which was surprisingly hard for me to do with most songs unless I listen to it over and over. Not like Rachel who could hear a song once and sing it word for word perfectly on command.

_Once had a love_

_But it was a gas_

_Soon found out_

_Had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing_

_Only to find_

_Mucho mistrust_

_Loves gone behind_

At school I pretty much stood in the background of glee club, trying desperately to be heard by someone. I watched as Finn snapped at Rachel about her yelling at him about his dancing. The funny thing was that he wasn't even focused on Rachel anymore. Now he was facing directly towards Kurt and off about something random that no one had even brought up. Mr. Schue advised that we end glee and Kurt was the first out, closely followed by Rachel, who looked almost in tears.

I saw Artie trying to get out from between some of the stands. Everyone else had headed out except for us. I decided that I would try to help. He was trying to back up but he'd run into something else and he couldn't push the other chairs out of the way. I hurried over and took the handles of his wheelchair, seeing him getting frustrated. He sighed and hung his head as I straightened him out. I walked around so I could face him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending slightly so I could look him in the eyes. He lifted his face and I could see the frustrated tears lining his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." He used the back of his hand to wipe over his eyes. "Sorry it's just hard sometimes, you know. Oh, wait, you don't know." He lifted his head a bit higher and wheeled around me. I grit my teeth and wondered if he would ever forgive me for that.

I had to head to the bathroom before catching the late bus home. It was after school so I really hadn't expected there to be anyone in there. I opened the door and followed the wall until I heard singing. The voice sounded calm and bland, alto, kind of like mine. I peaked around the corner to see a girl standing in front of the mirrors. She had an ipod playing, volume on high so the music blasted out of the headphones at a dull tone. She was busy putting on a clear shade of lip gloss. Her shoulder length dark hair fell in colorful ringlets at her shoulders. Her hair was cooler with blues and pinks and greens amongst the dark black natural color. She had highlighter green eye shadow and purple and yellow stripped nails. I was instantly intrigued.

I stepped from around the corner slowly, watching as she lifted her arms in the air and shook her hips with the beat, singing and turning in a circle. She paused when she saw me standing in the door way. Her mouth hung open and her arms slowly lowered. She moved a stand of hair that had stuck to the lips gloss on her lips.

"Um, hi." She said awkwardly, giving a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back and moved over to one of the mirrors. "You have a great voice." I said shyly.

"Thanks…" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to find her studying me. "You're part of New Directions aren't you, the glee club?" I nodded.

"Mmhm." I hummed the answer to her. I looked at her open make-up bag and spotted something. "You have green eyeliner too?" I reached into my back pocket and sowed off the small stick.

"Oh, no way! I thought I was the only one crazy enough to buy it!" She giggled slightly and picked up hers to hold it next to mine. "Same shade and everything."

"Are the colors real?" I pointed to her ringlets. She shook her head, unclipping one and pulling it out.

"Nope. I might be killed or grounded for life if they were." I laughed.

"Me too! Parents can be so un-cool sometimes." She nodded.

"Totally." She packed up her make-up stuff and put it into her backpack. "We should hang out sometime." I looked over at her, shocked.

"Sure! Um, I'm Tina." She quickly found a pen in her bag and took a paper towel out and ripped it in half. She scribbled something on it and handed me one of the pieces.

"I'm Tiffany. Here's my number. What's yours I'll call you this weekend or something." I gave her my number and put hers' into my back pocket.

"So, Tiffany, why don't I ever see you around here? You have a great voice, you could be apart of New Directions. Sure, it comes with a bad rep and you'll get slushy facials almost everyday but it's so awesome." She smiled sadly and looked down.

"Sorry I don't think the coach of vocal adrenaline would be too happy if I suddenly joined your glee club. Call me so we can meet this weekend."

I stood frozen, staring at where she had just exited. Wow. We had so much in common, it was kind of scary. But, she's on the opposite team. No way, I couldn't call her after that. She was apart of New directions worst enemy team. Wait, what was she doing at our school? I guess it was kind of fate I would meet someone super cool that likes the same things as me when I have been feeling so down lately. I let my hand crumple around the piece of paper towel in my pocket. I couldn't call.

_Once had a love_

_And it was divine_

_Soon found out_

_I was loosing my mind_

_Seemed like the real thing_

_But I was so blind_

_Mucho mistrust_

_Love's gone behind_

I guess you could say I was more doing this for myself. You see, Santana and Brittany had come in and started spreading the details of Rachel's new boyfriend, as if she didn't already cause the club enough trouble with her constant quitting and mood swings. After seeing how the others reacted to the information I was kind of glad I wasn't going to call the girl, Tiffany, back. Kurt and Mercedes actually said that they'd kick Rachel out. _Rachel_ our star! If she could be kicked out then I surely wasn't safe.

I kind of joined in with my own comments to more convince myself that it would be like cheating on our glee club to hang with people from our main competition. That would cause all sorts of unwanted problems. I watched as Rachel practically started crying from the amount of harshness going against her, though in the end she agreed not to see him anymore. It was for the best interest of New Directions…right?

_In between_

_What I find is pleasing_

_And I'm feeling fine_

_Love is so confusing_

_There's no peace of mind_

_If I fear I'm losing you_

_It's just, no good_

_You teasing like you do_

The first game of basketball was…shocking to say the least. Finn seemed lost and out of it through the whole first half, just like he'd been most of the time. Artie showed up about two minuets before the half time so I went down to sit near him at the bottom of the bleachers. He gave a small smile and I kind of felt happy watching the game together, even if we were silent to each other the entire time.

Soon the half-time show kicked up. It started out with just the cheerleaders but slowly the band began to join them on the court. They started playing, for some reason, four minuets by Madonna and Justin Timberlake. We all soon found out why. It was quite shocking to say the least to watch Kurt and Mercedes bound out in cheerios uniforms and dance and sing. Mercedes was brilliant as she always was and Kurt rocked the house too. There wasn't a single person who could say they sucked at this point. I felt Artie tap me on the arm and nod in the direction of the basketball team.

All of the guys on the team were watching Finn. He was the only one who was paying complete and full attention to the show. For the first time all week he looked alive again. He sat up straight and his eyes followed Kurt around wherever he went. All of the guys on the team were looking at him as though he'd just flipped his lid.

Then, get this, when the next half starts, Finn is so close to making a basket but he throws it all away and bounds over to the cheerios bench. He talks directly to Kurt then heads for the locker rooms. Whistles blew like crazy and people were shouting. The whole place became a mess. Kurt bounded off after Finn a few seconds later and when they returned Kurt was trying to keep a smile off his face while Finn seemed to have changed. He was once again alive, he made the rest of the baskets that night and won the game, it was amazing to say the least.

_Once had a love_

_And it was a gas_

_Soon turned out_

_Had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing_

_Only to find_

_Mucho mistrust_

_Loves gone behind_

"Crazy game, huh?" Artie declared as I wheeled him out to the parking lot after everyone else had left the gym. There was only one car left in the parking lot. I easily recognized Arties dad's car. Artie waved to him from our spot on the curb. He looked up and took control of his wheel chair to turn and face me.

"Yeah, exciting…" His eyebrows furrowed.

"You okay?" I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, just tired. Lucky my house is just down the street." He hummed in agreement and looked at his hands in his lap. No, this wasn't awkward at all.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, no, it's cool. But thanks, that's really sweet of you to offer." I caught a small grin on his face. Just then Arties dad honked at us. Artie gave a small wave over his shoulder and focused on me again.

"Well, goodnight, Tina. It was fun to sit with you at the game." I pulled at the end of my sleeve as he turned and started wheeling across the lot.

"Hey, Artie?" He turned quickly to look at me again. "I was wondering what you were doing this weekend."

"Oh, um, well, my dad and I were going to take a trip somewhere, it's our monthly bonding day." He adjusted his glasses.

"Oh…" I tried not to sound too disappointed, not that he'd want to do anything with me anyways. "Sounds fun. I hope you have a great time." He grinned at me before going all the way to his dad's car. His dad got out and helped him in, putting up his wheel chair before climbing into the drivers' side and driving away. I sighed and started the short walk home.

_Lost inside_

_Adorable illusions_

_And you cannot hide_

_I'm the one you're using_

_Please don't push me aside_

_We could have made a cruising, yeah_

_Yeah, riding high_

_On love's true bluish light_

I sat on my bed and held the paper towel from a few days ago in my hand above me. She had been really cool and I think we could really get along, but I couldn't call it was wrong, a forbidden friendship. Not that she probably didn't already have plans, after all, I was the loser that sat at home with nothing to do on weekends except scan over videos and listen to music. This so wasn't fair.

I mean, if she knew who I was then why did she give me her number? If she knew I was from her teams' competition the why would she tell me to call her to hang out? She was obviously up to something. Or…maybe she just didn't care. Maybe she and her team were fine with being friends with everyone else. That would be a dream life. Well, I mean, what harm could it do just to call. She might even be too busy this weekend already.

_Once had a love_

_And it was a gas_

_Soon turned out_

_To be a pain in the ass_

_Seemed like the real thing_

_Only to find_

_Mucho mistrust_

_Love's gone behind_

My breathing picked up and I sat up on my bed, my ponytail swishing behind me slightly before settling against my back. I listened patiently to the soft chimes of rings. One, tow, three, four, five and six. There was a short message about leaving a message before the beep sounded loudly in my ear.

"Hey, Tiffany. I don't know if you remember me, but this is Tina from, well, the bathroom." I chuckled nervously. "I was taking up your offer to call and see what you were doing, um, you're obviously busy so I guess we can hang another time. Okay, bye." I ended the conversation and collapsed back on my bed, causing my cat to hiss at my feet for interrupting her nap.

I sat there for a minuet, tracing patterns in the ceiling. Them I felt a vibration in my hand and I shot up again. I looked at the screen of my phone, a non-recognized number. I quickly scrambled for the paper towel and it confirmed it was Tiffany. I hurried and answered it, sounding a bit too eager.

"Hey, Tina, sorry I just checked my phone. I'd love to hang out. Can you be ready in about half an hour? We could hit the mall or something."

"Yes, sure, I'll be ready. I'll meet you at the mall then?" I asked, hearing a hum for agreement and a quick bye before dial tones took over. I shot out of my bed and hurried around the room to scramble to pull together an outfit, doing a happy dance in between a few things. Then I darted across the hall to tell my parents that I would be headed out. They told me to text them later to make sure I was doing fine and agreed to let me go. I quickly dressed and ran a brush through my hair, snapping in some colors and quickly headed downstairs and out to the car. Maybe today would go well and I would find a reason to not worry about the other glee club members.

_In between  
what I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
love is so confusing,  
There's no peace of mind if I fear  
I'm losing you  
it's just no good you teasing like you do  
Na na na...  
It's just no good you teasing like you do  
Na na na..._

Maybe…

**A/N:**

**Yep, a Tina filler. She they did have a good time on their hang out at the mall but that'll be explained later, I don't want you to think I just left you hanging. SOOO…did you like having the Tina filler because I want to give everyone a part in the story, not just have it be ALL KINN ALL THE TIME, though that is awesome, but it's the other characters that make the story revolve around them too, so we need to give them love too.**

**Review and send all your flowers and fan-mail to my business agent please (JK, love you all!)**


	12. with or without you

**A/N:**

**SONG: With or without you**

**BY: U2**

_Finn singing_

**Okay, so i know it's monday and I know I'm supposed to update on Tusedays but Tomorrow we're getting our internet fixed so I wont be able to post it. So i am putting it up early, hope you enjoy and i hope tomorrows GaGa episode is as awesome as it seems!**

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

The weekend passed by agonizingly slowly. It was mostly filled with empty nothing-ness since everyone else seemed busy, including Tina, who was almost never busy. Mercedes was busy with her mom and even Artie was going on a trip with his dad. I spent most of my time color coordinating my closet and watching some sort of car-chasing shows with my dad. There was one good thing about this weekend.

_Finn_. That boy was seriously boarder lining stalker at this point. He would text me almost every ten minuets just to say 'Hi' or send a smiley face for some random reason. My dad was constantly curious at who was making me face 'light up and glow like the moon' as he put it. Of course for his own good I would tell him it was either Mercedes or Tina updating me on their weekend.

On Sunday morning at about two thirty AM, Finn called in the middle of the night. When I answered he asked me if we were really friends again or if he'd just had an illusion about it. I couldn't stop laughing and was worried I'd wake my dad up. Sure, Finn must've been half asleep at the time and I was angry as hell that he'd woken me up that early but it was so funny to hear the sleepy half-awake panic in his voice. After I assured him that we were friends again he promptly fell asleep. I hung up; hopping his phone was one that would automatically hang up if the other person did.

Yes, the infamous '_friend zone_'. After everything that had happened from rushing into things, I wanted to make sure that Finn and I took it slower this time, you know, trim the fat or whatever other gross things people say. I thought it was for the best, you know, start out as friends and slowly work our way up, take the time to get to know each other better. Really the only thing that Finn and I every truly talked about was how Quinn had used him and how annoying Rachel could be. Yes, I had Finn down to the T, but he knew almost nothing about the real me, about the fashion-obsessed soprano that is Kurt Hummel. I just really wanted this to work the right way this time. Could you blame me?

Now it was Monday morning and I was standing in my white robe in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. It was the first day that I was going to be seeing Finn since everything had worked out again and I wanted to look nice to give him a true taste of what I really was. But how to do that? Should I go all out and bold and risk dumpster diving and three slushy facials or should I keep it simple yet classy to minimize it down to one slushy and a fifty-fifty chance of a dumpster dip. I finally decided on going with white skinny jeans, a red sweater with small darker shades of burgundy and a cute white hat to match it, all designer clothes to come to a total cost of a hell of a lot of money. Oh well, beauty hurts and that includes the burned hole in dad's wallet.

After eating a balanced breakfast of a small portion of eggs, wheat toast and a small glass of orange juice I headed out, ready to walk to school. I was just about to head out the door when dad called after me and said I could use his car for today since the shop was closed for today. I smiled and grabbed the keys that hung on the key rack by the front door. Dad's car was a piece of junk and defiantly could use a good clean but it beat walking so I was happy.

The parking lot wasn't very full of cars today but kids already roamed around in packs of people from their cliques, catching up about their weekends before school would start. I draped my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the doors of school. Luckily no jocks caught me today and I was able to spot Mercedes, Artie and Tina all chatting happily by the front doors. I adjusted my hat and joined in the group, receiving hugs from the two girls and a head nod for a greeting from Artie.

Artie was and always has been cool with any type of sexualities but he himself was a fan of the ladies. At first I thought he'd be as awkward around me as everyone else was the second they found out I was gay, but Artie had been cool. In fact he never even mentioned it. It was as if I was just another person, no labels needed. I always felt happy around Artie. Not in the way that I felt for Finn but in a 'glad he's around' kind of way. He was a great friend. And of course Tina and Mercedes were my ladies, my chica's, my best friends so I was always happy when I was around them.

It seemed like it took forever for the bell to ring, signaling we were allowed to go to our lockers. Mine was near the choir room and near my first class so it was easy to walk from there to class. Just as I closed my locker, all the stuff I'd need for my first classes of the day already out, I heard someone call my name. The voice was none other than the Stalker himself, Finn Hudson.

"Hey! Kurt!" He said, appearing next to me. His lips pressed together in a tight awkward line and he rocked back and forth on his heels while his hands gripped the straps of his backpack.

"Well, hello Finn Hudson." I gave a smile and started off in the other direction, towards my class. I quickly heard footsteps heading after me.

"So, uh, I asked puck about texting someone constantly, and granted he thought I was talking about a girl, but he said it was kind of pathetic so I'm sorry if I kind of annoyed you this weekend." Wow, he's was good.

"I thought it was…cute." I said, looking up at him with a smirk. "Though I guess 'annoying' would be another word you could use to describe it." He gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah…well, I better get to class soooo…I'll see you later." I nodded as I stopped in the doorway of my first period. He let out a shaky breath and headed in the direction we'd just come. I scoffed under my breath and headed to my seat.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

God, how lame was I? Sure talking and asking a girl out was totally easy and a natural thing for me. I didn't even blink. But two seconds with Kurt and I'm about ready to collapse in on myself. This wasn't even the first time I was trying to get him to go out with me. Even the first time I'd asked him out I stuttered and my insides turned to a giant mushy mess. Now I was just trying to talk to him, something I'd done many times before, and everything came out wrong.

First off, I guess it was kind of a lame excuse. I had made up the whole asking Puck about texting someone. That was just an excuse to talk to Kurt. Puck would have probably just called me a girl and followed me around asking if I wanted some tea or something. Kurt seemed so calm through the entire conversation, as if he weren't affected by talking to me at all while I was tripping up and slurring my words together so fast they came out as a jumbled mess. Damn him for being so calm about this.

Yeah, sure, Kurt wanted to take things slow, which was cool, I was all about taking it slow now. The thing is, he wants to go at a snails speed. He's taken us back to square number one, friendship. At first I thought, yeah sure, of course, give it sometime to build the foundation for a relationship (_wow, I didn't even know I knew a word like foundation)_ but since the weekend has passed I realized a few things that friends don't do. Friends don't hold hands, unless your like Santana and Brittany, friends don't kiss each other and friends don't get addressed as 'the boyfriend'.

Lots of guys are kind of afraid of these things. Not the kissing part, everyone loves that, especially if it gets heated. No, I mean all the things that mean you're in a real live true relationship with one person and one person only. I however actually liked these things, a lot at that. I liked holding hands and being 'the boyfriend'. It made me feel happy inside, like I actually meant something to someone else besides my mom. Now if you were to look at any other guy in this school they'd say I was crazy.

Let's take Puck for example. He was a total chick-magnet. He was one of those guys that liked the rush of juggling between four girls at a time and he probably wasn't apposed to the idea of a three some. Ugh. Anyways, Puck would never be caught actually acting like he was in a relationship, you know, carry the other persons books, sit together at lunch, and most important, letting someone call him their boyfriend. Of course some of these were bent rules for Quinn, but he was the father of _their_ baby. He was required to carry books and all that, not for Quinn but because she had his child with her. No, I knew Puck wasn't fully with Quinn. He'd freak out if anyone were to tell him he were in a committed relationship. I saw the way he and the other girls in the hall flirted and kissed at random times. I also saw the hurt and angry way Quinn looked at him for it, but another story for another time.

The bottom line I'm trying to get at here is that Kurt was trying to get me to go way to slow. I think I might die if I don't get to kiss him regularly. Sure all the other stuff would have to hide for now, couldn't let the entire school know that I thought of another guy that way, but that would all change someday when I was ready. Besides kissing him, I wanted to be able to be able to take him on a date, I wanted to be able to be annoyed at him for dragging me to the mall and constantly asking what I thought of all the outfits he tried on, I wanted to meet his dad and I wanted to be able to have the satisfaction of having Kurt Hummel as my boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on what my English teacher was saying. Really all I'd caught so far were the words 'book', 'page 223' and 'homework'. Ugh, I hate homework. I was no good at it and even when I did try I failed. I wasn't really sure how I managed to pass all my classes. Everyone says I'm really lucky but with all the stuff going on lately I don't feel very lucky.

"And tomorrow-" But she was cut off by the bell as a ring split through the air and jolted everyone happily out of their seats.

"Oh, Finn, thank god!" I stopped in my long strides and over to where the voice had called to me. Artie was sitting on one of the new ramps we'd raised money to get him. I hurried over to him. "Someone stuck a rock in the middle of the path and I didn't see it, now I'm kind of stuck." He rolled forward and backwards to demonstrate how he couldn't get his chair to turn because he'd hit the rock.

"Here, let me help." I got behind the chair and rolled forward then lifted over the rock. He thanked me and I asked what his next class was. Funny enough, it was right next to mine. I took control of his wheel chair and helped him roll down the hall. I guess the silence between us must've been a bit awkward for him because he tried to start up a conversation.

"So…that was a kind of crazy thing about Rachel, huh? Though it is Rachel, what do you expect right?" He laughed a bit and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What Rachel thing?" It had been a while since anything had come up with Rachel, the last drama I had with her was when I broke up with her.

"Oh, I thought Kurt would have told you since you both seem like such good friends now." I smiled a bit at the thought. "Well," He began and pulled me out of my happy phase. "Rachel had been seeing some dude from Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse I think his name was. So we all ganged up on her and told her point blank that she would have to stop seeing this guy because of the obvious threat factor of our competition." I stopped wheeling the chair.

Rachel was seeing someone? From Vocal Adrenaline? That was crazy, insane…I can't think of another word for crazy but I knew there were some more and it was all of those things. Did she not see how he was obviously using her? Though I guess I'm not one to talk...heh... Still, Rachel was supposed to be smart, couldn't she see that he was using her? I didn't even know the guy but I already knew he was using her. Maybe I should talk to her?

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Lunch, a magical time where many things can occur. Usually lunch consists of loud chatting, slushies and some of the cheerios throwing their guts up in the bathrooms. Most of the cheerios were dressed in their uniforms constantly. I had decided long ago that I wanted to be able to wear normal clothes as well so I only wore it during practice. Sometimes if there was something important going on that day then, sure, I'll wear my cheerios uniform the entire day but not if it's just for practice.

Anyways, I found Mercedes in line to get food. She told me that Sue wanted us in her office to talk just before practice after school today. We were lucky because Glee had been moved to just after practice because half of us would be gone for practice. So, we got our food and headed for our usual table with Tina and Artie. Halfway there I saw Finn sitting with Quinn and Puck like he was before. He looked up, saw me and tried to wave me over. It was kind of nice how his eyes lit up but I just couldn't put myself through that again so I decided to hold my head high and walk by. I sat down across from Tina and Artie, sliding into my seat and getting settled. Mercedes was also getting comfortable beside me when a tray crammed into the small space between me and Mercedes. I watched as Finn managed to squeeze into the space, Mercedes giving him a look that said he needed to watch himself.

"Hey, you didn't come over. I was waving like crazy." He said, tearing the top off a sour patch kids box.

"It's true; it was kind of like he was trying to land a plane." Tina approved Finn's statement. Artie snorted at her joke. She smiled brightly at him. I rolled my eyes and poked at my salad.

"Sorry, I just wanted to sit here, with my friends." I stuffed a piece of lettuce in my mouth.

"I'm your friend." He nudged me secretively in the side.

"Yes, yes you are. Now that you're sitting here all my friends are together in one place." I sat up a bit straighter.

The rest of lunch was unusually silent. It was kind of peaceful but I could tell Finn was kind of uncomfortable beside me. I guess it felt the same to be sitting here as it was for me to be sitting over with Quinn and Puck. We both felt like we didn't belong at the other's usual table. It's because _we _don't belong, it really isn't natural what we were trying to do. We were taking two lives from completely different sides of the school yard and trying to meld them together.

"Hey," Finn caught me as I walked to my next class. "I-I was wondering if maybe you'd want to, you know, h-hang out this weekend or something?" He was doing that nervous thing where he stutters and shifts cutely while trying not to make eye contact.

"As friends?" I asked, watching his face drop a bit.

"Yeah, as friends." I nodded and smiled as we planned out vaguely what we were going to do. He turned and left to go to his next class. I couldn't help as my gaze traveled up and down his body, it was unnaturally hot. As he rounded the corner he ended the happy moment, snapping me back into reality.

The rest of the day went by as it normally would. After my last class I met up with Mercedes and we both headed down to Sue's office before cheerio practice. We sat down across from her and we listened carefully as she told us all about eating healthy and keeping your body in shape. Then she told Mercedes that she was going to have to loose ten pounds before next week was over. I stared at Ms. Sylvester in shock. Then, when I tried to stick up for Mercedes Sue just told me that I could stand to loose a few pounds as well. I almost died right there. Did she not know how much work it was to maintain a body like mine? In the end, cheerios practice was dull and both of us decided to skip out on Glee that day, knowing that Mr. Schue would talk to us about it later.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

The week passed by so slowly that I thought I would claw my eyes out by how frustrating this was. Everyday would be spent staring at the clock. Since Monday Kurt had been in a kind of funk. He and Mercedes didn't talk very much to anyone and they both looked exhausted. Glee had been kind of dull lately as all we were doing was taking notes and stuff. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Rachel because she seemed to be avoiding everyone in the club and staying silent, even when Mr. Schue suggested that Quinn would be getting our next solo.

Oh well, I couldn't worry about that right now. Right now I was driving up to Kurt's house. My breath had come short. I didn't know what we would be doing tonight since we were just hanging out as friends but since I was going to his house I was going to have to meet his dad. I sighed and got out of my truck. Just as I got to the door it opened before I even knocked. Kurt stood there, looking a bit depressed still.

"Hey, come in." He left me in the door way. I blinked and stepped into the house, closing the door and following Kurt, looking around for his dad. "So, I thought maybe we could practice for glee or something." I blinked and watched him sit down on the floor. There were stacks of CD's around him.

"Where's your dad?" He looked up from one of the circular discs to me.

"He's working late tonight. Why?" I relaxed some and moved to sit on the floor next to him.

"Well, I thought I would be meeting him." He laughed, actually laughed, directly at me.

"You realize how much of a heart attack he'd have if I brought home a guy?" I blinked confusedly at him.

"Wait, so he's mad that you like guys?" He turned his full attention to me.

"No, not at all." He sounded a bit defensive. "He's just not quite use to the idea yet. I don't want to move to fast on him and push him into more than he can handle." He handed me a CD. "What about your mom, how does she feel about the whole liking boys thing?" I swallowed hard. I hadn't even thought about telling my mom.

"She doesn't exactly know it yet." He gave a silent 'oh' and gestured to put the CD in. I did as I was told and immediately recognized the song. It was something I could defiantly relate too at this moment.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I'll wait for you_

I settled back down next to Kurt as I sung along with the song. I looked over at him and gave a sideways smile. His face was calm and relaxed. I followed the movements of blue-green as his irises traveled over my face. I had really messed up before with Quinn but I refused to let myself do that again.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

He wanted us to be just friends. I could respect that for now but I wouldn't forever. I wanted to be so much more. But I'd wait for him. I would have him as mine one day, as more than friends, and when that day came I'd make him the happiest person on earth. No one else could have him.

I slowly stood, keeping our eye contact. I didn't dare blink at this time. He watched me rise, looking up at me with a look of such powerful emotion that I couldn't look away. I held out my hand to him now that I was fully standing. He breathed deeply and let his hand fall in mine. I helped him up off the ground and pulled him close to me, never breaking eye contact.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You'd give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

I wasn't very good at dancing. Actually that was a lie, I flat out sucked. So now that we were here in this position I couldn't do much. He didn't seem to mind though. He looked up at me and I watched him blink rapidly, fluttering his eyelashes as they brushed over his pale cheeks.

_I can't live with or without you_

I tried to move at least a bit and we ended up going in an awkward box-oval thing. He giggled a little and looked down, smiling at our feet. It was nice to be this close to him again. In fact this was the happiest I'd seen him since Monday afternoon before glee club. He'd been weirdly down since then, but now he seemed purely happy again. I hoped it was something good I did and not because I was looking like a giant fool. I continued to sing with the song.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

The moment our eyes met again I could feel the warmth in them, the joy and relaxed feelings. He did give himself away. He made it so obvious that he felt more than friendship for me as well. I wondered how I could have been so stupid not to have realized it before, how all those times were together, paired up in glee club or something, that I couldn't tell he had feelings for me. I must've been a bigger idiot than I thought I was.

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised_

_She's got me with_

_Nothing to win_

_And nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

We had completely stopped moving now, just standing there staring at each other. He had begun breathing through his mouth and I could hear his breaths. They were short and shaky. I could feel his grip tighten on my arm and his knees become wobbly. As he began to collapse I caught onto him, holding him up and keeping our connection. I bent slightly, getting closer to him. Our faces barely an inch apart now.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or with out you_

"Do I look fat to you?" I shook my head as the last notes of the song ended. We both stood straight again. Kurt slowly lowered himself down to sit. I did the same and sat in silence beside him. He could obviously tell what moment was just ruined. "Sorry, the thought just came into my head." I shook my head and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because on Monday before cheerios practice Sue said that I had pear hips." His face dropped again and I now knew what had been bothering him all week. I decided to try making it better. After all, how could I ever be a good boyfriend if I couldn't make him feel good about himself? I guessed it was a lot like telling a girl that she was pretty, you couldn't say that they were because then they think your just saying that to make out with them, but if you say that they look ugly then they take it seriously.

"Sue doesn't know what she's talking about. I don't know if you've looked at her, but she's not exactly the tiniest person in the world either." He chuckled at this and I smiled too, knowing my job was complete.

"Okay, I'm starved. All I've been eating is celery and Splenda. Not exactly a balanced diet." He stood quickly. I looked at his retreating back like he was crazy. I quickly got up and followed him into his kitchen.

"How on earth are you still alive? I could never live on just that." He began to pull boxes and pans down from the cupboard.

"Yeah, me either." It was suddenly like I was watching the food network. He moved around the kitchen easily, whisking and chopping and slicing and dashing everything he would need. I sat on the counter opposite the one he was working on, watching as he flipped something in a pan.

"You can cook?" I asked, as he handed me a glass of what looked like apple juice. I shrugged and downed about half of it.

"Yeah, when you live with only a dad that has no abilities with food unless it's how to order it, you kind of have to pick up on a few things." I laughed lowly at that. My mom had always done all of the cooking. "Here," I was handed two plates, forks and napkins. "As the man of the evening, you get to set the table." He pointed at the table and practically pushed me off the counter.

We sat and ate for a while. He ate some sort of lemon chicken thing and a salad while he guessed that I'd want a cheese burger. He claimed that it was what his dad would want so he just guessed that I might want it too. He was right. He was a really good cook and I defiantly wouldn't be hungry for quite a while.

After we finished eating he suggested that since he was my friend he'd help me with Spanish. He brought out his homework and we worked on it together, him re-teaching what Mr. Schue had tried to explain to me. I guess it was just a lot easier to understand when Kurt explained it. I could now tell anyone that 'I liked to swim' in Spanish. Oh the fun of another language.

Soon Kurt got a text from his dad saying that he'd be home in a few minuets and he sadly said that I had to leave. I tried to get him to let me stay a bit longer but he told me that if I called my mom right then and told her about him that he'd let me stay. I left promptly after that. Leaving him with a goodnight and a light kiss on the cheek. It still sent shivers through my body even if it was just a small touch of skin of skin. I couldn't have been happier than I was the moment I got to my truck, the memories of tonight replaying over and over in my head all night long.

**A/N:**

**Yay for Kurt and Finn? At least they are getting somewhere; a cheek kiss is a start. So what did you think of the song? It took forever to find one that would fit the right way. I thought I'd never find the right one, then I was randomly searching through my ipod and this one came on and I knew that I had to write it. Oh yeah!**

**Alrighty, review and send me your critique.**


	13. bizzare love triangle

**A/N:**

**SONG: Bizarre love triangle**

**BY:**

_Rachel singing._

**This is more of a chapter focused on Rachel and slightly on Finn.**

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

My life was the completely absence of a mess at this moment in time. I was still participating in glee club but I'd avoid actually being on speaking terms with just about everyone in the club. I was still really mad at them. Finn for breaking up with me and everyone else because they tried to break Jesse and I up. Jesse, the male vocal lead in Vocal Adrenaline, and I were doing quite well. Of course our love was forbidden and was to be kept a secret, but we were doing great.

We hung out every chance we got. This weekend he actually took me out on a date to go to the movies where they were showing the original Phantom of the Opera. He was so romantic and sweet. He was a lot like me in so many ways that it was almost scary. We both loved the same things and we both aspired to be the greatest in our fields of working with various show choir terminals.

So, now that I was back in class, all I could think of was him and him alone. My notebook was almost scratched through from the many times I'd written his name on it. As the bell rung I gathered my stuff and headed out the door. I quickly found my locker and got out the stuff I would need for my next class, staring at the pixeled picture of Jesse on the inside of my locker door before quickly shutting it. Then all I could see was Finn, he leaned against the locker next to mine and stare at me uncertainly.

"Hey, Rach, can we talk?" I took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize. I realize I don't want to date other girls." He swallowed hard here. "Only you." He was shifting a lot and he looked a bit uncomfortable but I just passed that off as being nervous. "You do talk too much and usually you only talk about yourself, but I never feel lonely when I'm with you."

"I'm glad you've come to that realization, but you're too late." This was Finn, I could trust him right? He wouldn't tell that I was seeing Jesse to everyone else. "I've met someone else. A boy who's finally worthy of my talent and love." I started to walk away but he caught my arm and spun he back to face him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Do I know him? W-what, is he bigger than me?" I mentally rolled my eyes. _Not everything is about strength and size, Finn_ I said in my mind. I decided to take the more polite road, rub it in that he's too late.

"He doesn't go to this school, and he's a senior. His name is Jesse and he's the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline. We're both aware that our Romeo and Juliet romance will be a challenge but our deep respect for each other's talent will carry us through." He looked slightly confused as he processed all of this information, but he always looked that way so I guess it didn't make much of a difference.

"Rachel, don't you think that's kind of suspicious? We make it to regionals and suddenly the top guy in our main competition picks you up." Now I was just getting angry. No one would insinuate things like that.

"I know it's hard to believe anyone would like me without an ulterior motive, but you have to respect that our love is real. Move on, Finn. I finally have." With that I left him standing dumb founded in the middle of the hallway; it always felt good to do that.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"You what?" I looked around the library and was glad it was almost empty. I quickly picked up the book Kurt had just dropped.

"I said, I had to kind of ask Rachel out right now." I quickly led us over to a table and let him sink into a chair. I sat across from him and leaned over slightly. "It wasn't for real though, I'm just trying to keep this Jesse kid in line. Besides, it's not like we're dating anyways, I could technically see anyone I wanted and as my friend you'd have to be happy for me." I sat back and crossed my arms, feeling quite powerful. Then Kurt shot me a glare that made a chill run down my spine. "Okay, point taken."

"You better have found out something good." He said, taking his book back from me.

"Oh, you mean like the fact that she didn't stop seeing Jesse? That they are dating and apparently in love? Also some stuff about him respecting her and treating her right and all that crap." His eyebrow rose and he looked utterly offended.

"But we all told her that she was to stop seeing Jesse immediately. She didn't listen? I need to tell Mercedes about all of this ASAP. Thanks, Finn." I watched as his cute little frame rounded the corner of a bookshelf, phone already in hand. I still had a few pieces of business to take care of though.

"Mr. Schue, we have a problem." I said, quickly bounding into the choir room. He looked up at me like I was crazy, but the look he gave me went away quicker and quicker with each thing I told him about Rachel and this Jesse kid. He promised to talk to Vocal Adrenaline's coach and make it all stop. After all this was all for the team.

On my way to my last class of the day I slipped a note into Rachel's locker, telling her to meet me the Auditorium after school, I needed to talk to her again. I also quickly text Kurt that I might have to end up pretending to like Rachel for a bit longer. I didn't get a text back and I knew that he was pissed at me and I'd have to make it up to him later, but right now, New Directions needed me to keep our team alive. Surely Kurt would understand.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I sighed heavily as I pushed open the doors to the auditorium. I was meeting Finn here in ten minuets. He had slipped a note that said to meet him here after school so of course, with what little pull he still had on my heart, I came. I had a free period for my last class so I was here a bit early, but I could use that time to sing. I sat down at the piano, letting my fingers run over the keys just as Jesse had taught me. Of course when I played I dropped notes and it was a very iffy version of the song, but the notes of the song were separated enough that it was easier to move between them.

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through_

_Into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living a life_

_That I can leave behind_

I'd just gotten the song at the bookstore to practice playing the piano; it did use all of the things Jesse had taught me how to play. I figured that if I worked I could play as well as him. Then my thoughts wondered to Finn. The lyrics kind of fit. It was true, every time I would think of Finn I could feel a tug at my heart, telling me that I still wanted him, but I was still trying my hardest to push that down.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool_

_Won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And everyday my confusion grows_

I knew I needed to get over Finn. So many people had told me over and over again that I needed to let that dream go. Now that I have started to move on they are telling me that I couldn't be with Jesse, that he wouldn't be the one to be able to set me free of Finn's hold on me. So now we were hiding, keeping it all a secret and it had my head spinning in circles and my heart pulling in two.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

I was always there for Finn. Anytime he needed someone to help him or get him through something I was always there, hoping and wishing that his nightmares would all vanish and I would be the one to pull him into a dream. I was constantly waiting for the time to pull him away but it seemed like the hits just kept coming and I couldn't help. Then he finally broke it off with me. That's when I got Jesse, so it's a good thing, right?

_I feel fine_

_And I feel good_

_I feel like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves_

_Like we were yesterday_

I'm doing better now that I have Jesse. He's stable and doesn't toss and pull me in and out of his life like Finn did. He treats me like I was something special, not like I'm a rag doll. I'm his Quinn. You see, Quinn has always been Finn's main girl. If she called him right in the middle of making out with someone I'm sure he'd run to her faster than his legs could take him. I was that way with Jesse and it felt nice to finally be like that for someone. But now it's been weird between everyone. I can't talk to the glee club because I feel like they might kick me out and I can't talk to Finn because it's just been so awkward. I just want everything to be normal again.

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

Does this mean I want Finn still or am I truly and one hundred percent committed to Jesse? I knew the answer the moment I thought it. I still wanted Finn but I needed Jesse. If I hurt one of them then I don't know if I'll be able to take it, missing out on what could have been for us. It was so hard, knowing that I wanted both.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

I ended the song quickly. I turned to face the audience when clapping came from it. I looked out to see Finn standing at the front. He smiled and headed up the stairs. I hadn't even heard the last bell I'd been so caught up in the song. I quickly tucked the sheet music in one of my books and looked up at Finn.

"You're an amazing singer, Rachel." I stood too.

"Thanks I-" But he cut me off with a finger to the lips. He moved in closer to me and my entire body went warm.

"I want you back, Rachel. Please forget about that Jesse kid, he can't be as good to you as I'll be." Then he bent down and connected our lips. This time though it was weird.

I'd kissed Finn before so I knew that it was usually soft and gentle. That he gave love when he kissed. He would usually move his lips along with mine gently, so slowly you'd had to actually look to see if they were moving. It was usually magical. But now it was different. He stayed stiff as a stone and he looked really uncomfortable when we pulled away.

"Finn?" He shook his head and began to back up, heading to the stairs.

"Um, just-just think about it." With that he took off and headed out the doors. This was the second time I felt like crying after being kissed. This time I didn't though, but instead I went to go find Jesse.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"Kurt, please, I'm really sorry. Please talk to me." I asked the smaller male in front of me. He just crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. We were out in the parking lot, everyone else in school gone since there was nothing else going on today. "Kurt, please, I'm so sorry and I'll never do it again. It didn't feel right anyways."

"Really?" I finally got him to look at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Really. Normally I would have thought Rachel was a good kisser but now it felt too soft and a bit too flavor-y." He raised an eyebrow in question. "She had lip gloss on." He nodded and uncrossed his arms, which was like the last signal that he wasn't mad anymore.

"Oh." Was the only thing I got out of him.

"Are we good? Please say yes." I asked, my fingers curling tightly around the strap of my bag.

"Yeah, we're alright." I sighed in relief.

"Hey, maybe this weekend you can come over to my house? My mom is going to be out with one of her friends, shopping for baby stuff for her friend's new born."

"Aw, a new born?" He asked excitedly. I knew from there I'd lost him so I just took the excitement as a yes and made a mental note to text him about it later. "And their going shopping for baby clothes? Aw, little designer shirts and shoes and pants. Oh, so cute!" I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove towards his dad's car.

"I'm done with all the baby drama so I'm gonna need you to do the whole fawning over them in the privacy of your own car." He chuckled and got in as I climbed into my truck. I sighed and shook my head watching him drive off, not being able to stop the smile that formed from seeing him so excited at the thought of children.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I was happy now, here, curled into Jesse's arms. He was sweet and kind and sensitive, unlike Finn who was thick headed and clumsy and too tall for his own good. This was good, this was better. It was nice to look up at Jesse and see that he'd fallen asleep. We were watching TV on my couch and just spending time together. I had told him about the Finn thing and he told me not to worry about the kiss, it meant nothing anyways. And he was right, it really meant nothing. I felt nothing, no spark no need to restart my heart, nothing.

I slowly untangled myself from his grip and covered him with a blanket. I smiled and headed up to my room. My dad's were totally cool about letting him stay. They really liked Jesse and thought that he was a good match for me. I smiled as I turned out my lights and let the darkness take me in, not knowing that in a little while I'd wake up to find that Jesse had wondered up to my room and curled around me again and was once again sleeping like a baby. I was happy again.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jesse asked as we came down stairs.

"Hm, not sure, what do you want to do?" I asked back. He thought for a moment sinking down onto my couch.

"We could stay here today; I don't have to be home until later." I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea."

**A/N:**

**Yep, it's really short this time but there is more Jesse, Rachel and Finn drama coming up though (: I actually find it quite amusing.**

**So, I know you're probably all mad at Finn because he kissed Rachel, blah, blah, blah. That's the whole reason I wrote this.**

**It's all a scheme to get Rachel to dump Jesse. Finn may be stupid but he's not dumb. He knows that Rachel likes him and he's trying to use that to get her to stop seeing Jesse.**

**So, whenever Finn has a crazy jealous of Jesse moment on the actual show I thought I could make it easier to all of us by making it seem like it's all just a plan and he's really with Kurt behind everyone's back ^-^….maybe that's just me then….?**

**Alrighty, so i came up with an idea and i want to know what you all think about it. As we all know, glee will soon be ending it's first season and we are going to have to wait for what will probably feel like forever for it to come back on. So, incase you guys haven't heard all of the glee sneak peaks, Kurt will be getting a new boyfriend in Season two and Quinn will be dropping little Beth by the end of the first season. So, while glee is out I have an idea to, instead of continueing the real story without knowing what's going to happen, have Mr. S give the glee kids an assignment to show their fellow glee clubbers what they did on their break from school. Anyone like the idea? I'm still processing it so it's not fully formed but I've already planned out the song I want to use for Quinn's and Part of the idea for Kurt's break. I know it'll be kind of jumbled a bit but i can work that out...OH! Or maybe I can make it a side story for this one. I mean, i won't be updating this one until the season starts up again (yes, i'm still updating next tuseday as well) but instead make the side story and update that until the season starts again? What do you all think about this, that way we don't jump too ahead of ourselves in the story and not know what was going to happen?**

**Okay, I hope you got some sort of enjoyment out of this. Review!**


	14. Collide

**A/N:**

**SONG: Collide**

**BY: Howie Day**

**Hey, so I know it's not tuseday! Huh? An update NOT on tuseday? Is the world coming to an end? are you planning the death of your computer? Is there something we should all know? No, nothing like that. It's just, if you read my note at the bottom of last chapter then you would know that the season finally of glee is rapidly approaching ): yep, it's true, we are going to have to wait for-almost-ever for new glee. So, I wanted to get to the season finally in my story too so I could do the break story on the side. So I plan on having a crazy update schedual for a while. There's probably going to be on every other day or everyday I'm not sure. The last one i update this for a while will be THE DAY AFTER THE LAST GLEE EPISODE!**

**This is just going to be a major fluff chapter, because I think we could all use some fluff after all the hard ships the characters have been though. So yay for fluff?**

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I gulped at the item Mr. Schuster was holding. It was the most dreaded thing that could ever come out of glee club and I was sure no good could ever come from it. _The hat of fate_. The very same hat that lead to even more baby parent drama stuff. That stupid hat, I wanted to rip it into pieces. Yet Mr. Schue was using it to toss tiny pieces of paper around with; pieces of paper that had our names on them. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths at this point, waiting to hear why Mr. S even had the hat.

Kurt and I had walked from Spanish here together, talking casually about getting together to hang out this weekend. I was super excited because I think this might be a good time to ask him if he'd maybe want to be more than friends. He broke away from our conversation and went to sit next to Mercedes and Tina. So I was once again stuck wondering which seat I should sit in. I could have sat next to Kurt but I didn't want to make him think I was being a creepy stalker that didn't want him to hang out with his friends. So instead I choose to sit next to Rachel. I could find out how the whole thing with choosing me or Jesse went. I did catch a glare from Kurt towards Rachel but I ignored it for now.

"Oh, hey, Finn." She said uncomfortably as I sat down, getting comfortable.

"Hey." I greeted casually. "So, uh, did you maybe think about what I said the other day?" She blinked rapidly and looked down.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry, Finn, but I am with Jesse now." She said in a low voice so only I could hear her. "I…I think I love him." My eyes widened a bit and I let out a short breath.

"Oh, well, um…just make sure he doesn't, you know, hurt the team and stuff." That was really all I could say after all. She had obviously made her choice.

That's when Mr. Schue came in, looking dangerous. We all sort of mentally gasped as he showed off the hat. Everything went still as he went over to lean on the piano and stare at us all, shaking the paper names in the hat. Rachel was the first one that decided to break the tense silence.

"Mr. Schuster?" He looked up at her. "Why do you have the hat out? Are you doing another ballad?"

"No, not another ballad, Rachel. Instead, I decided that we should all break out of our little cliques and get to know our fellow glee clubbers a bit more."

"Hence the hat?" I wasn't sure what 'hence' meant but when Kurt said it, it made shivers run down my spine.

"Yes, hence the hat. Rachel, why don't you start us off?" Rachel smiled and jumped to the front. She stuck her hand in the hat and looked away, covering her eyes a bit too dramatically. Slowly her hand retracted from the hat with a small white slip of paper.

"Tina." Rachel smiled brightly but Tina just sort of sunk in her Chair. Artie was next up. I held my breath, eyeing Kurt.

"Puck." He sort of Squeaked out. Puck sighed and cracked his knuckles, Mr. Schue giving him a look. Matt and Mike were placed together next then Brittany and Santana. Soon it was down to four. Mercedes gave Kurt's arm a small squeeze before she went up to draw.

"…" She slowly unfolded her paper. The silence she gave off was killing me. "…Quinn." I let out a breath I'd been holding for a while now as Mr. Schue took out the last paper in the hat.

"That means, Kurt, Finn, you'll be paired together." Kurt turned a bit to grin over his shoulder before talking to Mercedes again until Mr. Schue dismissed us.

I quickly jumped out of my seat and walked slowly to the doors, trying to less-obviously wait for Kurt to finish whatever conversation he and Tina were now having. I don't know why I didn't just go over there, I mean, I do have a good reason to talk to him so it's not like anyone could say anything. Maybe I was just trying to be polite, I don't know but Kurt had finally headed for the doors with Tina.

"Rachel's honestly not as bad as she looks. All you need to do is show her that you can be more directing than her. Her bark is worse than her bite. You'll be fine." He gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading for me. We walked mostly in silence until we got to the parking lot.

"So, you need a ride today?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Oh, no, I'm still driving dad's car for now." I nodded. "So this weekend then?" he asked, looking up from underneath his bangs.

"Yeah, this weekend." It was kind of awkward now, just standing here, not sure what to do now. "So, uh, what now?" I asked, not really sure on how to say goodbye to him as a friend.

"Well, I guess we could just go in separate directions now." I chuckled once and nodded, heading for my truck as he headed for his dad's car.

"Bye, Kurt." I called to him once I got to my truck. He strummed his fingers through the air in a goodbye wave and ducked down into the car. I couldn't stop the small smile from the sweet awkwardness that was just there.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

"You look nice. What's the occasion?" I blushed at my dad's comment and looked down as I sat on the couch next to him.

"There's never really an event needed for fashion." I tried to explain. "It's just something I'd wear anytime at school." He eyed me but knew better than to poke at my words, knowing that he'd just lose in the end anyways. Besides, I would wear this to school.

I silently let my fingers readjust the designer red sweater I wore over a white long sleeved shirt; dark blue skinny jeans that fit snuggly to my body covered my lower body. Dad was watching some sort of sport. Hockey, Basketball, Football. Really, it all looked the same to me. The only difference was the place they played at and the uniforms they wore, which were all atrocious anyways. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell him that I was going over to a boy's house. A boy I really liked. Someone who was possibly my almost-boyfriend. Just as I began to speak, the words re-formed themselves and came out as something entirely different.

"I'm going over to Mercedes' house. Um, the awards are on tonight and she wanted to watch them together." I mentally sighed in frustration at my lack of confidence. Why was it so hard to talk to my dad about Finn? Besides, the next award show wasn't for another three weeks.

"Yeah, sure, have fun. Don't make her parents crazy with you're talking." I almost laughed, but somehow found I couldn't. Instead I leaned over to give a kind of hug to him and hurried to get the keys to his car.

Within a little bit I'd pulled up to Finn's house and knocked on his door, preparing to see his house for the first time. He'd rushed to the door wearing his pajamas and his hair a mess, but he gave me that lopsided smile that made up for any appearances. He welcomed me in, telling me to excuse any messes. Soon we were seated on the couches in his living room, glee assignment questions out on the table and ready to be answered. After we both had finished reading over the questions we decided it was time to start asking. I was so happy that we'd gotten this assignment because I felt like Finn needed to get to know me better.

"Number one," he read off. "What's you're favorite color? That's kind of easy." I nodded. "Mine's blue…or green…or red…no blue, yeah, blue." _Wow_. I covered my mouth with the palm of my hand in attempt to keep from laughing at his indecisive mind. "Probably because it reminds me of water, which makes me think of swimming and that makes me think of summer. Yep, it's blue." He smiled stupidly at me like he hadn't just been babbling on and on about that.

"I like the color red…probably because you once said it was my color." I looked down a bit embarrassed, but not before I caught the small tinge of pink gathering on Finn's cheeks.

"So…number two, Singer or band you hate?" I shivered at the one name that automatically came to mind.

"Justin Beiber. Ugh, he sounds tone deaf and sings way too off key for my taste." I shuddered once more.

"Who's that?" I looked up at Finn.

"Exactly."

After a while we'd filled out our entire assignment sheets. I sat back and watched as Finn read over the answers he'd scribbled down. It was kind of amusing to watch his face expressions change while he read. First he could be completely confused then he becomes giddy and happy before looking puzzled again. I couldn't hold in the giggle that came when he raised one eyebrow and let his tongue poke out from the corner of his mouth. He set down the papers and looked at my in question.

"What do we do now?" I bit my lip and thought for a minuet.

"Well, we could try to find a song to fit us…" I looked down and played with the threads of my sweater.

"…or…?" He prompted sensing that there was more.

"Well, not or, we still have to find a song, but maybe we could also continue the questions." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "There are some things I've been wondering about." He sat back against the couch.

"Like what?" I was about to ask but he suddenly jumped up. "Hold on, let me go get my lap top so we can search for a song too."

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I sank against the wall of my bed room, holding my laptop close to me. _Kurt wants to ask me questions_. I had a feeling they weren't going to be fluffy ones like the ones we just had to answer for glee. They'd probably dig into places I'd buried to stay buried. I didn't know if I was ready to talk to Kurt about everything yet. Still, as I sat against the wall, I promised myself that I'd answer any questions he had with the truth. I sighed and stood up again, slowly coming down stairs again to find Kurt looking boredly around the room. When he saw me he sat up straight and crossed his legs, placing his hands in his lap. I quickly plugged in the lap top and sat down next to Kurt.

"What song should we try first?" I asked, ready to type. He moved closer to see the screen, shooing my hands away from the key board. I sort of pouted after I lost control of the ability to type, but ignored it as a song started to play. I scrunched my nose at the soft flow-y music that filled the air and shook my head.

"No, it sounds too…chick-ish. We're friends not lovers." As soon as the words left my mouth though I felt a pang of sadness. The room was filled with awkward silence for a minuet but I quickly recovered by starting another song. This time a faster up-beat tempo strolled around us. _Mission impossible theme song, yeah! _Kurt quickly stopped the song and just looked at me like I was crazy.

"We're friends, not going to rob a bank." He shot back to my previous comment. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I tried scrolling threw my itunes account, looking over at him nervously every once in a while. "So, uh, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh," He sat back. "I guess I've been wanting to know for a while now, do you still like girls…in _that_ way?" I blinked and paused in my scrolling.

"Um, well…" I began not sure where to go from there. I had thought about that quite often lately, never able to get a straight answer (no pun intended) and now Kurt wanted me to tell him honestly. "It just, whenever I think of a girl like that then I still get that feeling inside but when I actually do something with a girl then it's different, I feel all weird and kinda grossed out." He nodded.

"…And what about if you think of a guy?" It was a simple question, but one that had a tough answer.

"Well, I like you, a lot, but I can't think of any other guys that way. Like, I've tried to think of other guys that way and the only one I feel anything for is…you." He blushed and looked down cutely. I guessed that my answer pleased him and I was also happy with the result I got out of him.

"Okay, how about you?" He looked up a bit surprised. His eyes widened. "Have you ever thought of a girl like _that_?" His answer was instantaneous, a shake of the head meaning no.

"Not even a little. They make great friends but I just couldn't stand actually being with a girl." He actually shivered at the thought a bit too dramatically. It made me chuckle. We searched for songs for a while, never agreeing on the right one because they kept coming back to things that were romantic or showed love. Eventually we were both laid on the couch comfily on opposite sides, the task of finding a song completely forgotten as we asked each other questions back and forth.

"Okay, what's you top five?" I gave him another confused look. "You know, a free card for if you ever met these celebrities and got them to agree to sleep with you it wouldn't be considered cheating. Who's yours?" He waited while my brain processed his words and quickly thought up my new top five.

"Um, I dunno." He scoffed at me. "Okay then, what's yours then?" He held out his hand and ticked each one off on his fingers.

"Orlando Bloom, duh who hasn't had them in their top five at least once? Johnny Depp, did you see the movie Benny and June? He was so gorgeous in that! Gerard Butler, his accent his breath taking. John Travolta, though his prime was when he played in Grease, I just can't get past his eyes even now. Finally, Will smith. He's just…mmm." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the arm rest, over exaderating how he felt.

"Aren't they all, like, old and stuff?" He opened his eyes and looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Okay then, who's one person on your list?" I thought about that, running my hand over my chin, realizing that I needed to shave soon.

"Maybe, Megan Fox." I shrugged and looked away, feeling his eyes glaring at me for a reason. "I guess, she just has an awesome body and pretty good rack." I answered truthfully, just like I promised myself I would.

"I don't understand the big fascination with her. She's not even that pretty." I gaped at him like a fish out of water, my mouth closing and opening over and over.

"Well of course you wouldn't get it, you're gay-" But I couldn't stop before the word came out of my mouth. He flinched, my rushed speaking making the word come out like an insult. I looked down at my hands. "Sorry." I heard him taking slow breaths.

"In case you haven't already noticed, you're not exactly straight yourself." My eyes closed tightly and I could only nod.

"I'm sorry, it just came out like that." I looked at him, head turned in the other direction with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can we just move on and pretend I'd never said that?" He thought it over for a minuet, which felt like forever, but finally he nodded. "Next question." I said, trying to get past all of this.

"Did you actually sleep with Quinn? Is that why you thought she was pregnant?" I blinked and looked away again, taking a deep breath.

"Not exactly. You see, we were out in the hot tub, making out and we were really into it…then um…" I couldn't continue this, he'd know that I was week and couldn't control myself from erupting to early, how embarrassing. I had to make something up quick. "Then I guess she just made up a lie about the hot tub and I believed it, you know, because she was my girlfriend." It was quite for a minuet and I thought he'd want a better answer.

"So you never actually slept with Quinn…?" I nodded. "So that means you're still a…virgin?" He whispered the last word innocently, making me chuckle. I nodded again.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" He shook his head back and forth slowly.

"Not pathetic, just not the brightest." I smiled and leaned over, pushing the boundaries of friendship. I hesitated only for a moment before pressing my lips softly to his forehead, mutely thanking him. "…so, it's your question."

I wasn't sure what made me ask the next question. Maybe it was the way he was looking up at me as I hovered over him. Maybe it was the way his green eyes shone brightly and excitedly. Maybe I was just crazy and really should have learned how to think first. Whatever the reason, the question just came to me, resting briefly on the tip of my tongue before slipping past my lips.

"Will you be my boyfriend again?"

His eyes widened in what could have been fear or shock or both. I thought I'd pushed it too far and had lost again. Maybe he'd make us start from square one again, which was the last thing I wanted to do. I just really wanted to be able to kiss him properly again, be able to touch him without having to question weather or not it was appropriate for friends. Yet now I had thought I had lost him.

Which is why I was shocked when he lifted up a bit to connect our lips together. That same electric spark that set my body on fire each time we touched was amplified by ten thousand times. Once I realized that I was just laying there I pushed back gently, creating pressure from both of our sides. We both stayed still, not moving our lips, wanting the feel of each other to permanently be marked within our skin. I felt his hands on my shoulders then, pushing away. I was worried at first but when I opened my eyes to meet green dizzy love-stricken ones I knew I had nothing else to worry about.

"That was a yes by the way." He confirmed. I grinned at him and leaned down once again to let the skin of our lips sink together like they had become one.

It still felt weird to kiss a guy, but I guess that was just the change in going from girls to guys. And by guys I meant Kurt. I knew in that moment that I didn't like guys but I also only felt friendship for girls. In total, I just wanted Kurt, he was all I needed in this moment. I could feel love and need being pressed into the kiss. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time. And even when I did catch little snippets of it from Quinn than it'd be gone in a flash as she complained about something else. After a moment of just sitting there with him I decided to be brave and moved my lips gently against his. He let out a sort of shaky breath and moved his back against mine. It was possibly the most perfect kiss I'd had and it was so innocent. No tongues or anything. I was surprised by how my body reacted to just this simple movement. I supposed I liked Kurt even more than I really knew, and I knew I liked him a lot. I mentally sighed and let his hands push me away when I felt them trying to push up on my upper body.

"What's wrong, was that too far?" He shook his head no.

"I just…I really need to go." I sat up, confused. "It's not you, I mean I really have to go, see." He held up his Iphone to show the time of eleven thirty. "Crap, I'm half an hour late! Dad's going to kill me!" He shot up and began to pull on his fancy-shmancy shoes. When he headed for the door I quickly rushed after him.

"Here." I handed him his keys from the coffee table and bent down to place one last peck against his lips. "Now get home because you can't be grounded, we're going to the movies Sunday, together, as in a real live date." He began to sputter cutely but I just lead him out the door to his dad's car, telling him that I'd text him about it later.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I sunk down in my seat when I reached my house, not ready to go in just yet, not ready to let the magical night in, not ready for the lecture that would come from being home so late. I turned the keys slightly so the radio would come on. I turned up the volume and decided that whatever the song was it'd have to drown out all my thoughts for the moment as I prepared myself for the end of the night. It was a calm song, only a guitar and soft woodwinds playing. I closed my eyes and smiled when the singers' voice came out sounding like Finn's own in my head.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I tangled up in you, yeah_

As the vocalizing in the background played I couldn't help but let out a small squee and a weird hand cheer. I wasn't sure why the song excited me but it made me feel everything that had just happened all over again. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. It actually hurt to stop smiling.

_Well, I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

I slowly turned off the radio, realizing that if I sat here for much longer I'd never leave. I carefully locked the car doors before heading for the house. The music of the song still played in my head as I walked through the grass to the front door. I took out my key and shakily stuck it in, turning and pushing open the door to find the TV in the living room on and my dad in his normal chair. Only, he wasn't facing the TV, instead he was looking directly at me. I swallowed deep in my throat and set the keys on the nearest table, slowly walking over to where he was sitting. I was ready for the storm.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. _

_Out of the doubt the fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I, collide_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I now sat in my bedroom, tracing my fingers over my lips. The kiss hadn't been anything to big, it was not make out mode. It was simple without any sort of hidden meanings, innocent. Yet my body had reacted to it as if we'd had a huge make out session. I was kind of glad he was in such a rush he didn't realize what he had done to me. It had taken a bit to will that away too. I rolled over on my bed and let my hand fumble to turn on my radio, immediately recognizing the song that came on. I sung quietly and happily along to it.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on you're mind_

"Finn?" I heard from downstairs, followed by a door closing. Mom was home, and from the rustling sound of plastic I guess she must've stopped to get groceries. I stood up and hurried down the stair to help her carry them in. I grabbed the ones in her hand she was struggling to get onto the kitchen counter, smiling and heading out from the car. I still sung the song almost mutely to myself.

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I, collide_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

"So you have fun tonight?" Dad asked as he got up, walking over to me. I nodded and he looked away for a second before focusing in on my eyes, looking deadly. "Kurt, where were you tonight?" he was completely serious. I swallowed hard and tried to stand straighter.

"At Mercedes house-" He cut me off with a scoff.

"You didn't answer me when I tried to call you so I called Mercedes house. She said she had no idea where you were." My eyes widened slightly. "Now where were you Kurt?"

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

"I-I was at-" I fumbled to find an answer.

"Kurt, just tell me where you were. Why are you keeping this a secret? Where were you?" I could tell his temper was rising. He was usually a pretty calm man but he could get fierce. I looked down and shook my head.

"I can't say. It'll hurt too much." I couldn't let him know about Finn. I didn't want him to freak out about him. Anything was better than having him act that way.

"Kurt, tell me where you were, right now." I stayed silent, looking down at my feet. "You're keeping secrets and hiding something from me. Well, until you're ready to tell me you can think about it in you're room, you're grounded." Just like that he walked away. As soon as those words sunk in the tears rolled down my cheeks, weather I was upset about being in trouble or not being able to tell him about Finn I wasn't sure. "I want you're phone you're Ipod and anything else that's an electronic. On the kitchen table. Also you're not allowed to go out this weekend, with Mercedes or whoever else you're keeping from me." As the final sting of the punishment sunk in, I wiped my eyes and headed down to my room to get all the stuff he mentioned, deciding to be tough about this.

_I'm close behind_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

When I went up to my room I had one text on my phone. It was from Kurt. He said his dad flipped slightly about him not being home and he was grounded and was probably going to be watched like a hawk. Also apparently his phone got taken away and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere this weekend, throwing out the idea of a date out the window. I sighed and sunk down on my bed. Mom had gone to sleep and I was getting tired too. I wondered what we should say to Mr. Schue about not finding a song to fit the assignment. Eventually all of them came down to romantic feelings in the end.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find you and I collide_

I began to wonder what would happen now. Now that he was my boyfriend. Wow, even in my head that still sounded weird. _Boyfriend_. I had a _boyfriend_. In fact it was a bit too out of the ordinary. I wondered if he'd mind if I said he was my girlfriend instead. Probably, after all, people already think gay dudes have to be girly and wimpy. He was none of those. Sure he sounded and sung like a girl and he was very into clothes but he was defiantly _not_ a girl. Otherwise I'd have probably had him as my girlfriend a long time ago. _Ack, that sounds terrible_. I meant that…nope, I actually meant how it sounded. If he was a girl I probably would have dated him a long time ago. That sounds so wrong.

So what would happen now? I mean, of course I couldn't wait to finally take him out on a date and I couldn't wait until we got more comfortable around each other and we could actually make out. Then I was kind of excited to have him meet my mom. Oh, god, mom. I'd have to tell her that I liked guys. That was going to be a hell of a stress. I wondered what she'd say. Would she be mad? Would she cry? Maybe she'd even kick me out. I honestly had no idea. Then meeting his dad would make me a nervous wreck. Plus all the people in the car shop that seemed like family to Kurt, I'd have to face them again. Then there was the deal with telling everyone else in the school. I'd probably be socially struck out for the rest of my high school life. And the rest of the glee club would all have a fit. Especially Puck. I actually shuddered just thinking about his reaction. This would be hard, but nothing would be easy now that Kurt and I were together. But whatever happens, I wasn't going to mess us up again.

_You finally find you and I, collide_

_You finally find you and I, collide_

**A/N:**

**Yeah, it got less fluffy at the end. Oh well. What did you guys think? They are finally together as a real couple! How is Finn going to deal with everything though? What will be everyone's responses to Kurt/Finn? Hmmm, oh the suspense!**

**Review and send love and criticism!**


	15. When did you fall

**A/N:**

**SONG: When did you fall**

**BY: Chris Rice**

**I thought this chapter turned out a bit fast paced but I needed it to get to bigger and better things. I hope you still enjoy it even though it moves a bit quickly.**

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I couldn't believe we were doing this. It was the dead of night, hard to see your hand in front of your face, and yet this was the only time this could work. If we were caught then he'd be in trouble for the rest of his life and I'd be dead. I briefly wondered how everyone would react to me being killed. My mom would probably flip, Rachel would be too busy with Jesse to care, Quinn might be sad for a bit but then her water would probably break and she'd forget all about me. Puck wouldn't care less and the rest of the glee club would probably just sing about it then move on. Well, except one person. Kurt would probably be just as upset as my mom, which is why this has to work!

I pulled up to the curb and checked the clock. Five minuets to midnight just as we planned. I sat for a minuet, watching shapes move through the darkness that led up to the safety of the Hummel household. I rolled down my window for a better look, hoping to see some sign of our plan progressing. Just then a soft sound moved through the air, a door closing. It was quickly followed by the crunching sound of grass. Then the door opposite me opened and a smaller being climbed in, closing it as quietly as possible and sinking down in his seat. I felt a light grip on my upper arm and quickly drove a bit further down to the end of the road. As quickly as I could I turned on the over head light and took in the freaked out face of Kurt Hummel.

"I can't believe I just snuck out of my house. If dad finds out we're both dead." By the slight squeak in his voice I could tell a freak out was coming. I grabbed his hand in mine and moved over a seat, wrapping him in a hug.

"He won't catch us, I promise." I felt Kurt nod into my chest before he pulled back and looked up at me, his blue eyes meeting my dark brown ones. I almost melted right then, remembering why we'd made up this plan in the first place.

Yesterday, Saturday, had been terrible. We had just become boyfriends and we couldn't even text each other nonetheless see each other. So on Friday, before he handed over his phone to his dad I sent him the plan. I wasn't really sure weather or not he had agreed to it until now. Step one, I get to his house. Step two; he waits for his dad to fall asleep. Step three at exactly midnight we comes out and gets in the truck. Step four, we drive to the end of the road until he really has to go back home. I had thought it was a pretty good plan. So now we were here, him in my arms, flipped at the thought of his dad finding out.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, snuggling deeper into my side.

"Well, you're only grounded for the weekend and its Sunday now, so it's all going to be okay, we'll go on our first date next weekend."

"No, I meant about my dad. Plus, your mom won't be happy whenever she finds out you've been keeping stuff from her. They might keep us from each other. Knowing my dad he'll probably have me transfer schools or-"I held up a hand in a stop signal.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, that'll all work itself out. Right now we need to make the best out of what will probably only be ten minuets, give or take a little." I could see that he had more he wanted to say but I quickly cut that off by dipping down to lightly catch his lips with my own. We still kept it quite innocent, closed mouthed, but at least now we moved our lips against each others. I could almost see sparks from the electricity that shot through my body, being so close to him, kissing him, breathing in his unique light smell of some sort of weak fruit and sugar made me go crazy for him. When we pulled apart I saw that most of our time had been used up, sure we could stay like this but if we did there was a higher risk of being caught.

"This sucks." I blinked at the comment and moved back a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, this is the best it can get right now, I'll try to do better next time?" He let out a small laugh.

"No, I meant that I'm going to have to go in a bit. I relaxed now, knowing he wasn't going all picky on me.

"Oh, sorry it just sounded like something Quinn would say to bring me down."

"I'm defiantly not Quinn and I couldn't care less where we were as long as I finally got to see you again." I nodded and looked over at the steering wheel.

"We'll see each other at school." I stated and thought it'd cheer him up.

"…yeah." I looked back at him, concerned because of his sad tone. "What are we going to do about that then?"

"What do you mean?" He pushed away so he could look at me better. I kept a hold on his hand though.

"Well, what are we going to say to everyone…you know, about us?" I blinked. I'd asked myself the same question over and over before and always got the same answer.

"Nothing." He folded his arms and look at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Well we have to tell them something; otherwise they are just going to make up their own stories when they see us acting like we're a couple."

"We can't tell them. It's not their business, they don't need to know." His face twisted into confusion.

"You want to hide us?"

"Well, not forever but maybe just in school. Do you know what they'll do to not only me but to you if they found out? We'd both get treated terribly and Rachel might even kick us out of glee club herself."

"You want to hide us?"

"Look, can we just cross this bridge when we come to it? I just don't feel like sharing our relationship with anyone." He looked out the window and into the darkness before agreeing to drop it for now. I squeezed his smaller hand gently in mine, making him look back at me. I took the opportunity and leaned over lightly kissing him once.

"I should probably be going then?" I could tell as soon as he didn't respond to the kiss that I'd done something wrong. Then the tone of his voice told me that I'd really screwed up somehow. Was it because I didn't want the school to know about us? How could he be mad at me for that? He saw what happens at our school. Heads get shaved, people thrown in dumpsters, slushies in the face the second you walk in the door, pornographic pictures of people in the bathrooms and lots of tears being shed. I was just trying to save us both from a lot of hurt.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" I asked as he opened the door to the truck. "What's wrong?" I really didn't expect the answer or the harsh tone he took with me.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that I've been in love with you for so long and now that I finally have you I can't let people know to back off because you're taken. Yeah, it's nothing at all." With that there was a slamming of a door and angry crunches of grass before another door closed off somewhere in the distance.

Did he say he was _in love with me_? He did say love, right? I wasn't suddenly hearing things? He just said it like it was a word you use everyday like it means nothing. Love is a big thing. Yeah, of course I like Kurt. I like him more than anyone I've ever liked before, but _love_ was an entirely different story. I'd only ever said it to Quinn and that turned out as a disaster. How could he just say it like that?

And he said that he'd loved me for a long time? How long was a long time? I thought he had started liking me when I started liking him. When did he mean he started liking me? Has it been a really long time? Did he love me back when I was with Rachel, Quinn? My breathing was becoming erratic and I felt dizzy. I quickly drove off, needing to get home before I passed out or crashed into something. _He loves me_?

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I was sat in glee club now, trying to get Finn's attention from across the room. He'd been avoiding me all day. After I had calmed down and thought about the situation a bit I realized that I may have acted a bit irrationally, after all it was the middle of the night and I was really tired. But I didn't know why he was avoiding me now. He'd sat as far away from me as possible in Spanish and acted like I had the plague the rest of the day, darting in the opposite direction anytime he'd see me. I sighed and sat back in my seat when I realized that my attempts to get his attention were hopeless. Instead I focused my attention on Mr. Schue as he wrote on the marker board.

"Alright, so, can anyone tell me exactly what a moral is?" Brittany's hand shot up but for her sake Mr. Schuster avoided calling on her. "Artie?"

"Isn't it a hidden lesson, like at the end of children's books?" He asked, adjusting his glasses to sit on the bridge of his nose.

"Sometimes, but a moral is mostly known as a conveyed message to someone or something. Which is why you're next assignment is to find a song with a message. It can be sad or happy or angry or romantic, but it has to have a message to it. In the mean time, here are you're music sheet's let's get practicing!"

Everyone looked at each other as Mr. Schue passed out music sheets. I watched as Finn just looked forward not talking to anyone about the new assignment. While we rehearsed I watched Finn. He sang when he needed to but you could tell his heart wasn't in it. When we practiced or dance routine he tripped and missed steps. I hurried at the end of glee club to pack my stuff, determined to catch Finn before he would no doubt rush out of glee and home.

"Hey." I said, stopping him in the doorway. "Are you alright?" I asked as he pushed past me and started heading down the hallway. It was difficult to keep up with his linger strides but I somehow managed to stay in step with him. "You've been kind of avoiding me all day." I tried again, still receiving no answer. I sighed and stepped in front of his truck door so he couldn't just leave. "Finn! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted up at him. He looked down and stopped trying to get past me.

"You said…" But he sort of mumbled the last part. I shook my head and asked him again. "You said that you…loved me." I rose an eyebrow up at him. "It's just that, love is a big word and you just said it so easily. I guess I kinda got freaked out. I don't want you to be mad at me because I don't think I can say it back right now."

My face blushed red as I realized what he must've thought. I had shouted that I loved him last night, out of anger. Of course that would make anyone freaked out. Wow I'd already blown a could-have-been romantic moment. No, the first time we were supposed to say 'I love you' was after something really special. Oh no, I'd blown it. Then he was freaking out because he thought I would want him to say it back, that's terrible! I was really sucking today!

"No, Finn, I don't expect you to say to say it back to me at all. I was kind of upset last night about everything and I just sort of shouted it at you. I know it's a hard thing to say and I don't want you to say it unless you mean it. It's just so easy for me to say because, well, I have liked you for a long time and everyday my feelings would get stronger until I just sort of realized that I loved you. It's just natural for me to say now." He nodded and looked up. I hopped to all the gods that there may be that he wasn't upset. When he leaned over and pressed his lips quickly to mine I smiled against them. Though he pulled away quickly and looked around, which kind of ruined it.

"Hey, um, sorry about whatever I did last night to make you mad." I tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"Well, I just want you to know that I do want everyone to know sooner or later, but I guess I can wait for a little bit. After all, with this school you never really know what's going to happen." He smiled.

"Okay, deal. Someday we'll tell them." I nodded, glad all of our little spat was over for now. "So…how long have you liked me?" I laughed at his question because he actually seemed genuinely curious. I mean, it wasn't like it mattered. "I'm serious; I always thought that you had started liking me when I started liking you. How much longer have I kept you waiting?" _oh you have no idea. _I wanted to tell him, but knew I couldn't, not if I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"I guess you'll never know." His mouth dropped in surprise at my vague answer and I started to walk away.

"What? Come on, how long?"

"Guess that's for me to know and you to never find out." I tossed the comment over my shoulder at him, enjoying his dumbfounded looking face.

"Tease!" He called to me and I couldn't help but smile. I purposely swayed my hips dramatically when I walked, showing him what was now walking away form him, a true flirty tease.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

After I had gotten home I went to look up a song, knowing exactly which one I wanted to sing. It was one that my mom would play around the house when she was getting dressed up to go to anything for work or a party for her friends or something. That's why I was early for glee today, excited about singing my song for my assignment. I hoped it was what Mr. S had meant by a message in a song but I knew that it would hold a special message that only Kurt would be able to get. So, when I had everyone's attention, I stood at the front of the glee room, ready to sing. Kurt and Mercedes were laughing about something, looking about as happy as could be. I sat down at the drums and started up the beat, hearing guitar enter with me. I locked eyes with Kurt quickly, trying to tell him that this one was meant just for him.

_You're all smiles and silly conversation_

_As if this sunny day came just for you_

_You twist you hair, you smile and turn your eyes away_

_Come on tell me what's right with you_

It was a slower song that still had a beat. Everyone had already started moving along with the beat. I smiled directly at Kurt, hoping that no one noticed. He gave a confused smile at me, like he was happy that I was singing to him but that he didn't understand what was going on just yet. That would soon change.

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talking_

_And there's something here I'm supposed to realize_

_Cause you're secrets out and the universe laughs at its joke on me_

_I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise!_

He still seemed a bit confused but that's because the message hadn't set in yet. By now people were swaying in their chairs. Mr. Schue tapped his foot along with the beat Mercedes looked at Kurt to see that he had his eyes lock on me. She followed his gaze to my own. It was obvious by the way she suddenly stopped swaying with the music that she had realized that something was going on. She slowly looked between us, Kurt not even noticing. I should have stopped there, looked a way for a second or something, but I couldn't make my eyes leave his. Even as I got up and handed off the drums to someone else, moving to the center of the room, I didn't take my eyes away from his.

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_Was it out of the blue?_

'_Cause I swear I never knew it_

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

My grin grew when Kurt caught on with the lyrics. He gave a silent giggle and looked down while he shook his head before meeting my eyes again. Yeah Mercedes defiantly knew something was up by now. I wondered why the idea of Mercedes knowing about us didn't bother me. Maybe we could trust her not to tell anyone. I over to the chairs and sat in the seat between Kurt and Mercedes that I had once occupied.

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool and lets rewind_

_Let's go back and replay all our scenes_

_You can point out the hints the clue and the smiles this time_

_All the ones that slipped by me_

I gave Mercedes a look that told her that I would talk to her after, hoping she'd understand. Then I quickly looked over to Kurt, though everyone else seemed to think I was looking at Quinn who was on his other side seeing as she squirmed uncomfortably and I could hear puck let out a growl behind me, plus I could feel the intense glare from Rachel. Yet they were all so sure that they knew me that I couldn't possibly have been singing to Kurt instead. But he knew. Kurt knew I was singing to him and him alone.

_I bet my face is red and you can hear my heart pounding_

_Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize_

_Cause baby I missed it then but I can surely see it now_

_Right here before my eyes, you're my beautiful surprise._

He ducked his head a bit and I could see a blush creep onto his cheeks, turning them a rosy pink color. I quickly got up. Everyone else in here may be stupid, but they aren't dumb. They would figure it out if I just sat there the entire time. Now I moved through the seats, singing to random people.

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_Was it out of the blue?_

'_Cause I swear I never knew it_

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

Rachel sighed when I finished singing the last part of the chorus to her. As I made my way back down to the center of the room everyone else got up too, one by one, making their way down to sway along and dance. Tina wheeled Artie over so he could dance with us too. I was kind of crowded by people at this point but I still managed to end up next to Kurt. We brushed hands secretively as we all moved. I continued to sing when it was time. The music slowed down so play piano was playing and all focus was on me as everyone stopped dancing again to listen. I focused in on Kurt again, his gaze a complete love-filled one.

_Was it at the coffee shop?_

_Or that morning at the bus stop?_

_When you almost tripped and I caught your hand_

_Or the time we built the snowman?_

_The day at the beach, sandy and warm_

_Or the night with the scary thunderstorm_

_I never saw the signs now we've got to make up for lost time_

_And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me_

_I better finish this song so my lips will be free_

As I hit the high note everyone let out their own little woo hoo's and claps as they started to dance again. This time Mr. Schue jumped in too, dancing next to Tina and Artie, spinning Quinn as I continued the song.

_Have you bee waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love?_

_I kept you waiting so long_

_When did you fall?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love…with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

Everyone clapped and smiled. Rachel's laugh stuck out from everyone else's but it was all noise as I stood there, smiling down at Kurt. He looked like he wanted so badly so come over and just hold close to me. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss the stuffing out of him but I couldn't, we'd both have to refrain. I tried to tell him with my eyes that we'd tell everyone soon, but not now. Then I felt a tug on my sleeve, forcing me to look away from Kurt.

"You two have got a lot of explaining." Mercedes said with a smile, gesturing for Kurt to come over. He made his way over. "What is going on with you guys? The way you were looking at each other was not something friends usually do." Kurt looked up at me, seeming to be begging me to let him tell her. I sighed and nodded at him. His eyes widened and he let out a small squeak before pulling Mercedes away from the group and quietly telling her everything. There was a loud 'WHAT' yelled after a minuet, but she waved everyone off and went back to listening to Kurt. I watched from afar. There were some wild hand movements, a lot of smiles and one forehead smack from Mercedes before some hugging. Mercedes and Kurt walked back over, Kurt's face lighted with a glow that looked like an angel. I was suddenly forced down into a hug from Mercedes.

"I am so happy for you two! But listen, if you hurt my boy then I am going to have to end you're life! But I'm still so happy for you both! You're so great together; it's good to see that you finally came around." She pulled away and I saw her wipe her eyes as they became a bit wet. She turned to Kurt and pointed a movie. "You need to fill me in with the details later, boy! Promise?" Kurt held up his right hand.

"I swear on all my clothes." She seemed satisfied because she walked away, only glancing back at us once with a sigh. "So what did she say?" He asked me as we walked back over to our seats.

"Well, I had my life threatened, but she's happy." He looked up at me worried but I just smiled at him, happy that I could make him happy by letting him tell someone about us. I know gossip was like oxygen to Him and Mercedes and this would probably keep them going for a while.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? Too fast paced? Should I redo it or just move on? Review and send feedback! Love :3**


	16. Cell Block Tango

**SONG: Cell block tango**

**FROM: Chicago**

_Tina singing (POP)_

_**Santana Singing (SIX)**_

_**Mercedes singing (SQUISH)**_

Quinn singing (AH AH)

**Rachel Singing (CICERO)**

**Kurt singing. (LIPSCHITZ) **

All together singing

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I was confused by the way Mr. Schuster was acting today. He'd only just begun glee club and yet he looked so annoyed. He dug through his bag for sheet music and passed one to each of us. I smiled at the title but focused on the two teachers instead. Yes, there was another man in glee club today. He was about Mr. Schue's height only he had thin blonde hair. He also appeared to be the same age as Mr. Schue or at least close to it. He must have been important; he sure was dressed like it.

"Alright guys, this is Mr. Ryan." His voice came out in a depressed fashion. "He's a member of the school board and he would like to say a few words." Just as the other man was about to speak Mr. Schue rushed to fit something else in. "I just want you guys to listen critically and know that this is only one of many opinions" He finally sat down in the front row of maroon colored chairs.

"Take out a piece of paper." Brian demanded. I was the first to have one out, as I suspected considering that my teammates were all extremely lazy. "On that piece of paper I want you to write your biggest dream. A dream that means so much, you're afraid to admit it even to yourself." Immediately I scribbled the words **BIG STAR** in huge letters. Then I looked up as I heard the crumpling of paper. Artie was looking at Mr. Ryan as though he'd kicked a puppy. Arties dream-paper crumpled up in his hands. He tossed it and landed directly into the trash. "You're dream is never going to happen!" Kurt and I shared a look at this point. Ninety percent of you will spend your lives living in Allen county Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was a mid market health insurance provider, you're going to be very disappointed."

"This is really depressing." Mercedes almost whispered out. I would've been the first to break the silence usually but I was, quite frankly, too stunned at Mr. Ryan's choice of words to respond.

"I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve Show Business!" he made these weird spirit fingers. "Well let me tell you, those dreams are the most unrealistic of them all."

"But, that's what I want to do with my life." Tina said quietly.

"Oh, look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings." He said in a sarcastic tone of baby-talk. "I'm just trying to spare you disappointment." I could see even from across the room that tears were welling up in the corners of Tina's eyes. I would not stand to let Mr. Ryan push around my fellow glee clubbers. It was time for my input.

"Excuse me!" I said, standing abruptly. Mr. Schue could see the argument coming and tried to stop it but I would not settle for this. "What could possibly give you the authority to tell us that we are all already failures? If you worked for the scholastic board one would think you'd be promoting dream following." He stayed calm and simply nodded, everyone wondering what he would do.

"What's your name?" He asked, playing with the drum sticks on the piano.

"Rachel Berry." He hummed and looked up at me.

"It's a great thing that you may be so positive now, but out there," He pointed out the door. "In the real world, you can argue all you want, it won't change the outcome. Now, if you want to continue to believe in all of the crap schools fill you head with about being able to succeed now matter what you do, then please, be my guest and stay in naïve-land, but the sooner you wake up, the better."

"Hey now-"Mr. Schuster tried to jump in, but I was quicker.

"Then we'll show you." Mr. Ryan raised his eyebrows in question. "We are all really good and any of us could probably sign a record deal right now if we wanted, so let us prove it to you. Let us perform for you." I looked at the stunned faces of everyone else in the room. Before anyone could deny the challenge, Brian Ryan spoke up again.

"Fine. You've got the willpower kid, I'll accept the invitation. Schuster, a word?" He and Mr. S went out into the hall to speak again. The second they were gone the room exploded in noise of questions, fears and shouts, which I happily calmed all of, getting everyone to finally agree.

**~``~``~``~Kurt~``~``~``~**

I guess Rachel does deserve some credit, after all, she stood up to a man everyone else was afraid of. Rachel mostly has con's, but she has some pro's too. I stood next to Mercedes and Tina around the grand piano with the rest of the girls, the guys still in the chairs, not being able to care less about this. I glanced at Finn over Rachel's shoulder. He and Puck were 'ooohhh'-ing about something. I came back onto the conversation in front of me in time to hear the most wonderful song suggestion ever.

"Cell Block Tango?" Rachel asked. I squealed a bit and made an awkward jump up and down movement.

"That's perfect! I love Chicago!" It was true, I had already auditioned with Mr. Cellophane, and even though Roses turn is a great song, Cell Block Tango made the entire movie.

"Okay! Then we have our song!" Everyone agreed with a 'yeah' or a nod. "Right then, who's going to be who?"

"Well," Rachel spoke up. "I'd kind of like to be Cicero. I think Pop should be Tina, Six should be Santana, Squish should be Mercedes, Ah Ah should be Quinn, and then by default, Lipschitz will be Brittany."

I stood in shock. _What?_ I felt like raising my hand and waving it above my head like I was landing a plane. Was I invisible all of a sudden? Did I not exist? I was sure that I had left my invisibility robe at home today. Why wasn't I given a part? I wouldn't have even cared what part it was, I just wanted a part! Before I could even say anything the girls, including Mercedes, had left and gone to plan out the routine. I curled in on myself mentally right then, feeling very alone.

"Hey Kurt!" came the voice to snap me out of my daze. I looked over at Finn and the rest of the guys laughing at something. "Look, we just found out that Matt can stick his tongue in his nose!" They all cracked up again and high fived. I looked around but there was no one here I could call a friend. I mean, yeah sure, Finn, but that was different. I had no girls here. Girls were the people I could relate to the most, they were my best friends and yet they'd all just left me. I sunk onto one of the plastic chairs and sighed, waiting for glee to be over.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I slung the strap of my backpack over my shoulder as I walked with Kurt to the parking lot. He was unusually silent and looked like a sad puppy. I knew that once we got to the doors I'd have to let him go out first since his dad was probably out there waiting for him. He'd been right on top of whatever Kurt was doing at all times lately. Anyways, now is my only chance to see what was going on, you know, play the boyfriend card.

"You alright?" He only sniffled and continued walking. I shook my head and walked quickly for a few steps to get ahead and in front of him, stopping him in his strides. I looked down at him worriedly, trying to catch his eye, but he kept a firm stare on the ground. I sighed and reach out, letting my hand cup his cheek, my thumb tipping up his chin so he'd look me in the eyes. "What's going on?" I asked more firmly this time.

"Nothing. It's stupid." He tried to pull away but I moved closer.

"No it's not, especially not if it's making you this upset." He sighed and looked directly at me.

"Well, today when we picked the song to show Brian Ryan, Rachel kind of chose who the song parts would go to and she chose everyone but me and she knows that I love Chicago!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "See I told you it was stupid." He pushed me away. I grabbed his wrist in the air and pulled him closer to me.

"No it's not. I'm sorry, I was just confused at first, but now I understand. Why don't you talk to the girls in glee tomorrow, see of you can sing in it too. Asking can't hurt anything, right?" He gave a small smile and I felt like my job was completed. I looked up and down the hallways, happy to see no one. Quickly I dipped down a bit and captured Kurt's lips in a sealed kiss, pulling away too quickly and walking him the rest of the way in a happy silence to the doors.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Glee club came up quickly today, even though Finn kept telling me that the day was going by slowly in his eyes. As we left Spanish he wiped some drool from the side of his mouth. Mr. Schuster came up behind us and walked to glee club with us. I waited until everyone was there to make my announcement. Just before Mr. Schue started his lesson for the day I stood and cleared my throat, my arms cross as I took my place in front of everyone. I sighed and looked directly at Rachel.

"I just wanted to say that Chicago is a wonderful choice in song, but I really felt a bit betrayed yesterday. I wanted a part in this song very badly and you all moved on without a second glance. You all know that the defying Gravity part held try outs, I was hoping that we could do the same with this. After all, I am a valuable singer and I know that you all know that." Rachel stood, interrupting my well-rehearsed speech.

"Kurt, while you should know by now that I had the utmost respect for you, I just don't think that this part would be right for…a boy. I mean, if you just listen to the lyrics then you'll know a male part would only confuse the audience.

"That's where I believe you're wrong. Let's face it, half of the guys in show business are…gay." That word had always felt choked on my tongue, mostly because it was the forbidden word at this school. "And I think that maybe they would see us differently if we were to perform this way. Maybe they went through an experience where they couldn't get a part like this as well, it would open their eyes and hearts to us."

"That's practically buying the judges then!" She exclaimed, stepping down so she was right in front of me. "That's buying sympathy and you know it. It's almost like cheating. I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to win that way." I put my hands on my hips and looked her directly in the eye.

"Listen well, Mrs. Full-of-myself, in order to break into the Biz, so many people had to buy their way in, I think perhaps you should take a look at Barbra a bit closer if you like her so much. Also," I looked her up and down. "That outfit is beyond ridiculous. You look like you were slushied this morning and forgot to clean it off." It was true. She was wearing some sort of tie-dyed dress that poofed out at the bottom. Her mouth hung open.

"Oh yeah?" She asked stepping closer. I rose an eyebrow challengingly. "Well, just to let you know. You're bangs look terrible. The flip that you have right now is _so_ out. I like it a lot better like this." She reached up and did the one thing that I absolutely despised. The one thing that would probably give me enough strength to take on the entire football team at once. She ran her hands through my hair so the bangs were pushed back down flat, almost touching my nose. My eyes widened and I was about to react when a voice cut through the argument going on.

"HEY!" Now all the attention that had been on Rachel and I was turned towards Finn, who was now standing. His exclamation was just a protective automatic boyfriend thing, but now he was stuck trying to explain his actions. He licked his lips nervously under the stare of everyone. He looked at Rachel and began saying the first thing that had obviously come to his mind. "Look, Rachel, you're really talented but it can't always be about what you want. I-I think you should give Kurt a part." I crossed my arms triumphantly.

"Mr. Schuster!" Rachel complained, turning to the teacher who'd be watching the whole thing.

"I actually think Kurt might have been right about the song parts for this one." Rachel looked dumbfounded.

"B-but there aren't anymore parts." She tried to complain again but Brittany rose her hand.

"He can have mine. Trying to remember all the words makes my head hurt." We all looked at Brit for a while like she'd gone insane but then everyone slowly agreed that I should get the part, well, except Puck.

"Fine! You all have to be here early in the morning tomorrow to rehearse" Rachel huffed and stormed out of the choir room. I sighed in my victory, completely exhausted now. My head was spinning but the few seconds Finn had stood up kept replaying my head. Mercedes gave me a little hug in apology, telling me that what Finn did was adorable and then we both kind of squealed at the idea of Finn and I together for about the thousandth time. Form there on, glee was like Mercedes and I were back in middle school. We would talk about Finn, look back at him then giggle to ourselves. He kept giving us confused glances but that only made us laugh more. I loved that Mercedes knew now.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I leaned against Kurt as we waited for everyone to arrive at the school. It was way too early to be up and way too early to be as perky as Kurt was now as he talked about some sort of new clothing line or something. I can't even hold my eyes open and he's practically bouncing off the walls. It kind of reminded me of when Mrs. Schuster gave us those vitamin-D pills.

I grunted in response to something he asked, not able to put together actual words. I sighed and leaned even more on Kurt, which was slightly awkward since I was so much taller than him even sitting down. He'd been a bit resistant about sitting on the ground outside of school while we waited for everyone else but I had finally gotten him to agree.

"Hey you two!" I jumped up at the sound of a female voice, trying to put as much distance between Kurt and I as possible. I relaxed when I saw it was only Mercedes, ignoring the weird look she gave me. If it had been anyone else Kurt and I both probably would have been shot on the spot or something. "I brought you guys stuff from the coffee shop." My eyes widened at the cups she was holding, it was like looking at heaven itself. "Here," She handed Kurt one of the cups. "All organic herbal tea." He took it gratefully. Mercedes then looked at me kind of guiltily. "Sorry, white boy, I didn't know what you liked so I just got coffee with a bit of cream and sugar." She handed over one of the paper cups, the strong smell of coffee hitting my nose.

"It's perfect!" I reassured her, taking a large gulp and not even caring that I burnt my tongue.

"He's not really a morning person." Kurt explained my weird sleepy behavior, sipping some of his tea. She nodded and leaned up against the wall next to Kurt. I settled myself back down beside Kurt only not leaning on him this time. After a while everyone was here and Mr. Schue led us into the auditorium where he announced that he was going to get the outfits we'd need for the performance. Rachel stuck in a CD and we all took seats as she stood in front of us on stage.

"Alright," She announced, standing tall. "The dance partners for this number are as follows, Finn you'll be with me. Puck you're with Quinn. Matt and Mercedes. Artie you'll be with Tina. Kurt and Mike. And last, since we've decided to already mess up the song with gay couples, Santana and Brittany." Brittany clapped lightly while Mike shot out of his seat, ready to argue. A frown covered my face at the idea of Kurt and Mike dancing together.

"You want me to dance with Kurt? I don't need that type of humiliation. I've barely avoided any conflict at all with everyone else in the school, I don't need to give them a reason to come after me now." Kurt looked a bit offended by the comment. My hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but we need someone to dance with Kurt." Rachel told him pointedly.

"Have Brittany dance with Kurt and me dance with Santana then."

"No, Brittany is a bit taller than Kurt, it'll throw off the whole appearance." Well I surely wasn't going to just let Mike dance with my boyfriend.

"I do it." I stood up and everyone looked at me in shock, including Kurt.

"No, Finn. We're the leads of the group, we have to be paired together. I'm sorry but that's official, Mike you're dancing with Kurt. We're going to move on now." Rachel said, turning on her heel and letting loud tango music fill the room. "Alright let's rehearse."

Everyone was surprisingly good at the tango. Well, everyone except me. I just couldn't concentrate when Kurt and Mike were trying to dance together. Rachel would direct everyone else and they end out perfectly but when it came to our solo dancing together I just couldn't get the moves down right since I was kind of busy trying to see what Mike was doing with Kurt. We'd already been over this about fifty times and yet each time I failed at it. I could see Rachel was wearing thin too. Finally she apparently couldn't take being nice anymore after I almost toppled us over.

"Come on, Finn!" she shouted. "It's not that hard, it's right, step, left, left, step, right, step and then repeat! That's it!" I shook my head at the floor then looked up to Rachel.

"Well maybe not everything revolves around you. Maybe instead of left I want to go right. Why do we always have to do what you want? Did you ever think about what anyone else wanted? Maybe they want to dance with other people for once too!" Everyone looked at me like I was on crack or something. I really needed to clear my head now so I just turned and left, no turning back even once.

**~``~``~``~Kurt~``~``~``~**

No one else said anything as the auditorium doors closed. Rachel just looked in a deep shock and everyone else seemed either annoyed from another stupid outburst or exhausted from having to go through this for the thousandth time. I took a step towards Rachel, putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. She suddenly turned and pulled us together. My eyes widened but my hands carefully placed themselves on her upper back and shoulder. She sniffled a bit and now I didn't know if she was just looking for someone, anyone, to comfort her or if she knew and cared that it was me. I didn't get the chance to ask though because she spoke instead.

"Kurt, you're pretty good friends with Finn now right?" I could only nod. "Can you go get him to come back and try again? Please?" I don't know why but she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She pulled away and actually wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just, I do like Finn a lot," My hands slightly curled in on themselves but I told myself to just relax. "It just kind of hurts when he always pushes me away, you should know better than anyone else." She whispered that last part but I still caught it.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Rachel. Although that outfit defiantly was terrible." She smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should have known to give you a part in the beginning, you are one of our best singers." I knew that everyone was watching our conversation so I ended it quickly, telling Rachel I'd go find Finn. And I did, right outside of the auditorium, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. "Hey," I announced myself, leaning against the opposite wall from him and crossing my arms. "That was quite an episode in there, and it really didn't seem to be about anything at all."

"Well, you know Rachel. She can't get so controlling sometimes." I scoffed under my breath, knowing he was copying the words I'd spoken about Rachel over and over to him.

"I don't think that was the problem. I think something else is going on and you just don't want to tell me." He shook his head but I knew he was lying. "Finn." I muttered in a serious tone and he looked up at me.

"It was nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's making you this upset." I quoted his words from yesterday.

"It's noth-" But the serious look on my face cut off the rest of his sentence. Instead he started a new one, mumbling below his breath so I couldn't hear him. "What? I can't hear you when you speak that lowly."

"It's Mike, okay!" He shouted up at me. I flinched slightly but I don't think he noticed. He rose to his feet and towered over me. "It's just the way you two were dancing and I was kind of hoping that we could have danced together because I hate it when other guys look at you now, in a good or bad way, it doesn't really matter. And then I hate everyone in the world at that moment because it reminds me that I can't be like you, I can't tell everyone that I like guys, that I like you, that we are a couple. Then I think about how disappointed and hurt everyone close to me would be. Then I think about how miserable we'd both be for the rest of our lives. And I just don't want you to dance with Mike!"

I blinked but before I could say anything at all Finn was kissing me, roughly. I could feel everything he had just told me flow into the kiss and it would probably leave a bad taste in my mouth as well as his. He pushed me flat against the wall, hands resting on either side of my head and he just kissed me. Roughly moving lips together and my random hand placement made this not a kiss of love or caring but of pure lust and anger all at the same time. When he pushed away from me, my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I sunk down against the wall to the floor as he stumbled back a few steps too. It took a minuet for my breathing to return to normal so I could speak again.

"Listen, nothing is going to happen with Mike. I don't like him in that way. And you could be like me, out and open, it's just going to take some work to get where I am. News flash, our lives were already ruined the moment we both admitted we even liked guys at all. There are going to be people that judge and people that are harsh and that discriminate against us but we can easily work over those problems together. Everyone else would just have to get over it, move on, and find new people to fall for. I also think you need to talk to Rachel, apologize and tell her that you're going to dance with her, that you want to dance with her. But over all, you and me aren't going anywhere for a long time. I've waited to long on a fairytale to come true and now that it has, I'm not going to let it go." Finn took in all of this information, the gears in his head working overdrive to take it all in, but he finally nodded. We gathered our things and we went separate ways to our first classes of the day. I knew we were going to be fine, but we just needed a bit a space for a while. He's going to be fine. It's all going to work out.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I swallowed hard in my throat and walked the rest of the way from Spanish, where Kurt had left me, to Rachel's locker, where she was getting out her things for glee club. When she saw me heading for her she paused in her actions, but quickly picked up again, looking anywhere but at me. I stood against the locker next to hers. I took a deep breath and began what was sure to become a big thing between Rachel and I.

"So, uh, about earlier." She slammed her locker door shut.

"It's fine. It doesn't even matter." She turned to walk away.

"Whoa, wait." I grabbed onto her wrist and turned her. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just really frustrated and it was really early so I was kind of cranky." She looked down.

"I told you it's fine." I let out a deep breath.

"I just don't know what you want from me, Rachel. At one second you like me. Then you hate me. Then you have a boyfriend and now you want me again?" She looked up, shocked. "Kurt told me." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't bring this down on him, he was just trying to help. Look, Rach, I really did like you but we aren't meant to be together. I honestly don't have the same feelings for you anymore and I hope that you can someday get over yours, especially now that you have a boyfriend."

"Finn, I-" But I cut her off.

"I want to get past all of this and if you continue this conversation it'll only get worse so we should really just leave it where we are, somewhere in the middle of friends and more than friends. I want to be your dance partner for glee today, and although I may not be able to dance very well, I promise to give it my best shot if you'll let me." She looked at me, then around the rest of the hall as she thought about everything. Finally her eyes turned back to mine with an answer.

"Alright." She gave a small smile and I gave one back. "Can I- give you a hug at least?" I nodded and let her move forward so I could gently let her stay close. Once you get past all of that motivational energy, Rachel really is a good person. She was smiling as we pulled out of the embrace and walked to glee club together.

I took a seat in between Kurt and Mercedes. Brian Ryan was already here, ready to judge us in any way, shape or form. Mr. Schue made sure everything was set up and told everyone to get dressed. The guys were all wearing these black shirts and pants, each having a slight difference than the others. The girls all wore slim and short black dresses and each of them were different in their own way too. Finally we were all ready. We all took our places. I watched as Kurt mixed himself in with the girls as I mashed in with the guys waiting for their cue. Rachel, of course, had something to say before the performance.

"Mr. Ryan, I just want to let you know that we've made twists and changes to the original song so that it is more closely related to our group. We hope you enjoy."

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

"And now, Mt. McKinley high's rendition of _The Cell Block Tango_" Mr. S announced and took a seat next to Brian Ryan.

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

As each person repeated their lines, they would make a new pose every time, quickly freezing until their next turn. It was kind of funny to see what pose they'd take on. Then they all turned quickly and the real song began as they all walked towards Mr. Schue and Brian Ryan.

He had it coming!

He had it coming!

He only had himself to blame!

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

**I bettcha you would have done the same.**

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

They all moved back accept for Tina, who took front and center stage. On his cue from Rachel, Artie rolled over to her, looking up at her. Tina gently walked over to him and got behind his wheel chair, taking its handles and spinning him to face her. She looked over at Brian Ryan and began her part.

_You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Artie. Artie he liked to chew gum. No not chew, pop!_

She walked right over and in front of Mr. S, acting out her lines of the song to both of the teachers in front of her. Her face stayed in a perfect pout and looked really annoyed. Mr. Schue only smiled at her and nodded while Brian wrote something down.

_So I came home this one day, and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Artie, lying on the couch, drinking a soda and chewing. No, not chewing, POPPING!_

She moved back over to Artie, bending over slightly so she was right I his face. Artie only looked back at her with as much intensity. She let her hand trace her path as she walked behind to the back of his chair.

_So I said to him I said, 'you pop that gum one more time'_

She sighed and leaned down so she was almost resting on Arties shoulder.

_And he did. So I took a shot gun off the wall and I fired two warning shots. Into his head._

She pulled out a red scarf that Artie had purposely placed in his shirt collar to make it look like blood from being shot. Kurt had told me once today that they actually used scarves in the movie. Then he promised we'd watch it together some time. Now everyone was singing again. The girls and Kurt stood behind Tina and Artie as they did a modified version of the tango since Artie wasn't able to really do the tango. Still, Tina and Artie pulled it off really well.

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I bettcha you would have done the same.

This time it was Santana who stepped forward. Tina wheeled Artie so they were in front of the girls and Kurt but behind Santana. She had her hair down from the normal cheerios ponytail so it flowed at her shoulders. She began her part. This time Brittany came over, looking a bit too cheery for her part but still great in general.

_I met Brittany from cheerios about two years ago. And she told me she was single and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. She'd go to work, come home, I'd get her something to drink. _

Santana had moved in a slow half circle around Brittany, her fingers running across her shoulders as she passed them. I had to admit, they looked pretty good together. I was curious to see what would happen next in the story since I hadn't actually heard them sing it yet.

_And then I found out, single she told me, single my ass!_

Santana pretended to push Brittany slightly. She pushed on her shoulders until she was kneeling. Santana rested one foot on Brittany's lap, kind of like they were doing a cheerios routine and she was getting ready to be lifted up.

_Not only was she married, oh no, she had six husbands. One of those jocks, you know? So that night when she came home from work, I fixed her her drink as usual._

Now Santana leaned down after removing her leg. She let her face look like it was buried into her neck. I heard puck let out an approving noise next to me but I was to caught up in the story to know what it was. Santana then slowly pulled away from Brittany, holding a red cloth in her mouth.

_You know, some girls just can't hold their arsenic!_

She and Brittany got their moment of tango together as the chorus was sung by the girls and Kurt still waiting for their turn.

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

He took a flower in his prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder but note a crime!

This time it was Mercedes turn to step up as Santana and Brittany took their places beside Tina and Artie. Mercedes had to be the scariest of them all. Her voice was low and her movements were dangerous. I actually felt kind of scared for Matt as he went to stand up beside Mercedes.

_**Now I'm standing in the kitchen, carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business. And in storms my husband Matt in a jealous range.**_

Matt stood next to her and puffed out his chest, moving around her like he was actually mad at her. She looked to him over her shoulder and turned to put a hand on his chest to stop him from coming too close.

'_**You've been cheating with the milkman' he says**_

_**He was crazy and he kept screaming 'you've been cheating with the milkman.'**_

Mercedes looked sideways to Mr. Schue and Brian. I don't know if I was the only one that caught it or not but she reached down into his pocket to grab a hold onto something. The music slowed and she spoke calmly.

_**Then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times.**_

She yanked out the cloth and Matt stumbled backwards as the music started up again as strong as it was before. Then they all sung as Mercedes took her place beside Brittany and Santana with Matt.

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I bettcha you would have done the same.

Then Quinn was up. Puck stood quickly beside me, rolling his arms. I wondered how she was going to brutally murder Puck. This should be fun. Then I noticed that she already had a cloth in her hand and it wasn't red, it was white. Puck met her on the floor and she took his hand, looking up to the ceiling and pretending to blink back tears.

Mit keresek, enn itt? Azt mondjok, hogy lakem lefogta a ferjemet  
en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem  
tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tetten. Probaltam a rendorsegen  
megmagyarazni de nem ertettek meg...

Was she speaking French? Puck had pulled her against him and they danced slowly together. I was confused. Why did she not get to pull out a red cloth like everyone else and why did I feel so sad for her? Then all the girls and Kurt asked if she had really 'done it'.

Ah Ah, not guilty!

Oh! Now I got it. Quinn's character was innocent and she hadn't done anything wrong but she was still being blamed for it. The music slowed as Puck spun Quinn over to their place next to Mercedes and Matt.

He had it coming

He had it coming

Then Rachel stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. She stood confident in front of everyone, like she owned the place. I stood then, getting ready for my part. I wasn't sure how this would play out but it had to work out. She nodded for me to come over and I stood awkwardly beside me.

**My sister Veronica and I had this double act and my husband Finn traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act we did twenty acrobatic tricks.**

As she named each of the tricks she rested her hands somewhere new on me each time, kind of like when they were all striking poses at the beginning. I followed her lead and did what she did.

**One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show, we're down at the hotel Cicero. Eating, having a few laughs. And we ran out of ice so I went to go get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Finn doing number seventeen, the spread eagle!**

She pushed slightly away from me and looked at Mr. Schue and Brian, speaking calmly.

**Well, I was in such a state of shock, it wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead!**

As she said the line she let two red cloth pieces flow from under her dress sleeves and down her hands to look like blood. It gave me the chills just looking at it. She moved over to me again and we moved back and forth for a minuet as the girls and Kurt sung the chorus and Rachel and I moved so we were next to Quinn and Puck.

**They had it coming**

They had it coming

**They had it coming**

They had it coming

**They had it coming all along**

**I didn't do it**

She didn't do it

**But if I done it**

But if she done it

**How could you tell me that I was wrong**

**They had it coming**

They had it coming

**They had it coming**

They had it coming

**They had it coming all along**

**I didn't do it**

She didn't do it

**But if I done it**

But if she done it

**How could you tell me that I was wrong**

Now I watched as Kurt and Mike took the center floor. Brian Ryan looking more intrigued than ever before.

**I loved Mike Lipschitz more than I could possibly say.**

My hands clenched but I let it pass. Mike simply stood there with Kurt wrapped under his arms and looked extremely uncomfortable but he seemed to be taking the whole 'dancing with another guy' thing very well now.

**He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a dancer. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rose-Mary and Irving.**

Kurt untwisted himself from Mike's grasp, still keeping a loose grip on his hands as they held each other apart.

**I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive.**

He reached into Mike's small shirt pocket and tugged out another thin red cloth.

**And I saw him dead!**

Mike did a sort of pop and lock where he fell to the floor then spun up, loosely catching Kurt's hand and turning them around. I was glad Quinn glared at Puck when he snickered. Suddenly everyone was headed for the center of the room again.

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum

I followed suit and led Rachel and I over there. I tried to follow as best as I could as they sung the chorus and danced. First I had to spin and pull Rachel back in then lift her slightly and turn to put her somewhere else then let her spin under my arm and somehow repeat that again but I managed to make it through the rest of the song.

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

Caused if they used us

And they abused us

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming

He had it coming

He had it coming all along

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I bettcha you would have done the same.

All the guys quickly went back to their seats so I followed, leaving the girls and Kurt to do their one last line as the moved in a line to the back of the room where the piano usually was.

_Pop!_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

Ah Ah!

**Cicero!**

**Lipschitz!**

Mr. Schuster stood up and clapped, giving his usual 'woo'. All the girls were laughing as they joined us in our normal seats. Brian Ryan took the floor again at that moment. He cleared his throat and flipped through some of his notes before speaking.

"I guess…" We all leaned forward slightly in our seats. I was shocked to feel Kurt's hand grab mine. I glanced around but no one was looking so I just let him hold my hand in his. Besides, after watching Mike dance with him, I needed something to prove that he still wanted me now. "I was wrong. I won't be cutting glee club. Nice performance, you are all really talented. Schuster, I'll call soon to let you speak with the school board about your program. Also, good luck to all of you at Regionals." With that he nodded and headed out the door. We all cheered and whooped at once, making Mr. Schuster laugh.

"Alright, that was great you guys! You all deserve to cut glee early today, go get changed and you can go home." Everyone cheered again and got up. Kurt and I were the last out of the school.

"You did a great job with not acting like you want to tear off Mike's head." I laughed a bit and caught his wrist before we went out the doors and had to go separate ways. I quickly pulled him to me and placed a kiss to his lips. It was a lot gentler than before and it meant so much more than lust and anger.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kurt nodded and let me go out the doors first today. I didn't miss the yelped squeal as the doors were closing either.

**A/N:**

**This was extremely hard to write. I didn't feel like it was the best chapter, kind of cheesy, but hey, what can you do? Tell me what you think. Review!**


	17. Let love down

**SONG: Let love down**

**BY: Lady Gaga**

_Meant to be Kurt singing_

**I love the way this one turned out! So much fun to write so I hope you enjoy!**

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tina had just walked into glee club but she wasn't wearing any of her normal make-up or he normal clothes. A few gasps were heard as she was noticed by everyone else. I blinked a few times and leaned forward in my seat, Mercedes holding her hand to her heart in shock. Tina quickly took a seat between Finn and Artie, looking down at her lap with embarrassment with all of the attention being drawn to her. That's when Mr. Schue walked in and sat down in his usual seat in front of everyone.

"Okay, so by now I'm sure that you've all noticed Tina's unusual appearance. That's because she is being forced to find a different style, so she asked if we could come up with some suggestions."

"It's so weird." Artie said, looking her over.

"This so isn't you" Finn agreed, looking at her like she was a completely different person.

"I feel like an Asian branched dividend." She said sadly.

"Are there any looks you can try?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Biker chick?" Santana offered but only got a thumbs down.

"Cowgirl?" I rolled my eyes; Finn was seriously special if he thought she could pull that off.

"Hood-rad?" Mercedes offered but it was still far from something that would fit Tina.

"Computer programmer?" Quinn gave as a suggestion but then seemed to realize that it was a nice, but stupid, try.

"Cross country skier?" Brittany asked, resting her head on her fist. Tina shook her head.

"Catholic school girl?" We all groaned at Pucks suggestion. Sometimes he just went too far with things.

"A happy meal no onions or a chicken?" We all ignored Brittany's stupidity, all of us having tried to understand her at one point and failed.

"Look, I appreciate it guys." Tina said, though she still looked pretty down. "It's just that this isn't me. I know who I am and I'm not allowed to show it. It's like communism." She told Mr. Schue, who looked equally as distraught about this. Just then Rachel marched in, completely panicked about something.

"Guys, we have a serious problem!" She stopped in front of Mr. Schuster and put her hands on her hips. "You know I've been doing some extensive background research on vocal adrenaline-"Artie cut off her quick paced dialogue.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"No, not at all or probably, whatever! Anyways, what I figured out. I rooted around the dumpster outside their auditorium and I found eighteen empty boxes of Christmas lights!" I sat up a little straighter, hopping this wasn't going where I thought it was going.

"Oh no." Tina said, obviously thinking the same as I was.

"Yes. Which led me to Joe wall fabrics. I asked them about red Chantilly lace, and they were sold out!" My eyes widened. Rachel was defiantly going where I hopped she wasn't going.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Mercedes let out under her breath.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed and everyone else in the room looked very confused.

"Wait what?" Mr. Schue asked for everyone else.

"Their doing Gaga!" I explained but he still looked confused.

"Oh that's it, it's over." Mercedes shook her head and looked down.

"Exactly!" Rachel agreed.

"We should have guessed it." I added. "Their going for full out theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them!" I got a weird look from Finn for cursing because it was something I rarely do.

"What's up with this Gaga dude?" Puck unintelligently asked, looking like a giant fool. "He just dresses weird, like Bowie, right?" I immediately felt defensive, Lady gaga was huge a huge idol to me.

"Lady gaga is a woman. She's only the biggest pop act to come around in decades! She's boundary pushing; the most theatrical performer of our generation, and she changes her look faster than Brit changes sexual partners!" Puck raised an eyebrow at my snippy tone.

"That's true." Brittany agreed, twirling a piece of her curled hair.

"It makes perfect sense that vocal adrenaline is using her. It's a brilliant move." Artie spoke up, his gloved hands put neatly into his lap.

"Now, hold on a second, we may be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look _and_ find a competitive number for Regionals. This week your assignment…gaga!" The girls and I broke out into gasps and cheers.

"I need a pen, brainstorming, my ideas, they just come to me!" Rachel said as Mr. S pointed her in the direction of a pen.

Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and I all began discussing what we were going to do. The ideas just flowed. Rachel soon came over with a pen and paper, already explaining her ideas. I looked over to the other guys and suddenly felt…well, like an outcast. They all looked so unhappy, Finn most of all, but I was so glad. I always felt like I had done something wrong when the other boys didn't like something I did. I looked at Finn with disappointment about his lack of enthusiasm and went back to planning with the girls.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I knocked on the half open door to Mr. Schuster's office and walked in. His office was a mess. It was dark and scattered with papers. He sat at his desk on his computer. He had his glasses on and faced glued to the screen on his computer. I pulled my backpack tighter over my shoulder as he looked up at me.

"Oh, hey, Finn, come on in!" He waved me over. I walked over and stood in front of his desk, gathering the nerve to explain what I needed to explain. "I'm learning all this amazing stuff about Lady Gaga. She's got this thing called The House of Gaga, which is like this collection of reviewers and artists that collaborate on her outfits and stage sets." I sighed, already annoyed enough. "I think it's an exciting model for what we should be doing in glee club!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." He took off his glasses and looked up at me. "I don't want to do Lady Gaga." I shrugged my shoulders nervously. "I expect that with the exception of…Kurt…none of the other guys want to do it either." I felt bad about talking like that about Kurt but he and the girls were really starting to get on my nerves. "I just feel like we're always doing what the girls want us to do." I looked absently up at the ceiling, hopping he'd see where I was coming from as a guy.

"Yeah," I looked at him. "you're right. Maybe I haven't been listening to you guys enough." I was glad he agreed, Mr. Schue was pretty cool. Now I just had to tell him my suggestion and the deal was settled. "So let's find a solution." I smiled.

"Well I, uh, I actually already have one."

**~``~``~``~Kurt~``~``~``~**

I smiled brightly as Tina and I were walking to glee club. We both had our Gaga outfits on and we both looked great. Tina had gone with a dress made of plastic bubbles. Her hair was covered over by a short silver-blonde wig and a silver headband. She wore white high heeled boots to complete her look. My outfit was a bit more…out there than hers, and that's saying something. I wore what looked like a giant silver dress only I made it a bit more manly and added similar silver pants underneath. I also had a white wig in with a small grey bow at the side. So of course this outfit wouldn't be complete without ten inch silver heeled shoes, the entire outfit being covered in colored gems.

"I love wearing champagne bubbles!" She said as me turned the corner. "I get to express a whole new side of myself, because even though I'm painfully shy and obsessed with death, I'm a really upper pleasant person." She explained. We were walking for a bit more when suddenly I saw a blur of red and white, felt a hand on my chest and found myself suddenly hurled into a locker, Tina soon being pushed over me. It was that I was pushed that got my temper rising, it was the fact that they pushed Tina.

"Excuse me, were you dropped on your heads?" The two gorillas turned to glare at me.

"What was that?" Karofsky asked, walking back over with Azimio attached at his side.

"You heard me." Tina gave me a nervous glance. "I'm just saying, pick on me that's fine, but don't throw around a girl."

"Well you know lately we haven't been able to tell the difference. We're not gaga for Gaga." Azimio stated, gesturing to our outfits.

"Yeah, you dress all freaky and then you rub it in everybody's faces. I don't want to look at it all day. It's weird; it makes my eyes tired." Karofsky backed his friend up.

"You wanna switch it up a little bit just go from Gap to Banana Republic." Well I certainly couldn't let this go now.

"It's called being theatrical." I put my hands on my hips and stood my ground. "We're showing off who we are. It's the same thing you do when you come to school in your football uniforms on; you're expressing yourself and we have every right to do the same." They both shifted a bit on their feet.

"Well you know the next time you want to express yourself, don't be surprised when my fist," Tina and I both flinched as he pounded into the locker next to us. "feel's like expressing itself against you chin!" Karofsky tapped Azimio on the shoulder and gestured in the opposite direction.

"Let's go." They both turned with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be late for your appointment at supercuts!" I shouted at them. They both froze and turned back, mad as hell now.

"Watch your mouth homo!" Azimio shouted in warning. I would usually finch at the word 'homo' but now it was all just empty words.

"And you know what, fancy? You don't nee an appointment at supercuts. They love walk in's!" They did a sort of high five manly hug thing and walked away, leaving Tina and I to stand in the middle of staring eyes awkwardly.

We were both a lot happier as we got to glee and felt accepted again. My mouth hung open at the other outfits. I noticed right away that none of the other guys had Gaga outfits but I quickly let that go as I rushed over to the girls with Tina. Mercedes had this retro look going with a ton of sequins, purple hair and a purple bow to match. Santana was rocking the full out lace outfit, hat and all. Brittany looked just as fabulous with her sliver glitter top and black pants, her hair dyed black in the bottoms and lobster glasses to complete the look. Though by far, Quinn's fit her the best. She wore a floor length pink dress with a hoop bottom that rose up the front so you could see her feet. She had giant silver rings going up the length of her body and one over her shoulder. She also supported long pink eye lashes and had pink streaks in her loose blond hair and in one front strand of her hair was a line of sparkly jewels and one of her pink gloves had a giant spiked ball on it. They all looked great! Soon Mr. Schuster came in and told us to go to our seats.

"Little monsters," He addressed the girls and I. "take a bow." We all did our best gaga moves, most of us giving her famous claw. I looked down a row at Finn's confused face, wondering what his problem was lately. "Ladies, Kurt, take a seat. You know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities."

"Wait, where's Rachel?" Puck spoke up and everyone looked around the room for her, now noticing she wasn't here. "I mean, I only noticed because five minuets have gone by and she hasn't said anything obnoxious."

"Rachel kind of got some intense news yesterday." Mercedes explained.

"We were spying on vocal adrenaline and-" But Mr. Schue cut off the good gossip moment.

"Guys you've gotta stop doing that!" He looked around for a second. "but, you know, w-what did you find out?" He asked curiously.

"'Kay you guys ready? Mrs. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom." Mr. S's eyes went wide.

"Way to burry the lead, Mercedes." Artie said, looking around.

"We're screwed. Rachel's going to jump ship over to Vocal adrenaline." Puck began to depress us all.

"Never." Rachel stated as she walked threw the door. I almost choked on air as I saw the outfit she was wearing. One word. No. "I really don't want to talk about it though. I'm still processing the information and my dads are moving our therapist to our spare room. All I know is, I'm not going anywhere and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of." She said, looking down and messing with her outfit. It was a fashion disaster. A knee short dress that had…stuffed toys hanging on it. She even had one on her head. Oh god, I swore I was about to puke.

"You look terrible. I look awesome." Brittany said with pride from the other side of Santana. Oh no, I just looked at Rachel's shoes. They looked like the ones Dorothy wore in the Wizard of Oz. Ugh.

"I think it's the Kermit the Frog look." I almost busted out laughing at Mercedes' comment but I held it in. Then one of the toys on Rachel's dressed flew to the ground as Rachel's hand brushed past it.

"And we have a jumper!" I bit my lip and looked at the green bear on the floor, trying not to laugh my head off. Rachel sighed.

"Well, my dad's can't sew so they're just stapled on." She admitted sadly. Oh god, if I ever adopt one day I will make sure that I remember how to sew just for this reason.

"'Kay, guys, why don't we worry about this later and maybe try to focus on the song." He put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder and the rest of the girls and I got up, ready to perform for the boys. We all moved into the auditorium, the boys taking their seats as the girls and I took our places on the set up stage. I had a blast singing with the girls. Each of us got to sing this time, it wasn't just all Rachel. I actually got quite a few parts in it. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina rocked their parts as well and Santana. Oh my gosh! She sounded almost exactly like Lady Gaga. Where had she been hiding that voice at? It was kind of fin to look out and finally be the one that Finn was staring at. Though at the end he and some of the other guys looked a bit bored and irritated. I just ignored it again.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I felt a bit embarrassed to be in the bathroom in front of the mirror, using eye liner. I sighed and sucked it up, I was alone anyways. I carefully made a dark line from the bridge of my nose to my cheek in an outlined star pattern. I lowered the stick of eye liner to examine my work. The girls had done a great job with their performance, as usual, but it was just like everything we've done so far, girly. Sure, it was kind of funny to see all their crazy outfits at first, especially Kurt, but the humor wore off after a few seconds. I tried to continue my design when the sound of flushing toilets came from behind me. My eyes widened and I turned to find Karofsky and Azimio glaring at me.

"What up, Finn?" Karofsky asked, walking over to me.

"What's that on your face, you got a bad pimple or something?" Azimio examined my design.

"Yeah, a Finnple?" I gave a sarcastic smile to his comment and tried backing up from them a bit. "Dude, are you wearing make-up?" Karofsky reached out to try touching my face. I slapped his hand away, quickly becoming pissed off.

"I knew it was contagious. You started hanging out with that little Kurt kid and now you got a bad case of the gays." My eyes flared. No one was allowed to talk about him that way. Plus the harshness of the words hit me like a slap. That was me now. The second I came out to these bone heads they'd do this all the time, it was kind of like a reality check of how bad that would be flashed before my eyes.

"I-It's just something for glee club." I tried to explain.

"Oh," Karofsky teased. "That's defiantly not gay huh?" I'd really had it with that word.

"Get outta my way!" I shouted, trying to move past them only to be pushed back.

"Look man," Azimio started. "how many times do we gotta go through this? You being a jock and being in glee club doesn't make you versatile, it makes you Bisexual!" I breathed hard, taking in their words. It hurt. These guys used to be my friends and now they were teasing and picking on me.

"And if we gotta beat you up to make you see that then our schedules are wide open."

"Get out of my bathroom. Girls go across the hall, glee boy!" They both turned and left the bathroom, shouting taunts behind them. I looked in the mirror and sighed. This was only going to get worse for both Kurt and I if we didn't stop hanging out together.

The next day glee club met in the auditorium again. I was glad to arrive and see that the other guys already had their costumes on too. Everyone's face paint was different and showed off a different member of the band _Kiss_. The other guys had jumped at the chance to do something other than Lady Gaga. I was practically their hero right now. Then it was time to go on. We all took our places and I shouted, hearing giggling coming from in the audience. Then we were playing and practically on fire. Whenever one of us would stick out our tongues or sing a really good line the girls, Kurt and Mr. Schue went crazy out there. We were practically larger than life. I tried not to make eye contact with Kurt, still a bit shaken up from my encounter with the guys in the bathroom. Not that it mattered, he was mostly blocked my the dancing girls anyways. I noticed that Rachel got a new outfit, it looked great on her. It came up just high enough that it- whoa. Did I really just think that? I hadn't had a thought like that in a while. I shook my head and continued to perform with the guys. Of course at the end we all had to explain our characters to Mr. Schue but after that it was pretty much over and we got to change back into our normal clothes. About half way done I got a text from Kurt.

_Hey, awesome job U guys were great. Tina and Mercedes are coming over for a while so we left. Oh, I got my phone back (: See U 2maro._

I sighed and finished dressing then said quick goodbyes before heading to my truck. Guess who was there waiting for me. That's right, Karofsky and Azimio. They both had their arms crossed over their chests. I considered running but they had already seen me and were headed straight for me. I mentally cursed, remembering that I had my _Kiss_ face paint still on.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face?" Karofsky pointed.

"You and your little boyfriend have a makeover party or somthin'?" I shut my eyes tightly. I really didn't need this right now.

"Look guys, I really just want to go home right now. Can we do this tomorrow or something?" I asked, trying to side step them to be pushed back.

"But we've found a way that we can all get over this." I eyed them carefully. "You remember when you had to slushie the little homo-"

"Don't call him that!" I dropped my backpack and pushed hard against Karofsky chest.

"See man, this is exactly what we mean." Azimio spoke again. "We're just trying to save you from two more years of humiliation. Now you gonna listen or do you want to fight?" I backed off and Karofsky started again.

"Anyways, we figure that you can make it all up." I looked at them, confused.

"How?"

"Tomorrow morning, you're going to toss the little fag in the dumpster." I blinked and swallowed hard.

"W-what? I-I can't do that. Kurt's my friend and he's just starting to trust me not to steal his lunch money every time I'm around him." Of course I was lying a bit on the last part, I knew Kurt trusted me with his life.

"That's the deal. So unless you want us to tell everyone that you are dating and schedule matching dumpster dives and slushies for you two at least three times a day then I suggest you ditch the gay kid." Then they left, pushed past me and left me to stand there. I was scared now, not for just me but for both of us. I couldn't let anyone hurt Kurt like that, I'd probably kill them myself. So to save the bloody mess of almost half the school's population, I had made up my mind on what to do.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

It had gotten to where my dad dropping me off and scanning the school yard for anyone that looked like they could be getting me to keep things from him was no longer mortifying but a dull sting. I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and started walking up to the school, making sure that my dad had completely left before heading over to the place where the other members of glee club met. Tina explained that Mercedes had something she was doing for the cheerios and she wouldn't be here this morning. Then we all just sat back and listened to Rachel go on about how her mom made her outfit and such and such. I waved slightly when I saw Finn heading our way. He didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked…angry. His jaw was squared and he looked focused on me. He pushed his way through the other glee clubbers and went straight for me. He grabbed roughly at my arm and gave a harsh tug. I let out a yelp and had no choice but to follow.

"Finn! Ow, hey! You're pinching me, let go!" I could hear the other glee members following us. I tried to get my arm out of Finn's grip but he wouldn't let me go. Then I realized that we were headed for the dumpsters. "Finn, this isn't funny, let go!" I shouted but he didn't say anything. Then we were there, a crowd gathering around us. I saw Karofsky and Azimio looking smug out of the cornier of my eye. Then suddenly I wasn't on my feet anymore but in Finn's arms. I don't mean a romantic 'oh, I'm in Finn's arms' no I mean a 'he's going to toss me in the dumpster' I'm in Finn's arms. "Finn?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered coldly before letting me fall into the smelly, grimy and clothes staining garbage. I just sat there, completely stunned. I heard a few cheers from some guys, probably the jocks. Then there were ton of 'are you okay's' from the glee club coming to help me out of the dumpster. I slowly climbed out, still in shock that Finn would do that.

_I can't remember_

_When he looked at me and cried_

_Said something broke inside of_

_You_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I stared at Kurt's back. I'd been trying to get his attention all day but he was avoiding me like I had the plague or something. At lunch he wasn't there and Tina, Rachel and Quinn all had to hold Mercedes back from attacking me. Apparently Kurt had told her what happened. Then in Spanish he sat alone by the window, avoiding any sort of glance I threw at him and he was the first out the door when the bell rang. Now we were seated in glee club and I wouldn't give up until I at least got him to talk to me. Though I couldn't just go over seeing as Mercedes was over there and throwing me warning glances. Finally he turned slightly to glance at me evilly after telling Tina something.

"I just wanna talk about this." I told his desperately.

"There's not much to say." He said with a look that said he could cry at any second. "I feel sorry for you, I thought you were different." I sighed and scooted my chair closer. To him, trying to go unnoticed by Mercedes.

"I am different." I stated but he'd already turned back.

_Were my best friend_

_Whatever came our way_

_You know I'm your girl 'till the e-e-e-end_

_And when I finally go away_

_I know you'll look for me one day_

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let love down_

_I don't have to remind you_

_But you know that I'm around_

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let me down_

_Get a little love down_

_Let it down oh, oh_

"Alright guys let's get it started." Mr. S came in, clapping his hands.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Puck came in after him. "There's something I want to say to Quinn." The pink-streaked-blond looked around nervously. "And I want everyone to hear it."

"Alright." Mr. Schue sat down.

"At first I didn't really get this theatrical assignment. Being larger than life and putting it all out there, cause I'm kind of like that all the time. That's how my dad was too." Whoa. Now I knew Puck was serious. He never talks about his dad. "He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid. You know what? I didn't care that he was a badass, I just wanted him to be there and he never was. And then I learned all this kiss stuff and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for, like, a power boat or something, it's not right for a baby girl. So if my _Kiss_-mates would help me out, I got a better idea." All the guys except for Kurt got up and grabbed a stool as a song started. I immediately recognized it as _Beth_. I smiled at Puck for where he was going with this. Puck sang honestly and truly to Quinn. I know all that stuff that happened between the three of us was bad, but I was actually kind of happy for them right now. When it was my turn to sing, I looked directly at Kurt. He sighed and looked away and I hoped that when he would talk to me again he'd understand why I had to do this. Puck stood up again at the end of the song and stood in front of Quinn "I know you're giving her up fro adoption but before you do, I think you should name her Beth." Quinn smiled. "If you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born. I'd really like to meet her." Tears streamed down Quinn's face as she nodded.

_I can't remember when_

_You put your hands on mine_

_But couldn't play in time when we_

_Were not together_

_Just sing a little song_

_Blueberry kisses foreve-e-e-er_

_When I finally go away_

_I know you'll look for me one day_

_Oh yeah it's so sad_

_When you let love down_

_Oh you let love down_

_I don't have to remind you_

_But you know that I'm around_

_When you let love down_

_Oh you let me down_

_Get a little love down_

_Let it down oh, oh_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_Don't let me down_

_Ohhh, don't let me down_

_Ohhh, ohhh_

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I was pushed roughly against the thick glass of the windows in the empty hallway. I breathed heavily and opened my eyes, already crying slightly. I looked into the faces of the two beefy jocks standing over me. I had been on my way to glee and they cornered me. I tried to stay strong but it just wasn't working. They were like animals, they could smell fear and I had let it loose all over the place right now.

"Fine, you want to hit me? You want to beat me up? Go ahead, but I sear to you I will never change." They just stood there, looking stupid. "I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me. So go ahead, hit me." Azimio looked to Karofsky.

"I believe I will. Sir, would you like to go first?" Karofsky gave off a creepy smile and stepped towards me.

"Yeah, now that Finn is back on our non-homo side he doesn't care what happens to you." I closed my eyes and tried not to think about how much that statement hurt.

_When you let love down_

_Oh you let love down_

_I don't have to remind you_

_But you know that I'm around_

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Let it down, oh, oh_

_Can't let love down oh, oh_

_Let it down_

_Can't let love down_

_Let it down_

"You're not hitting anyone." I opened my eyes and looked past the two jock monkeys.

"Oh my god." There was Finn, yep, in a Lady Gaga outfit of his own. He was in a floor length type of dress made out of what seemed to be red rubber. Where have I seen that before? He also wore little sparkly eye masks around his eyes. He stood proudly, hands on his hips like a super hero.

"Is he wearing a red rubber dress or am I tripping?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry Kurt. This morning was terrible for me too. I hated doing that more than you know and the guilt afterwards was unbelievable. The reason I'm here right now, in a shower curtain," _That's where I'd seen that material before._ In Finn's bathroom at his house. "is because of you. And I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you." He said through grit teeth, stepping forward. I smiled despite the situation we were in.

"Oh, really dude? Cause I'm pretty sure we can take both of you." Karofsky said and I knew he was probably right. They could both easily just sit on us and it'd be over.

"Yeah?" Came a voice from Behind Finn. He turned and I could see the entire glee club behind him. "But can you take all of us?" Puck asked.

"Okay." Azimio grabbed the attention again. "Okay I get it. We done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks are trying to protect the queen freak."

"Next time we'll bring some friends too." Finn smiled at me as they left, not daring to touch me.

"I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks." Rachel said, taking off her Gaga glasses.

"Well look at us, we are freaks." Mercedes laughed, smiling at Finn for the first time today. I had heard she almost killed him at lunch today.

"But we're all freaks together." I came up beside Finn, checking over his Gaga outfit. "And we shouldn't have to hide it." He looked at me with an apology I happily accepted.

**~``~``~``~ Jesse ~``~``~``~**

I put on my brightest smile as the New Directions coach finally came out of the school. I quickly walked over to him. He stopped in his strides to his car. By the way he was looking at me I'd guess that he already knew who I was. That's good it only makes this easier.

"Excuse me? Mr. Schuster?" He nodded. "I'm Jesse St. James. I used to be the male lead on vocal adrenaline."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I just transferred schools and I was wondering if I could join your glee club. I'd be happy to give a performance right not if you'd like."

"No, that's alright." He looked at me. "How do I know you've really transferred?"

"Oh," I reached into my bag. "I've got the papers right here, sir." I handed them over and waited while he looked them over.

"So you're really the new transfer student?" I nodded and gave my show face smile.

"Alright, we rehearse after school, see you there." He put on his sun glasses and started walking off to his car. "Rachel will be happy to know you've joined." He called over his shoulder. I nodded and gave a wave, watching as he pulled out and away from the school.

**A/N:**

**Yep, I'm only just now bringing Jesse to ND. It's because I have something planned…hehehehe, yeah, he's still a bit evil (:**

**Review and tell me if you liked or loved it!**


	18. Papa was a rolling stone

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

The halls were quite crowded today, but that didn't stop our small group from finding each other. My side was joined by Tina, Artie and Mercedes as we walked down the halls. I was dressed in my cheerios uniform but Mercedes, sadly, wasn't. No, she had unfortunately quit the cheerios a while ago. She had said something about loving herself and having too much stress. I didn't press the matter but instead I ignored it. It's been quite a long time since our last real glee assignment and Regionals was quickly approaching. Glee update? We'd gotten Jesse St. James, the male lead from Vocal Adrenaline, to join our glee club somehow. He and Rachel were going strong and I couldn't help but notice the jealousy radiate from most of the guys in the club.

I had to admit, Jesse was a smooth talker and he was defiantly double-take worthy when he walked down the halls. Bottom line was that every girl in glee were word slurred when he spoke to them. Yes, I'd even found myself victim of his charm a few times but Finn hadn't taken that lightly and had threatened to beat him up. One day all the guys in the club actually banned together in a decision to 'beat him out' at lunch one day. They had been promptly caught by the girls in the club and Jesse got away free.

"Is it just me or do you think we have a real shot at Regionals next month?" Mercedes asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"The Ohio show choir chat rooms have all been buzzing about how Vocal Adrenaline has lost a step." Artie threw in. I looked down at him.

"I agree. The judges know all their tricks and now that we have Jesse, they've lost their best performer." They all nodded. Just then Rachel split around the corner and rushed over to us. She leaned over, out of breath, and rested her hands on the arms of Artie's chair, looking dead serious.

"You guys have to come to the auditorium, it's an emergency!" We all hurriedly followed her to the large staged room. As soon as we stepped in we all knew something was wrong. There were a ton on kids up on stage, all wearing the same blue jacket uniforms. I promptly found a place next to Finn once we'd gotten to the rest of our glee club. Jesse was looking extremely pissed up at the stage. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged her off icily.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked, stepping forward a bit. "In our auditorium?" A female who looked like her face always had a sour look on it stepped forward, putting her hand on her hip.

"The blogs and chat rooms all say that we're finished since we lost Jesse. We just wanted to show you a little performance to see if that's actually what you all think too. Oh, and Jesse? We also wanted to show you that even _you_ are replaceable." She put her hand on a guy who looked only slightly taller than Jesse. Suddenly they all took their positions and music to 'Another one bites the dust' started up.

We all stood, looking rather angry at the members of Vocal Adrenaline as they moved around in their well rehearsed routine. Jesse had moved so he was right next o the stage, Rachel right behind him. They had gotten a new male lead that was actually really good. Most of our group stood in shock right now. Jesse jumped on stage with them when they were done. He walked right over and got into the face of the lead girl, who looked rather please with herself.

"You all disgust me." He spat at her. She only glared back.

"You're just know it's working. Face it, you know it's getting into your head, you know we will win and you know why? Because you know that your little group is made of pure losers." She said, swaying her head up at him sassily. She turned to the rest of us. "Thanks for letting us borrow your auditorium guys. It's…quaint." The rest of VA's members laughed and they all skipped out, high fiving and cracking jokes. The female lead left Jesse with a small pat on the shoulder.

**~``~``~``~ Jesse ~``~``~``~**

I could not believe them! Did they not understand that I had a plan here? I walked with the rest of New Directions back to their choir room. They all looked so depressed. God! The rest of Vocal Adrenaline is running everything. They know what the plan is, Shelby told them herself. I couldn't believe they would just go against what she said.

"It's an annual tradition. Physic out the competition a few weeks before the big show." The guy in the wheel chair, Artie, broke the silence between the group.

"Yeah, it's called a funk-a-fication." I explained to them. Knowing all about it because I'd helped a thousand times. "Meaning they show us what they've got and we spiral into a deep black funk." I felt Rachel try to capture my hand but I really wasn't in the mood right now. Was it not enough that I helped her find her mom, did she have to be next to me all the time?

"Yeah," The tall oaf, Finn, started. "Yeah we used to do it in football all the time. You know, try and get inside their heads before the big game. Pull little pranks to intimidate them." The boy leading the group with his arms cross, Kurt, looked back at Finn and gave a slight smile. The giant returned it ten fold. Honestly, they really need to get a room. Why was it that I was the only one who could see that they were totally into each other? Oh well, it wasn't my job to ruin their badly-hidden secret.

"Yeah, well the difference was that our football team sucked. Those guys are golden!" The no longer Mohawk guy did have a major point. Vocal Adrenaline were the best in Ohio state, no, the best almost anywhere. No way New Directions could top them.

"Come on, keep your heads up guys." The gay kid up front spoke. "It's gonna take more than that to get us into a…funk." We'd just walked into the choir room and I was now fuming. They had actually went there! The entire room was trashed with toilet paper. There were only a few spots where there were no toilet paper but the rest of the room was quilted in white. They all stood, looking really depressed. I mentally cursed them again. We needed them to be positive about winning not depressed!

**~``~``~``~ Puck ~``~``~``~**

I tossed another pile of toilet paper into one of the many trash cans that were spread around the room. Who did these punks think they were? Mr. Schue had come in with a confused look, thinking we had done this for something. When we explained things he just sighed and told us to get to work on cleaning the room. I rose an eyebrow as I looked around the room at everyone cleaning. Finn was trying to get to the stuff way up high, him being the only one that could reach.

"I feel violated." Tina said, tossing more paper into the trash. "It's like they broke into our homes." I rolled my eyes. Girls were so dramatic sometimes.

"Look it was just a harmless little prank." _Ha! Yeah right!_ If you ask me I think those Vocal Adrenaline kids deserve to be run over by a bus. "Them trying to get to us might mean that we've got them spooked." Ah, Mr. S, always looking on the bright side. It was sickening.

"Uh-uh Mr. Schue, they aren't afraid of anything." Mercedes said, dumping another mound of paper. "That number they did was fantastic. You know which doesn't make any sense. They had all that equipment, how did they get it all in?" Just then Mrs. Sylvester and some nerdy guys that I gave wedgies to this morning walked through the door.

"Well I gave them all keys. Helped them do their sound check over the weekend." We all looked at her confused as she began spouting out structural plans for our choir room.

"Sue what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked her. She just ignored him and continued with her plans, explaining something vaguely about winning nationals then about how we would loose at Regionals. "Sue, can I see your trophy?" He asked, stepping forward. She looked smug, handing it over to him

"Sure Will, a taste of what he'll never have." Then Mr. Schuster threw the trophy against a filing cabinet. My eyes widened excitedly as it shattered into a ton of pieces on the ground. Now that's what I'm talking about. Violence pays for all!

"You dropped your trophy Sue." She didn't look phased one bit, which is why Mrs. Sylvester is the only girl in the world I'm a bit afraid of.

"You know, Will. For me, trophies are like Herpes. You can try to get rid of them but they just keep coming. You know why? Sue Sylvester has hourly burn ups of itchy, burning , highly contagious talent. Enjoy your last few days here. This room is mine." Everyone was a bit disturbed by her connection between talent and a sexual disease but we all snapped back into cleaning mode as soon as we could. Soon we had the entire room cleaned and we were all seated down in our usual seats.

"Alright guys, today I want to talk to you about regrets. Who has some?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

"Leaving Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse spoke quietly and everyone gave him a nervous look, especially Rachel who looked like she might self-combust.

"Thinking. Trust me, it was a sensible birth control." Quinn said and I looked down at my hands that were holding my hands, a bit ashamed.

"We all have them." Mr. S spoke again. "I just finalized my divorce." That got everyone's attention. He and Mrs. Schue had been heading towards that path for a while but we never actually thought he'd go through with it. "I regret living in a relationship that wasn't working."

"No offence, but besides depressing us further, why are you telling us this?" Santana asked, laying straight across three chairs.

"Because, if we lose to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals we won't regret it. We will have given it our best shot and we won't look back. But we will regret letting them get the best of us. Which is why we need to hit them back just as hard."

I had pretty much zoned out after that. Everyone knows this was going to come down to me. Revenge, fear, the merciless affliction of pain; these are my kingdoms. First time I gave a wedge to a kid, I was four years old. Finn and I may still hate each other for some reason but we both know that defending the honor of New Directions was going to be our dirty job. I could tell by the look he gave me that he already knew what was going to happen. I nodded and we both looked back to the front, already ready to strike tonight. It wasn't the first riot we would host together.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Okay, first off let me say that it had felt great doing what Puck and I did last night. It felt great to bond with him over stuff we used to do together. We'd slashed the tires of every Vocal Adrenaline member last night and it felt great, powerful. We'd even gone out to get a burger afterwards. But of course that feeling wouldn't last. The second we stepped onto school property we were whisked away to the principal's office. Of course, I should have known we'd get caught. Were were sat in chairs across from the principal, Mr. Figgins, while Mr. Schue, Mrs. Sylvester and the Vocal Adrenaline coach stood behind us.

"Yeah, I did it and I'm proud!" Puck exclaimed next to me. My eyes just shifted around the room nervously. I was just hopping that nothing bad would happen to us. "I had to step up and be a man. They got what was coming to them!"

"A few of my students TP'ed your choir room. You slashed the tires on the range rovers of all 26 of my performers!" Shelby claimed, ready to become defensive, and she had every right to be. "Those were gifts for our win at sectionals. That's two hundred times twenty six times four equals…I don't have a calculator." She reminded me so much of Rachel it was scary.

"You bought all your student Range Rovers?" Mr. Schue asked in disbelief

"We have a very active booster club." She explained, shrugging.

"Look, nobody got hurt." He defended us. "It was a harmless prank!"

"Yeah, that's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871 who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Miss O'Leary. He successfully ignited it's flatulence and a city burned." Puck and I exchanged a look at Mrs. Sylvester's story. "That young terrorist grew up to become the first gay president of The United States of America, Abraham Lincoln." I was shocked. Abraham Lincoln was gay? That's awesome! I focused back in as Principal Figgins shook his head.

"These students have committed a felony and are hereby expelled." I froze. _What?_ I couldn't be expelled. I-I had to go to collage. I had to be able to get out of this stupid town.

"Look, I don't want anyone to be expelled." Rachel's mom spoke up again. "I'm not gonna press charges. As long as you pay for the damage. You can take it out of the glee club budget." Mr. Schue looked at her in shock. Our glee club isn't like theirs. We have no money.

"That'll bankrupt the glee club! We don't have that kind of money!"

"We'll get jobs!" I spoke up and suddenly all the attention was on me. I licked my lips and looked up at Shelby. "Give us a month, we'll pay you back, I promise." Puck was looking at me like I was crazy but Rachel's mom look at me with respect. She agreed and we were dismissed. Puck stopped me before I could get too far from him.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find jobs?" It was lucky I had actually been looking through them for a job over the break that was coming up soon.

"Well, I hear that there's an opening at Sheets 'N Things."

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

"Funk!" Mr. Schue exclaimed and walked over from the white board to us. "The key to getting us out of our Funk and sticking it back to Vocal Adrenaline. They haven't once done a funk number. They are a machine, a soulless beat. Funk is soul meets anger and Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any."

"It's true. They're unable to perform funk." Jesse confirmed, looking more chipper now than he had in days. I nodded, obviously getting pumped about this. I could totally rock this assignment.

"I want you guys to turn McKinley High into Funky Town!" He sang the last part and everyone giggled.

"You guys can relax, I got this one." Mercedes said and I immediately got defensive.

"Hold on a second." I turned a bit nervous with all the eyes in the room turned to me. "I-I want a chance to get funky too." Laughter burst out in the room and I felt like crawling into a dark hole. I was seriously tired of people laughing at me.

"Good one Quinn, it's even funny when you say it." Mercedes laughed a bit more. I was just getting angry now.

"You said funk was about soul and anger. I have plenty of both. Look at me; look at my life, I'm furious!" I explained how I'd been feeling as I got bigger every single day.

"To be honest, when white people try to get funky you end up with Casey and the sunshine band." Everyone cracked a laugh at this too.

"I love boogie shoes!" Artie said proudly. I sighed.

"Mercedes' racism aside, I will have something prepared tomorrow." I watched as Mercedes rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, Quinn goes first." I glared at Mercedes who looked extremely pissed off for some reason. I thought she'd of all people would know what I was going through.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I looked at the clock on the far side of the store. Puck and I still had a few hours here. We'd been here since this morning, Mr. Schue agreeing to excuse us from every class for today. We could only take today off of school to get ahead on our hours at our new job but we had to work on weekends from now on. It was almost lunch time at school and my stomach was growling. I focused back onto Mrs. Schuster.

"Right, left and flip" She demonstrated with a small sheet, telling us how to fold them correctly. I was seriously struggling with mine while Puck had completely given up on his.

"Can I go shirtless under this apron?" He asked, peaking down into the apron.

"Look, I only hired you two losers because I'm desperate to increase my cordially sales and you'll work for less than immigrants." We both paused in what we were doing, hearing the snappish tone in her voice. "As I'm sure you know Mr. Schuster and I recently got devoiced. I'm on my own now and I need to make manager by the end of the year so that I can maintain my lifestyle." She explained, though we both weren't really paying attention.

"Terry?" Our other boss who was still under Mrs. S came over looking depressed. "That guy who gave me a rash is back again." She looked at him for a second as if she were asking 'what are you talking to me for then?'

"So? Help him." I looked at him as she left and he walked over to us.

"You need to go help him." We looked at him confused.

"But she just told you to do it." I explained, looking at puck for backup

"I have sonority over you two. Which means you have to do what I say." I just stared at him.

"Well then I need to kick your ass." Puck spoke up. I hit him on the arm to tell him to shut up. Suddenly a loud screech split through the air.

"Bambooooo!" Came from another isle. We all looked over towards it and when I looked back Howard Bamboo was pointing in the direction of the voice. Puck and I started heading in the direction of the voice when we were suddenly stopped.

"You two. Apron boys." One of our former teachers waved us over, not taking his eyes from a pick cat statue.

"You're not going to fondle us are you Mr. Ryerson?" Puck asked, looking around suspiciously. He ignored him.

"I've recently redone my bathroom as homage to Miss Jayne Mansfield." Puck and I looked at each other in confusion for about the thousandth time that day. "It's all pink." He cleared up for us and I gave a silent 'oh'. "This is the wrong pink. I need rose pink." Sadly, he kind of made me think of Kurt and I suddenly became more sensitive to him.

"Sorry. This is the only pink we have." He looked offended suddenly. He turned and put the cat statue back on the shelf.

"Wrong answer. Did they change the name of this place to Losers 'N Things?" I shrugged and looked down at my name badge to make sure they didn't. Nope it was still Sheets 'N Things. "Did everyone in the whole world die so they had to give these jobs to you two morons? And where is my music?" He shouted at us. "How am I supposed to shop like this? Crank it!" Puck gave off an annoyed expression but went to go put on some music while he left me to deal with Mr. Ryerson. Soon I was able to take my lunch break and I decided to give folding that sheet another try. I picked it up and went to find Mrs. S.

"Mrs. Schuster, can you show me how to fold this again." She looked over and blinked at me, like she was in a sort of trance. I looked around a bit to make sure a movie star didn't walk in behind me. "Mrs. Schuster?" I asked again. She shook her head and focused back in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes, sure, of course." He smiled at her and nodded a bit. "How old are you?"

"Um, sixteen." I told her, a bit curious as to why she'd ask that.

"Oh." She smiled a bit at me and I smiled back.

"Finn?" I jumped a bit. I recognized that voice. Quickly turning on my heel I confirmed my suspicions. Kurt stood there, smiling up at me. Now my day had suddenly gotten a whole lot better.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked, forgetting about the sheet and moving forward to him. "I thought you had school?"

"It was lunch time so Mercedes and I decided to come bring you some lunch. It was easier to sneak out than I thought it'd be." I watched Mrs. Schue go past us so she could do other stuff, leaving me alone with Kurt. I smiled even more now that we were alone and bent down to give him a small kiss, almost whimpering when he pulled away too quickly. "You're coming to glee today, right? Quinn's singing her funk song today." I couldn't do anything but nod, unable to say no to him.

After a minuet of getting over the idea of my boyfriend coming to my job and bringing me lunch we went to find Mercedes and Puck. We found them at the front, sitting in plastic lawn chairs in the garden furniture isle. They had already begun digging into the food Kurt and Mercedes had picked up. Puck was already half way done with his burger and fries were almost all gone. Mercedes handed the bag of food to Kurt as she took a drink of her soda. Kurt took out his salad thing and handed me the bag to reveal another burger. I took it out and sat on the ground next to Kurt's chair since he'd taken the last one. I began to peel off the bun to inspect what was on it.

"No mustard, lettuce or tomatoes, already done." Kurt said, catching me checking out my burger. I smiled up and him and gave secretly gave his leg a squeeze in thanks.

"So why did you guys do this anyways?" Puck asked, eyeing Kurt and I suspiciously.

"Well, we're all friends. Finn is one of my best friends and We just thought we'd be nice." Kurt told him, shrugging. Puck seemed satisfied with the answer for now and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Then Mrs. Schue came over and told us we only had five minuets left for our break. Puck got up to go get started while I walked Kurt and Mercedes to the front. Mercedes went out to go start her car while Kurt waited behind with me for a minuet.

"Thanks for lunch, that was really nice." I told him, nudging his shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't let you starve." I smiled and bent down to kiss him. Instead of pulling away like before he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled us closer together. I stood up straight again and he clung even tighter to me, lifting him off his feet so he was literally hanging on me. I smiled into the kiss and held onto his waist to hold him up. He let go after a while and sunk back down to the floor, our bodies rubbing against each other, making his shirt rise up a bit. He breathed heavily and let go completely, stumbling away. I gave a wave to him as he left and went back to work.

"Finn, here," Mrs. S handed me the sheet again. "Let's try this again." She explained it once again and I tried it, working slowly. I looked nervously from the sheet to her as she watched me. She was seriously making me nervous. In the end it turned out a big crumpled mess. I sighed in frustration and slammed down the sheet on a table.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Schuster, my hearts not in this, it's just this Vocal Adrenaline thing is really getting me down and we have to come up with this funk number for glee and I have, like, less than zero ideas for it."

"Glee?" She exclaimed, turning in anger. I looked at her, a bit scared to hear what I'd done wrong now. "This club is like the toxic mold on my life." She explained and I realized she must've been talking about Mr. Schue again. "I'm sorry." She shook her head at herself and I looked back to the sheet on the table. "What am I doing? This is exactly how I destroyed my marriage. You see, I have this compulsive need to crush people's dreams." I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Mr. Schuster said." She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes. I quickly jumped to make up for what I said. "I mean, but I-I think you're awesome though." She sighed and smiled a bit. "I mean look how hard you've been working to help me fold this sheet." I gulped, knowing the one way to make her happy again. "And, you'd be a totally MILF if it weren't for the faking the whole pregnancy thing." That really made her smile. Girls really liked being told that they were sexy for some reason.

"You're very sweet. You could be my second chance." I looked around, feeling a bit of tension. "I'm gonna change." She declared proudly. "I mean I don't have to stay in this post-divorce funk forever, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, right, I guess."

"Well then I am going to help you with your glee assignment." I looked at her, shocked. A moment ago she'd been ranting about glee and now she wanted to help? What harm could it do, I already had no ideas. "okay, you said you needed a funk song. Why don't we type funk in on Itunes and see what comes up?" She said leading me into her office where her computer was.

"I'd never thought of that." I said, sitting down next to her. Just then Howard walked in with a pair of shears in his hand.

"Oh, Howard, I'm promoting Finn to assistant, assistant manager. You're to report to him now." I smiled, proud of myself. I'd never accomplished anything big before, unless you counter finishing all levels of every game I owned in one day, but other than that nothing.

"Wow, thanks!" She smiled at me.

"I believe in you Finn." I let out a shaky breath at the look she was giving me. It was getting kind of crowded in here if you asked me, even though Howard had left and it was only the two of us again. I looked away from her, getting a vibe that she was thinking of me in a way that was like something Mr. Ryerson would feel for a student.

**~``~``~``~Mercedes~``~``~``~**

"Okay." Mr. S clapped his hands together to get all of our attention. Finn and Puck had come in a bit late but lucky for them we were just moving the piano out of the way for Quinn's performance. "Quinn, it's your day to shine. Take it away." All attention was on her.

"For some of us, just simply getting to class takes a little bit longer." She stood and walked to the center of the room. "When you're pregnant you're responsible for two lives. And you're walking down the hallway oppressed by the man." I closed my eyes.

"Oh she is _not _going there." I whispered. Everyone else was staring at her, waiting for the point.

"Hearing people call you fat." She looked directly at me. "Sometimes it hurts." She stomped her foot as some other girls came in too, all of them obviously pregnant. "Sometimes you have to stop and hold that precious life and just say no." The girls gathered around Quinn.

"This is offensive." I nodded in agreement with Artie. "who are these girls?"

"We're the unwed mother union and that's what we're here to sing about." She moved to grab a microphone stand. Setting it center stage. Watching her performance was a cross between unbelievably creepy and inspiring. I didn't know what to feel about it. I was kind of worried that one of the moms would go into labor right there from all the jiggling they did and I felt offended about what she was trying to pull off. Then I felt like she got it. That she understood what I had gone through, what no one deserved to feel like. I sat there at the end as everyone else got up to huddle around Quinn in a group hug, still indecisive about what I felt.

**~``~``~``~Santana~``~``~``~**

I dabbed at my lips as I lessened the strong color of my lipstick. I puckered at the mirror, checking once more to see if it was all good. The day was over now and I had a date to go to. I wanted to look good, after all, we would probably end up having sex anyways and I liked to leave a good impression. I combed my fingers through my hair once I let it down out of it's cheerios ponytail. Just then the door to the girls' bathroom opened and in walked Kurt Hummel, also dressed in his cheerios uniform. He stood at the mirror next to the one I occupied and fixed his already perfect bangs. None of the girls were ever uncomfortable with him coming into the girls bathroom, he practically was a girl anyways, spare a few parts of the anatomy.

"So," He said, turning to face me. I raised one of my eyebrows, looking directly at him. "I was thinking about the funk number we're supposed to be doing and I remembered that you and Brittany are wildly unappreciated in there, as am I, and I was wondering if you'd like to do a Funk number together. Brit should be easily on board, we've worked together before." He said, all business. I sighed and headed for the door.

"What song?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Papa was a rolling stone. It's simple and a classic funk song." I looked over my shoulder.

"We'll perform tomorrow?" He grinned and nodded. "I guess I could." Then I walked out sassily. As I said, it's always good to leave a good impression.

**~``~``~``~Kurt~``~``~``~**

I smiled at the rest of the glee club as Santana, Brittany and I stood up there together. Santana had already said she and Brittany had worked out their background dance and that I could be center singer. I looked over to the drums where Finn sat. I'd already asked him if he could play for us while we sang and he'd of course said yes. Mercedes gave me a huge smile, looking forward to hearing my funk song. I nodded to the band and Finn started up on drums, low notes flowing from other instruments soon after.

_It was the third of September_

_That day I will always remember, yes I will_

'_Cause that was the day my daddy died._

_I never got a chance to see him_

_Never heard nothing but bad things about him_

_Mama, I'm depending on you to tell me the truth_

I glanced between Finn, Puck and Quinn. All three of them I'd heard hadn't had the best relationships with their fathers so this one was for them. I knew well that Finn's dad died in a war and he'd never gotten the chance to know his dad. Puck's dad was apparently a dead beat that had given up on him and the rest of his family when he was still pretty young. Then there was Quinn. I couldn't even imagine what life would be like if my dad had kicked me out. She must've felt so terrible about herself, more than she already was that is. I hung my head and looked at my feet for a few seconds, moving with the music.

_Well Mama just hung her head and said_

_**Papa was a rolling stone.**_

_**Wherever he laid his hat was his home.**_

_**And when he died**_

_All he left us was alone_

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_**Wherever he laid his hat was his home**_

_**And when he died**_

_All he left us was alone_

Mercedes was nodding along with the beat while I could see Rachel and Jesse both tapping their foot. Mr. Schue was conducting from the side on his own, feeling the painful message set in as well. Quinn had looked down and Puck was holding her hand. Finn continued to play but looked quite depressed as well. Good, it was supposed to be a sadder song.

_Hey Mama, is it true what they say_

_That Papa never worked a day in his life_

_And Mama, some bad talks going around town_

_Saying that Papa had three outside children and another wife_

_**And that ain't right**_

_Heard them talk about Papa doing some store front preaching_

_Talked about saving souls and all the time leeching_

_Dealing in debt and stealing in the name of the lord_

Everyone was beginning to take in the seriousness of the song. The looks that covered the faces of everyone were amazing to see. It was great to see how much the song affected them. Their faces went from happy to serious, looking at us with glossy eyes and intense emotion. Everyone seemed to be affected in their own ways.

_And Mama just hung her head and said_

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_**Wherever he laid his hat was his home**_

_**And when he died **_

_All he left us was alone_

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_**Wherever he laid his hat was his home**_

_**And when he died**_

_All he left us was alone_

I heard Finn miss a few of the beats so I glance sideways at him to find that he wasn't even looking, just sort of bowing his head and playing. Brittany and Santana were doing great behind me, their voices blending perfectly with mine and their dance just subtle enough to pass off as a real routine.

_Hey Mama, I heard Papa was calling himself a jack of all trades_

_Tell me is that what sent Papa to an early grave_

_Folks say Papa would beg, borrow, steal to pay his bills._

_Hey Mama, folks say Papa was never much for thinking_

_Spent most of his time chasing women and drinking_

_Mama I'm depending on you to tell me the truth_

Quinn had started crying but I didn't count that as much since lately it didn't take much to get her going. Puck wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder and she leaned into his shoulder. Mercedes was nodding in approval at me and I knew that I'd gotten the officially approval that I'd done a good job. Santana and Brittany were still doing a wonderful job behind me, moving and twirling every once in a while, their cheerios skirts fanning out to add an extra flare to the dance.

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_Na, Na, Na_

_**Wherever he laid his hat was his home**_

_**And when he died**_

_All he left us was alone_

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_**Wherever he laid his hat was his home**_

_**And hen he died**_

_All he left us was alone_

_Lone, lone, lone alone_

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_Wherever he laid his hat was his home_

_**And when he died**_

_All he left us was alone_

_Alone, alone, alone, alone_

_Papa was a rolling stone_

As the song came to an end there were claps from everyone. Santana and Brittany came over to my sides, taking my arms and we all bowed slightly. Quinn wiped her eyes and clapped. Finn got up and gave me a pat on the back that said he wanted to do more but couldn't so he just went to his seat. Mr. Schue gave a few claps before telling me to sit as well. He moved to stand in front of everyone and began his daily lecture on hitting the correct notes and moving with the right rhythms. Boring.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"Hey, Mercedes!" I called down the hallway to her as she was leaving glee. She turned crossed her arms at me. The halls were empty since it was the end of the day and the rustle of my backpack rubbing against my back and the squeak of my shoes on the floor was amplified ten times.

"Yeah?" She looked down and away from me. I craned my head down a bit in confusion.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" She shrugged and looked vaguely over my shoulder.

"No, I'm just still kind of on edge about how I feel about you and my boy, Kurt, together. After all you did throw him in the dumpster not too long ago." I mentally cursed at my stupidity and looked down, avoiding her glare.

"I already apologized to him-"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not watching you. Kurt is my best friend and if he gets hurt then I have to be there to pick up the pieces, and incase you haven't noticed, I'm not really good when it comes to dealing with sensitive emotions because I tell I like it is-" It was my turn to cut her off.

"And what 'is it' really then?" I crossed my arms and looked at her directly, getting a bit mad now. She held her head high and looked back with enough energy to scare the entire football team away.

"Honestly, I really think you're going to end up hurting him. But he '_loves_' you, he won't listen to me right now. I thought you were good at first, but then you threw him aside once he started to bring down your rep. I really don't think you can make him as happy as he's hopping." I stepped back at her bluntness.

"Thank you for being honest, but I promise that I won't hurt him ever again. I..I really need him now and I can't imagine my life without him now. Now, if we're done I have something I wanted to ask." She made a gesture with her hand to let me go. "Well, Puck and I found a funk song and we were wondering if you wanted to do it with us?" She looked up at the ceiling for a second before answering.

"I guess. Text me the song later and I'll get working on it. You have my number right?" I nodded. Kurt had given it to me a while back. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." And she turned and walked away, leaving tension thick in the air behind her.

Mercedes was a really nice girl. She was Kurt's best friend so of course I had tons of respect for her. It was just that her attitude ran bone deep. She had enough of it for both people in a relationship and then some. Adding her and Kurt together I think my head might explode, especially if we were to all hang out one day. I shivered just think about it. I guess I just realized that dating Kurt meant that we'd be hanging with Mercedes more than anyone else. I was never going to get an opinion again, was I?

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

It had been an innocent day enough until I got to school. That's when I found out the coach Sylvester hadn't gotten out of bed today and that she had decided to take a few days off of cheerios practice. That was bad because she never took one single day off from practice since she thought it would mean giving up the competition. I blinked as I walked through the halls to my locker. Girls in cheerleading uniforms were everywhere, which wasn't unusual. It was the fact that they all looked terrible that really mattered. I finally got through a crowd of confused and crying cheerios and made it to my locker. I'd just finished getting my books out for first classes when Santana slammed gently into the wall close to me and sunk slowly down. Her hair was down and a frizzy mess. It was like fashion gone wrong. I shook it off as Mr. Schue made his way over to me.

"Kurt, what is going on?" He asked, looking around very confusedly.

"Coach Sylvester won't get out of bed. We haven't had practice in days. I'm fine because I have glee." I explained to him as we walked down the hall. "But these girls have sort of lost it. No Nationals means that four of the girls will lose their collage scholarships and the others are just depressed and confused." Just then Brittany came by us, holding onto Jacobs arm for dear life, begging him to go out with her. She was as much of a wreck as Santana, if not more. She'd even put her uniform on backwards. "It's really hard to feel sorry for Coach Sylvester, she doesn't need another trophy but some of these girls they really do." Then I left him to go talk Brittany into letting go of Jacob by telling her that she can do a lot better.

"Finn!" She called out, unlinking arms with me and dashing over to him. I let out a shaky breath and calmed myself, remembering that she was just extremely confused. "Please go out with me, please, I want to! I won't wear a bra o our date, please!" She begged him as he tried to shake her off of his arm.

"Brit, come on, you'll be okay." But she wouldn't let go. "Look," I pointed down the hall. "I think he's free this Saturday, I heard him talking about it last weekend." As if I'd unlocked a door, she let go of Finn and split, dashing down the hall towards the poor unsuspecting boy.

"Kurt, I kept trying to tell her no but she wouldn't let go and-"

"It's okay. She's a bit off today so her life has been spared." I flashed a smile at him, glancing over his clothes. "Interesting outfit." I said, not really getting the leather jacket and baggy jeans."

"Thanks. It's for glee." I nodded and we began to walk down the hall together, heading to our first classes, though I was pretty sure his was in the other direction.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I took the center of the floor. All of the chairs had been moved over by the piano so it was a bit weird to be facing the other direction. Puck stood beside me as everyone took their seats. I smiled briefly to Kurt, who had snagged the seat Mr. Schue usually sat in by the piano. Mr. Schue looked at Puck and I and silently asked with his eyes what we were doing.

"Mr. Schue, Puck and I would like to show you all the true meaning of funk, with a little help from our special guest, Mercedes." She had dressed up for it too and she looked great. She smiled and came to stand in between Puck and I.

"Fasten you seatbelts people, it's going to be a funky ride." Puck said as the music started.

Our performance was fun to do since we'd been working on it since Mrs. Schue gave me the idea for it. Puck and I were wearing matching outfits, which made Mercedes stand out more. It made a difference when she had her solo part, which she rocked. Puck did his solo part and it made the girls giggle and hang their mouths open in shock that Puck would want to do a performance without being forced. Then after Mercedes got done with her second solo part we had to do a sandwich dance thing that made me feel a bit uncomfortable so I tried to stay as far away from her as possible without going to far. Santana glared at her a bit from Puck being almost right on her. Then it was my solo. It had Rachel laughing a flirty laugh when I got to the line 'my body is healthy' and I lifted my jacket and ran my hand down my chest. I didn't even have to look to see that Kurt had glared at her. Then Mercedes took her last solo part and we were done, feeling higher than life before Mr. S decided to burst our bubble.

"Great job guys but that's not funk. I mean, the group is called. Markey mark and the funky bunch but that is a rap song."

"A kick butt old school rap song." Puck tried to lighten the mood some.

"Does it really matter Mr. Schue?" Artie stuck up for us. "We're so depressed we're even doing the wrong songs. We're in a deeper funk than ever." We all looked away, staying silent, knowing at it was true.

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

I threw my pencil down onto the table in front of me, my anger finally boiling over. I'd had it with math homework. What good was it anyways? I wasn't going to use half of it in my life after I've learned it and I'll just end up forgetting it. I ran my hands over my face and sighed, moving my fingers to work over my temples in an attempt to relieve some of the stress I was feeling. That's when the chair across from me pulled out and Mercedes plopped down into it, staring right across at me.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry." I had been feeling the need to apologize for some time now. I'd been so nasty to her in the past and I realize now that it was so wrong.

"You may not be a minority but you certainly know how it feels sometimes."

"For nine months. You've had to deal with this all your life." I know that sounded a bit rude, and I was working on that, but I knew it was the truth. "People making assumptions, calling you names. I seriously can't understand why you don't feel like yelling at people all the time." She nodded but looked completely serious.

"What's the point in getting angry?" That really hit home. It was true, why get angry? People were still going to do what they wanted and they'd just feed of your anger anyways. She made a very good point.

"Because it's infuriating." I said more to myself than her, trying to remind myself why I had felt so angry all the time. "I hate all the looks at school. Don't even get me started on Puck's mom." My headache had come back full force now.

"You're not angry, you're hurt. You just need someplace safe where you can dig through all that rage." _Yeah and where am I supposed to find that?_ "So it's decided. Saturday you move out of Puck house and move in with me." I looked at her in disbelief. "I already talked to my mom about it. My brother just went off to collage and we have a spare room."

"Mercedes-"

"It's cool. Us sisters gotta stick together." I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever as she offered one of those special handshake things. Fist bumps I think guys call them. I actually laughed a little as she showed my how, finally happy about something in my messed up life.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I pushed the hair away from my eyes as Jesse and I walked down the stairs to go to another class. He'd been very down about his Vocal Adrenaline friends turning on him and trying to get in our heads. He barely even looked at me anymore let alone talk. I was broke free of my thoughts as his phone went off. He carefully answered it and I listened intently.

"Hello?" There was a pause before he hung up. His face having gone from depressed to a bit more perked up. He chuckled once and began taking the stairs two at a time. I looked at him confused and struggled to keep up, not noticing where we were until we were out in the parking lot.

Suddenly Vocal Adrenaline kids came out of almost no where, all of them holding little white eggs in their hands. One by one they hit us, the shells cracking against our skin with a loud crunch. Our mouths hung open as the lead female for their group stepped up to Jesse and crushed one right on his chest. She turned to me then, smirking.

"Heard you're a vegan, Berry. I guess now you'll have all those baby chicks' dead souls on your conscience. We just stood there in shock as they took off in their matching cars.

**~``~``~``~ Jesse ~``~``~``~**

Everyone in New Directions took the attack Rachel and I received to be a threat directly to them. Everyone began to really get angry when Rachel told them about her nightmares of the mother hens coming to get her revenge on her. That Puck guy was the first one to make the suggestion to beat up people from their team. One by one the other guys in the club stood too, ready to take on anything. I was even surprised when the president of Gay Town himself stood and was ready to take on the fight. Then Mr. Schuster came in and told everyone to sit down and calm down. He then quickly snapped at me to dial one of the members on my phone. He snatched it away from me and told them all to meet us in the auditorium at three. As soon as he'd hung up he gave us the idea on how to get them back. We were going to funk-a-fy them. I had to admit, for such a sad group of losers, they could all ban together like a family the second anyone got hurt, Vocal Adrenaline was nothing like that. You'd usually get laughed at told to grow a pair if anything like that happened to you. I kinda liked that about New Directions.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

I found Kurt before school the next day and drug him off to the bathroom. He stood confused and trying to straighten his clothes as checked to make sure that no one was in here. As soon as the coast was clear I pulled him to me in a tight embrace. It wasn't until he made a sort of choking noise that I released him. I could tell that he felt very uncomfortable being in the boys' bathroom since he mostly spent time in the girls' bathroom but he was just going to have to deal for now. I bent down and placed a kiss on his lips before he pushed away from me slightly.

"Finn, while you know I'm always happy to have your attention I was kind of wondering why you seem so happy about it now." I smiled down at him.

"I saw you at Nationals last night, I made my mom watch and everything. Sure she thought I was only watching to see if I could look up any of the girls' skirts but I still made her watch it. You did great!" His face broke into a smile then and he pulled himself closer to me again, standing on his tip toes to pull me in for another kiss.

"If this was what it's like winning something you weren't even at, I can't wait until we win at Regionals." I smiled and held him closer to me. Then I heard the door open and I quickly shoved him away without thinking about it. I had been a bit too rough in the shove because he stumbled back and dropped his bag thingy. That's when Karofsky and Azimio walked in. I mentally cursed at my timing, though they seemed to take it as a golden moment.

"Hey, man, I knew you wouldn't let us down." Azimio said, stepping forward as Karofsky went to push Kurt back into the wall. I guess I sort of lost it then. I quickly struck back, pushing Karofsky back instead.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted and they both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I stepped forward until I was standing directly over them. "You just walked in at a moment of an accident. I didn't push him around and if either of you lays a hand on him then I will kick both of your asses!" Azimio shook his head.

"You know what, dude? You're not even worth it anymore." I was glad they both left quickly after that. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and turned back to Kurt. I quickly moved to pick up his strappy bag thingy and hand it to him, making sure he was okay.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that, I just…I don't even know; I didn't even think." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, really. I understand. Um, I'll see you for glee club; make sure to change into your funk clothes before you go there though." And he walked out. Why did everything good have to be ruined by those two guys?

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I stood on stage in front of all of Vocal Adrenaline, feeling powerful in my funk clothes. I looked sideways and Jesse gave a thumbs up from the side. I nodded back to faced them all with pride, as if they hadn't thrown eggs at us. They all sat there looking completely bored as I told them about what we were going to do.

"Thank you for coming. We decided the only way to truly funk-a-fy you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do. So enjoy." The music started as I left the stage and Kurt took my place. I went to stand behind the funky screen that everyone else was standing behind as Kurt did his part. We all looked at each other in shock at how low Kurt's voice could get. At first I didn't believe it was actually him. Then we all went out and major funked them up. We danced like there was no tomorrow and everyone got their chance to shine. By the end we were all breathing hard but on a rush of exhilaration. We all high fived and basked in the looks on each of their faces as we all bounded off stage, taking our pride with us.

"See you chumps as Regionals." Puck threw at them as he was the last one to hop off stage. Mr. Schue congratulated us all and we all decided to go out for dinner. Some of the parents were there, like Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Hudson, whom I made my presence clearly known too by sitting next to him the entire time, though I did get a few glares fro Kurt across the table and Finn didn't really pay that much attention to me. I didn't mind though because Jesse also sat next to me and he kept me company the entire time. The waiters and waitresses all looked at us weirdly too but that was only because we were all still in our funk outfits, oh well. All in all, we had a great time shoving everything back in Vocal Adrenaline's face and we'd all gotten out of our Funk!

**A/N:**

**This one was so much fun to write. I loved switching between the different point of views and changing it up so Jesse was still on New Directions team, though he does still have an evil plan. Soon it'll be the last episode of glee ;( I hope it all ends well!**


	19. Why does it always rain on me

**SONG: Why does is always rain on me**

**BY: Travis**

_Quinn singing_

**This is a chapter to honor Quinnie! This is my take on how her life is going since Mercedes let her move in. I love Quinn and this song describes her so well it's scary. I know it's sung by a male but it could easily be turned into a female song. Alrighty, enjoy!**

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

"So, you're really just going to leave?" I glanced up at Puck from under my eyelashes.

We were out on his front porch, waiting for Mercedes and her mom to get here. She had been so nice as to offer up her home, and honestly, anything beats living with Pucks mom. That fact that Mercedes, one of my really good friends was letting me stay with her was amazing. I had broken the news to Puck last night when we were eating dinner in his room since his mom doesn't allow me anywhere near his sister because she thinks I'm a bad influence on her and that I am pregnant to Damien, the devil's child. All my stuff sat around my legs as we sat on the small bench right outside his front door. He hadn't taken to the idea very well at first but now he was a lot calmer and just seemed sad to see me leave. My hand rested over his as I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I really need to get out of here to somewhere I can be free to wonder around the house without being followed like I'm going to steal something." He sniffed and looked away.

"What about when you go into labor? I won't be there with you until the hospital. Then what happens when the baby is born? Am I still going to be able to see her?" I smiled at his fatherly instincts.

"I told you all this last night but I guess you were too busy yelling to hear me." He glared off into the distance. "Yes, you'll still be able to see her and as long as your there at the hospital with me it doesn't matter who takes me there."

That's when a car pulled into the driveway and Mercedes got out with her mom. I smiled at her and stood up, Puck still holding onto my hand as he stood too. They walked up the front steps and Mercedes mom started to take my stuff to the car, giving me a warm smile. Mercedes hugged me gently and turned to Puck.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you now, huh?" She smiled but he just looked down at me and nodded before ducking inside his house. I let out a shaky breath and turned to go to the car with Mercedes and her mom, placing one hand on my lower back and the other on the railing as I got my fat stomach down the stairs. I looked back at the house one more time before ducking down into the car next to Mercedes, trying to sit in a comfortable position. On the way to my new temporary home Mercedes was talking about redoing my new room anyway I wanted, it was nice. Her mom was humming in the front seat and added her own comments into the conversation as we drove further and further away from Puck's house. I felt free again, better than being contained to one room. This was good.

**~``~``~``~ Mercedes ~``~``~``~**

Quinn was mostly quiet on our way home. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder when we finally got home. She jumped slightly as I brought her out of her own thoughts. She smiled and we all took her stuff into the house and up to her new room. I told her she could unpack in a little while because I wanted to give her a tour of her new home. She looked the house nervously as I showed her each room. She commented on it being bigger than Puck's house but of course it was still smaller than her real home, where things came rich. I tried to invite her to come outside with us for a little while to sit and talk but she said she'd rather go unpack and she left to go hide in her room.

Dinner was a bit awkward. I had told Quinn what time dinner was but she hadn't come out. When I went to go find her she was crying in the bathroom. I knocked once and the crying stopped but a few sniffles still escaped. She didn't reply when I asked if she was okay so I had to open the door a bit to find out. I didn't want her to cry on her first day here. I thought it was because of moving homes and stuff all wearing down on her, can you imagine the stress. So I was surprised to find that she had fallen down in the middle of the bathroom. Luckily she was fully clothed but she couldn't get herself up.

"I can do it myself." She had exclaimed to me over and over every time I tried to help her up but she just couldn't manage to pull herself up. I knew it was a dependence thing. Eventually after a while she let me help her, obviously feeling miserable afterwards.

At the table she ate in silence and looked about ready to cry at any moment. I guessed it was just all the hormones rushing through her that made her mood change so quickly. She looked so nervous about saying anything, obviously afraid of what we allowed and didn't allow in our house. She squirmed uncomfortably, but you would too if a growing kid was pressing on you bladder constantly. I felt so bad for her.

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

I sat in my new room dry-crying. No more tears would come because I was cried-out. I had felt so awful about not being able to pick myself up. It's not fair! I should be able to do these things but I can't because of Puck. I'd been through this a thousand times with him already, getting mad and throwing things at him. One time I actually got him in the head with a hardback book. I was just so angry at him all the time for doing this to me. Then I'd get mad at myself for doing it with him. I couldn't do anything anymore and it sucked! Mercedes and her family were being so nice to me but I just felt so uncomfortable. They were all so open and everywhere I've lived has been so closed off to any emotion at all, it felt weird to finally be with a normal family.

"Hey." My head turned towards the door where Mercedes had just peaked around. I gestured her in and she came with a giant tub of ice cream and two spoons. "You wanna watch a movie?" I weighed the options and nodded before following her down to the living room. After a few awkward minuets Mercedes had broken the ice and now she couldn't get me to shut up, not that she seemed to mind.

"He really did that?" She asked in awe.

"Yep, tossed me right into the pool without a care that I was in all white." She laughed and I couldn't help the few giggles that came as I dipped my spoon into the ice cream again.

"Girls?" We both looked over to see Mercedes' mom standing in the doorway. I slunk down, thinking she was going to yell at us for being up so late. "If you're going to stay out here all night then you should at least get some blankets." I looked at her in disbelief. "You know it gets pretty cold it here, Mercedes."

"Sorry mom, I'll go get some in a little bit." She smiled at us and turned to leave before stopping and looking back at us. _Okay, now she's going to yell at us?_

"Oh, there's some cookie dough in the bottom of the fridge if you want that for later, but don't eat it all, you'll be sick and then I have to explain why you two aren't at school." I laughed slightly and she smiled at me before leaving for good this time.

"Your mom is _so_ cool!" I chided her. She smiled and held her hand to her heart.

"I know." I laughed even more now. "Hey, what movie should we watch next?" I shrugged. Living with Mercedes was going to be awesome!

I expected everything to be different the next day. Mercedes and I were awoken by her mom the next morning. I had slept better than any night I'd slept in my life. We grumbled through our morning routines. She was a bit taken aback when I went through my daily does of morning sickness right as we were getting ready to leave. I was handed a poptart as we went out the door and headed straight to the car. At school I thought Mercedes would go one way and I'd go the other like we used to when we weren't living together. I expected her to forget all about me just like everyone else. Nope, instead she linked her arm through mine and led me over to where the rest of the glee kids met up, assuring me that my spot on the wall by the school doors wouldn't miss me. Finn gave me a bright smile as I sat down on one of the red bench-tables next to him. It was nice standing with the other gleeks for a change.

When the first bell that let everyone go to their lockers rung, Mercedes was back on my arm and I was surprised to find the Kurt has immediately occupied the other. Tina pushed Arties wheelchair but they also stuck by us. It was funny how morning lockers worked. We made a stop at each person's locker, each time letting different members of the group go. Artie was the first, followed by Tina. Then Kurt scurried off to his locker where Finn was waiting for him so they could go do whatever best friend things they'd been doing lately. I was glad Mercedes locker was actually right next to mine because I didn't have to walk through the halls alone anymore. Before people would push me around and treat me like I was invisible but now they cleared and made room and Mercedes and I walked to our lockers feeling confident. I was instantly depressed the second she and I had to separate for first hour but luckily she had a few classes with me throughout the day. Then it was time for glee.

It felt great to be included in stuff again. I was surprised to find how easily everyone accepted me into the usual conversation. Everyone talked about nonsense stuff like shoes and clothes. Then Kurt brought up something about on of the girls on the cheerios being sick and all hell broke loose about Mrs. Sylvester. The second Finn walked in he moved to Kurt's side and joined the group as well, adding sports to the mix of chatter that occurred. I glanced around to see Puck sitting between Santana and Brittany, sweet talking them. I rolled my eyes at him and Mr. S began glee club.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"Hey, Quinn." I greeted casually as she sat down at the glee lunch table. She'd been hanging with us more now since about three days ago. Everyone else was off getting lunch still so it was only the two of us at the table now.

"Hey." She said quietly and smoothed her skirt out under her as she sat. "So how's your day been?" I shrugged, opening some barbeque sauce for my chicken burger.

"Same old same old. Kind of boring when you're not a father." I cracked a smile but then saw that she hadn't found it funny. She looked at me in disbelief.

"What the hell? God," She shouted, standing up and gaining the attention of everyone in the lunch room. Even people across the room had stopped to stare at us. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" I fumbled for an answer to her question but she continued. "You're so inconsiderate of other peoples' feelings. Geez, grow up, Finn!" She tossed her napkin down on the table and stormed out as fast as she could. Everyone in the room immediately started to whisper and laugh about the scene.

"What did you do to her? Are you just out to hurt everybody?" Mercedes asked, slamming her food tray down and heading after Quinn, telling Kurt to watch her food.

"What happened?" He asked as Tina, Artie and him all sat down in their usual spots.

"She just asked about my day and I told her it was less stressful since I wasn't a father." Kurt's eyes went wide and he threw one of Tina's fries at me. "I only meant it as a joke."

"Duh, of course she was going to act badly to that. Do you know how much she regrets hurting you like that?" Artie told me quietly and I felt so bad now and all I'd tried to do was make a joke.

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

When I got to the auditorium I found Brad, our piano man, already in there, setting up. He invited me to sit next to him for a while, obviously seeing that I was upset. Brad was mostly a silent person, as he always was. When he started playing the music I automatically recognized it. He gave me a nod to sing it when he caught me humming it. I smiled, wiped a tear from my eyes and began singing along with it.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Everybody's saying everything is alright_

_Still I can't close my eyes_

_I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

_Sunny days where have you gone?_

_I get the strangest feeling you belong_

I smiled when Brad swayed his head with the music, closing his eyes and smiling as well. Everything in my life has been terrible ever since that one night with Puck and I. It's something I'll never be able to take back and I'll always regret it, even if I have one of those moments where I look into my child's eyes and feel the most warmth I've ever felt, I'll still have that regret. Everything had been terrible, then Mercedes offered to let me move in with her and things have been going so well. She helped me feel like I belonged somewhere again.

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

Then Finn has to go and ruin everything. All my happy bliss of belonging somewhere again was gone now. I was feeling down about everything again and it crashed into me hard as if it were a reminder to say 'Hey, kid, you're a giant screw up'. It was like it had hit me repeatedly in the gut. I felt so bad about treating and using Finn like that. I know it was wrong but I was so scared of what was going to happen, I just wanted someone who I knew I could trust.

_I can't stand myself_

_I'm being held up by invisible men_

_Still life on a shelf_

_When I've got my mind on something else_

_Sunny days where have you gone?_

_I get the strangest feeling you belong_

I felt so unhappy with myself that I couldn't stand to look in a mirror anymore. Every time I see myself I feel the shame of what happened that night. Having a giant bulging stomach makes it even worse. It was another reminder of what I did wrong and I'm sure that once I have the damn thing then I'm going to have not only the new baby to remind me of what I've done but no doubt stretch marks. Then I'll think of how much better off I could be if that night had never happened and I'll be so miserable all over again. Seriously, where were my friends and family when I needed them most?

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

I got up from the piano bench and walked to center stage. I gently placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed it, wondering if my emotions affected the baby's. Well then I want it to pay! The stupid thing should have never even come along. If it weren't for little Beth I'd still be a cheerleader and on top of the world. I'd live a good life still and probably still have Finn as a boyfriend. He was such a good guy, it wasn't his fault he was dumber than a box of rocks.

_Oh, where did the blue skies go?_

_And why is it raining_

_It's so cold_

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Everybody's saying everything's alright_

_Still I can't close my eyes_

_I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

_Sunny days where have you gone_

_I get the strangest feeling you belong._

Things would be okay, right? I mean, eventually the storm will pass and the ocean waters will settle again. I can just imagine a brighter future, where I'm back in tip top shape and I'm working a great job with Beth. Maybe Puck can even live with us or next door or something. I looked out into the sea of plastic seats, seeing Mercedes front row, watching me intently. I smiled and blushed, a bit embarrassed to be caught singing like this.

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Oh, where did the blue skies go?_

_And why is it raining so_

_It's so cold_

I decided not to let anything get me down from here. I mean, we almost have sectionals and I'll have little Beth soon and everything will work out, right? Everything will be okay, I've just gotta let things go and wait for the day karma comes and pays a little visit to all the people that have called me fat or any other variation of a name.

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

Mercedes clapped lightly for me and I smiled down at her, still a bit embarrassed. Brad had also clapped a little and was now packing up his music and heading out. He was always just sort of around when you needed him to be. I took the stairs down to meet her in the audience section. She wrapped and arm around me shoulder and I smiled at her, telling her that I was okay. We walked out and she didn't ask about it, just told me that Finn was an idiot. I laughed and put my hand over my bulging stomach, think that I was a bigger idiot but I let that go.

"Hey," Kurt spoke up when we'd gotten back to the table and had all been eating lunch in silence for a while, Finn just looking down at his lunch in silence. We all turned to him after he finally broke the silence. "My dad said we could go to the mall today if you wanted, Mercedes. Of course, we could always use another person if you would like to go too, Quinn?" He looked over at me from the other side of Finn.

"You…want _me _to go to the mall with you?" I asked in disbelief. No one had offered to go anywhere with me since I'd become pregnant.

"Of course!" He said in a chipper tone, taking a bit of his veggie burger.

"I'd be happy to go," I really would but there was a problem. "But it might not be so much fun with me there. I'd have to stop constantly and a bathroom always has to be close by and I'm constantly starving now and-"

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure that all those things are near by." Mercedes put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at them, nodding and agreeing to go.

Glee went by too slowly today. I walked out with Kurt and Mercedes and got to meet Kurt's dad for the first time. He looked at me a bit suspiciously when he caught sight of my stomach but Kurt just snapped at him about it and he completely let it go. Why was it that everyone has nicer parents than I did? Mr. Hummel drilled us all for a good ten minuets about being safe and staying together. He talked to Kurt about not wondering off from us to go do something with someone else. He glared at Mercedes when his dad finally left and they seemed to have a mental conversation before we all went into the mall.

Of course the place we entered at was the food court so naturally I was starved within seconds and my stomach growled louder than a lion. Once I'd gotten something to eat we started to wonder around a bit, Kurt dragging us into certain places and Mercedes dragging us into others. They got into a lot of mini-arguments about everything. She'd tell Kurt that he didn't need another hat and he'd tell her that a shirt was out of style then they'd both argue back about what the other was trying to tell them and the cycle continued.

The Brightside was that I only got sick once while we were there. Note to self, baby doesn't like _Hotdog on a Stick_. Eventually we ended up at a music store. I started to sing along with the over head song and soon the three of us were getting kicked out of the store for singing too loud. Who would've thought in a music store you weren't aloud to sing along with the music. Kurt explained that it hadn't been the first time they were kicked out of a store. Kurt had gotten them kicked out of JC Penny, Mercedes had gotten them kicked out of the sports store and Tina apparently did her damage at Hot Topic. They both agreed that since I'd gotten us kicked out of the music store I was officially one of them. I smiled and asked if we could get a cookie.

The entire time is was inhaling my cookie Kurt was telling me all the beautiful details of what they did to your body. Eventually Mercedes lightly smacked him on the forehead and got his to stop so I was able to enjoy my cookie in piece. The last store we went to was a maternity store. Kurt had practically claimed me as his personal dress up doll and he and Mercedes help combine to buy me a few things as gifts. As we were about to leave Kurt stopped and Mercedes and I looked back to find him staring at a large poster that had Lady Gaga on it. We back up and were all standing there in awe as we read that she was coming to the city located just outside of Lima. We all squealed and swore we would all go to it together, and that included Tina even though she wasn't here right now. I asked about taking Rachel and Kurt just looked at me with distaste but Mercedes told him to be nice and he said we could ask if she wanted to go too.

The car ride home was awesome. Lady Gaga was actually playing on the radio and we were all singing it in the back with the stereo turned way too loud. I was sure Mr. Hummel wanted to jump out into on coming traffic but he managed to hang in there. Kurt and his dad dropped Mercedes and I off at the house, waving goodbyes. The moment we walked in the house Mercedes' mom told us that she wanted to see everything we had bought so we put on a fashion show type thing for her, acting stupid and silly while we struck poses for her. Once everything had calmed down we started up a movie until dinner. This time dinner was crazy. We were all laughing and eating, it felt like I really belonged here now. I smiled at Mercedes as we went separate ways for bed, feeling like I actually had a family again.

**A/N:**

**I loved describing the mall. This scene was so much fun because I can actually see all these things happening in my mind. There were fewer dialogs in this chapter but that's because I wanted to do it mostly in thought form. Anyways, hope you liked it, Quinn is my third favorite character (Kurt and Finn are first obviously) and I really had fun writing this.**

**Review since we are coming to the end of the season and I won't be updating this for quite a while T_T.**


	20. Into action

**SONG: Let's get moving (Into Action)**

**BY: Skye Sweetnam**

_Rachel singing_

_**Rachel and Jesse Singing**_

**READ FIRST!- No, this is not the last chapter before I start the spin off, I will be doing the sectionals chapter next, then the spin off. I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter before I take a break and COME BACK once the next season starts!**

**It's kind of a crack chapter, but that's was because it's supposed to be.**

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

"Finn!" The voice spilt through the air and seemed to search for my ears, splitting through my ear drums and making my brain sigh. In other words, Rachel was rushing over to Finn and I. We were standing at Finn's locker so it would only make sense he'd be bombarded by Rachel the second he was there. I could see Jesse chasing behind Rachel, trying to catch up with her. "Good, Kurt, you're here too. This is important!" Finn and I looked at each other in concern.

"What's going on, Rach?" Finn asked, putting some papers messily in his back pack.

"Well, as you should both know, parents' night was last night. I went with my two gay dads and didn't see you there but saw your parents there." Finn nodded and I put a hand on my hip, just staring at her in confusion.

"Yeah, I didn't go because I had some homework to finish." I told her.

"And I was trying to learn the dance moves for glee so I wouldn't embarrass myself but after I found out that wasn't going to happen I ordered a pizza and watched the _Saw_ movies." We all looked at Finn; he shut up after he realized he was rambling.

"Anyways, I saw that your mom," She gestured to Finn. "And your dad," She pointed at me. "Were hitting it off quite nicely. In fact, at the end of the night I over heard Mr. Hummel asking her to go to _Breadsticks_ with him this Friday." Finn and I once again shared a look, only this time of horror.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

It was true, it was all true. Throughout this entire week Kurt and I would ask our parents about parents' night and about Friday night. They had both said just about the same thing. '_parents' night went very well, Finn'_ and '_Um, Friday I might not be home for a while, Kurt…working late.'_ Kurt and I were both taking the news pretty hard, though he'd already assured me that we wouldn't have to move to Alabama for dating our step-brother since it's not technically incest. I was currently leaning against the wall outside of school, waiting for Kurt to get there. The morning brought a slight chill to the air but I ignored it by rubbing my hands together and sticking them in my pockets. Finally I saw Kurt heading my way with Rachel and Jesse behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked when they all gone within speaking range.

"Rachel and Jesse say they have an idea to help us figure out if our parents are really going out or not?" I gulped. Usually when Rachel had a plan it ended very badly.

"Well," She stepped forward past Kurt and looked at me directly, eyes burning brightly. "Since you'll both be home alone tonight because both of your parents are gone we'll be meeting up at the park and then we'll go from there. Jesse and I are perfecting our spy plan." He nodded behind her. I looked at Kurt to find that he had the same look I did. He obviously thought that whatever they were planning would probably do more damage than help.

"Alright, Rachel, we have to go." Jesse told her, wrapping an arm around her should.

"Oh yeah. We have to go get some things from the store for tonight. We'll be missing first period so I won't see you in there, Finn. See you both later tonight." They both rushed off then, leaving Kurt and I standing there in silence. Finally he decided to break it.

"They look like they've had about fifty energy drinks each." I laughed. They were very peppy. I was glad that it was still early and no one came to this side of the school in the mornings because I got to pull Kurt close and steal a kiss from him before we had to head to the front to meet with the other glee kids.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Finn and I were first at the parking lot. Once both of our parents had left he came over to pick me up and here we were. I watched Finn swing slowly on one of the swings, he legs almost coming up to his chest because he was too tall to fit on them normally. We both wondered aloud a few times why we were even here, knowing that nothing good could come from whatever Rachel and Jesse were planning, especially if they were planning it together. Finally another car pulled into the empty parking lot beside Finn's truck and Rachel and Jesse got out. I had to blink a few times to make sure I was actually seeing what I thought I was.

They were both dressed in camouflage clothing, like in the army. Jesse had a dark green beanie over his head of curly hair and Rachel had black face paint stripped once across each cheek, like what football players wore. Finn chuckled beside me as they both came over, striking a pose like they were super heroes or something.

_Into action!_

"Alright, we spent all day on it but we finally came up with the perfect plan." She reached into her sea green shoulder-strap bag and pulled out a roll of paper. When she unrolled it there was a roughly drawn sketch of the restaurant _Breadsticks_ "There are two entrances to _Breadsticks_, Jesse and I will be placed at each of them while you both first go around to see if you can find either of your parents in any of the windows. Once you find them, call us on these." Jesse then handed us each a walkie-talkie. "Then we meet up and strategize about the next phase. We'll all drive in Jesse's car. Come on!" then they were headed back to the car Jesse had brought them in. Finn and I exchanged another look that said they were both crazy but followed behind them anyways, after all, we had nothing better to do.

_**Let's get moving into action**_

_**Let's get moving into action**_

_**If your life's too slow, not satisfaction**_

_**Find something out there, there's an attraction**_

_**If you hesitate now, that's a subtraction**_

_**So, let's get moving boy into action.**_

The entire time we were driving there, Rachel and Jesse were singing whatever show tunes happened to come on the radio. I glanced at Finn, who looked extremely freaked out by them. Don't get me wrong, they were great singers, it was just the fact that they'd randomly burst into song when they heard a part they liked. Finn looked at me and I looked back with a look that said '_don't look at me, you're the one who used to like her.'_ That continued until we got to the restaurant. We pulled into a space and another car pulled up beside ours. Rachel gasped and Finn and I ducked down when my dad got out and went around to the passenger side to let out Finn's mom. We were all staring in shock as they walked away towards the door, laughing. I quickly fumbled for the walkie-talkie Jesse had handed me. I pressed the button and spoke into it.

"We found them, what's the next step of your _brilliant_ plan?" Finn chuckled and I got the double glare from Jesse and Rachel.

_Come on quick now_

_We're invading this town_

_All the kids are sowing up _

_When we bring the sound_

_Hop into my pick up truck_

_Roll them to the ground_

_Get your gear, load it up_

_Gonna hold it down_

_If you start with nothing_

_Gotta build it up_

_If you got a dream_

_You gotta follow it up_

Okay, now this was ridiculous. Jesse was rolling on the ground to the door like a spy and Rachel was actually crawling. Finn and I walked normally behind them. I knew Rachel was dedicated but this was a bit much. We had finally gotten over to the windows where you could see into the restaurant. Rachel waved us over to kneel on the ground next to them. Finn shrugged and knelt next to Rachel but I stood next to Finn. It felt kind of weird to finally be taller than him.

"Okay, next we just observe and make sure that they are actually on a date and it's not a business meeting or something." Rachel explained.

"Yep, nothing could be worse then confronting your parents and having it turn out she was just wondering about fixing her car or something." Jesse agreed, looking into the restaurant at them. I was too busy wondering how Jesse knew what my dad did for a living than what was going on with them. I focused back in though when my dad took Ms. Hudson's hand and kissed it gently.

"Whoa." Finn let out in a breath.

"Yeah. I didn't know my dad even knew how to be romantic anymore."

"My mom's blushing, like, actually blushing!" Finn exclaimed, looking pretty shocked.

"So I think we've accomplished the fact that they are on a date." Rachel spoke, standing and heading back to Jesse's car. He stood and followed after her, leaving Finn and I to stare in at our parents. It made me wonder what they were talking about to make them both laugh so much.

_**Let's get moving into action**_

_**Let's get moving into action**_

_**If your life's too slow, not satisfaction**_

_**Find something out there, there's an attraction**_

_**If you hesitate now, that's a subtraction**_

_**So, let's get moving boy into action.**_

I had thought they were being the most ridiculous they could possibly be before, but I was wrong. Now was the worst they could possibly go. They were dressed in 'disguise' now. Rachel had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and Jesse had big fat glasses while they both wore long khaki colored coats.

"They have a microphone in the collar. We'll get close enough to hear what they are saying and then you guys can hear in these." Jesse handed over two pairs of head phones.

"What kind of store do you go two? Crimes-R-Us?" I asked as Finn took the head phones and looked them over.

"These are actually pretty cool." Finn said, obviously impressed by the electronic. He was such a boy sometimes.

"Alright, we're going in!" Rachel said, taking Jesse's hand and leading them both inside. Finn shrugged and handed me a pair before putting his own in. I sighed and put them in before turning back to the window.

_Shake it, shake it, shake it out_

_Make a move and make it now_

_Come on, come on feel the blow_

_Baby let it, let it go_

_Underneath the underground_

_So subliminal our sounds_

_Cause the method won't be found_

_But there's madness all around_

_We break it down so know, so low_

_So tell me something that I don't know_

They sat down in a booth next to theirs and adjusted their coast so we could actually hear what they were saying. It was fuzzy at first since they were moving around a bit but once they got settled we could hear clearly. Finn pressed his fingers in so he could hear better but I could hear fine.

"They're going to be pretty upset that we haven't told them." Finn's mom said.

"They'll be fine, Carol. It's not like we're going to wait forever to tell them, we just wanted to go out on a date. What did you say you told Finn?" My dad asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Just that I was going out with a few friends to _Breadsticks_." She sighed and looked away. "I feel so wrong lying to him though. He's my whole life." I smiled down at Finn but he was too fixated on our parents to notice.

"He seems like a good kid."

"So does Kurt." He nodded at her.

"He's the best. We may have our differences but he's the best son I could ask for. He works in the shop with me sometimes." His eyes seemed to gloss over with pride as he spoke about me.

"Yeah, Finn helps me around the house all the time. He talks about you son a lot lately, seems they've gotten a lot closer lately." My dad nodded.

"Yeah, Kurt says a lot about your boy too." Both of us blushed and both of us knew we were both blushing but we didn't look at each other. Great, just say that we talk about each other a lot. Our happy moment of embarrassment was ruined by the movement of the jackets as Rachel and Jesse got up and headed back out the door.

"Guys, I have to be home soon." She said when they got to us.

_**Let's get moving into action**_

_**Let's get moving into action**_

_**If your life's too slow, not satisfaction**_

_**Find something out there, there's an attraction**_

_**If you hesitate now, that's a subtraction**_

_**So, let's get moving boy into action.**_

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Kurt and I decided to confront our parents so he came back home with me. We sat in the living room in silence, the only noise coming from the TV, which Kurt had claimed as his own and made me watch some show about remaking people's houses where they tell you sad stories about the family, like how the kids all had no legs or something like that. About half way through it I decided to take over and switch it to something different. Luckily MTV was having _Cribs_ marathon. Kurt complained about every structural detail in each house that came on but lucky for him, our parents pulled into the drive way before I could strangle him and shout at him about these being the best houses in the world.

"Shh, Finn is asleep and-" but my mom stopped dead in her sentence when she saw both of us staring at them.

"Kurt?" his dad asked, coming up behind my mom. They knew they'd been caught.

"We know you went on a date tonight." Kurt said, looking at his dad. "Why didn't you tell us?" The two adults exchanged a look and my mom spoke up.

"We didn't want to freak you both out." I looked back at Kurt's dad, he looked like he was about to blow up.

"Kurt," Everyone else in the room looked over to him, the tone his voice was taking getting a bit harsh. "How did you get here?"

"F-Finn drove me, dad." I'd never heard Kurt stutter before. He was always so confident, this must be about to get bad.

"Didn't I trust you not to go anywhere tonight? I told you to stay in and you swore you would." I could tell by the defensive look Kurt was taking that this was about to get ugly.

"Oh, you mean like how you swore you were going to work tonight?"

"That is different I am an adult. I trusted you to stay home. What if I had taken Carol over to our house instead and found out you were gone? How do you think that would have played out?" Kurt looked down.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"You could've been anywhere, just like the other night that you still have yet to tell me where you were." I looked back and forth between Kurt and his dad. "Do I need to constantly be with you to keep you safe? I don't want t be that guy but I have to know where you are."

"Burt." My mom finally jumped in, seeing that this was going to quickly become frantic.

"Sorry, Carol but Kurt and I have to go now. I'll call later." Then and was gone out the front door, Kurt following slowly behind him. He glanced back at me once in goodbye and followed his dad out to the car.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Things got so much worse. Now there was full out yelling from both of us. I know that he was just trying to keep me safe and that he was still hurt I was keeping a secret from him but it was all so frustrating. Why does every aspect of my life have to be an open book for him? I was a teenager; I had to keep some secrets. We'd just gotten into our own house and he started up again. We'd gone completely back to the night that I had been at Finn's house and wouldn't tell him where I was. I wanted so much to just shout that Finn and I were dating, that we had been for a few months now and that I loved him and had even once planned about what our first time together would be like, though I'd never tell anyone that last thing, I couldn't tell him any of the other stuff because Finn wanted to keep it to himself, hide form the rest of the world.

"I just can't tell you!" I shouted.

"Kurt-"

"No! Why can't you just let this go?"

"Because you're my son and I'm worried. You tell me everything, even some thing's I've never wanted to know. Just tell me." I shook my head. "Are you involved in something? Those kids at school do something to you? Are you into drugs now? Did you find someone and you were off having sex? Kurt, I need to know so I know you're safe."

"It's none of those things, dad. I am safe, please just let this go!"

We both backed down after that, both exhausted. After going our separate ways I felt like really breaking down. My dad and I never usually fight so this had a huge impact on me. He really was a calm guy, a nice guy, but when it comes to me he gets so protective it's scary. I sat doing my nightly skin care routine when there were footsteps on the stairs. I looked in my mirror to see my dad at the top step, looking in at me.

"I, uh, just came to apologize. How I acted wasn't exactly appropriate." I nodded.

"It's okay. I was apart of it too." He looked down.

"I probably freaked out Finn. You see his face when we left?" I chuckled a bit and swiveled my chair to face him.

"Don't worry, I text him a minuet ago and he says its fine." He nodded and looked back at me again.

"I probably blew it with his mom." I shook my head.

"Finn just said she was worried about us, but she doesn't think anything different of you, still as gooey as ever." He laughed a bit.

"Look, kid, I'm sorry. It wasn't right to act that way. It just makes me mad that there's something in your life that you can't tell me about. It's never been that way before." I nodded at him this time.

"I wish I could tell you but I really can't. You've just gotta trust me that I'm fine. When I can, I'll tell you right away." He looked around a bit, thinking.

"I guess that's okay then. I can wait for a little while." I smiled and stood. I met him half way and pulled him into a hug, feeling how sorry he was being put into the hug.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

Kurt had been bugging me all day today about telling our parents but after seeing how his dad reacted to him just being over at my house I didn't want to end my life quite yet. I half expected Kurt to come to school injured in some way. I guess it's just the fact that I haven't had a dad around that made the whole male yelling thing scarier than it actually was. I was used to my mom's soft shouting when she got angry not a rough manly shout. I sighed and crumpled up the note Kurt tried to pass my in Spanish without even reading it, mouthing the word 'no' to him for the thousandth time that day. He just mouthed 'read it' back at me. I slowly unscrambled the paper and read what he wrote.

**I understand if you don't want to tell anyone right now, but eventually I'm going to have to tell my dad and eventually I will want to tell the glee club as well. Just thought you should know so when that day comes it won't be too much of a shock. This can't stay secret forever. Love you, Kurt.**

I sighed and looked back at him, nodding once before going back to pretending to work on my Spanish notes. I knew it couldn't stay secret forever but I just wasn't ready to tell people. Just think of what would happen. Kurt and I would be physically abused by just about everyone in school. Then mentally abused by people in glee because no doubt a few of them would turn on us. Then there was the family issue. I still didn't know how my mom would feel about me liking a guy and I was now going to constantly have dreams of Kurt's dad ripping me in half. Plus there was the whole deal with going further than I was actually ready to go with Kurt. I liked him too much to put into words but I know how Kurt can get and telling everyone might excite him and he might start telling me wedding details. He was almost like Rachel in that way, he jumped ahead of himself a lot. I just wasn't ready for that. I didn't want to be abused, I didn't want to constantly be haunted by Kurt's father and I most certainly didn't want another crazy cat date calendar like Rachel gave me. I just needed more time!

**A/N:**

**I warned you about the crack. It's way fast paced and honestly just a filler chapter for the next one which will be Regionals. It's going to be BIG and so much better than this one! And yes, Rachel and Jesse are insane. They remind me of two of the energizer bunnies.**


	21. I'll be there for you

**SONG: I'll be there for you**

**BY: The Rembrandts**

_Rachel_

_**Mercedes**_

_Puck_

Quinn

**Finn**

**Everyone**

**I'll explain everything at the end, until then enjoy but make sure to read the end.**

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

I stared sadly out the window of Mr. Schue's kitchen. All I could think about was the rainy night almost ten months ago. In my old room, where all my stuff was, where I lived a terrible life covered up by lies. So many moons ago when Puck and I were lying on my bed, making out. It had felt _so_ right as he passed me another wine cooler. I had mentioned Finn but he said something to make it all go away, then he kissed my neck and we had done it, made what could be described as anything but love. Now here I was, ten months later, standing in Mr. Schue's kitchen with a huge bulging stomach that seemed to only grow bigger with every passing day. I had begun to wonder lately how many kids I was actually having, I mean, how much was I able to stretch before the skin finally popped and a baby was suddenly in out lives. My due date had come and gone and I was getting so restless with waiting. I couldn't wait for this kid finally be gone form my life, to be able to walk proudly through the school again and turn away from anyone who had dared to make fun of me.

"Quinn?" I turned and looked at Mr. S. He looked seriously concerned. "You alright?"

"It's been a long year." I explained, feeling the sadness resting as a knot in my throat.

"Yeah." His lips pressed into a tight line. Mr. Schue had just dropped the bomb on us all the Coach Sylvester would be one of the judges at Regionals. In other words, our chances of winning were shot to hell with the rest of my life.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

Jesse squeezed my hand tightly and looked down at his feet as I pulled one of Mr. Schuster's couch pillows up to my chest. I felt so empty right now. How could we ever have a chance now that Mrs. Sylvester is one of the judges? Everyone in the room was silent, looking extremely glum. It had been a week of waiting to hear any news about Regionals and it was obvious that it had gotten to a few people's sleeping habits from the look of all the tired bags under some people's eyes. Quinn waddled into the room, carrying some plates for the food Mr. S had set out for us that no one was eating. We were all too upset.

"No one wants any pizza?" Mr. Schue asked, already knowing the answer. This was supposed to be our Pre-Regionals party, to celebrate the end of the year being so great but everyone was too depressed to care. "Alright well, uh, let's get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions Regionals set list nominations party." We all looked anywhere but at him.

"What's the point Mr. Schue?" Artie spoke up for us all. "Coach Sylvester's one of the judges. She's going to crush us." He looked and sounded so sad, like a hurt puppy.

"Artie, you don't know that." Mr. Schue tried to defend.

"Yes we do. She told us at cheerios practice." Santana said in depression, shifting through the boxes of pizza but changing her mind last second and sitting back down next to Brittany who backed up her statement.

"Yeah, she said 'I'm going to crush glee club.'"

"The whole freakin' year. All that hard work for nothing." Puck looked over at Quinn with disappointment. Suddenly Tina started to tear up, sniffling loudly next to me. Kurt was the first to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. I would have if I hadn't been too busy trying to fight back tears of my own.

"I'm sorry." She choked out. "I just really love you guys. You know how many facebook friends I had before I joined glee club? Two, my parents." She tried to laugh through the hurt but it only seemed to make her feel worse. "Rachel was right, being part of something special, it made me special. I just can't believe it's going to be over in a week!" Then she was fully crying and not even trying to stop it. I bit my lip and wiped my eyes.

"Wait, who says it's gonna be over?" Finn tried in a vain attempt.

"Please," Mercedes looked at him with annoyance and sadness. "You think Puck and Santana are going to even acknowledge my existence when we're not in glee club anymore?"

"She had a point." Puck's voice came out dry and husky, like he too was choking back tears.

"Mr. Schuster," I called to him, sniffling and trying to hold it all together. The second our eyes met I couldn't hold it anymore. I let go of Jesse's comforting hand and cried, actually cried, choking out words. "Do you think, instead of nominating songs we can just go around the room and share things that we loved about glee club this year?" I felt Finn's hand hit my back and rub small circles on it and I tried to bite back the feeling of electricity that shot through me and focus on what really mattered right now.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

Finn had driven us both to Mr. Schue's house so he had to take me home too. The car ride was silent on the way home and I knew we were both fighting back the distress of the evening. After what seemed like two seconds had gone by, Finn pulled into the driveway of my house. We both sat there, staring through his windshield to the garage door. I took my head off the cool glass of his passenger side window and sighed.

"So-"He started but stopped. My lip trembled slightly and I couldn't help but let the tears fall down my cheeks now. They fell in small streams and nothing could close the flood gates now. It wasn't a TV show kind of crying with just tears. Soon there was a snot build up and other bodily fluids dripping from my face that if ever brought up again I would deny a thousand times over. Then I was in Finn's arms. He'd lifted the divider cup holders and scooted over to wrap himself around me. I just leaned into the comfort and tried to avoid getting his clothes messed up. That plan was out the window when he pulled away, took one look at me, pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped the offending liquids off my face. I smiled though the pain.

"Thanks." He just shrugged sadly.

"At least their not your clothes; you'd have a hissy fit if I let you do that." I chucked slightly.

"You wanna come in? My dad really is working late tonight and I could really use another person in the house right now." He nodded and we got out of his truck. I fumbled for my keys at the door and let us both into the house.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

We'd never done this. It was so different that doing it with anyone else. Kurt and I were lying on his living room couch, some movie playing on the TV in the background that had been long forgotten. No, instead I was totally focused on Kurt and Kurt alone. It had started with me leaning over when I saw him getting worked up again and kissing him gently. Now we were lying on the couch, Kurt underneath me while we kissed passionately. Gently, nervously, I let my tongue move out from behind my lips for the first time in what felt like forever to gently prod his lips. He responded slowly, unsure if he was doing okay. I carefully let my tongue slid into his mouth and poke at his tongue.

He responded and poked back so soon the too muscles were dancing in a fight for dominance. Of course I won and I was pretty sure Kurt was happy with that as I slid my hands down his sides, making him shiver from the touch. Goosebumps rose on his arms as we explored each other's mouths. His arms snaked up to wrap around my neck, pulling me down closer. I experimentally let my hands go lower, when he made no effort to stop me I slid them slowly down beneath him and the fabric of the couch to slide against his ass. I was shocked when he didn't jerk away like Quinn used to but instead raised his hips slightly, probably without even knowing he had, and rolling them.

They seemed to search for a partner so I lowered down further and let them roll against my own. I was suddenly very…excited. I moved slowly back against him, grinding. He gasped against my lips, which I took as a good sign to do it again. I began to notice I wasn't the only one who had gotten very happy about this new step. We soon got into a rhythm but it didn't last very long, maybe about fifteen more seconds, as I suddenly felt the rush in my stomach that I had tried so hard to prevent from happening too early so many times. I quickly thought of the mailman and how I had run him over on my first driving experience. It had been terrible, especially with my mom shouting at me to do something about it. The visual of the cracked windshield and the noise it had made when the poor mailman crashed against it wasn't helping at all. I quickly sat up and unlocked myself from Kurt. My eyes shut tightly as my body locked and it happened. I slowly limped down and felt pathetic.

"I-I" I looked over at Kurt. He looked about in tears again. I looked past the blush on my face in confusion. "I'm sorry, i-it was my first time ever making out and I don't know what I did." He sat up and looked the other way, but not before I could catch it twist in embarrassment and sadness. Then it hit me what he was thinking. I quickly jumped to explain.

"Oh, god no, Kurt! It wasn't you at all." He turned back slightly. "Well, I mean, it was you, but not in the way you think!" It was his turn to look confused and I knew that there was only one way to solve this but it would probably lead down a road of shame, just like it had with everyone else that knew about my little problem. I shut my eyes and lifted my shirt so he could see the impact he'd had on me.

"Oh." He looked up at the ceiling, eyes clenched shut.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't control it, it just happens!" I tried to defend myself but he held up a hand and cut me off.

"It's fine, Finn. Quite flattering actually. Um, here" He stood up off the couch. "Let me go see if I have something you can change into." My eyebrows crinkled together in confusion as he practically bounced away and returned with some sweat pants. "Here. They are dad's but they'll have to do for now. You know where the bathroom is, right." I nodded numbly and got up, took the sweat pants and headed for the bathroom.

They were about two sizes two short but otherwise they fit okay. I stumbled out of the bathroom and found Kurt in the living room. He smiled and took my ruined jeans from me and went to go put them in the laundry room. When he returned I asked why he was okay with it and he just shrugged and said that it happens to everyone. I then began to tell him all about my problem and told him that it was okay if he was ashamed of me now. He kissed me then and assured me that it was alright and actually kinda cute. Then he noticed the time and I really had to go, mom was probably wondering where I was. He promised to give me back my jeans tomorrow.

I sat in my truck thinking about all that happened. Glee was going to be one crazy roller coaster of emotion but if it meant Kurt and I got more time to make out like that then I could ride that roller coaster over and over again. That was possibly the best make-out session ever, and the ending? Let's just say it was the best ending that had happened as well.

**~``~``~``~ Will ~``~``~``~**

Work. I had always looked forward to going. I loved my job and I loved what I got to teach. Now it seemed just a chore to get out of bed in the morning nonetheless get dressed and have to teach all day. Somehow I'd made it to my car and was on my way, listening blindly to some song I really didn't care for on the radio. I reached down to switch it just to get another crappy song. I tried again and my heart almost froze. It was _Don't Stop Believing_. I had to stop driving in the middle of the street. I smiled just thinking about the first time the club really fell together. I smiled and suddenly everything that had happened, all the emotions form this year, they were all let loose from just this one little song. I sat there, in my car, in the middle of the road, crying in a very unmanly way but I really didn't care about anything at that moment. Soon a car behind me honked and I knew I had to get moving again.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"Hey, Rach!" I called to her as she came down the stairs of school. "Wow, I'm impressed, I think this is the first time I've seen you without Jesse attached at your side in a long time." She nodded sadly.

"He said he had some things he needed to do." She came down to stand on the second to last step so she was slightly taller than me. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"We need to talk." I told her, staring right into her eyes. "We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Schue's until you decided to bail." She had been the one to cause Kurt to cry and I just couldn't have that. "You're our leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying but it's also keeps the club motivated. You and I are gonna fix this. We're going to win!" I should have seen it pass through her eyes, whatever idea she'd just had.

Then suddenly she was leaned forward, our lips connected together. She stayed like that for a few seconds and I stood awkwardly as millions of thoughts, mostly about Kurt, passed through my head. I heard a few cat-calls and I realized that this needed to stop immediately before something bad happened but I couldn't make my body move. I just stood there. Then she pulled away, leaving a confused look on my face as to what I had just done with Rachel Berry, girl I had been crushing on for a little while but now was completely over. This wasn't right. She smiled and leaned back in.

"Finn…" She whispered softly before once again closing the distance between us. Suddenly my body could work again and I pushed away rapidly.

"No, Rachel!" I shouted harshly. The bell for class rung and I was glad that everyone had gone to class.

"I don't know what I did wrong-" Her face was going to that 'pity me' look but I cut it off and let the words escape my mouth before I knew I had even spoke them.

"I'm in love with Kurt!" Then everything seemed to freeze in my mind.

When had that happened? I just said that I was in love with Kurt! I'd never even thought that before and yet it just came out so easily. I was in love with Kurt and I had just said it out loud, for the first time, to Rachel Berry. Crap. Weren't you supposed to tell the person you love that you love them before you tell anyone else. _Oh, yeah, Finn, cause that's the real problem here._ My mind scolded me. Then I thought about it. I'd told Rachel about me and Kurt. I'd said it and I couldn't take it back. It was out there forever. She knew! I was screwed.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I slunk slowly away from Finn, ignoring the fact that we were now both late for our last period. _Finn_ was _in love_ with _Kurt_? That is what he just said, right? I wasn't having some weird nightmare? I blinked and looked at Finn. He seemed frozen from shock at what he just let slip. I sunk down until I was sitting on the stairs, my head in my hands. So I had just cheated on Jesse with a gay guy? Which so isn't the point right now but still. I looked up to find Finn looking down at me.

"How long?" I asked. It took a few moments before speech seemed to be able to come back to him.

"A few months now." He swallowed thickly.

"Does he know?"

"I should hope so; we're kind of…dating." I took in a sharp breath. That put totally new spin on things. So not only did Finn have this sudden thing for guys but he and Kurt were also dating. That's great, just great! I let out a sharp breath and stood.

"I have to tell someone!" I shouted to no one in particular, just voicing my feelings. This was something that couldn't be held to ourselves. Finn's eyes grew wide as I passed him.

"Rachel, no!" He charged after me. When he caught hold of me, his arm snaked around my waist and he actually picked me up. I needed to tell someone!

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I looked nervously at the door while Mr. Schue wrote on the board. Finn hadn't been there for last period and he didn't mention running off suddenly at lunch so I was getting pretty worried. Then Mr. Schue brought me back to class as the marker he was writing with squeaked on the board as he underlined the word _Journey_. I sighed when Finn and Rachel suddenly trampled through the door, Finn looking very reluctant to be here. I perked up at bit and sat up straight.

"Mr. Schuster, I have something I want to say." Rachel announced, Finn looking down.

"Me first, have a seat." Mr. S instructed.

"Yeah, Rachel, have a seat." Finn grabbed her hand and practically pulled her down into a seat, completely avoiding my gaze at him.

"Nine months ago there were five of you in here and we sucked. I mean we really sucked, bad." Everyone exchanged a smile with each other, the original five knowing fully well how bad it was. "One day, all of you are going to be gone and all of _this_; all of _us_, will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's name. Someone will have to remind you of the songs we sung, the solos you got or didn't get. Life only really has one beginning and one end and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much to let you not make the most of it. Now, I was going to quit once, but you guys brought me back with _Don't Stop Believing_. It was a nine, but we're going to make it a ten."

"We're doing _Don't Stop_ at Regionals?" Rachel spoke up, more excited than anyone.

"And then some," Mr. Schue smiled at her. "We're doing a _Journey_ medley, because who cares what happens when we get there when the getting there was the best part." I caught Santana and Brittany link pinkies and Mercedes and I lead our heads together. Then he caught my full attention again. "Rachel, you had something you wanted to say?"

Rachel looked about ready to cry from what Mr. Schuster said but she was suddenly attentive again. She looked over at Finn and they shared a pained look, he seemed to be begging her not to say whatever she wanted to say. She sighed heavily and got up. Finn pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away. Rachel stood at the front and looked up at me with a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but if you haven't learned that people in glee are supposed to accept you for who you are then I'm going to have to show you again." She looked at everyone else and spoke clearly and slowly. "Guys, Finn and Kurt-"But Finn stood up and spoke instead.

"Kurt and I are dating. Okay, there, fine. I hope that _you_," He pointed at Rachel. "Are satisfied." Then he took about four long steps and was gone out of the choir room, leaving me there to deal with everyone's stares. It was silent for a few seconds before everyone broke and started practically screaming at me. I stared at the door, wishing Finn would come back through it and help me. Then I caught sight of Rachel between all the commotion that revolved around me. She had sunk down against a wall and curled in on herself, tucking her head on her knees, face turning red and tears streaming down her cheeks.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

My hand was throbbing from when I punched one of the bathroom stalls. I breathed out heavy breaths. I couldn't believe Rachel did that. I know why she did it though. For the first time I was able to understand why she'd done it. She did it out of pure jealous rage. She wanted everyone to love her and now that Kurt and I were together that wasn't going to happen. Everyone would say that she and I were a couple in the long time coming, but they'd be wrong. I wasn't made for Rachel. She needed someone who could keep up with her, who could sing with her. I didn't want to do that for the rest of my life. I will always sing but I'm never going to be able to be Rachel's show husband. She needed to realize that not everything was about her. She'd just done it to cause pain, she was hurting right now so she wanted to make me and Kurt pay for that.

"Finn?" I turned from the sink I'd rested at to see Kurt.

"Kurt. H-how is everyone?" I was literally shaking. I wasn't ready for everyone to know; I didn't want them to know but apparently that was out of my hands now.

"I don't really know. I left before anyone actually started to attack me with questions. I'm not going to deal with that without you." I sighed and looked down. Was I really expecting Kurt to do that alone? "Finn, they know I'm gay and they know I like you. It's you that they're confused about." I nodded.

"Then let's go face them." He blinked and looked up at me. I walked over and grasped his hand tightly in mine, ready for the worst to come.

The choir room had been silenced by Mr. Schue but the second we walked in everyone practically shoved questions down our throats. Most questions were along the same lines and were easily answered by me holding up our linked hands to everyone. Eventually everyone seemed to calm down and go into their own thoughts. Tina had hugged Kurt and Artie had given me a fist bump after a while, they seemed to be the only supporters. Mr. Schue looked a bit shocked, but it was obvious he was trying not to care about it and be happy, I guess that's what I really wanted from everyone though, just a little effort to try and understand. Jesse was completely confused as to why Rachel was silently crying to herself near the corner of the room. Quinn just seemed to be staring off into the distance, also shocked to the core. Mercedes was squeezing Kurt's shoulder since she'd known all along and had always been supportive. Matt and Mike were silently looking anywhere but and Kurt and I, afraid of confrontation. Puck was the worse. He was silent for a little while, and then he'd swear, then become silent, then swear again. When Mr. Schue announced the end of glee everyone got up and hurried out. Artie, Tina and Mercedes gave us reassuring looks before heading out. We were met outside by a very confused Quinn.

"I-I don't understand." She clutched her books to her chest and looked down at her stomach. I looked the other way, getting kind of annoyed.

"Quinn," Kurt spoke to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We just want everyone to understand. You guys are our friends; you're supposed to accept us for better or worse." She held up a pale hand.

"I-I'm happy for you both." I looked at her in confusion. "So happy for you. Finn," She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You deserve some happiness too. You've been through so much. I'm so happy that you could finally find someone to treat you right." I was shocked when she pulled us close together, arms slinging around my shoulders and hugging me. I hugged her back, glad that she was supportive. She moved to Kurt next. "Take good care of him. He's kind of broken and messed up right now but I think you'll be good for him." She smiled and waved her goodbyes, heading off with Mercedes who was at the end of the hall.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

We all sat in the back room. We were all fully dressed and ready but no one spoke. I glared at Kurt and Finn as they sat next to each other. It was…disgusting. As everyone should know by now, I have two gay dads and I am not homophobic. It's just, Finn isn't gay or Bi. It's not right. It just doesn't fit! Jesse was sitting impatiently at the door, constantly glancing at the clock and he was making me even more uneasy. The intercom in the room announced the judges, everyone glaring when Mrs. Sylvester's name came on. Then it changed to singing as _Oral Intensity_ began their performance.

"Are you kidding me? A mash up of Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban? Somebody tipped them off about the judges!" Puck shouted and everyone looked even more depressed.

"Guys we can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing." I said, straightening my head band.

"We just gotta keep our heads in the game and focus." Finn got up and started to pace nervously.

"You don't get a say in this." Puck spoke up. Finn glared at him. "You don't see us asking Kurt what he thinks. Fags keep to themselves." Finn had to be stopped by Mercedes, Artie's wheelchair, Tina and a pregnant Quinn to keep him from getting to Puck.

"Don't call them that!" Everyone looked over at me. "Look, I may not be happy at all with this situation but that doesn't mean we can turn on each other. We're all we have and we need everyone of us right now. So just shut up, Puckerman!" I reached up to try turning off the intercom but couldn't reach. Then a hand came up behind me and turned it off for me. Mr. Schue had just walked in.

"If this is only about winning for you guys, then I owe you all an apology 'cause I've failed you and we should all go home because it means we've already lost. Besides, we have got something that the other groups don't." We all looked at him curiously. "Finn's dancing." Most people in the room smiled and laugh, Puck just scoffed. "Now let's get out there, we've got two minuets, _Oral Intensity _is almost finished, let's go, bring it in." We all formed one of those huddled hand-over hand things and shouted 'Break!' at the end.

Just then a bunch of people rushed through the door, screeching loudly at us. They passed by Jesse and the people at the front began squirting us with water guns. They were all dressed in hot pink. Mr. Schue shouted at them all, which was kind of scary but they just kept going. Finally the rampage of water stopped and most of the people backed out of the room, leaving only a few left. Vocal Adrenaline was an evil team and they didn't deserve to win for what they've done. Then Jesse stood up and walked over to stand beside them. The female lead handed Jesse the water gun then turned and kissed him. Everyone let out their own gasps of horror. I froze. No, this wasn't happening.

"Hey, Berry." The girl called to me directly. "Think next time before you go after my man." Then she skipped out to go join the rest of the group.

"Jesse?" I stood and he moved forward. He put his hand on my shoulders and pushed me back down into a sitting position. "Y-you can't be."

"I do love you, Rachel, but it'll never work out. Maybe you should regroup about what you see in men."

"Jesse St. James!" My mother was the next one to walk through the doors. "Get out here, now!" He looked at her before scurrying off.

"Shelby what-"Mr. Schue started but she cut him off.

"Sorry, they always do something like this before the show but never this close to performing. They will be punished right now, sorry for the interruption." My mom headed to the door. "Oh, you all look really nice." She tossed a smile over her shoulder as she went out.

The team sat in shock the rest of the time, trying to dry off our watered down clothes. Mr. Schue kept apologizing for not stopping them in time. Eventually everyone was one slightly damp, make-up and hair all fixed, and the came to get us to get into places. I watched in slight anger as Finn and Kurt eyed each other before going separate ways. Finn and I went to stand by the doors while everyone else went to go take their places behind the stage curtain.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

The air between Rachel and I was thick as we stood here. I straightened my tie and tried to calm the twisting knot in my stomach about performing. I glanced over at Rachel and caught her look over at me. Her hand was running through one of her curls and her face looked sad. She tried to fake a smile but it just wouldn't come. I had to tell her something to make it better; make us better and all the tension between us go away. I started walking over to her and she followed and met me in the middle.

"Break a leg." She said softly.

"I love you." She blinked and smiled in confusion. "Not like that but more like a sister or best friend I've had forever. I mean, I see Kurt and Mercedes together and they're always so happy. So I guess what I'm saying is, would you be my Mercedes?" She took a deep breath and smiled a real smile, nodding. I let the corner of my mouth twitch upward and I walked back to my place, ready to perform. I looked back at Rachel when applause filled the room we were about to enter. We smiled nodded and headed out into the room.

The spotlight was bright on me as I began to sing. Heads turned towards me and I couldn't help but feel happier than I had been all year. Finally, things were falling into place. The attention was all on me but it was different than the attention I'd been getting all year, this was good, it made me feel happy inside. Then Rachel came out and all heads turned to her and away from me. She looked beautiful, graceful and happy.

Then we were singing together and everything just sort of sky rocketed from there. We began to walk towards each other, singing out all the bad feelings that had passed. Rachel was upset still and you could see it in her eyes, but when she sang it all went away. Feelings about Jesse were shown through her eyes, along with major feelings of our past and about what a rocky ride we've been through. I sang back to her with just as much intensity. We headed up to the stage from there.

I smiled at Brad as I passed him, glad they let him play for us. He'd been though everything with us and deserved to be here just as much as any of us. Once we got settled I could feel the curtain behind us going up and heard the voices of the rest of the group start up as well. Rachel and I smiled at each other. I matched my voice with that of the rest of the group as Rachel sang her parts, which were amazing as they always were. Cheers erupted from the audience as we finished the first song. Rachel's smile was the brightest I'd seen it in a long time. It took everything I had not to break the mood and look back at everyone else. I reached out my hand and grasped hers, walking back to the rest of the group with her as we set up for our next performance.

It was fun t see everyone start standing up in the crowd as we started the next song. It was quicker and required a lot more choreography, but we'd run through it enough times that I was sure I wouldn't embarrass myself too badly. The girls separated to two sides and the guys went to the top of the stairs. I got to stand next to Kurt and I wanted so badly to tell him that Rachel was cool with us now but we were kind of performing so I couldn't just ruin that. Then the guys separated and the girls took the middle. We were doing a mash-up of _Anyway you want it_ and _lovin' touchin' squeezing._ Both were songs I'd sung a lot so I at least didn't have to worry about forgetting the words. We all went back to our places on stage as Puck took center stage, singing his part. He was really good and everyone clapped louder for him as Rachel and I began our parts again. When she had to feel me up it didn't even feel awkward at all. She just did what she had to and moved on. Then we got to dance however we wanted as the instrumental break played on. The crowd went wild as we ended that song as well, getting ready for our finally. I wish we could see the judges face because I was sure they'd be shocked and impressed. Especially Mrs. Sylvester.

Then it was our song. The song that began our team back when there were only a few of us. Little did we know the journey that would lead from that song until it ended here, singing it again. It represented all that we've been through. It was _us_, New Directions, our team. This song held more emotion than any one person was capable of feeling. Now it was better than before. I got to sing my part and Rachel sung hers. The crowd started clapping along with it. We did our original dance moves to it. Puck was next up to sing his own solo part. Then everyone smiled widely when Santana rocked her part. Then Artie was singing with Rachel. I joined in with them so Artie and I had a male explosion to add to Rachel's booming voice. The crowd went wild as we ended our songs and our performance was over, the rush of Adrenaline coursed through each and every one of our bodies.

**~``~``~``~ Quinn ~``~``~``~**

We ran through the halls of back stage, heading to the dressing rooms again. Everyone was so excited and happy. Our performance was explosive and we rocked it. I placed a hand on my stomach and grasped the railing as I went down the stairs as best as quickly as I could. I started rushing after everyone else, trying to catch up with them.

"Quinnie!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face…my mom? Kurt and Santana gave her looks as they passed by her as well. They looked at me, silently asking if I wanted them to stay. I waved them off and they scurried along.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief. She clasped a hand to her mouth and looked on almost in tears. "Is dad okay?"

"I came to hear you sing." She smiled brightly. "You were wonderful! I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed, were their a lot?" I looked around, trying to see if anyone else was hearing this. Then I tightened up, my face becoming hard. "I left your father." I tried to respond but all I could do was breath at this point. Oh no. "He was having an affair with some, uh…tattoo freak. I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery." That sounded so good but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the sudden wet feeling I had. "Oh sweetie, say something."

"My water just broke." She looked at me in shock and I just looked down between us.

Everything moved quickly after that. I shouted for Puck and clutched my mom's shoulder as I doubled over in pain as the first contraction hit. I took in a sharp breath and heard my mom telling Puck what was going on. Everyone was suddenly around me, clutching onto me. Mercedes brought over a wheel chair as the overhead announced that Vocal Adrenaline would be going now. I clutched my stomach as everyone rushed through the halls with me, my mom and Puck by my side.

"Mom, it hurts so bad!" I said through grit teeth as we rush through some doors of the hospital. I wondered briefly how we'd gotten there since it had all been a giant blur of pain.

"Excuse me, my daughter's having a baby!" She rushed out to some nurse we passed. She directed us through the halls.

"Wait, wait!" I called out and they stopped. My hair was in my face and covering my eyes as I looked around frantically. Finally I spotted Mercedes next to me. "I want Mercedes with me too." She looked honored but right now no one cared as they rushed me into a room and set me up on a bed.

The rest of the club came into the room with me for a minuet while they were getting me set up. I yelled over and over for all of them to stay near my head since my legs were up really wide and open. Puck clutched my hand and I squeezed it tightly as contraction after contraction hit me. I looked over when I got a second to breathe. Everyone was looking at me worried but Finn was clutching his head and breathing heavily. I reached blindly for Kurt's hand.

"Oh no, I freaked out Finn." He placed his other hand over mine.

"It's okay." He let me go and Mercedes took his place. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." I heard him say to Finn as they left. Soon the nurse shooed everyone else out into the waiting room. I started crying when the pain came too hard and I called for my mom.

"Okay, Quinn you're going to have to push!" A nurse shouted at me.

"You push!" I shouted back through clenched teeth. I let out a giant scream after that and I didn't want it anymore. I wanted to wait, I wasn't ready and I wanted it to stay in. Puck's face about the whole thing would have been hilarious if I hadn't been giving birth.

"Come on, Quinn, a good push!" That same nurse shouted. I turned to her and gave her a glare worthy of a mass murder.

"Get out!" I screeched at her. "Out!" She blinked and the doctor shooed her away. She left reluctantly but I was glad when she was gone. Then the pain began again. "It's never coming out of here!" I shouted. Puck tried to stutter out something comforting but I didn't want that right now. "Shut up!" Then I remembered that this was all his fault. "You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!" I chanted at him.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

I had tried to get Finn to calm down and it had worked for a minuet. He was sitting and just breathing. Then a loud scream ripped out from Quinn's room and Finn jumped up again. He started pacing and I figured that nothing could help him right now through this miracle of life. I picked up a magazine and began to work through the long wait. Finn was starting to get really annoying now though as he paced and breathed.

"What are they doing to her? Oh god, they must be torturing her!"

"Finn!" I snapped at him. "Just chill." He looked at me and nodded but kept pacing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and grabbed Finn's arm. "We're going to go get some coffee." I announced to everyone then dragged him away.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

I stood and watched Vocal Adrenaline perform from the back of the room. I had decided to miss out on Quinn's birth. Someone had to be here incase we won. I couldn't believe he just left me like that, chewed me up and spit me out. I wouldn't miss him. No, the emotion of sadness was beyond this point. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself in the room VA was residing in. I walked though the door to find my mom, as expected.

"Congratulations." She looked up from stirring her coffee.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"We beat you today." She looked at me in confusion. I walked forward towards her. "Jesse's a good singer but you and I both know he doesn't have much heart. Vocal Adrenaline's best days are behind it. So I have a proposition for you. Come teach at McKinley." She blinked and looked on at me in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Mr. Schuster could be co-directors. We'd be unstoppable. There's so much that you can teach me; so much only you can teach me." She shook her head.

"Oh, Rachel, I can't do this anymore. I'm tried of coaching glee club, I want a life. It took meeting you to realize all this stuff that I missed out on. I need some balance, you know? I need a house and a garden and a dog, a family. I missed out on my chance with you, and it kills me and I can't let that happen again." I nodded in understanding and walked away. "Where's the rest of your team?" I turned back to her.

"They're at the hospital. Quinn had her baby. It's a beautiful baby girl." I had to walk out then, not able to stay in there any longer. I smiled when I saw Finn and the rest of the club coming through the front doors again.

"Hey, did we miss it? Did we win?" Finn asked, strutting over to me, the rest of the club behind him. I ignored the fact that he had Kurt's hand clutched in his.

"No, uh, you're just in time. How's Quinn?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I think the better question is 'how's Finn'." I glanced at Mercedes with my eyebrows crinkled. "Quinn is fine but Finn kind of had a freak out for her." She nudged him in the shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad." He tried to defend himself but Kurt scoffed next to him. I smiled and tried to bite back the laughter that bubbled on my lips, an image of Finn freaking out clouding my mind. Then an announcement that we all needed to take the stage came on the overhead and we all crossed fingers and held hands as we walked to the stage, together as a team.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

The stage was crowded by all three teams. We were the only team holding hands though. We all swallowed nervously. Kurt was standing in front of me. I reached out to his free hand, his other holding Mercedes tightly, and let one finger curl around one of his. He let a smile slip over his shoulder. Then applause erupted through the entire room as Mrs. Sylvester walked on stage to announce the winner. _Oral Intensity_ was named second place and they cheered and left the stage. Our glee club and Vocal Adrenaline moved over closer together to fill in the space. We all looked down, our eyes shut tightly. I looked around once to see Rachel actually shaking. I let go of Brittany's hand and reached over to grab her elbow. She glanced back and smiled at me, nodding once.

"And now, you're 2010 Midwest Regional show choir champions are," We all were silently praying as Sue Sylvester took out the small cardboard memo and sighed into the microphone. "Vocal Adrenaline!"

We all let out a breath of air as the reality of the situation set in. Vocal Adrenaline was go crazy next to us. All our hands slipped apart and a sadness washed through us all as we realized that Glee Club was over. For good. Never to return or rise from the grave. We all looked down in shame at the third place trophy Mr. Schue was handed. Everyone was going crazy in the audience and we all looked about ready to cry. Slowly we made our way off the stage and to our room where our normal clothes were. We didn't change back, just sat there depressed.

Tina was the first to break the silence with her tears. Everyone followed her lead and suddenly we were all having a giant weep-fest. Mercedes said she somehow managed to text Quinn and Puck. I tried to fight back the hurt as Kurt leaned over to me, searching for comfort. I rubbed small circles on his back with one hand and stroked his arm with the other as he snuggled into my chest, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry as well.

**~``~``~``~ Kurt ~``~``~``~**

We all took our places on the auditorium stools. It had been a long night. Finn had text me a few times to see if I'd gone to sleep but each time I replied with a no. Then I'd text Mercedes and she'd text Tina. Basically none of us fell asleep last night until about two AM. Quinn had told everyone the next day that she had decided to let Shelby, Rachel's mom, adopt little Beth. We were all shocked that she decided not to keep her after what she went through but that wasn't for us to decide.

Now here we were, sitting here waiting for Rachel to come back with Mr. Schue. Rachel finally returned and Mr. Schue took a seat while Rachel joined us on stage. Everyone looked terrible, so down and depressed. It's not a shock though considering what we were about to do.

"So, we have something we need to say to you." Rachel began our speech.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player." Matt spoke first.

"I had a stutter." Tina continued.

"I was a closeted diva." Mercedes breathed out sadly.

"I used to be captain of the cheerios." Quinn said, looking much better than the last time I'd seen her.

"I use to dance inside my room." Mike said sadly.

"I hated everyone in this club." Santana stated.

"So did I." Brittany agreed, looking down. I bit my lip when it was my turn.

"I wasn't honest about who I was." I glanced over at Finn and he gave a small smile.

"I was tossing kids into dumpsters." Puck admitted with shame heavy in his voice.

"I had never kissed a girl before." Artie looked at Tina and she smiled back at him.

"I was getting slushied." Rachel said, clasping the end of her skirt.

"I didn't have a father." Finn began to choke out. "Someone I could look up to, model myself after; someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man." Mr. Schue let out a heavy breath and his eyes glossed over.

"We don't care what the judges say." Rachel spoke for all over us. "We won, because we had you as a teacher."

"Yeah," Mercedes back her up. "And glee club will never end Mr. Schue, because you are glee club." She began to tear up again. "I think you've heard all of us now." She nodded and the band started up on the song.

Rachel started us off. She had instantly begun to cry. She passed the song onto Mercedes, who had also begun to cry. Mr. Schue was giving us a look that said it was taking everything he had not to cry. Then I got to sing my part. Oh hell, if everyone else was going to cry, I was too! We all started on the chorus of _To sir, with love_. It was a scary fit to what was going on. Artie and Tina sung their part together. They were always meant to be together and no one could deny it. Mercedes and Finn took it then, busting through Mr. Schue's tough act as he really started to cry then. Mercedes grasped my hand and I looked next to me as Santana did her part. She was probably crying harder than any of us. I got to sing again and was shocked my voice had managed to hold out. The chorus rung out loud at strong then. Sadly, as the song ended, so did glee club.

**~``~``~``~ Rachel ~``~``~``~**

It had been about three days since glee club ended and everyone was surprisingly still together. Santana and Brittany had started to eat lunch at the glee club table and Puck and Quinn were happier than ever. We had all come to a deal with Finn and Kurt about not mentioning anything about them being together to the rest of the school. They trusted us and we all thought that was more important than some gossip right now. I pulled books out of my locker when I was suddenly met by a very excited Mr. Schuster.

"Rachel!" He gripped my shoulders excitedly. "We've got another year." It took a second for that to soak in. When it did I jumped up and down and screamed. "Quick tell everyone else to spread the word!" He quickly started to dart in the other direction to find other members when I got an idea.

"Wait! Mr. Schue!" He turned and looked back at me. "you haven't told Finn or Kurt yet, right?" He shook his head. "Don't tell them and make sure nobody else tells them either!" He looked confused but nodded in agreement.

**~``~``~``~ Finn ~``~``~``~**

"Okay, okay! I can walk for myself!" I snapped at Mercedes. She smiled and just continued to drag me with her through the halls. We ended up in the choir room. Everyone else was already there. I quickly took a place next to Kurt as Mr. Schue came in. Everyone was looking at Kurt and smiling. I looked to Kurt to see if he knew what was going on but he shrugged and faced front.

"Guys, Rachel and I have told just about each one of you that glee club gets another year." My eyes widened and I started to flip but everyone else seemed to already know this. Well everyone except Kurt and I. "Now, those of you that already knew that you can go ahead and take your places." Mr. Schue moved as everyone but Kurt and I stayed still. We exchanged a confused look.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone up front.

"Well, we never did get to tell you both how we all feel about you're relationship, so we thought we'd do it now." Rachel nodded towards the band that had just set up in their places and Kurt and I blinked in surprise. The members of glee club all began to dance around free-style, no set moves. Kurt laughed next to me, having recognized the song. He grabbed my hand and smiled up at me. I didn't know the song but I was happy if he was.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, your broke. Love life's DOA_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**And when it hasn't been your day**_

_**Your week**_

_**Your month**_

_**Or even your year**_

After the 'DOA' line, everyone clapped. I laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, wondering where they were all going with this.

_I'll be there for you_

**When the rain starts to pour**

_I'll be there for you_

**Like I've been there before**

_I'll be there for you_

**Cause you're there for me too.**

I laughed out loud now. Puck and Quinn moved over next to Kurt and I. She took his hand and he pushed me up by the shoulders.

_You're still in bed at ten, work began at eight_

_You burned you breakfast so far things are going great_

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees

We stood with the rest of the club as they sang. Kurt sung along with them. Rachel came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I felt her kick my legs and try to make me move some. I grabbed her hands from around my stomach and turned so we were dancing. I looked over to Find Kurt being smothered by Tina, Quinn and Mercedes. 

_I'll be there for you_

**When the rain starts to pour**

_I'll be there for you_

**Like I've been there before**

_I'll be there for you_

**Cause you're there for me too.**

I now remembered the song because Kurt had showed it to me a while back. Funny enough this was the only part I could remember. I walked over to Mr. Schue and pushed him up as well so he could enjoy this with us.

**No one could ever know me**

**No one could ever see me**

**Seems it's the only one who knows**

**What it's like to be me**

I turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand in mine again.

**Someone to face the day with**

**Make it through all the rest with**

**Someone I'll always laugh with**

**Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah.**

"You remember the song?" He asked, laughing as the instruments played through their parts. Everyone was dancing with us again. Puck offered his hand and we fist bumped, finally cool again with each other. I was surprised at first how well he'd taken the whole me and Kurt thing but he had done very well. Everyone had. Why hadn't we told them in the first place. I looked over at Kurt and saw how happy he looked now that everyone knew. I knew that I wanted to do whatever it took to make him always happy at that moment.

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

**And when it hasn't been your week**

**Your month**

**Or even your year.**

_I'll be there for you_

**When the rain starts to pour**

_I'll be there for you_

**Like I've been there before**

_I'll be there for you_

**Cause you're there for me too.**

Everyone laughed as the end of glee club came yet again. Everyone was laughing and smiling as they went to get their stuff to go home. Mr. Schue stopped us all from leaving. We all sat down, this time everyone looking confused. Mr. Schue brought out a small box and cut open the tape on the top with his car keys.

"You guys have worked so hard and you deserve a long break. I do have a summer assignment for you all though." Everyone groaned. "yeah, yeah, I know. You will each take a portable camera with you on your way out." Everyone's eyes lit up as he showed off the portable cameras in the box. "I want each of you to record one day of you summer vacation and we'll present them in class when we get back. The catch is, you have to watch the day back and pick a song that fits the day." Everyone looked around and began to get excited. We all looked at Mr. Schue. "Alright, have a good summer!" We all shouted in excitement and headed for the door. Before we got out to the parking lot I pulled Kurt close to me and brought him in for a kiss, letting my tongue meet his in a serious goodbye for the summer.

**A/N:**

**Well, Glee is over and it's time for my break from this story for a little bit. I will be posting a notice that will tell you when I have the side story up about each of their summers.**

**Review and send lots of love! Did anyone else cry at the end of (or during) glee? I was blubbering like a baby. Did you like how I changed the whole Finchel thing in the show to Kurt/Finn?**

**Review!**


	22. Untitled

**A/N:**

**Yes, this story is back in session! I'm going to promote the story to every Thursday so I have time to write about it. No, this doesn't mean I will be stopping my other ones, I do have a bit of trouble multitasking stories but I can make it work, promise.**

**Unfortunately I did close the summer story, it got to be too much of a hassle and wasn't exactly worth it so…yeah… I will still mention the camera assignment though and make a few references to the story.**

**Yes I realize this is mostly in Finn's POV but I did manage to get Kurt's POV where there was really no where to go with Finn's POV.**

**~Kurt~**

It was hard to believe this wasn't a movie. Summer was really ending and school was starting up tomorrow. No doubt there would be chaos when we got back, there always was at the start of the new school year. But Now wasn't the time to think about that. There was still a full day ahead and I was going to make the best of it. I jumped when a chime cut through my thought process, and my hand instantly flew to my side in search for my phone. It was 4:30 who on earth would be texting me at this time of night. The only other person who would probably be up is Rachel, but she's crazy so it didn't really matter. I opened the text message and smiled seeing it was from Finn.

_Hey, u wnt 2 hang 2day_

I rolled my eyes at his lack of grammar skills and quickly began texting back to him. The summer had been great and we'd managed to get through it with little than few problems. The only things that had gone wrong were the slight miscommunications I had about his and my fathers' relationship. His mom and my dad were still going strong, happy as ever. So of course my father and Finn had started to bond. It hadn't taken long before it became obvious that my dad hung out easier with Finn than with me. Of course when Finn realized the problem he instantly assured me that he would much rather be out watching the game with Puck or something rather than my father, that it was all so he wouldn't hate him if they ever found out we were dating, which was fair, I guess.

_I can't. I have to work in the shop with dad today. Sorry._

_Well mayb I can cum work wit u_

_Obvious puns aside about your texting grammar, I think that'd be cool. It's always nice to have help. (:_

**~Finn~**

Okay, working with Kurt in his dad's shop wasn't going like I thought it would. When I originally suggested the idea, I thought I'd be able to have some down time with Kurt, maybe get a little 'summer's over' action in the break room when no one was looking. Of course, none of that happened. Instead the shop was constantly busy. Seriously, I think people planned to wreck all of their cars on this specific day just to ruin my chances at getting to spend some alone time with my boyfriend. The shop was filled with cars and tools I didn't know how to use and it was hot.

Kurt kept telling me to stop acting like a baby when I would complain about the heat and how exhausted I was. Burt was mostly busy doing his own stuff, trusting his son to handle the tasks he was given on his own. Though Kurt obviously didn't expect to have to look after me either. He would tell me to hand him something and panic would set in. I mean seriously, what the hell kind of name is 'ball peen hammer'. It sounds like a bad porn pun rather than a tool. Of course snickering behind my hand about the name didn't make Kurt happy so he had to clarify it as 'the hammer with the round thing on top'. Why couldn't he have just said that in the first place?

We'd been half way through with one car when Kurt looked up from what he was doing, the bell wrapped around the front door of the shop rung loud and clear. Kurt's 'uncle' Jack was at the front counter instantly. I peaked further around the car and rose an eyebrow at what I saw. There was a blonde, about my age, at the front. He fumbled with coins to put on the counter along with a few bills, pointing just outside the shop. I looked to my left and saw that Kurt had taken notice of the kid as well. I blinked in confusion when he got up, then heard that his name, as well as mine, had been called.

"Boys, Mr. Evans here has a problem with his car, just moved into town." Jack told us, already going back to what he'd been doing before. "Go to work." He called over his shoulder, leaving us with this kid.

I didn't like his first reaction. His greenish gray eyes instantly looked to Kurt. The intense he was giving him didn't make me like him very much. When his eyes traveled downward then quickly back up I felt a small squeeze in my chest, almost an intense urge to scream at the blonde. Him and his stupid swoopy hair. Kurt just smiling cutely back at him wasn't helping this guys case. I didn't even care that we didn't know him or know if he was one of those homophobic losers, though I was pretty sure he wasn't, I wrapped my arm around Kurt's shoulder. When Kurt was gently tucked against my side the guys' eyes met mine.

I wasn't sure what kind of look I had given him but it couldn't have been good because he blinked a bit and tried to look away. Apparently I had more power than I knew. Then I felt Kurt pinch my side, making me yelp and retreat my arm. He mumbled something about his dad and continued to write down the Evans' kid's order for his car. With a thanks and a last glance at Kurt when my boyfriend had turned, giving a perfect view of his ass to the new guy, he left and promised he'd come back soon to retrieve the car. His eyes met mine again briefly, full of what looked like a challenge.

I don't know, maybe I was overreacting but I swore that guy had just checked out my boyfriend. Kurt of course was oblivious to the attention, happily dragging me back to what we'd been working on before. I had jumped to conclusions though and I didn't really even know the guy. He could have been looking at Kurt in intense disgust or something, which made me look like the guy who would beat the crap out of him if he messed with Kurt. I liked being that guy. I smiled through the rest of the time Kurt and I were working and he even gave me a kiss when we were all done and his dad was closing up the shop for the day.

School came quickly and the rush of freshmen through the halls kind of threw off my own sense of direction. Eventually I winded up with Rachel. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squealed really loudly in my ear about how she hadn't seen me in the longest time, even though I'd been at her house not two weeks ago. She started talking instantly, unconsciously trying to fix the buttons on my shirt.

"Rachel!" We both blinked and looked up by the sudden rush of attention, Jacob Ben Israel coming towards us at top speed. Rachel automatically had her star smile on, looking at the camera joyfully. "How do you respond to rumors you're incredibly difficult to work with."

"Well, as her friend, I can answer that-"I started in but Rachel cut me off, hands on her hips and her head held high. She grabbed the microphone from Jacob's hands, more eager than even Jacob seemed to be.

"We've been best friends for the longest time!" I blinked in confusion. I hadn't said _best_ friends, had I?

"Rachel's what you'd call a controlist…" I said, tilting my head to the side a bit and playing with the strap of my backpack in my hand.

"I-I'm controlling." She explained, whispering up to me. "Controlist isn't a word!" I muttered an 'oh' uncaringly as she continued "I'm controlling. Performing is my life, and, yes, do I have opinions about it? And does the need to constantly express those opinions annoy my fellow glee clubbers?"

"Yes." I breathed out before I could think about it, earning a glare from Rachel. She blinked a few times before strutting off in the opposite direction, irritated by me already and school had only just begun. I wondered if Kurt was having a better time. At least no one had been slushied yet.

"So, Mr. Hudson, can you confirm or deny the rapidly spreading rumor that you are in fact gay with a one called Kurt Hummel?"

"No I'm not!" Jacob tried to talk to the camera about how everyone was wrong and about how I was still straight and all that crap but I cut him off. "No, no, no, what I meant was I'm not _gay_. There is a thing called bisexual!" I said defensively. It kind of annoyed me when people just excluded that sexuality of liking both girls and boys and instead made it so you had to like one or the other. I'd been defending my _bi_sexuality all summer. One time I'd even accidentally yelled at Kurt because of it, luckily he'd easily forgiven me.

"So you are dating Kurt Hummel then and you're declaring yourself as the first gay couple in McKinley High?" I rolled my eyes and decided to follow Rachel's lead and just walk away. If they couldn't already figure out that Kurt and I were together then I didn't even want to bother with telling them.

Most of the first part of my day was uneventful, except for the mouse that was found in the boys' bathroom on the second floor. Glee club had been moved to an earlier time instead of after school, so this year we met right before lunch. It was weird to see people that brought lunch carrying their lunch boxes in and it also kind of made me hungry just thinking about lunch. Maybe this wasn't one of Mr. Schue's brighter plans.

"Hey guys, let's all settle down." Mr. Schuster instructed and everyone took their seats. I looked around and saw that Kurt had taken his usually seat next to Mercedes, both of them giggling about something only the two of them seemed to understand. Rachel had promptly claimed the seat next to me, smiling brightly at me. When I asked her to be my fag-hag I wasn't really expecting her to constantly hang onto my side at every possible second she got. Even Mercedes left Kurt alone when he needed to be alone. "Okay, these are comments from Jacob Ben Israel's most recent glee club blog" I turned my attention back to the front where Mr. S was holding up a piece of paper and began to read off of it, taking his time to emphasize every bad word. "Glee is a giant ball of suck."

"We get it, Mr. Schue!" I turned to look up at Kurt. He was sitting up straight, les crossed and looking intense, as he always was when it came to anything dealing with the club. "Everyone still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain; the only difference now is that none of us really care." Most people in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Kurt's right, we're a family. They can bring it all they want; nothing is going to break us." Mercedes chimed in, looking at the rest of the members for conformation.

"Okay I'm really happy you've all bonded," Mr. Schue began, just to bring us all down. Why couldn't we all just be happy we were still a functioning club? "The problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other kids from joining."

"Good." Tina scoffed, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Mike Chang sat next to her, looking at her intently. "Why do we need new members anyways?

"Well since Matt transferred we only have eleven members." We all looked to Mike who stared at his hands sadly. Matt had been his best friend. "And if we want to go to nationals, if we want to beat vocal adrenaline, we have to go from a small rebel force, to a giant wall of sound!" It didn't take long for Rachel to respond. I could spot the set look in her eye before she probably even thought about anything.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue is right. You didn't see vocal adrenaline at Regionals, they were epic! We're going to need more voices in order to beat them." She had gotten up and stood next to Mr. Schuster, hand on her hips and eyes set straight on me. I knew I had to respond or she'd probably never forgive me, and that just wasn't ho I wanted the year to start off.

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one." I got up as well, glancing at Kurt to make sure he wasn't already hating on Rachel.

"Gross." Brittany breathed out, but we all just ignored her. Most of us had gotten used to her misplaced, un-thought through comments.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this guys. Now, Nationals are in New York this year." I smiled when Mercedes started to fan the air around Kurt with a small gasp, Kurt himself looking glossy eyed about the destination. "And we are _going!_" Everyone either giggled or gave their own show of appreciation for Mr. S's excitement. "Now let's get out their and show the school how cool it's gonna be; how cool we can be. If their not gonna come to us, lets go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and 80's pop, let's show them how down we are. Let's give them the song of the year, New Directions style." All three of us standing crossed our arms and smiled, already on board with the idea.

We all decided to sing Empire State of Mind at lunch, Kurt playing it on his ipod for us so we could all practice before we went on. After we all quickly inhaled some of our own food, Kurt getting mad that I kept stealing food off of his plate which in turn made Quinn and Mercedes laugh about how cute we were together, we all Gathered together outside in the courtyard where everyone were all hanging out wait to go to their next class. Mike and I placed the giant boom boxes down on the nearest tables we could find and all of us set up and started our show.

It was always fun to rap but it never came out quite like the original rapper. I looked around as we sung, everyone in their places and just having a good time belting out the first song since we'd been back. It seemed that Rachel already had an eye on one girl who was watching intently. Most people around us weren't paying any attention and pretending we weren't even there. Then I spotted him. The guy that came into Kurt's dad's shop. He was still as blonde and swoopy haired as ever. But I noticed him tapping his foot and one hand working on some sort of assignment. I smiled a bit, proud that I'd managed to reel one in. Besides, it would be a better opportunity to get to know the guy.

We all finished up the song, sitting on the main part of the steps. I looked over at Kurt to find that he was really into the song, moving his hands one over the other, his fingerless gloves looking so cool. I kinda wanted fingerless gloves now…I caught when he smiled past his showy pout and followed his gaze to the new guy. I shook off my instantly jealous thoughts and focused, looking around at everyone else who was ignoring us completely. We all looked down a bit depressed, all that hard work for pretty much nothing.

We all sat down at our table again, talking about how no one was ever going to join glee club and that we might as well just forget all of this and just be happy the rest of us were together. I wanted to agree but of course Rachel had something to say about it. She stood up next to me, taking her authority pose and a determined look in her eye. Quinn put down her sandwich and looked up expectantly at Rachel, and I could have sworn I heard an 'oh no' from Kurt but when I looked over at him he was smiling innocently.

"I think we still have a shot and your lack of enthusiasm astounds me! Finn," My eyes snapped to her's when attention was called to me. "I say we, as co-captains, should each make our own flyers and post them around school. We need to take a stand!" She got out of the benched table and started for the door, only stopping to wait for me to catch up. I sighed and pushed my food forward, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up, ignoring the slight jabs from Puck and the kissing noises the girls were giving Kurt.

My flyers actually turned out pretty good and I was really excited about my glee club recruit poster design. I made it super masculine, just like these pamphlets I saw these army guys handing out at a day care center. Then I heard something. I looked around the lockers and over towards the showers, feeling like a complete creeper. Still it was all worth it since I caught a verse of a song. It was the guy from the courtyard and the shop yesterday. This was just too perfect. I would have joined in with a kick ass harmony but the dude was naked.

I met up with Rachel before English since we both had that class together, only the second I said hi she burst out in tears. I looked at her worriedly and led her over to the staircase so she could sit down. It took a few minuets of shushing her and patting her back before I could get her calm enough to tell me that Sunshine was the girl she'd been trying to recruit. She said that she was really good too. I knew that Rachel's territory had been invaded and she was going to fight to keep this girl out of the club, but if she was as good as Rach says she is then we'll need her. English was pretty much filled with Rachel talking about Sunshine and how she didn't think she'd be very good for the club.

Finally it was time for football try outs! This was the thing I'd been waiting for all day. Though with everyone talking about the new coach I was a bit afraid of what I'd find. Puck and Mike joined me on my way into the locker room, all of us joking and just being guys. Of course Puck did say something about how my strength had downgraded a bit since I'd become gay and I had to correct him, because I was _bisexual_ not gay! God when would everyone get that through their heads? Then I noticed him. The dude from all those times before. He was sitting on the benches with everyone else. Puck, Mike and I exchanged a look before we all went to go sit down. I took the seat up front where I belonged. I was the QB after all.

"Mike Chang?" The new coach, a woman named Coach Beiste, called off Mike's name. He answered with a 'here' and a few more followed suit. I looked at the new guy, glad I was finally going to get to know his name. "Sam Evans?" He looked up and quietly rose his hand a bit, calling out a soft 'here' that completely stood out against everyone else. "Finn Hudson?" I gave my here and Puck was called last. Puck gave me a tap on the shoulder and I tore my gaze away from the new guy and back to Coach Beiste. She was holding up my Glee Club flyer I'd put in here earlier.

"We're trying to recruit new members for glee club." I gave her silent question an answer.

"The panther," She referred to herself in third person, "Isn't cool with anything except doing exactly what she says without question. That's how you win." I looked down a bit. I could already tell this wasn't going to be fun for any of us guys. "Now first things first, you're all cut. Everyone starts fresh with me." We all looked around at each other, worried for our positions on the team. "Try outs start…right now." She explained, checking a watch she didn't have on. "Any questions?" All of our attention was directed toward the door where a guy stood holding a few bags of pizza. My eyes lit up, my stomach growling to tell me it wanted some of the food.

"Um, I got twenty five everything pies for a Coach Beiste." The guys said, walking further into the locker room.

"I didn't order any pizzas." She said flatly, the rest of the guys around me also eyeing the guy with the food and chuckling. Coach Beiste looked directly at Sam with a scowl at his smile and the blonde couldn't hold her gaze.

"The boss says, if you don't pay for the pizza I have to, which means we have to reuse my kids pampers for another week." I stood to take one box of the pizza from him, noticing that Puck actually looked sympathetic. I knew he would have taken care of Beth if Quinn hadn't wanted to give her away, so he cared about parental issues. He even went and got his tubes cut to make sure he never went through that again. That was true bravery. I probably couldn't have ever gotten a vasectomy, even after kid-drama. All of the guys looked to Coach Beiste, who was digging in her pocket and pulled out a card from her wallet.

"Hand 'em out Wayne Newton." She directed at me and I got up to start giving them out. "Alright guys, it's a pizza party, dig in. Everybody has to eat at least four slices. Let's go!" She called out, but we'd all already begun to eat. We were teenage dudes, you didn't have to tell us more than once to eat something. "When you're done, full pads out on the field. We're doing the wind sprints." Most of the guys groaned, but I was actually pretty good at those. "The first ten to puke are off the team." She headed for the doors, leaving us all behind to enjoy our food. At least she wouldn't be staring at us while we got dressed.

After football I just had to go to a few more classes before the day was over. Unfortunately everyone seemed to want something from me today. Artie was the receiver this time, he cornered me at my locker and was looking pitiful, I couldn't get away. Besides, he was in my next class anyways. I didn't expect to hear what he said though. He looked so serious, dead set on doing this.

"I want to be on the football team." I shook my head and continued to pull books out of my locker. "I figure if Kurt's gay and can do it then why can't I?" Artie asked, looking extremely down.

"Being gay isn't a handicap, Artie." I didn't want to offend him though so I quickly continued. "How can you play football in a wheelchair anyways?"

"I _have_ to get on that team, Finn." Just the tone he took made me realize that something was going on and it was hurting him, which was never good. I closed my locker and leaned against it.

"Dude, what's this about?"

"Tina," His face feel even further, which was amazing since he already looked as down as he could go. "She dumped me for Mike Chang." He gave his head a bit of a roll, showing that he was really annoyed and mad at Mike. "They fell in love over the summer at Asian Camp. They were councilors, in charge of those text-heavy Asian kids" I felt really bad for him and I was actually interested in hear the gossip he had to give, maybe Kurt would find some use in it. He held my books and I wheeled him to class.

"So what did Tina say when she broke up with you?" I asked in a whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear. He filled me in on how they broke up and the story got me through math in one piece. After class I continued to wheel him through the halls to his next class.

"Dude, I feel sympathetic for you, I just don't see you joining the football team." I shrugged my shoulder, honestly not understanding how it would work with him on the team. We stopped walking when I spotted Sam at his locker, putting away books and stuff.

"Just imagine pushing me in this huge hunk of metal down the field. The centrifugal force would be too much to stop. I'd be like a mid-evil battery ram." I thought about that for a second. The idea actually sounded pretty cool.

"Dude, you'd be like a human cannonball! That would be _awesome!_"

"So you'll help?"

"Sure, but you've gotta help me first." I smiled as I pushed him over to where Sam was at. He looked up a bit confused at us. "Hey, Sam." I held out my hand and he gripped it tightly in his for a hand shake. "My name's Finn, This here's Artie." Artie gave a little wave up at him, making Sam nod in his direction.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're the quarter back." This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Exactly, which makes me very cool. And we'd like to talk to you about joining glee club." He gave a small smile and I knew we had him hooked.

**~Kurt~**

I bid my goodbyes to Mercedes as she headed to lunch while I headed for my locker just outside of the choir room, watching as the other members of glee came out and waited for Finn. He didn't come out though, neither did any of the other guys. I crept a bit closer to the door and peaked in, seeing the boy that had needed work done on his car in the room. The rest of the guys were sitting down and it made me wonder what they were all doing. I listened carefully to hear what they were saying.

"So, Sam, tell us about yourself." Finn asked, looking completely laid back, calm and collected, as did the other guys.

"My name's Sam Evans," The boy standing in the middle of the room started off. "I like comic books, sports, I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good, but I'm working on it." He said with a shrug. Typical boy, he sounded just like a smarter version of Finn.

"Dude, your mouth is huge!" I rolled my eyes at Puck's usual blatant rudeness. "How many tennis balls cam you fit in there?"

"I don't know," Sam said a bit confused, looking at Puck weirdly. "I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" I couldn't help but let out a soft snort of laughter. This Sam kid was kind of funny. It also took a special kind of person to make Puck look humiliated, which was how he looked now. I let my eyes trail over the new kid as Finn and Artie whispered something to each other before all the guys got up and headed towards Sam.

"So can you sing with that big mouth?" Puck asked. Why was he so fixated with Sam's mouth anyways?

"Uhhh, I've never really sung in front of people before."

"Dude, let me tell you. The chicks dig it." I watched curiously as Sam gave a scoff and looked down at his feet.

"Well, give it a shot." Finn told Sam, handing him a guitar. "We'll back you up, I promise. What song do you have in your back pocket?"

"Umm," He gave, obviously searching through his head for an answer. "Billionaire?" It wasn't exactly _my_ first choice but Sam was intriguing so I decided to stay and watch.

My eyes widened when he started to sing and strum along on the guitar. His voice was sweet and simple but at the same time unique and powerful. I swore my heart skipped a beat when I heard him sing. Despite the scrunched up look his face would take on when he sung, he had such a god voice. Better than Finn's. At least he didn't seem to need to be taught how to sing with his diaphragm like Finn had when he first started singing. I almost stepped in and screamed at Artie when he took over and Sam wasn't singing anymore. When he started singing again I had to lean against the lockers, my breathing picking up in speed. It all just seemed to come so naturally to him.

When the song stopped my brain caught up to me and I realized what had just happened. I caught breath in my throat and swallowed thickly, my fingers gripping at the metal of the lockers behind me desperately as my legs shook a bit. I felt kind of queasy. I needed to get out of there instantly, because I had no idea what just happened. Clutching my book bag I headed down the empty hall towards the cafeteria.

"That-That was really cool!" Sam's voice seemed to follow me all the way there, his light laugh chasing me for the rest of the day.

Luckily I'd managed to calm down enough where Mercedes and I could sit comfortably in the choir room after school. I'd needed someone to stay with me while Finn had his football try outs. We sat and gossiped a bit, mostly about how disappointed we were that Tina had dumped Artie, and we even played a few keys on the piano.

"So is that a men's sweater?" She asked me, looking over my out fit.

"Fashion has no gender." I clarified as Rachel came bustling through the door and over to us.

"Ladies, we have a problem." _Yeah, and it's name is Rachel_ I thought bitterly. "There's a new student at this school who's name is Sunshine, she's Filipino and shorter than me. Which I didn't think was possible and is very unnerving."

"Okay….so I'm going to go now." I nodded and Mercedes and I started to get up.

"Wait! And, she has a remarkable voice." We both looked at her impatiently, waiting for her to get to the point. "I'm just- I'm very worried. You know, not for myself but for my lesser glee clubbers who don't get as many solos. So, I've paid a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofsky to brutally slushie us in front of Sunshine's locker, terrifying her and insuring she doesn't sign up." We both looked at her like she was insane, which she was. "Okay so this is the part where you're supposed to be hugging me and telling me thank you."

"That's awful!" Mercedes put out bluntly. She was right. I'd rather never sing again than have Rachel go through with whatever she was trying to do. "You're awful!"

"But solos-"

"Look, Rachel," I stood beside Mercedes. "Mercedes and I are about as self-involved as they come. More than anything, we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline and if there's someone at this school who can help us do that, they're in." I told her, placing my hand on my hip. I would not let her bully around this innocent girl who probably doesn't even know how the slushie system works.

"You know what?" She smiled, and it wasn't a good smile either. It was one of those I'm-up-to-something smiles. "You're right." She walked over to squeeze in between us. "It's just,_ so_ like me to be totally blinded by my concern for the two of you. I'll go and talk to Sunshine now and just how truly welcome she really is." We nodded at her until she was gone, both of us mouthing 'what?' to each other at the same time.

**~Finn~**

I piled into the locker room with the rest of the guys, Puck up ahead talking to Sam. Artie smiled up at me from his wheel chair. I just hoped this went as well for him as he expected it to go. We wheeled past the benches and over towards Coach Beiste. It kinda looked like she'd been crying before we got there. I let that go though and smiled at her when she gave me her attention.

"Hey, Coach, this is Artie, he'd like to try out for the team." I stood stock still, Artie wringing his hand nervously.

"You screwing with me?" She asked, tilting her head downward in a way that made me kind of afraid for my life. I knew all eyes were on us then.

"No, no, absolutely not, uh, you see we figured that i-if I push him down the field fast enough the centrifugal?-

"Centrifugal." Artie corrected me.

"Centrifugal force would be too much-"

"You're out." She stopped me. I blinked a few times and backed up.

"W-wait, what?"

"You're off the team, cut, out." Now no one was even trying to hide their stares as they watched what happened. "You come in here, pushing a kid in a wheel chair, making me look like some kind of monster because I have to tell him he can't play." She yelled out, making me start to panic a little bit.

"N-No I-I that's not what was going on!" I gestured to Artie, who looked up at her sadly.

"I really want to play. I want my girlfriend back and I want abs." A few of the guys started to hide laughter behind their hands, but I glared and they stopped.

"Yeah, he's like a human battery ram, like brave heart!" My eyes widened when Coach grabbed my arm and began pulling me to the door.

"You know what? I don't like being screwed with! Do you understand me?" I held up my hands in defense.

"Dude, you're totally over reacting!"

"Dude?" She asked sadly before blowing up again. "Get the hell out of my locker room! GO!" I stumbled backwards a few steps and grabbed onto Artie's wheel chair, pushing him out the door and into safety.

Between there, Artie's 'oh my god's' and the choir room, it felt like a blur. Then both Artie and I were in the choir room. It was easy to tell that Artie was shaken up by the whole thing because he was actually shaking. When we entered the room we were met by Kurt and Mercedes, Kurt probably making her wait with him while he waited for me. They were instantly at our sides, asking what was wrong. I told them what happened and they each had a matching expression of shock.

"Are you guys okay?" Mercedes asked, her question directed at Artie mostly.

"Did she actually do anything _to_ you." Kurt asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I smiled at him but shook my head.

"No reason to worry, just panicked a little from her yelling." I blushed and tried to hide it by ducking my head, trying not to embarrass myself by letting him see. He saw anyways and the hand on my shoulder squeezed gently, sympathetically. "As long as you're okay." He whispered sweetly, making me smile. I wanted to kiss him right then but that would have to wait for later, as Mercedes and Artie were leaving and Kurt had to be Kurt and say his goodbyes.

The next day was a rough start. Kurt had come out of his house late and we were almost late for our first class. In the halls I got slushied twice, one right after the other. And of course there were the insults from Karofsky about completely loosing my rep and being gay, even though I was _BISEXUAL!_ Geez, why don't people want to believe me? I still like girls, it was just that I liked Kurt more! I knew in order to keep myself safe I would have to get back on the radar. Right now the only thing that was even keeping me from being tossed into the dumpsters was the fact that Kurt was a cheerio and we were dating…wait a minuet…the cheerios!

I thought I would feel weird standing in line with a bunch of girls t try out for cheerios but I actually felt pretty welcome. A few of the girls were even calling me cute…though they did use that voice girls take on when they talk about kittens or babies or something. Quinn was in line to try out as well so she let me cut ahead of the other girls and stand with her. She looked at me curiously though when she heard I wanted to try out.

"What's this about, Finn? I know you and you think that cheerios should be left to the girls and the gays, and I know you're completely set on claiming yourself as bisexual, after all you did shout at me in the middle of the hallways." She smirked up at me, moving forward as the line did.

"I just need to do this." I explained broadly. She didn't push it but did give me a few searching looks before it was her turn to try out.

"No way, get out." Mrs. Sylvester said the instant she locked eyes with Quinn.

"Coach Sylvester please hear me out." Quinn asked for her chance to plead her case.

"Nope." Coach said, looking the other way and trying to get her to go away at the same time. "I trusted you and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together."

"I understand you got your confetti cannons taken away?" Quinn had struck her interest. "Well I bet there are quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad that helped to rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a cheerios uniform." Quinn finished off strongly, holding her head high and her smile bright. She was the girl I had first fallen in love with all over again. I smiled remembering the times when she was still the bitchy, non-caring girlfriend I use to have. Don't get me wrong, this new Quinn was the best version, but it was nice to see her back in a powerful stance, only with a better head on her shoulders.

"Next!" Mrs. Sylvester shouted when she was done thinking and scribbling something on her chart. Quinn passed me with a smile and I headed over to fill the spot she'd just stood in, only setting the boom box we'd used for the glee performance on the ground next to me.

"Oh my gosh, Coach!" Becky exclaimed next to Mrs. Sylvester. I smiled brightly at her, she was always meant to be a cheerio and she was just adorable anyways.

"I'm Finn Hudson," I gave my name, half bowing to them both. "And I'd like to audition for the cheerios." I said a bit nervously, reminding myself of when Kurt tried out for 'the role' of kicker. He'd been adorkable even back then, it was just a shame I hadn't seen it before. I took a deep breath and started the music and what was probably my worst dancing yet, but I had to at least try. I mean, I was big and I could lift people if she need me to, hold one of those girls or Kurt or something up.

"What the hell are you doing here Hudson, are you really that stupid or did your boyfriend ask you to embarrass yourself?" She asked, looking at me with a weird mix of understanding and disgust.

"How did you-?"

"You don't think I read the blogs, I now about you and Hummel's little rendezvous. Now just answer the question so I can move on."

"Coach Beiste kicked me off the football team. I'm not the quarterback anymore, which means I'm nothing. I miss being popular." I shrugged, telling them the truth.

"This is really embarrassing." Becky was right, it was embarrassing.

"I have really great leadership skills!" I continued, practically begging. "A-and, uh, I'm athletic, so I can help with the lifts and stuff…I hope you'll consider me." She looked at me with a raised head, reminding me of the look Quinn gives people. I was dismissed with little more humiliation, knowing I wouldn't be picked.

I had pretty much forgotten about the whole try outs thing later that day. We'd all been looking forward to the glee club auditions coming up later that day. Right now I was listening to Kurt complain about something some girl did in his class, holding books for him while he got out other things from his locker. Lately it felt like I hadn't been spending any time with him, so it really wasn't my fault that my eyes had a mind of their own and sort of went down south…

"Finn!" I snapped my attention back to Kurt's face. "Did you hear anything I just said?" I shook my head, trying to stay truthful with him. "Seriously, get your head out of the gutter, the weekend is almost hear and I promise we'll do something, maybe go to a movie or something." I smiled as he stood on his toes to reach me to place a kiss to my lips. I wanted to continue this so badly, wanted to wrap my arm around his waist and pull him close but we were cut of too early.

"Finn?" Kurt retreated backwards as Mr. Schue headed over to us. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything but would you mind meeting me in Principal Figgin's office in a in a few minuets." Kurt and I looked at him oddly as he walked away, Kurt pressed one more quick kiss to my lips before saying a goodbye and heading to his class, nearly forgetting his books until I called out and he rushed back to get them. I sighed and started to make my way to the principals' office.

"Why would he get kicked off the football team?" Mr. Schue asked, Coach Beiste on my other side and we all faced Mr. Figgins. "Finn was just trying to help out his handicap able friend."

"He was insubordinate. Twice." Coach Beiste told her side of what happened. I didn't really even know how Mr. S found out about what happened. This was even more embarrassing than trying out for cheerios though.

"Please, Coach, don't do this to me! I need football!" I begged her. "It's who I am."

"I thought you were the glee guy? I mean, what with all the sign up sheets you put up in my locker room."

"Finn is a really good kid," It was Mr. Schue's turn to interject. "Give him a chance to show you."

"You mean don't make a snap judgment about him just because I assume he's a certain way?" I looked to Mr. S who obviously realized what was going on.

"Okay, I get it, this is about me. I haven't been very welcoming. But please, _please_, don't take this out on Finn."

"Am I through here Principal Figgins?" She asked without looking in his direction. He gave a noise of agreement and the three of us watched the new Coach walk out. I looked down sadly, not really believing this had happened.

**~Kurt~**

Mercedes poked me in the arm and I turned to see Quinn walking down the hall. No, not walking, _strutting_. She had her cheerios uniform on and was looking completely at peace as head turned when she walked with one hand at her side and one holding onto her hip. She smiled easily and both Mercedes and I were equally happy to know that we had another cheerio that would rule the school but wasn't out to get us. Then Quinn's strut was ruined and Santana was in her face, students hurriedly crowding. Mercedes and I shared a look before rushing over to push our ways to the front of the crowd where Mr. Schue was already trying to hold them apart from each other.

"What happened to us being a family?" Mr. S shouted between the two of them.

"Oh please!" Santana's comeback timing was impeccable. "She already has a family, she's a mother!"

"Walk away!" Quinn shouted in return. "And tighten up your body before you get to class!" Mr. Schue had to restrain her as if she were in a straightjacket to keep her from going after Santana again.

Mr. Schue, Quinn, Mercedes and I were the last ones left in the hall when Mr. Schue dismissed them all to their respective classes. He handed Quinn, who had begun to cry, over to us so we could comfort her before we had to go to glee club. When we finally got her to calm down and got to glee club, we found it wasn't as exciting as we once thought. Everyone was just sitting around, all of them gasping when we came in only to have their faces fall when they realized we were already in the club. Quinn sat as far away from Santana as possible and I sat in between Mercedes and Quinn. Finn was looking at the clock worriedly from his position at the piano. Where was Sam at? Not that I was looking forward to hearing him sing again or anything…

"Well, hate to break it to you but it doesn't look like anyone is going to show up, so I think we should just call it a day." Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"We said three to five, it's only four fifty eight." Mr. Schue tried to stop the people already getting up to leave.

"Just wait, my buddy Sam is going to try out. He totally idolizes me." I rolled my eye and grasped my boyfriends arm, pulling him towards the door. "Face it, Finn, you're no longer the quarter back, no on is going to be following you around thinking everything you do is cool. We might as well accept our fate as the glee club of eleven." I told him but he pulled his arm away from me.

"Ouch, dude, that's not very nice." He pouted, looking devastated. I sighed and moved forward to grab his hand and hold it in mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh." He was still pretty upset with my accusation but the pout had disappeared.

"What about that Sunshine girl, I though you said she could sing?" Mercedes asked Rachel, who looked suspiciously innocent.

"I guess she didn't want to hang out with us losers." And with that the rest of the room cleared out, leaving behind Mr. Schue.

Within the next day, Friday, not much had happened for the first part. We'd all gotten to listen to Sunshine sing, which sent chills up my arms, and it was kind of fun to watch Rachel squirm in her seat because she knew someone was better than her. After hearing what she did to the poor girl though, she kind of deserved it and didn't deserve to have Finn put an arm around her. He was too good of a guy for his own good. No the real action didn't happen until after school when Finn went to confront Sam in the locker rooms. I waited outside while he went in. I'd never really been a big fan of the boys' locker rooms anyways.

My eyes widened when Finn came out more pissed than when he went in to confront Sam for not coming to the auditions. He completely passed by me and ignored my calls towards him. Finally I caught up with him and his long-legged strides. I caught his wrist and managed to get in front of him, making him stop and look down at me with rage burning brightly in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked gently, hoping to calm him in some way. My attempts didn't work though because he shouted out the answer to me.

"He's the new quarter back! That's it I hate that guy! He took my spot Kurt, my spot on the team! My team!" It almost sounded like he wanted to cry but couldn't. I took a deep breath and straightened my maroon colored jacket.

"Go wait in your truck, I'll be out in a minuet." I commanded as I passed him. He looked at me confused, both eyebrows raised.

"Whoa, wait, Kurt where are you going?" I just smirked as I got back to the locker room doors and turned back to face him.

"Please be there when I come out. Leaving me probably wouldn't be the best decision." I told him sarcastically before heading into the locker rooms and out the doors that led to the field. I snuck over by the bleachers and waited until Coach Beiste dismissed the rest of the kids to grab Sam. Finn would owe me big time for this; for coming out here in nature where the grass could ruin my clothing with stains. My hand closed around the back of Sam's jersey, scrunching up the red number six that stood out proudly against the white of the rest of the jersey.

"Whoa, what the hell?" He asked as she stumbled backwards so he was behind the bleachers as well.

"Look here Sam Evans I don't know what kind of game your playing at but when you upset my boyfriend you upset me, and trust me you do not want to upset me." I gave him just a start of the speech I had prepared not seconds before in my mind.

"Wait, whose you're boyfriend. No, better yet, who the hell are you?" he raise and eyebrow at me that kind of made my heart beat a bit faster than was normal against my rib cage. "Wait…you're…_Finn's_ boyfriend aren't you?" I nodded and rose my chin up to try and look superior but our height differences were just a little less than the difference between Finn and I, which meant I was going to be on weaker ground no matter what I did. "Funny, I didn't know Hudson played for that team…" He said more to himself under his breath than for me. "So, Finn's boyfriend I apparently don't want to piss off, what's your name?" He asked, moving a bit closer. I could smell the cologne he must have been wearing earlier but it had dimmed down a bit because of the sweat from football practice.

"K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I mentally cursed myself, I had lost this battle the second I stepped on field and no amount of pride was going to change that now.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, it was nice to finally learn your name after seeing you at least four or five times in a day." He said, turning to walk away. "Oh," He turned back just before he was completely rounded the corner. "Just so you know, Finn's a big boy, I'm sure he can fight his own battles. It was a pleasure encountering you, I hope it happens again soon." He put to fingers gently to his forehead and removed them quickly in a salute before disappearing completely.

I barely managed to make it to the parking lot by myself, how was I supposed to tell Finn about what had happened. I tried to hide the smile on my face as I shifted through Sam's words on our way home but Finn must've caught it because he began to mutter about Sam stealing his life under his breath. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but Sam was an interesting character, I would defiantly need to keep an eye on him…for Finn's sake of course….

**A/N:**

**That took way to long to write, hope it took less time for you to read through. I realize it's a LOT like the episode, it's supposed to be that way. Trust me, my plot will emerge from this soon enough, I just have to lay the ground work… I also realize there's no song in this chapter, I didn't put on in for a reason, but that'll become apparent later on. Tell me what you think in review. Love you all! Thanks for taking the time to read through this re-written version of 'Audition' the Kinn version. (:**


End file.
